A work in progress
by frufru the pixie an candyfloss
Summary: A stubborn father decides that enough is enough, his man hating daughter will marry and she will marry someone of a high stature. What will become of her and her would be betrothed Haldir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Lord of the rings and all related concepts are owned by Tolkien and Newline cinema. We intend to make no money from this writing venture and intend no plagiarism towards the author. However, all our creative characters eg. Laingalad are ours and we hope that people can respect this and not nick 'em!

See the end of the chapter for any elvish translations.

**

* * *

**

A Work in Progress  
Chapter one

* * *

The gardens of _Imladris_ were a place I went to seek my privacy. I frequently strolled through the rose garden inhaling the fragrant scents of the many varieties that Imladris held. My favourite was a bright yellow flower, which seemed to attract many butterflies to its soft delicate petals. The bird song in this particular garden seemed louder and more joyous than anywhere else, with the rustle of the nearby poplar trees accompanying it beautifully. In the autumn its leaves would go from a bright green to a golden yellow, which I am told vaguely resembles the _mallorn_ of Lothlorien. 

What stopped me and took me out of my hazy reverie as I ambled along, was a giggle. A very high-pitched giggle to be more precise. I am a very curious creature, I would be the first to admit this, and so I found myself advancing towards the base of the poplar tree. Peering up into the canopy of the tree I could just about discern the forms of two elves that were so wrapped up in each other's arms it made me feel sick. Their blatant disregard for their safety aside, it was just not proper manners to be doing such a thing in a formal garden in the middle of the day. What if Lord Elrond, or even worse my _adar_ had happened past? They would, no doubt, have much to say on the matter and these two lovebirds would find themselves inundated with chores, particularly if my adar had anything to say about it.

This train of thought was broken, however, as a soft rustle nearby alerted me to the fact that someone else was in the garden. I turned around hurriedly, the last thing I wanted was for Elladan and Elrohir to sneak up on me again, all to frequently do I loose myself in the sights and sounds of the gardens only to end up at the butt of one of their nefarious pranks; not that I don't give as good as I get. It was not the twins, however. Instead I found myself under the gaze of my _naneth_, her dark blue eyes scrutinising my attire, no doubt she would take offence to my wearing tunics and leggings _again._

"_Nana_, how nice to see you in the gardens on such a lovely day." I did wonder what she was doing out here. Surely she had much more important business? She was a seamstress (though not of much renown) and she should surely be busy worrying over whether she was using enough lace or if cornflower blue was really the correct colour for the embroidery of the dress she was working on.

She smiled broadly before replying, "I have come to find you on more pressing matters then the weather and this garden. Your _Adar_ and I wish to speak to you."

What had I done this time? I could think of no wrong doings, perhaps the tunics were wearing thin with them? True, an _elleth_ of my age would not usually wear such clothes, unless travelling, but then my parents say that an _elleth_ of my age should be married to some handsome warrior who had performed many brave deeds in battle.

Perhaps my _naneth_ saw the worry clearly written across my face for she said; "Nay child you are not in trouble your Ada simply wishes to discuss something with you." She smiled at me, though this did little to ease my thoughts. When Ada wanted to _discuss_ something they were always too important for my liking, usually involving a severe reprimand for some small misdemeanour or a seemingly endless repetitive monologue about how I should act more like my mother and how I should behave in a manner befitting the daughter of one of Lord Elrond's many advisors. Whenever I point out that Lord Elrond's sons dismally fail to act in such a manner I am met with a hard stare and a deep disgruntled sigh.

"Where may I find _ada_?" I asked knowing he was not an elf to be kept waiting.

"Come follow me, I shall take you to him."

Walking down the golden halls and corridors of _Imladris_ the fear in my heart built up. "_Naneth_? What is it that you and _Adar_ wish to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Patience Laingalad, patience, you shall see soon enough. I dare say you shall be happy about it."

The dread slowly pooling in my stomach told me a very different story. Suddenly my legs felt heavier and my heartbeat sped up, my naneth and I had very different ideas about what I would and would not enjoy.

Two minutes later we reached adar's study and after knocking twice on the large wooden door we entered. His study has always fascinated me, how so many scrolls and parchment could be kept in one place in such a logical order was beyond me. The room had a warm enveloping glow from the sun as it was south facing and in the summer he would open the large glass doors that opened onto a large flat plain of grass, allowing a refreshing breeze to enter the room.

Adar was by the large open doors, staring out towards the sky. I wondered what ensnared him so, was he looking for something? But before I could properly ponder this, his gaze turned upon naneth and myself. Waving his hand to indicate that we should sit, he walked slowly towards his desk as if contemplating something of great importance.

"Laingalad, I have never asked much of you."

I nodded, still wondering what this was all about.

"Well your _naneth_ and I have thought long and hard upon something. We were so sure upon the matter that we have already asked Lord Elrond to assist us. Everything has been planned, and now it is time you heard and accepted it."

He avoided eye contact with me, he was nervous and it didn't bode well. I cannot remember a time when my _adar_ had been so uneasy. He was busily rearranging his desk so I turned my gaze to _naneth_ to see if she could shed more light upon the matter. She had her hands in her lap and was smiling away as though whatever they had planned would go perfectly smoothly.

"And what is this thing that I have to accept?" I ventured softly.

Taking in a deep breath my Ada replied, "You, my only child, are to wed."

"I am to what?" I demanded, sure that I had not heard correctly. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me. I know that lately they have been giving me some not-so-subtle hints, but if what I had just heard was true…it was just outrageous!

"You are to wed, it has already been arranged," Adar replied, his voice full of pride as though I had already accepted what he had only told me two seconds ago.

Anger slowly built up inside of me, I could see that my knuckles had already become white, I could hear the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of my heart beat roaring loudly in my ears.

"Nay! I cannot accept!" I stood quickly, knocking my chair to the floor in the process.

"Laingalad, you are not listening," _naneth_ said as if talking to a small child, "he will be here in six days and I know he shall be perfect for you." She smiled brightly and I could not help but feel sickened. How could both my parents know so little about me? I could never consent to such a ridiculous notion it was just preposterous.

"_Ada_!" I exclaimed, reverting back to a more childish form of address, "this is just…" I could not form the words; "You cannot chose my suitor for me. Surely I should have the choice in who I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"We have already given you the chance. We waited as you grow in years and still you have not pursued an interest in anyone. We have simply done it for you." Adar looked at me kindly but I refused to believe such a claim.

"But I am an elf. I am not like one of those _edain_ you have to deal with when trading chickens. I am not some piece of livestock that you can trade, all the while bartering and haggling over its price. I have an eternity to live my life, to choose who I love. Should I not have the choice in where my heart would sit? And with whom?"

How could they do this to me? Taking away my freedom and freewill all in a few short minutes.

"But you shall like him, if not then you shall have to learn to live with it." Said my _adar_. I felt all heat leave my body I was numb. All the while my _adar_ continued to fiddle with his maps and his quills and his paper weights. How I wished to pick up a paperweight and throw it through one of the windows behind his head. To hear it shatter and break into small sharp shards just like my heart had been with this news.

"So who is it that I am doomed to be with?" I asked, curiosity taking the better of me.

"Do not talk of Haldir in such way, he is a gentleman, and is suitable for you." My _naneth_ interrupted once more.

Haldir! That arrogant haughty elf of the _galadhrim_? Of all the elves _him_?

"You wish for me to marry Haldir? He is undoubtedly the most egotistical, arrogant, pigheaded elf that ever graced Arda. And I have heard that he is known to be a cheat! This is the type of elf you would place your daughter's life in?"

I had to argue, even if I had little evidence, little proof, little anything if I am honest. If I stop, if I let them win then I have lost the battle. Hate for an elf I had never met was beginning to develop like bindweed. Ensnaring itself around my heart and smothering it.

"I place you in the most capable hands in all of Lothlorien exempt Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn themselves. My dear you should be less ungrateful and considerably more honoured to be in Haldir's presence." My _adar_ attempted to sooth me placate me. Had he no honour? Did he even know me? This Haldir could be an orc or Eru himself, either way it would make no difference to me.

"Honoured by his presence? How can I honour his presence when he has been forced upon me? I find that you and naneth are being highly unfair! How is it that you were allowed to choose, yet I have been given no choice?"

Anger and self-pity rose up within me sending silent tears coursing down my cheeks in angry torrents, I could almost hear as they fell from my face to the stone floor where they crashed and exploded, marring the stone, darkening it with its salty moisture. Why had the _Valar_ given me such a horrid path? I saw no light at the end of this tunnel, none at all.

"Choice or not, you shall pick. But do not dishonour Lord Elrond's kindness or disgrace you _naneth_ and I. It shall be on your shoulders if we are to fade from this world." My _adar_ threatened. He was beyond all reason, and this was pure blackmail! I could not stand there for another second.

"I _hate_ you!" I shouted, if they could be entirely unreasonable then so could I.

I ran from the room, slamming doors as I passed through the halls, taking my anger out on everything and everyone. Where I was heading I had not a clue. Passers by stared at me. I envied them, they had not had marriage forced upon them, where as I had.

_Laingalad_ I thought to myself with bittersweet irony, it couldn't be further from the truth. How could my _ada_ give me a name that meant free brightness only to take that light and imprison it, waiting to snuff it out whenever he felt like it? Did my parents not have a clue how I felt when It came to marriage and love? _Adar_ said I would learn to deal with it. And deal with it I shall!

* * *

Imladris: Rivendell  
Mallorn: Trees indigenous to Lothlorien  
Adar: Father  
Naneth: Mother  
Elleth: Female elf  
Ada: Dad, daddy (informal)  
Edain: Man, the second born  
Galadhrim: Elves of Lothlorien

* * *

_Edited: 1st August 2006 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Lord of the rings and all related concepts are owned by Tolkien and Newline cinema. We intend to make no money from this writing venture and intend no plagiarism towards the author.

See the end of the chapter for any elvish translations.

**

* * *

**

A Work in Progress  
Chapter two

* * *

Home to me is here, the stables holding the horses of the North Western _Galadhrim_ army sixty odd horses each majestic, proud and handsome. 

Andorian, my horse, held all of these qualities in abundance, his chestnut coat shining as a leaf does after rain. His head is always held up as if he is a Lord, which he is indeed, a lord among the horses.

As I brushed down his coat Andorian being as good as gold, though in my somewhat biased opinion he is better then gold, _mithril_ in fact, a _beryl_ among stones.

"Haldir?" Ah Rumil my beloved brother, though only half the time, otherwise he can be a pain let me tell you.

"Yes?" My silent time was gone, the excitement and general tone in Rumil's voice just gave it away, he wanted to tell me something and it would not wait.

"I have come to tell you that-"

"Yes?"

"To tell you that Lord Celeborn has requested your presence."

"And is that all?" In hindsight I shouldn't have asked him such a question, once he starts talking he squawks on for hours, elf or not his incessant chatter cannot be tolerated by the most patient elf like myself.

"Actually no, I have not had a decent conversation with you in quite some time."

"I really do not think that it would be wise to keep Lord Celeborn waiting," I interjected and I did not. I am not one to lie, I have nothing to lie about; Lord Celeborn is my superior as well as my Lord..

"Oh yes, yes," Rumil replied, distractedly patting Andorian's flank.

I left and strode towards the royal talans, elf and elleth alike bowing, and rightfully too, I had just kept orcs at bay again. My new tactic working perfectly, and the risk truly justified. I had had full confidence in the tactic, even if my fellow captains and undeniably my March Warden did not.

They do not like new things and previous events warrant such thoughts. We the _Galadhrim_, the tree people had survived without such risky tactics and if perchance another captain had dared bring up such an idea I would have immediately put it down as completely incomprehensible. But, luckily I had enough jurisdiction to allow such a feat.

I arrived in good time, nodding somewhat sourly at the Sentinels; the Lord's and Lady's 'Body guards' as it were, a force separate from the army, who believed there were separate from the rules as well.

They nodded back, through their grip on the hilts of their swords tightened, as if I would attack them! Though, if I did, I would surely win.

Entering the main talans I noticed that the general murmur was louder then usual, not that I was in a position to judge. I enter the royal talans once a year, for a meeting among the Captains, March Wardens, and the Commander in Chief himself.

I walked past Galdarion another captain, of the North West like myself, he smiled at me stiffly, though he kept his eyes averted; this did not bode well.

I did, however, stride resolutely forward. I was a captain, fearless in the face of danger. Whatever Lord Celeborn would say I would take it on the chin, I have a rather nice chin, angular and manly, _ellith_ were quite taken with it and, well, me in general. I had suitors following me. I could see one there, a servant of Galadriel; a handmaiden, an _elleth_ in one of the highest positions in Lothlorien.

I ignored her, better to keep her waiting, and Lord Celeborn was waiting, I unconsciously speed up.

The royal talans are beautiful, the leafy gold of the _Mellyrn_ reflecting in pools of water dispersed among the fleets so that the sunlight and the gold of the leaves danced merrily across them.

As I ascended the stairs a pool of dread decided to drown me from the stomach up, but I continued, the mantra of "I am a general" passing across my thoughts, though the dread was not quenched.

I knocked on the door hesitantly, "Come in." Lord Celeborn's office was covered in weapons and maps tacked to the wall.

"My lord?" I bowed while inwardly wincing; I had let the question running through my head get the best of me. When I looked up I noticed that the Lady was here, Galadriel, _Altarie_l, the beloved of every elf in this wood.

She was sitting on a large oak chair, dark brown from varnish. It was upholstered to the highest standard, in a dark red silk that looked to be freshly made.

Why the Lady was there I did not know, mayhap she had been passing by, though such a thought is a jest. The Lady goes where she will purposely. The two of them calling me together was not a good turn of events.

"As you well know elves have been departing to _Valinor_ for quite some time."

I nodded. Were they planning on leaving? Or were they forcing me to leave? Though I could not think of a reason why. Mayhap my new tactic was distasteful too them, though I had been given full jurisdiction to do the move.

"The March Warden of the North west, Randor has decided that it is his time to leave, he has grown weary of this world."

Why is he telling me this?

"And we have decided that you will replace him."

My heart was beating so fast, me? As a March Warden? Well...I suppose I was the best elf for the job when you think about it.

"Your new tactic was genius, and that is what we need, new, fresh, ideas," Celeborn gestured at the map covered in arrows and pins which held my tactic.

"There are however, some conditions. When you became captain you were meant to marry. We exempt you from this rule as you were a young elf, you had risen through the ranks rather quickly, and it was decided that you could have more time. It has now been over five hundred years and you are still not married or even betrothed," Galadriel paused to let her words sink in, Married? The rule had always been at the back of my mind but I thought I could ignore it; suddenly that handmaiden wasn't such a bad idea.

It was an odd rule, very out dated. No such rule existed in Imladris or Mirkwood but then every realm had its oddities and foibles.

"I understand that; you have dome much for me and I will search-"

"No. You don't understand. To become a March Warden you must marry immediately."

"We have found a suitable match for you, her name is Aglarebwen. She is the daughter of one of Elrond's advisors."

One of Elrond's advisers? At least she will be well brought up, well read, and will listen to me unquestionably with at least some brain.

"So be it," I replied.

Galadriel smiled brightly, "You will be leaving tomorrow, I have told Lord Elrond to expect you in six days from now."

"How do you know that she has accepted?"

"She has."

"Then how do you know that I would have accepted?"

"You would have accepted." She replied with a glint in her eyes that I really didn't appreciate.

**Oooo0oooO**

Married? To be married? To an _elleth_ I have never met or even heard of, what was this folly? Why did I accept? For the good of Lorien I suppose, but oh! To be a March Warden, the thought of 'what if she didn't like me' never once crossed my thoughts.

"Haldir! I see that Lord Celeborn did not tar you within an inch of you life! What did he want?" Rumil swaggered over to me; his eyes alight with mischief and general life.

"Nay, he would not do such a thing," I replied, my thoughts were clouded, my gaze faraway.

"What is wrong my beloved brother?" Rumil's tone had changed to being concerned.

"To be wed..." I sighed repositioning myself on a tree branch.

"I do not follow," a silence reigned.

"I have been given the position of March Warden."

"That is brilliant news!" He burst a smile spreading across his face, "Yet you do not seem to be taking it very well."

"Aye" I replied despondently.

"But you have been working towards a March Warden status for quite some years."

"So I have." I replied idly plucking a nearby leaf from its stem and twisting it thoughtfully.

"Then why are you acting so?"

"There is a rule." I sighed heavily, crushing the leaf into my palm.

"And you always follow them," I suppose he was telling the truth.

"That is precisely the point. To become a March Warden, I must marry." I uncurled my fist and stared at the strange green pulp that remained.

"Surely they would waver such a rule? It is old and has never been enforced."

"That is because every March Warden has always been wed."

"Then decline?" Rumil frowned heavily, standing up straight, taking his weight off a nearby tree that he had been leaning against.

"I cannot." I replied firmly, not quite looking him in the eye. I found the smooth bark behind and slightly to the right of him far more interesting.

"Why ever not?" A good question, I must say. And I have been asking myself the same question.

"Duty."

Rumil's face did not show understanding.

"I have a duty to the wood, I am the perfect elf for the position."

"Yes I understand that, you have always had that sense of duty even if it is somewhat warped. But why does one need to be married?"

"A March Warden carries a large burden. A wife helps him with it, she cooks, clean, and sews, whilst also doing the things I can not." I recited from memory, remembering a conversation I had had with Lord Celeborn many centuries ago.

"You are an elf of high rank, surely one of Lady Galadriel's Maidens would be loaned to you!"

"You know we do not have servants!" I snapped, I should have known better then to tell him of Mortal Kings, with servants that work their whole lives, "Elves would not and will not spend their eternal lives in servitude. Galadriel's handmaidens are honoured friends of the Lord and Lady, and will not be treated as such. They will not be handed around like wine to whom the Lord and Lady wish, they are beings with feelings."

"Are you not a being?" He asked quietly, staring at me solemnly.

"It was my choice. I am to marry Aglarebwen, the daughter of Golwen a councillor of Elrond."

"Is that what you wish?"

"It is." And this time it was true, I had manipulated myself into agreeing. It was for the good of _Lothlorien_ was it not?

* * *

Galadhrim: Elves of Lothlorien 

Mithril: True silver- a valuable metal

Beryl: A valuable green stone found by Aragorn by the bridge: left by Glorfindel

Ellith: Female elves (plural)

Elleth: Female elf (singular)

Mellyrn: Plural of _Mallorn_ a tree indigenous to Lothlorien.

* * *

The way we see the ranking in the _Galadhrim_ army (which may turn out to be completely backwards but our knowledge of the military is minimal). 

Commander-in-chief: Lord Celeborn

March wardens: There are four, one for each region. North East, South East, North West and South West.

Captains: Each region has four different troops containing up to fifteen elves. There is a captain in charge of each troop. There are always three troops in each region at any one time allowing for one troop to have a break.

* * *

_Edited: 1st August 2006_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Lord of the Rings and all related concepts are owned by Tolkien and Newline cinema. We intend to make no money from this writing venture and intend no plagiarism towards the author.

See the end of the chapter for any elvish translations.

**

* * *

**

A Work in Progress

**Chapter three

* * *

**

The days leading up to Haldir's arrival went by far to quickly for my tastes, but the day I dreaded had finally come.

In an attempt to ignore my misfortune I was sitting by the lake, viciously throwing in as many stones as possible, enjoying the splashes they made as they made contact with the surface of the usually calm lake. I had considered running away many times, but fear held me back. I would surely perish in the growing world of men and evil and I could not go to another elven realm, my parents would only call for me to be sent back.

Frustrated with my situation and my inability to do anything I had hidden myself away from my friends and family, taking a vow of silence and solitude. Word of my engagement had gone around the house faster then the eye could blink. Everywhere I went people would mutter amongst themselves making what they thought were covert glances towards me. Some looked upon me in happiness whilst others were outwardly hostile. None of them knew that this was not of my design, that I did not love him, that I didn't even know him!

I was stopped from throwing yet another stone when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Elladan, his eyes full of concern.

"Why have you been avoiding Elrohir and myself?" he asked gently. How could he act as if he did not know? His _adar _would have told them once I had been informed.

"Why is it that you mouths cease to control themselves? I can hardly walk anywhere without being forced with a question about where my future lies. Will I be living here or shall I move to Lothlorien? Imladris could really do with an elf like Haldir." I parroted, "My business is no longer my own. It is bad enough that I am no longer allowed to chose my husband, I should at least have been given the-"

"Laingalad," Elladan interjected, a touch of hurt in his voice, "do you really think that we would be so callous? We told no one of your engagement, it is all your _naneths_ doing, she talks of it to everyone."

A sudden pang of guilt rushed through me but was quickly brushed aside. "I am sorry, but you know my feelings upon this matter. Could you not help me?"

I knew it was a fools hope, but his answer bewildered me.

"No," he sighed, shaking his head. "This arrangement shall do you some good. It will show you another way to live, another elven realm."

If he thought I needed to see another realm so much why didn't he just persuade my parents to let me accompany him on one of his frequent trips away?

"If you won't help me then I shall help myself!" I responded angrily, shaking off his hand.

"Oh come on Laingalad, don't be like that!"

How did he expect me to behave? Surely he didn't think that I would be happy about this? Prancing around as through nothing was wrong with the world? Could he not see that my world had been completely shattered? I was to be rudely pulled away from all my friends and family without so much as a please.

"Go away Elladan. Leave me to drown in my sorrows." I choked, all to aware of the tears swimming in my eyes and the knot in my throat.

"Fine," he replied, pursing him lips. "Do not swim in your pool of sorrow for to long, it is not healthy."

And with that he walked away.

He acted as if it were so simple. How could I pull myself out of this cage that had been created for me without ending up battered and broken. I could never be some subservient wife who pandered to the whims of her husband.

Knowing that my mind was in need of other things to think about I decided that I should attempt to cheer myself up.

It was time for one of those pranks that I was so famous for.

Scouring down the banks of the lake, I found some vines, which would perfectly act as ropes. Everything had to be planned; one wrong move and Elladan or Elrohir would surely free themselves. Then I would have a raging mass of muscle after me, which I did not want to happen. I searched the whole area around the lake before I was able to find a perfect tree, ideal for what I had planned. Tying the vines amongst one of its branches, I decided that from up here I could watch my prank in action without trouble.

For how long I waited on my branch I did not know, though it must have been a really long time as I found myself awoken by a scream. Someone was caught upon my trap.

But what was this? An _elleth_? For it was surely a feminine scream. Manoeuvring myself carefully among the tree branches I glanced down. Whoever it was, was defiantly not female, for they were wearing a tunic. However I could not tell who was underneath my mixture of tree sap, mud and leaves. Hardly able to control my laughter, I let out a slight giggle. He glanced up at me quickly and now I was sure that this was not Elladan! Some...Some foreigner had ruined my prank!

Just then I heard something snap. The vines! I had miscalculated exactly how much weight they could hold! How stupid of me! Still, I considered myself lucky that it was not Elladan down there in the coldwater of the lake.

I jumped from my branch, irrational fury building up within me. How dare this elf ruin my prank? Did he not realise that I had spent so much time and exerted so much effort in creating it. He was making what was already a horrendous day even worse. From my knowledge my so-called betrothed was speaking with Lord Elrond at this very minute.

He eventually re-emerged spluttering from the water ice cold blue eyes glaring daggers at me. I felt he needed to see more of the deep blue to tone down those eyes. So I forcefully placed my hand on his sodden tunic and pushed him back in, taking much satisfaction as his bedraggled form once again made contact with the water.

As I walked away I could hear him choking and spluttering as he resurfaced. Ignoring this I walked myself towards my favourite garden. The sweet scent of roses filled the air, and the harmony of the birds whistled in my ears. Everywhere I looked there were roses of different colours, shapes and sizes, and there in the middle were my favourite. Like the heart of the garden they stood full of pride, glowing a deep crimson red.

Though to the unskilled and clumsy hands they were impossible to harvest; I has become quite proficient at it. For like all pretty and sweet things, they came with their own protection. These were covered in the most tiny, yet vicious thorns in Middle Earth. One prick was like a million stings of a bee, but the reward was great, for they kept for weeks.

Feeling up for a challenge I carefully placed my hand around the flower head, just above the sepal. I took out the knife, that I had cut the vines with before, and with a swift blow to the stem and a little gentle push from my other hand, a rose with it's stem sticking out from my palm was mine. I only had to deal with the thorns. I took the blade of the knife and gently brushed it against the stem, hoping to remove some, if not all of its thorns. This process must have taken me an hour or so, and even when I was so deep in the garden I could still hear passers by, talking about the most ridiculous things in the world.

Only when I had finished with the rose did I hear my _naneth_ call, what did she want now? Was it not enough that she had made me the topic of most gossips already? When she finally found me she said, "Where have you been? I have looked for you everywhere."

"Is it not clear? I have been sitting here," I simply replied.

"Well come now, let's get you into one of those laced dresses, then you can meet Haldir."

Haldir? Oh yes...Haldir. The thought of him had not run across my mind for some glorious hours. And now I was brought back to reality. If she thought that I would wear one of those laced gowns she had made me, she could think again. And well, as for Haldir, he could sit and wait all day for all I cared.

"Nay, I shall not meet the elf who wishes me to live in misery for eternity."

"Now Laingalad! Do not think of him as that! He is respectable and quite charming. I think highly of him. So be civilised and remember whom you are talking to when in front of him." My _naneth_ said proudly, as though he were one of the Valar.

"If you think highly of him, then _naneth_ he is all yours. I refuse to move from this spot!" I argued, hoping she would go away. She sighed, and a smirk began to spread across her face. This was not good; she had something up her sleeve.

"I feared that you would be like this, Elladan. Elrohir. Come, you heard my daughter, she will not move from the spot. So we shall move her." She called. My eyes widened in shock. This was unprecedented, especially from her! I quickly shot up from the floor. To be seen carried across Imladris was not something that I intended to happen.

"Fine _naneth_ you win." I bent down and picked up my rose.

I walked past Elladan and Elrohir with my back straight, my gaze firmly set in the middle distance, away from them. "Traitors," I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear before continuing to trail after my _naneth_.

* * *

Adar: Father  
Imladris: Rivendell  
Naneth: Mother  
Elleth: Female elf

* * *

_Edited: 2nd August 2006_


	4. Chapter 4

****

A work in progress

Chapter four

__

POV: Haldir

Written by: Pixie

I like horses, I really do, but after riding for five days straight it becomes quite tiring as does the keeping watch on your own, cooking on your own, finding and making a fire on your own, and wallowing on your own.

I was going to marry, of that I was sure, but my bachelorhood would now be over. No more Elleths fawning over me in their hundreds. They will no longer sigh when I laugh. But she will, this Aglarebwen, this glorious maiden, she will love me, she will adore me, for the glorious elf that I am, we will be glorious together.

I was late, I knew I was late, By Aldarian was in full gallop, I was leaning forward my cheek against his neck

I nodded at the elves guarding the gates, who looked at me startled at least I think they were startled; I went past very quickly. The reason for them being startled was because I usually come in rather leisurely as I plan out my journey well, but I had not the time.

I arrived at the stables; gave Aldarian to the stable elf and hurried off. I usually like to brush him down, make sure he has a sweet bed of hay, with plenty of freshwater. It always has to be fresh, or it gets stale and I know my horse can taste it. Both of us have a liking for- "Ahh!"

I looked at the ground in surprise there was a rather thin, though obviously very strong, line of string. I could recognize it as the thread used for outdoor cloaks that blend in with the background.

I did not have long to contemplate on this as suddenly something coiled around my ankle and promptly jerked upwards sending me falling to the floor, my back immediately being poked by pine needles. 

I was then dragged up into the air. This was not good, falling leaves embedded themselves in my hair. I could not meet Lord Elrond or my suitor like this!

"Ahhhh!" I screamed loudly, though don't be mistaken it is a manly scream. Mud; mud, leaves and was that tree sap? I was ruined! Ruined, I tell you, and no I'm not being melodramatic! 

My lovely, beautiful, soon-to-be wife could not see my like this! Though that still leaves the question of; how was I going to get down?

I wriggled and suddenly I noticed that I was above a lake! A march-warden I was soon to be, but I had never been in such a situation. And rightly so! No one would dare do such a thing to me in Lorien; they had more respect and intelligence. My beloved, my glorious maiden, I knew she would not consort with such foolish elves.

Then I heard it, a dreaded noise; the sound of the vines holding me up snapping c-r-ack! I gasped and suddenly I was in the water! And I thought the day could not have gotten any worse.

My arms got caught in reeds, and as I struggled to get free, I got even more caught up. My lungs started to burn, I had been breathing out when I fell and I was rapidly running out of air.

I managed to untangle one arm and promptly reached for a dagger held in my boot. I cut my self free and swam to the lighter blue, to the surface. 

I gasped as I reached the top, taking hurried breaths to fill my deprived lungs. My hair was plastered to my face, rivulets of water making streams down my face, dripping of my eyelashes and nose.

I hurriedly made my way to the bank, but as I reached there I looked up to see, two dark blue, very angry eyes. That was all I made out before I was shoved back into the water.

I quickly hoisted myself out, the elleth would have to wait, I knew it was an elleth, I saw the dress.

I squelched my way to the building, hurriedly trying to find my way to Lord Elrond's study.

Elves stared at me, this isn't an odd thing, I get stared at all the time, but usually in admiration, I am not one to be laughed at! Some elves laughed, while some stared in disgust. That Elleth, I would track her down and report her! Elrond could not have such a miscreant running around his halls.

I arrived at his office and knocked on the door before patting my hair, and brushing my tunic down. The door opened, Elrond smiling widely, though it quickly left when he saw me. His arm came out as quick as an arrow leaves a bow. I was dragged into the room and the door was quickly slammed.

"Do not let Erestor see you!" He burst out, his eyebrow quirked in question "He has been cleaning from top to bottom in light of your arrival. Havo dad sit down" He motioned to sit, but I stood. The chair he had offered was very ornate and old. I could not desecrate such an object.

"Or maybe you would like to change 1st?" I nodded, Lord Elrond was always looking for small things that help improve ones life. He should, as a leader, remember such things. I will have to remember such things when I become march-warden.

"Aye" I replied, crinkling my nose at the mud that was smeared across my once pristine tunic.

He sent me off to a side room and I changed and I must say, I looked positively dashing in my new blue and silver ensemble. 

I then had a long conversation where we started of with small talk. How was my family? Were the boarders holding up? Developing into what I was looking for in a wife. Why? I do not know, my beloved had already been chosen, albeit I did not choose her, but with a name of Aglarebwen there could be nothing wrong with her.

He then went on to tell me about her, she was the daughter of one of his most important advisors, she was well versed in the flute and had a good voice. She could cook, clean; though when Elrond said this his eyes twitched. I did not however, tell him, such a Lord should not have his imperfections pointed out.

He then left to get her, leaving me to contemplate what I had been told.

I turned my chair to the window, and gazed out over the surrounding hills, the protection, to this lovely place that truly is the last homely house. I could see patrols on the mountains, though I shouldn't be able to, I should have a word with Elrond about this, an elf at such distance should not be able to be seen, even if I do have superior eyesight for an elf.

I looked at the lake that I had previously been dropped in and frowned. Why would an elleth do that to me? How did she know that I would walk that way?

I was knocked out of my reverie, literally, when some one closed the door. Lord Elrond was not here but I answered it anyway, turning around to see those eyes!

The eyes of deep blue, as blue as that blasted lake she had pushed me in. I stared at her, she stared at me and we both let out "YOU!" Glaring at each other. How dare she come in while I was waiting for my beloved! Why was she breaking into Lord Elrond's study? She was not an advisor, of that I was sure, and she was not a helper, Elrond would not choose such an irresponsible, inconsiderable, elleth as a helper!

"Aglarebwen?" I questioned perplexed, unconsciously quirking an eyebrow.

"Nay, Do not call me that, for it is not my name" She said this calmly, giving me hope. Mayhap she was really one of Lord Elrond's trusted servants

"Not your name? You are not my suitor, my beloved, my soon to be wife?"

"Oh that I may be, but what you have just called me is not a name that I respond to"

She walked over to a chair on the other side of the room; she sat in Lord Elrond's place. I followed her and asked, "So you are not the glorious maiden?" Bad, very bad, I shouldn't have said that, sounded cocky, and I am not here to flirt.

"Indeed I am that maiden, therefore you must be the unfortunate mishap that I am doomed to be with" She said this looking straight ahead; she did not look at me.

"Mishap? Do i look like the embodiment of evil? If fair lady, you believe it so, this will be a tiresome match, for no one has ever though that I was the embodiment of evil, in fact most people like my body" I was trying to break the ice, if she laughed she may stop using this argumentative tone. It didn't work; she glared at me briefly and again looked away

"Yes, I would have though so, exactly how many maidens that have been close enough to see it must be uncountable for you"

I expected this question to be asked, just not so soon "I see my reputation proceeds me, I feel I must tell you that these report are in fact unfounded, their thoughts and feelings unprecedented. I have had much interaction with Elleths as I'm sure you have had with other elves"

"That is very unlikely, I despise your sex" I guess it's just not with me then. I looked away and rolled my eyes, it was typical.

"Aglarebwen, I believe you are the daughter of one of Elrond's foremost advisors" Maybe small talk would break the ice.

"That once again is not my name, and so what if I am the daughter of one of Elrond's advisors?" small talk is ruled out I guess

"You are not one for conversation are you? Or perhaps you simply wish that I know nothing of you, I will talk of myself instead. I have two brothers; Rumil and Orophin, both of which are in the north western army of Lothlorien, the sector I am to become march warden over"

"Is that the reason you wish to marry me, and not one of your admirers?"

"I wish to protect my people"

"Have you know consideration for me feelings upon the matter?"

"You agreed did you not?" It seemed this sham of a conversation was going to go on for a while, so I sat further into the seat, making myself comfortable "and you will be doing something for your fellow elves."

"Nay" That did not bode well "I for one did not agree the choice was forced upon me. And what would I be doing for my fellow elves? I should have known that one who has had so many suitors would not care an ounce for my feelings"

She is insufferable! "And you seem to care not for mine. You offend me, am I really such an inequitable elf? Your rejection wounds me deeply. And you speak of my many suitors? Yet you know nothing. I have risen through the ranks of the Lorien guard quickly; do you think I would have such time for simple-minded elleths? I have worked hard for my position, and I deserve the recognition from that. I am admired, I know that, yet I do not take advantage of that, it would do you well to remember this as we are spending eternity together are we not?" That is not a good thing.

"An eternity. Do not even remind me of such a horrid thing. And as for your feelings, I did not know that one who could kill so many, without regret had any feelings! You elves are all the same. It is all about you is it not? Well Haldir try having a look at it from my point of view!" She looked at me, which was a surprise as she had kept her eyes averted "As far as I know, I am having to marry you, just for the good of your people." She said this coldly, and I suddenly realised that she had a temper and she did have to marry me, she had not chosen, she just had to accept. Yet, she had to learn to bear with it. This was her fate.

"What benefits to I receive from this? Your presence for an eternity? Huh! I would rather be eaten alive by orcs!" By the Valar, this elleth despised me, and I could not see why. We had only just met for the first time.

"There has to be a reason for you allegedly being forced to marry me. You have to have done something." my anger flared, and was slowly burning, this elleth knew exactly how to annoy me "You have obviously never seen an orc to make such a comment, or it would chill you to your very bones." My mind went back to my first fight with an orc, and I inwardly shuddered, the memory came back, vividly knocking my senses as a carthorse would, but I continued my tirade, not thinking, which is very rare for me.

"You think not of me, and you accuse me of the same. I was told you were a sweet, intelligent elleth, ready to marry. Instead I got.... you!" I had overstepped the boundaries, I realised that. Her whole demeanour shifted, her hands clenched

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was harsh "Haldir your reputation over compliments you! You are supposed to be patient" How would she know? What reputation, of patience? What of my skill with a bow? Or sword? "Yet your temper has gotten the better of you. I can be sweet, and I am intelligent" Look who's blowing her own trumpet "but I am in no position to marry!" Again I ask, why did you agree? "Especially to an elf like yourself! And as far as I can see, I have done nothing to deserve this!" She said this as if I were the plague, a punishment. She stood up, her anger rising up.

"This? By saying 'this' what do you mean? Receiving the marriage of myself" I was angry, how dare she insult me in such a blithe way, and then say I am not courteous? "I am here to marry-"

"And I am not!" She interjected rudely interrupting what I had been saying. Her father is a friend of Elrond, surely she has been taught manners

"-Whether it be to a simple minded elleth or an elf like you, who seems to enjoy dunking her future husband in a lake, and then pushing him back in for the fun of it!" This was getting to the crux of the matter. I had every right to be angry with her and yet here was she angry with me! Her prank was a mark against my self-respect! My honour!

"Don't flatter yourself, that was not set for you. However I wish that now I had drowned you when I had my chance!" This Elleth will be the bane of my existence! She leaned down to pick up the gloves that had fallen to the floor when she stood, as she did this a rose fell out, the colour of blood, the colour of death.

"I am SURE that you cannot mean such a thing, or you know not for what you speak. For you have never seen death and you no nought of the consequences of it" Crimson petals fell.

"Are you saying that I am delusional? Or drunk? For both I am not! I know perfectly well of what I am speak. Conscious of death or not I still wish you dead!" The wench! I have done nothing to deserve such an opinion!

"I believe you are delusional to say or even mean such a thing." I am the only one of a stable mind in this room! "You know nought of me, mayhap you may like me in another situation. But unfortunately we are not in another situation. And as for drunk, I know not, this is the first time I have seen you, and maybe I hope, I hope that you are drunk and that you do in fact have a promising personality that I can mould into a good wife." I knew that I had angered her further, my wording perhaps wrong, I had stepped on a chord definitely.

"Mould?" She asked incredulously "I am not something from the ground that you can simply mould. Perhaps Haldir, with one of those simple minded elleths you could have mould, but that chance has long since past!" Yes I had defiantly hit a nerve, but what did she expect? In a marriage there is a certain amount of give and take.

Myself, the male, husband and protector taking what she gives.

Suddenly her hand came up, ready to slap me, I quickly caught it, my military prowess did not simply exist by chance.

I caught her by the wrist and I could see she was surprised. My grip was firm; yet gentle she would not hit me.

Suddenly there was a shooting red-hot pain across my right cheek. She had hit me with her left hand! This elleth is both violent and childish, and I still did not know her name, she went to storm out, and I stood to follow her, she needed to be reprimanded and punished!

Suddenly gloves came flying at me, as fast as an arrow, and I swiftly ducked, only to hear both the door slam, and a vase crashing to the ground as the gloves hit them. Shudders along the wall caused by the slamming doors sent paintings swaying. 

I looked around the room in abject horror it was a mess! A tip! I could not leave the room like this! I then ran out of the room, she would help me clear this!

Honestly this terror left destruction wherever she went.

__

A/n well that was definitely a long chapter! Well I wrote it so it would be…Poor Mo for having to type it up in my illegible and writing! *Shrugs*

****

Littlesaiyangirl: Yes it was Haldir, and he was oh-so-happy about it was he not?

****

Tigger-180: Thank you

****

chibi: What do you mean the last chapter was very short? Mo was very unhappy with that comment, but I think most chapters are slightly longer then the last. This one is slightly above average; so far the longest chapter is 12 pages long! Though I'm trying to beat Mo on that in the chapter I'm currently writing! We should have another chapter mid-week I think, a special Christmas pressie to you all!

****

Haldir's heart and soul: I don't think Legolas is in this fic, no he's not **sighs** probably a good thing because suddenly Haldir might go gay and pursue Legolas.

****

Me: You may have the hobbits, not Pippin though; he's my little baby!

****

Neisa: The 1st chapter is un-beta'd because Mo couldn't be bothered to send it to me, the other chapters have been *coughs* so if there is mistakes it's my fault, but I'm only human (well part elf…but anyway)


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

Pov: Laingalad

Written by: CaNdY

Once at home my Nana forced me into a revolting laced dress, with matching laced gloves that wrapped their way up my arms. How pathetic I must have looked. Nana styled my hair whilst I sat fidgeting with the rose. I had never had that much patience or self control, and I was not planning on starting now.

When Lord Elrond came to the door I found it to my relief, as now Nana would cease to pamper me. Then I realized the reason why he had come, I simply wished for him to disappear. 

"Come Laingalad, Haldir waits for you in my study" He gestured me to follow him, then he turned and began to walk away. However, my Nana called be back, tucked a rose in my hair and said, "Make a good and impressive first impression dear, for it is this that shall always stick in his mind. The first meeting" She was right first impressions always do stick, even if it isn't the real you.

"Yes Nana, now may I leave?" Oh yes, my impression was going to be good, well good for my standards.

I was standing outside Lord Elrond's office, hesitating as to whether I should enter. The Lord was standing behind me, beckoning silently for me to do so. What could I have done? If I walked away now, surely they would just go ahead and before I'd know it, I would be married to someone who I would have never met till the night of my wedding. No I would not let it go down like that! At least if I meet him now I could have an attempt to put him off. So I took a deep breath in, why? I did not know, perhaps I was nervous. 

I opened the door, and there he was. Standing in a proud strut; looking out of the windows and into the distance, just as my Ada had been. Good he had not noticed me entering, so I took advantage of this and admired his tunic for a second. It was only then did I realize Lord Elrond was standing outside the door still. I quickly shut the door, and then looked up, those eyes! Those distasteful, chilling cold eyes! They were staring directly at mine, the silence continued a second longer before,

"You!" We both exclaimed at the same time. This could not be, surely this elf was not Haldir! If so how had he fallen for my prank? I was not impressed. Taking a few minor seconds to take this all in I decided that this surely was not Haldir, and probably another of Lord Elrond's visitors.

Oh whom was I kidding? The Lord himself had lead me here, surely he of all people would not make mistakes on such and important matters! This was wrong, oh so wrong! When I pushed _Him_ into the lake earlier, I did not intend to meet him again! This was not supposed to happen! I was surely in for it now. Today, no make that longer, for the Valar are against me! 

For a moment we stood and stared at each other, thoughts buzzing through our heads; well mine if not his.

"Aglarebwen" He said. This shocked me, as my birth name had not been used for centuries. I myself had almost forgotten it. I disliked it; the name gave me no justice. Would you have liked a name that meant 'Glorious Maiden' and was a mouthful just to say? 

"Nay, do not call me that for it is not my name" I said as calmly as I could

"Not your name? You are not my suitor, my beloved, my soon to be wife?" Was this him wishfully thinking that I was not, if so, he will be terribly let down.

"Oh that I may be, but what you have just called me is not a name that I respond to" Seeing that he was un-courteous and would not ask me to sit, I simply walked myself to a chair. He followed me and took the chair opposite.

"So you are not the glorious maiden?" he smirked. Oh how his humour was shallow, if I wished for the meaning of my name to be stated, I could have simply asked Ada for a lecture. I knew that his humour, or lack of it would not allow for us to get on. So I simply hinted this to him.

"Indeed I am that maiden, therefore you must be the unfortunate mishap that I am doomed to be with" I did not want to see his reaction to such statement, in fact I found myself not wanting to look at him at all. My eyes were on everything; bar him.

"Mishap? Do I look like the embodiment of evil? If fair lady, you believe it so, this will be a tiresome match, for no one has ever though that I was the embodiment of evil, in fact most people like my body" 

By the Valar, this elf was proud, very proud indeed! You could probably tell by now that I was a curious elleth; I simply had to see what he had to boast about. After taking a quick glimpse, I went back to staring out of the window.

"Yes, I would have though so, exactly how many maidens have been close enough to it must be uncountable for you" I remarked, hopefully it should lower his ego.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, I feel I must tell you that these reports are in fact unfounded, their thoughts and feelings unprecedented. I have had much interaction with elleths as I'm sure you have had with other elves" What was he trying to suggest? That I was a flirt, and a trollop? I hate elves when it comes to love, as it usually ends in heartbreak. This was a fact in which I simply had to impose upon him.

"That is very unlikely, I despise your sex" 

"Aglarebwen, I believe you are the daughter of one of Elrond's foremost advisors" What was he trying to suggest? That I had many suitors? That I was spoilt and got my ways with elves; just because I was a daughter of one of Elrond's advisors? And that name!

"That once again is not my name, and so what if I am the daughter of one of Elrond's advisors?" 

"You are not one for conversation are you? Or perhaps you simply wish I know nothing of you..." Not only did I wish he knew nothing of me, but also I wish he had not even accepted my hand in marriage, for I have not, and will not!

".... I will talk of myself instead. I have two brothers; Rumil and Orophin..." If these brothers were anything like him, then perhaps suicide would start to look pleasing. One Haldir was bad enough, 3 would be living in Mordor.

".... Both of which are in the North-Western army of Lothlorien, the sector I am to become March Warden over"

I was beginning to see where I came in this equation. Without marriage he would have to decline the position. Yet why marry me, and not some simple-minded elleth that would crave for him? This I had to pursue.

"Is that the reason you wish to marry me, and not one of your admirers?"

"I wish to protect my people" Protect his people? More like he wanted the power and position. How he disgusted me, all I saw in this was greed.

"Have you no consideration for me feelings upon the matter?" I questioned him

"You agreed did you not? And you will be doing something for your fellow elves." I heard a shuffle, he must be making himself comfortable If he thought anyone in this age would agree to be given away like a possession, then he was certainly unhinged.

"Nay! I for one did not agree the choice was forced upon me. And what would I be doing for my fellow elves? I should have known that one who has had so many suitors would not care an ounce for my feelings" By now staring out of the window had become dull. Also, these gloves were irritating my skin. I decided to busy myself by taking them off.

"And you seem to care not for mine. You offend me, am I really such an inequitable elf? Your rejection wounds me deeply. And you speak of my many suitors? Yet you know nothing. I have risen through the ranks of the Lorien guard quickly, do you think I would have such time for simple minded elleths?" If not then where had that reputation come from? It was lies that he had no time for simple-minded elleths, and we both knew it. 

"I have worked hard for my position, and I deserve the recognition from that. I am admired, I know that, yet I do not take advantage of that, it would do you well to remember this as we are spending eternity together are we not?" I shuddered at the thought of it. He just had to remind me, did he not?

"An eternity. Do not even remind me of such a horrid thing. And as for your feelings, I did not know that one who could kill so many, without regret had any feelings! You elves are all the same. It is all about you is it not? Well Haldir try having a look at it from my point of view!" For the first time that evening I looked directly at Haldir, he sat as though he was literally at home. How rude! And in Lord Elrond's study as well! Ignoring this I continued "As far as I know, I am having to marry you, just for the good of your people." I said coldly "what benefits do I receive from this? Your presence for an eternity? Huh! I would rather be eaten alive by orcs!" for it was true, death seem to tempt me a lot today, but I shall not give in to it just yet.

"There has to be a reason for you allegedly being forced to marry me. You have to have done something." As he said this his eyes flashed. Did he think I could conjure up some trick or mischief that would lead me to such harsh punishments? So I adored my pranks and my humour is high. As are my limitations, though he need not know this.

"You have obviously never seen an orc to make such a comment, or it would chill you to your very bones. You think not of me, and you accuse me of the same. I was told you were a sweet, intelligent elleth, ready to marry. Instead I got.... you!" He had overstepped the boundary, how dare he make such a comment! My anger was now at it's peak, how such an aggravating elf could exist I did not know!

"What is that supposed to mean? Haldir your reputation over compliments you! You are supposed to be patient yet your temper has gotten the better of you. I can be sweet, and I am intelligent, but I am in no position to marry! Especially to an elf like yourself! And as far as I can see, I have done nothing to deserve this!" I snapped, shooting up from my chair, resulting the gloves that were on my lap to slide onto the floor.

"This? By saying 'this' what do you mean? Receiving the marriage or myself? I am here to marry"

"And I am not!" I interjected, yet he ill manneredly continued, just as he discourteously carried on being seated.

"Whether it be to a simple minded elleth or an elf like you, who seems to enjoy dunking her future husband in a lake, and then pushing him back in for the fun of it!" 

"Don't flatter yourself that was not set for you. However I wish that now I had drowned you when I had my chance!" I could no longer bear to look at him, so I bent down and picked up my gloves. At the same time my rose fell from my hair. Having already straightened up. I felt awkward to bend back down to pick it up. So there it stayed.

"I am SURE that you cannot mean such a thing, or you know not for what you speak. For you have never seen death and you no nought of the consequences of it" His eyes averted to my rose, which I now noticed had been ruined, a few petals had fallen off. All my work and dedication, ruined for this buffoon of an elf.

"Are u saying that I am delusional? Or drunk? For both Iam not! I know perfectly well of what I am speaking about. Conscious of death or not, I still wish you dead!" I spat at him.

"I believe you are delusional to say or even mean such a thing." I am the only one of a stable mind in this room! "You know nought of me, mayhap you may like me in another situation. But unfortunately we are not in another situation. And as for drunk, I know not, this is the first time I have seen you, and maybe I hope, I hope that you are drunk and that you do in fact have a promising personality that I can mould into a good wife." Did he think that he could change me to suit his purposes? 

"Mould?" She asked incredulously "I am not something from the ground that you can simply mould. Perhaps Haldir, with one of those simple minded elleth you could mould, but that chance have long since past!" How he enraged me! I simply wanted to concoct as much physical pain possible for him. 

The quickest way I could think of was to use my hand. So I lifted my hand that held the gloves, and swung it fast at him. Still sitting comfortable in his chair, he suddenly caught my wrist before the impact could be made. His grip was strong and could have cut of my circulation had I not raised my other hand. This time it found it's mark. Perhaps it was of his shock that I was able to free my hand from his grasp. 

However, once free I did not linger, I made straight for the door, I turned, only to he was now standing, staring at me. How he annoyed me so. Gloves still at hand I threw them at him, intending for it to hit him in the face. Where it did hit, I do not know for at that time I had slammed the door shut. 

Storming off to the stable, I considered going for a ride. On my way there, I bumped into my so-called best friends

"How did it go?" Elrohir asked, I simply carried on walking, and shouted back

"Perhaps, you would like to see for yourselves. If you hurry he should still be in you father's study"

* * *

Once reaching the stable I noticed the most charming stallion. It's surely had been well kept, as his coat glistened in the lamp light. Clearly this was Haldir's horse, as it was a stranger amongst the others. I stood and admired it a while, it was then that I noticed a look of hunger upon it's face. I had no time for this, so quickly I took a handful of oats and offered it to him. One of the stable hands should be along to feed the horses soon. After, I took the pleasure of clearing my head with riding.

On my return I noticed that Haldir's horse had still to be fed, how irresponsible of him to leave a living thing in such a state. By now the poor thing looked as though it was on the verge of collapsing.

So I took the liberty of feeding it as well as my own. Then I began to brush down my own prided horse, Celairclaur.

It was then that I noticed someone, coming towards the stable. Haldir! The last person in the world in which I wished to see!

A/N *waves* Okay, yes there was meant to be a chapter up in time for Christmas. Unfortunately it is all my fault, I was meant to beta this chapter and reply to reviews but unfortunately I didn't get on the computer as I was to busy watching ROTK and going to midnight mass, I think Mo said she'll it one up for New Year, I can't remember if she said so *shrugs* Anyway to our reviews…

**__**

Dakota: Yes I think Laingalad was being harsh to Haldir, the poor dear, though now you have seen it through her eyes and may emphasize *shrugs*. Yes Haldir was bigheaded, hehe, it's a really fun way to write him!

****

Me: self absorbed, hmm he may argue about that! But yes… as long as the readers like it, he'll just have to2 deal with it!

****

littlesaiyangirl: Lol, yes argument abound and we are keeping up the writing! I'm spent an hour writing 6 pages for chapter 10- look out for that one, it's gonna be a very, very long one that I'm sure Candy will detest typing up.(indeed i will)

****

Haldir's heart and soul: I think that's just plain evil! Legolas nicking what is rightfully Haldir's, very annoying, thus proving a belief I have that Haldir is all about seducing the women and then not giving a damn- ignore that comment, only those who got my wonderful xmas pressie will understand, when I say wonderful I mean short absolutely dreadful fic that I forced my friends to read under the pretense that it was in fact a Christmas present. *coughs*

****

Estel's Amrath: Yes, definitely, they both do have their problems! Which they will work through, eventually! 

****

Yami ray: The name of Aglarebwen/ Laingalad change depending on the POV. Laingalad is her nickname as her given name 'Glorious maiden didn't seem to suit her character, while 'free radiance'(pixie dun remember anything it's 'free spirit') – think that's what her name means, that was Mo's department- suited her better. But that was sort of explained in this chapter, I think…

****

Tigger-180: Thank you, hopefully the whole story will be funny, with inserts of a whimsical Laingalad and arrogant Haldir which don't offset the virtues in each character, but are there for are own amusement.

****

chibi: In understand the whole 'long chapter' thing. I read long stories, I can read a 100,000 word story on 4-5 hours given the chance. It took me 10 hours to read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and that was 680,000 or something infinitely high like that. But yes, I think this length is the average length of out chapters, though they seem to be steadily increasing in length as we go through the fic.

PiXiE and Candy in ( )


	6. Chapter 6

****

A work in Progress

Chapter Six

Chapter written by: **PiXiE**

The room was a mess, but I had left it. I knew it was irresponsible, and yet I had left it. This elleth brought out the worst in me!

"She has probably been quite violent. Did you hear the vase fall to the floor?"

"Of course, it sounded like the blue one that Erestor gave father, you know, for his birthday a few hundred years ago, you know? His favourite one?" 

Why did Elladan always bear bad news? Whether talking directly at me, or whether I inadvertently eavesdropping.

"Ahhhh! And here's the elf himself!" I glowered; I was not in the mood for the sons of Elrond, especially both of them at the same time.

"Suillad" I greeted, smiling slightly 

"I see that there has been a minor conflict between the two of you" Elrohir noted

"Aye" Understatement of the yen (Elven time period of approx 44 years)

"So what happened?" Elladan asked grinning

"She decided that an eternity with me was a decision that should not be made quickly, and decided to go and contemplate it"

"That does not sounds like the Laingalad I know" Elrohir noted

"Laingalad?" I questioned

"That's is the name she prefers. I see you are definitely not on amicable terms"

"No, I fear we are not. She just doesn't want to know, I tried to talk to her! She just doesn't listen. I even degraded myself to small talk, and she was still defensive about everything. I fear she will never give me a chance to know her, though I'm not sure I want to" I paused whilst the twins laughed 

"Degraded yourself to small talk?" Elladan questioned, his yes full of mirth " Only you would come up with such a line!" 

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" Erestor's vocal tone was at an alarming decibel. The twins looked at each other, perplexed.

"We haven't-"

"-Done anything!" 

I quirked an eyebrow, apparently the did still finish each other's sentences

"Are you sure?" I smirked "you may have trashed your father's study for fun"

Two identical jaws dropped "have fun" I winked and strode off ignoring their splutters. I did however, turn and call out "Don't keep Erestor waiting!" before turning the corner.

The meeting with the two twins had perked my mood. They reminded me of my brothers; familiar, jovial, and insufferable.

I sat when I came to a familiar window seat, and stared out of the window, not really looking at the other two Merlin dancing lovingly around each other.

As I rested my head on the window frame I couldn't help overhearing for a second time that day.

"Aye, he really is an elf of great status, both intelligent and handsome"

"Who cares about intelligence? His perfect face _and_ body is enough" the soft tones of two elleths travelled down the hallway

"Really Anawen! Someone might hear you!"

"I care not! He is a vision of perfection and I definitely need to voice this! I see not how an elleth can walk past him without fainting!"

"I can" was that matter of factly reply "I prefer the darksome duo that is Elladan and Elrohir! Imagine them both! At the same time!" High pitched giggles started pouring out of their mouths while I tried to banish some rather disturbing mental pictures.

"As delightful as that sounds I just know that Haldir is better then both of them put together!"

This elleth had sense "I can just imagine him, oh his hands!" there was a rather long sigh

"What about his hands?"

"Why, Vanien, his hands! What he can do with them!"

"What fight?" Was Vanien's reply

Anawen then whispered "NO! Imagine them on _your body!_"

I was inwardly cackling, tears of mirth finding their way down my cheeks

"Do not speak of this here!" Vanien squealed in between laughs "We will continue this discussion in my room"

"NO! That is on the other side of the houses; come let us sit at this bench. This part of Imladris is always deserted, anyway"

They sat on a bench, three down from me, a pillar blocking their view of me.

"Remember what Cerina said? His hands were brilliant! She had never felt like that before, and never has since!"

My mind strayed back to Cerina, she had been a beauty, and was also very flexible if I can remember correctly. Her hands and mouth movements were also tuned to a fine art. My lower regions stirred and I immediately had to send them a message to shut up.

"What Cerina says and what Cerina did are two different things all together!" Laughed Vanien "Haldir most probably has never heard of her, let alone bedded her!"

"I care not! He is the vision of elven perfection" It is a wonder I do not get a big head with conversations such as these going on! "And I intend to make him realise whether he is engaged to _Lady_" She said this mockingly "Aglarebwen or not!"

"Did I hear correctly?" Another more familiar voice cut through their conversation "Did I hear you talking negatively about one of my fathers-advisors-daughters?"

"No, no Lady Arwen" Vanien exclaimed quickly, clearly surprised

"Good. I believe your mothers were looking for you. Go find them and ease them of their troubles" She said this leaving no room for argument. She had received this talent from her Grandmother Galadriel 

They murmured something before hurrying down the corridor, while Arwen continued walking, towards me.

"Haldir?" She asked when she eventually reached me "What are you doing here?" 

"Sitting, waiting for those Elleths to stop talking"

"Why did you simply not leave?" 

"They were talking about me, it would have embarrassed them to know that I had heard"

"Yet it would embarrass them to known that you have heard all or their sordid conversation"

"Yes, but I heard some very interesting information"

"And what pray tell was that?"

"The elleths of Imladris love me!" I proclaimed "All of them!"

"Other then the one that matters!" yet again she had hit the nail on the head 

"Aye" I sighed, my jovial mood plummeted

"Haldir! Go and do what you love; horse riding. Hopefully it will clear your mind"

I nodded, why couldn't Aglarebwen be like Arwen? "Thank you Mellon nin"

I had known Arwen for quite some time due to her frequent visit to Lorien; I had found a good friend in her. She smiled reassuringly before taking a left towards the Hall of Fire.

I hurried on, now that I thought about it, I was in need of a ride, to free my sense, to forget about time, about my worries, which were weighing heavily on my mind.

I exited through a little used door, it was now dark, Earendil balanced protectively above. The gardens were sweet, the smell of roses assaulting my senses. It sent my mind back to the meeting with Aglarebwen, a rose had been in her hair, as red as blood. A prize, a trophy, very rare and yet; it had been left to fall apart.

Light flowed out of the stables, someone was in there, probably a stable hand so I continued onwards, only to see that last person I wished to lay eyes on; Aglarebwen, brushing down what could only be her horse.

Ignoring her I walked over to Aldarian

"Some one has fed my horse!" I muttered to myself, annoyed "He cannot be ridden!" Those stable hands must have fed him, though they know that I usually go riding in the evening.

"That would be I, it is your own fault. You neglected it. So I simply fed it in it's time of need" Neglecting? She had audacity to say that I had neglected my horse! Could She not see his shining coat, his muscled flanks, his well-brushed mane and tail?

I turned to around to see her methodically grooming her own horse in clear, precise strokes. 

"I did not neglect him! He is usually given his feed once in the morning and again when we return from a journey. He cannot be ridden now!" Riding a horse when full leads to colic and then death.

"Well I did not know!" She turned and glared at me "I would offer you mine, but he too has been fed. Anyway he would collapse under you weight" Then he must truly be a weak horse for I am not heavy, my broad frame is due to my many muscles

"Aldarian" Is what I decided to say

"Pardon?" I had expected had to say 'what?' it seems manners may have made their way to her.

"His name is Aldarian" I rubbed his velvety nose affectionately.

"A very suiting name for such a horse" I quirked an eyebrow and started to brush down his mane and tail. It seems she is civil when it comes to horses.

"My father named him, and yours? His name I mean?"

"Celairclaur, and I expect that I shan't have to state the meaning to one such as yourself" brilliant splendour, yes I agreed with her, her horse was brilliant to behold, reminding me of Asfaloth, Lord Glorfindel's horse.

I smiled "That I do. But I will take a walk now, if I cannot ride" better to get away before she ruined the conversation. I began to change the water 

"Do what you will, I could not care less" It was nice to see she felt for me. I nodded, I hadn't expected anymore from her, I turned to leave; though paused to say, "Thank you, by the way, for feeding him. Sleep well"

I was not annoyed with her now; we had had a somewhat civil situation. Earlier our emotions were high we had, had time to calm down.

"How queer you are" She muttered almost to herself

"I do not understand" This must be one of her oddities, speaking randomly

"First you berate me for feeding your horse and now you thank me"

I voiced my thoughts aloud "I may not agree with what you did, but it is a good deed none the less, and that is why I thank you. You noticed that Aldarian needed to be fed and so you fed him. You fulfilled your duty to nature"

"Duty?" She questioned "It is always about duty!" 

"If a young elf had fallen and scrapped their knee would you not help them?" I inwardly waited for her to say no, just to spite me. 

"Yes, I would. But that is not duty! Anyone would do such a thing"

Exactly! I mentally screamed sounding smug "because of duty! You have a duty to protect other people, even if you have not pledged it. It will still be there, within you," She could not argue with that!

"That is because we have morals!" She seemed determined to beat me!

"Morals and duties are obligations, therefore they are the same thing!" I never thought I would have such a conversation with her

"A moral is knowing what is right from wrong, a duty is something you simply _have_ to do because you have been told" She fought a good argument . But I would beat her!

"And have you not been given morals? Told what they are?" I smirked, I had won!

"I thought you were leaving?" She retorted, and so I turned and walked out, making my way towards the Hall of Fire, rest and sweet music will have to do.

__

A/n, so it's nearly midnight and I'm being rushed to reply by Mo, Nicola and Nicole so yeah! Reviews!

****

W: Thankies very much!

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Yes, definitely feisty…

****

Dakota: Leave my mallet alone! How did you guess?

****

Sakerfalcon: It won't be like the story you mention, though I'm not really unanimously sure as we haven't actually read it! Any of us, though we have read some of Andariel's other stories!

****

Tigger-180: As I am playing Haldir as it were I'll wince for him!

****

Magz: Thank you, friend of Mo

****

Me: Yes I would have slapped him as well, though I'd probably be in a pool of mush o the ground I mean come on he's an elf!

****

Potterluvva: Your wish is our command!

****

Minerua-destruction: We will leave you anticipating the next one!

PiXiE


	7. Chapter 7

__

Apologises, this chpt has not been beta

He entered the stable and ignored me, from the corner of my eyes I could see that he was tending to his horse, and about time too! Just then I caught a little murmur of words, perhaps he intended for me not to hear, but that had clearly failed,

"Some one has fed my hose! He cannot be ridden!"

Well at least he had sense not to ride it

"That would be I, It is your own fault. You neglected it so I simply fed it in its time of need" I said as I carefully brushed down my own pride horse. For you see I had a bit of a soft spot when it comes to flowers and horses and pray tell do not start me upon the stars and Moon. In general I loved everything about nature.

"I did not neglect him! He is usually given his feed once in the morning and again when he returns from journey. He cannot be ridden now!" 

That was a lie as he travelled this morning and I found neither water nor oats in the poor souls troth

"Well I did not know!" I glared at him, how was it my fault I knew not of his horse food schedule? "I would offer you mine but he too has been fed, anyway he would probably collapse under you weight" I said sarcastically, however from the way his eyes examined Celairclaur I could tell he did not take it the same way as I. After rolling his eyes he said

"Aldarian"

"pardon?"

"His name is Aldarian" he said proudly rubbing the stallions wet nose. A most charming name or a charming stead.

"A very suiting name for such a horse" He raised his eyebrows, perhaps in surprise that I could compliment anything that belonged to him

"My father named him, and yours? His name I mean" this could lead to a civilised conversation, unlike the previous, where my manners hid from me; and my mind spoke for itself. Though I have been told it does this constantly

"Celairclaur, and I expect that I shant have to state the meaning of that to one such as yourself?" I know not of what I has said, but a smile spread itself across his face, oh how everything other Elleths has said about him was so overrated. His smile was nothing to swoon for, and his body was nothing you would crave for, well not I anyway.

"That I do, but I will take a walk now if I cannot ride" He said whilst changing Aldarian's water

"Do what you will; I could not care less" 

He nodded and turned to leave though not before saying "thank you, buy the way. For feeding him. Sleep well"

It seemed to me that he had also just found his manners. Though I thought him strange

"How queer you are" I mutters, there it was again, I was speaking my mind. He froze in his tracks. Curse us elves and our hearing!

"I do not understand"

"1st you berate me for feeding your horse and now you thank me" I explained

"I may not agree with what you did, but it is a good deed none the less, and that is why I thank you, you noticed that Aldarian needed to be fed and so you fed him. You fulfilled your duty to nature"

He had to go and ruin the conversation with this talk about duty. I swear that this was the only thing he ever thought of, so if marrying me was a duty, then I shall make it an extremely complicated duty

"Duty? It is always about duty!"

"If a young elf has fallen and scrapped their knee would you not help them?" Who would not? It would be cold hearted otherwise!

"Yes, I would but that is not duty! Any one would do such a thing" I replied 

"Because of duty! You have a duty to protect other people, even if you have not pledged it. It will still be there within you" I had to admit, he had a point, though I was not planning to give in just yet

"That's because we have morals" I exclaimed

"Morals and duties are obligations; therefore they are the same things!" At this time I knew that this was a lost argument, yet still I had another go at it

"A moral is knowing what is right from wrong, a duty is something you simply *have* to do, because you have been told"

"And you have not been given morals and told what they are?" I had been defeated and he knew it, a large ghastly smirk he gave me

"I thought you were leaving?" I snapped, and so he turned and walked away. At least he was not one to gloat at his victory. I tidied away at the stables and head for home.

****

* * *

In entering, I prayed that nana and Ada would have been sleeping, but this was not the case. They were sitting in the front room. Ada's eyes scanned over me, a look of disgust he gave me. Perhaps it was because the state my clothes were in. Dirty and stained from mucking out the stables. Whichever, it pained me to see that look, as it does at times when he made me feel as though I was a disappointment

"I'm very disappointed in you daughter" My Ada said, confirming my thoughts, he saw me as a nuisance. Trying to steer away from this fact I replied

"Ada, it is not a one sided event, please take this into account!" I said trying to hold in the surge of heartache. However he replied

"It is your side that I am most concerned about Laingalad"

He talks as thought was unbalanced and queer and that I could turn into an Orc at anyone time.

"And what of his? Do you have no trust in me?" At this moment my Nana said "Your actions today have not made you the most trustworthy of people. Do you not understand the embarrassment you have put onto yourself? All the Elleths are quite astounded at how rude you acted in front of such an important person, in Elvin society." It was my embarrassment if there was any, and right now there was nothing but grief and shame. It was a wonder how no elf could do this to me, yet my Ada could. A solitary tear ran down my face.

"If it wrong that I should speak my mind, have feelings and live differently from other Elleths?! He is to wed me; he would not bring up his figure in society, and what of mine?" I questioned. My Ada's rage was now extreme for he scolded me.

"Don't be so childish!...." How could I not? I was his child, little have I've grown up at all, I like life being carefree, and then came Haldir and changed it all for the worst!

".....You have accomplished nothing, contributed nothing and have nothing to offer to a suitor but you stubborn will and unstable mind! Even now you can not grasp the audacity of your actions. We can only hope that Haldir seeks no punishment to be handed down onto you" That was all I could stand, my parents feeling of let down hurt me so. A stream of tears had now carved its path down my cheeks.

"I see you think nothing of me, as you clearly state. Well Ada, I will cease to annoy you and be of such a burden to you both, when I am wed" After this I stormed to my room, which unfortunately was next door, locking the door behind me. I flung myself onto the bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Waking up next morning I felt no better, I could not face the world just yet, so I continued to stay in my room. Plus this way I could not be a pest to my parents, or anyone else. I got out of the hideous dress, then lay back in bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. For how long I laid there I did not know. People walked past my door yet I still, there I stayed; sinking slowly into depression. I dragged up memories to lighten my heart, yet it would not. At about noon I realised how hungry I was, quietly slipping from my room, I sneaked towards the kitchen, grabbed a few things and went back to my room. For days I continued like this, taking baths at night when most were sleeping. Nana occasionally came to my door and asked me to come and every time I refused. My time alone benefited me, practising my self-defence and the flute. An instrument in which my Ada had forced upon me to learn. I think he was trying to tone down my activeness, and bring out the 'Lady' side of me.

Six days later I felt as my old self, too active to lie in bed and think, I re-emerged from my room. Walking into the living room, the state that it was in shocked me. I could hardly see the floor. Wooden boxes piled a corner; ribbons and flowers scattered the floors. I went to seek my Nana, she had to be near, my pursuit went no further then her room, where I found her in a new dress. Her hair looked as though dewdrops had settles themselves on it in some kind of formation. Nana's complexion was one to admire, as many did, unfortunately I has inherited this complexion. 

Perchance if I was not such a mischief and had a reputation of a jester, elves might flock to me. Fortunately this was not the case, and I did not have suitors.... bar Haldir.

"Ah, just in time you have emerged" Nana said whilst admiring her dress

"And what be the event I have just emerged from?" I questioned

"Why your engagement party dear!" Nana replied now leaving the room. When had this happen? I knew my absence from the world would have it's disadvantages

"A chance for you to make something of yourself" She continued, My Ada's words began to ring inside my head. How I was nothing and had nothing to offer anyone. This was not a statement she had just randomly said. It was her way of challenging me to be like other Elleths for a short space of time. Perhaps I shall accept this, then reverse when Haldir and I are alone. This was I had a reputation to others at the party; that I was normal. Anything Haldir would say to them afterwards, they will reject. Hopefully it should go that way, but no matter, having a split personality I could do. By this time Nana was now rummaging through the boxes. Finally she drew a few out, and dumped them in my hands.

"And pray tell Nana, what is all this?"

"Why, decorations for the hall of fire, and to decorate you as well, for sweet Haldir"

"Decorate me? So now I am a possession?" I decided I would take up Nana's challenge. Starting right now.

"Oh Nana, you do far too much for me"

"What do you expect? You are my only child; Right this is your dress" She pointed to a box at the bottom of my pile

"Be it laced?" I questioned

"Of course the best!"

I winced but then gave out a little squeal just to please her; grrr how I hate laced dresses.

"I knew you would like it" nana smiled " Now for the rest of theses, this one is your gloves, jewels and other things to pretty you up with, though I doubt you shall need it." Oh how my mother stood up to her name 'airhead'

"Oh Nana do not flatter me"

"Now, now we must get you dressed Haldir is picking you up in an hour or two" Plenty of time to become my nice side. Manners and courtesy of high standards would be essential, especially if s family were to be there. Then another thought came crashing down upon me. Wedding, this party was a notification for a wedding; It has gone too far to stop this from happening. I would have to learn to live with it, but accepting him was another matter.

For to me accepting such an elf would be accepting hurt and aggravation. That I could not even take the chance for, If Ada's word could hurt me so, then surly I would perish at the actions of one I dearly love. I am happy with how I am now, love make you blind to all other things. To it I shall not fall.

****

dakota: Lol, I'm glad to lived the two maidens, you won't believe how much fun I had writing that- Mo knows the glint I'm talking about... is this reply longer my dead nic nac or are you requesting an essay?  
**littlesaiyangirl: **Infuriating? Good! That's what I'm aiming for!  
**Haldir's heart and soul: **Yes I agree, is there a relationship? I think they've agreed to dislike each other.  
**chibi**: We did have a discussion about this and I had thought about it when we started writing it in the format that we do. Yes, there is repetition but you do see new things in each chapter, they share various events but the coupled chapters always differ. The reason we decided to do this was basically to stop confusion and to make it easier to write. Because the two chapters are separate it means that both Candy and myself can write juxtaposing chapters at the same time, (during school when we're 'working') meaning we don't have to consult each other all the time other then to nick the 'script' off each other. And don't worry we don't go mad or anything, it was constructive criticism and that's partly what a review is meant to be about, a well rounded critique is after all what helps an author improve.  
**Tigger-180: ***nods* Yes Haldir one, he was winning before we even started writing the argument- Mo gave up and made me write for both Haldir and Laingalad, so of course he was going to win!  
**nap-003: **Thank you very much. No there aren't that many Haldir stories around, though they are on the rise. That may not be true it could just be that I'm only just becoming aware of his, well...presence in fan fictions other then the haughty elf that blindfolds them and points an arrow at Gimli (something we'd all like to do!)


	8. Chapter 8

****

A work in Progress

chapter 8

POV: **Haldir**

By: **PiXiE**

A bell was shrilling loudly in a call for dinner. I had been up early this morn and had breakfast at an early hour; I was most defiantly ready to sup.

I wondered idly why they had a bell, for in Lorien we arrived as we pleased, though seemingly at the same time. Lorien was a quiet place, tranquil, a place for contemplation and spiritual learning.

Imladris, Rivendell, the last homely house was, however, a bustling place at times, especially in the main halls, visitors arriving and leaving as they pleased. This was perhaps why they had such a bell; to remind those who where not familiar with the routine, that meals were ready. 

I passed the hall of fire, and walked hurriedly towards the main hall, my hunger, now ignited needed to be quenched.

I entered and sat down hurriedly opposite Elladan "You are late again"

"The bell is still ringing is it not?" I asked, the twins had not yet forgiven me for letting them take the blame, though it was for _their_ friend.

"It is rude to the kitchen staff who have spent many an hour, since before dawn, cooking"

"You only say that because your punishment was to help the kitchen staff" I replied coolly.

"But it is the principle! My eyes have bee opened! I -"

"You say that _every time_ you get put in the kitchen as punishment, which is more often then not" interrupted Arwen, taking a seat by myself.

"I do not follow" Elladan replied innocently

"More often then not you are put in the kitchen. You are then remorseful for all of five seconds where upon you deign that another hapless soul must be preyed upon for your own amusement. "

"Hapless?-"

"Yes! Hapless! You have no regards for-"

I watched the argument in interest, the 'fight' between the siblings were very much for their own amusement, an actual argument short and far between.

"AHEM!" Lord Elrond's fake cough had stopped the Arwen in mid-stride.

"Yes Ada?" She asked, innocence of Luthien coming out.

"I was about to make an announcement"

"Oh" She nodded, picked up her glass and fork and tapped the polished metal against the shining glass.

The murmur and babble quickly quieted all eyes on Arwen "My father" She replied gesturing towards him as he himself stood up.

"My fellow elves and esteemed guests" His eyes briefly darted to a table of dwarves and men "It is a great pleasure for me to announce the engagement of Aglarebwen, Golwen's daughter. She is a wonderful elleth of great strength and character. Her betrothed" Oh why did I come today? My eyes scanned for her "Haldir ó Lorien, soon to be March-Warden"

I smiled, while my mind grimaced as he gestured that we should stand up.

I did so resolutely; I would share my fate with her. I stood and noticed that she had not don as I had, in fact my eyes could not find her among the dining elves.

"I appears she is not here, so we will ask a few words of Haldir"

He must be jesting! A few words? That was a synonym for a speech, a speech I was not prepared to give!

"Ah, hello" I greeted ignoring the sniggers from Elladan" As lord Elrond has said my name is.……Haldir, yes Haldir of Lorien" Elladan's sniggers increased, not knowing my name was not something of great fortune!

"I will wed, Laingalad" The name was unfamiliar upon my lips, I would not deign to say it in her presence but a sense of familiarity must be upheld "In Lorien, the date is yet to be said" I paused, what else should I say? I was saved as her mother continued for me

"Most definitely in Lothlorien, where she will settle, and hopefully produce an heir for Lorien's esteemed Haldir"

Heir? We had yet to be married! Why was she talking about heirs? Surely she knew this was just an arrangement of convenience of work! A murmur went around the hall; maybe they too believed that the very notion was ridiculous!

Days passed and I had yet to see Aglarebwen. Mayhap she was involved in the preparation for the engagement party, which was to held tonight.

This concept seemed ridiculous as she was clearly against this marriage. I had not dared ask; her mother was overbearing and I did not want t full her with a false sense of security. I could see she was working hard to make Aglarebwen and myself 'love' each other, something which I could not perceive happening.

I was asked inundated by questions 'what was my favourite food?' Those lovely apricot pastries the kitchens are fond of making 'flowers?' Who has a favourite flower? Rose, pretty yet with thorns 'song?' Nimrodel, I had been asked many more, each becoming more and more absurd.

Eventually the sun set and I made my way towards her rooms dressed in soft blue, complimenting my quicksilver hair, which had been brushed to a shine and tied back as I normally do.

I arrived at the solid wooden door that marked the entranced to their home. I had never been here before and knocked carefully in case I had come across the wrong door.

The door was swung open exuberantly, the lady of the room standing in front of me, cheeks glowing in pride. "Haldir!" The proclamation was one of great delight.

"Lady Doldaer" I greeted bowing respectfully 

"Aglarebwen is getting ready" The though of her spending hours readying herself for this ball sounded odd to say the least.

From what I had seen in our two previous meetings she was not one for dressing up, in fact she seemed quite uncomfortable in the dress she had been in, had she cared about it, she would not have mucked out her horses stable in it.

I nodded looking around, for the room was of some interest, tapestries decorating the walls and gauzy fabrics used to soften the light that would come streaming through their windows. She started to talk, to twitter noisily, I didn't really listen; it was rude, that I know, but her incessant talking was aggravating.

I nodded politely and replied in monosyllables whenever I could, hoping that Aglarebwen would turn up soon and save me from the horror that was her mother.

I declined an offer of cake; however tempting it would most likely ruin my appetite.

Just then my betrothed vacated her room dresses in a dress changing from white at it's top to plum purple at it's bottom.

"Good evening, Aglarebwen, how do you fair?" I greeted

"As well as a summers day and you?" It seems she could be quiet poetic when she wanted to be.

"I am well, all the more better for your presence" The line sounded bad in my own head, but I had said it now, it could not be taken back. "Where have you been residing of late? I have not seen you since.....the stables...."

I trailed off fully aware of her mother's surprise, as far as she knew we had only met the once.

"A little preoccupied in my own thoughts, unfortunately" I could sympathise with this, my thoughts of late had cantered around this engagement

"I pray that you have overcome these thoughts. Hopefully they no longer trouble you" This was the advice I would give my soldiers. I suppose as long as I could draw parallels with what I already knew I would 'pass' this Marriage.

"Thank you" She spoke as if she meant it "They trouble me no more, shall we depart?" The way she shook off these troubles was not plausible. Yet I ignored it, her troubles did not need to be shared, yet."

"Aye, we must. For this engagement party is in our honour is it not? Arriving tardily would be most impolite" 

"Yes, most impolite" She echoed her thoughts not fully on what I had said

I took her arm and we started walking towards the door "Shall we?" The engagement party awaited.

"Let's" 

We started walking down the corridor, I asked questions whilst she seemed quite unresponsive.

I tried a different tack, perhaps if I spoke of her mother she would attempt to converse 

"You mother has been most.... helpful in the preparation for this event. Though she is...." I trailed off, although she did not like her nana it would be rude to insult her...

"Is what?" 

"Slightly overbearing" I replied. Staring ahead. I would gauge her reaction through her voice

"Yes at times she does slightly over do things, she is easily excited" Was the reply, this was said without any remorse, she truly meant it, I got the feeling that the relationship between the two was somewhat tenuous

"And I see you are not. You are remarkably calm. Most elleths become over excited when the chance to dance and dress up is presented. Though, you are not all elleths" This sentence did leave a chance for offence to be taken. 

"A well observed fact Haldir, I hold my feelings inside" This seemed quite odd; she had thrown gloves at me! If anything she seemed to let her emotions run quite freely.

"A unhealthy thing, so you are undoubtedly ecstatic on the inside?" I said this dryly; hopefully humour would break the rather aloof elf I was facing

"One can always assume" This remark threw me

"Meaning?"   
"I shall let you be the judge of that" She smiled. This elleth was truly an enigma, I paused "You are a mysterious elleth"

"And do you not like that?" Was she asking for my acceptance?

I frowned in thought. This line of conversation was not going well. I would have to change it as she was making no attempt to do so.

"What is you favourite flower?"

"A flower you have seen before" She still insisted on being enigmatic

"I have seen many a flower. The golden Eleanor, the white Niphredil, tulips all colours of the rainbow, flowers blossoming as the sunrises catching the crystals of dew that have formed through the night" My thoughts strayed to our first meeting and the..."Yet, I believe your favourite flower to be a rose, and not just a rose, but the crimson rose; the colour of passion" It is odd how you can make an assumption of a character so quickly.

"It is only the colour of passion in your eyes" There was a slight edge to her voice, perhaps she did not want me to know so much about her in a short time, but I continued.

"You are a passionate elf, it represents you. A beauty, yet prickly with thorns"

"I shall take that as a compliment" It was meant to be a compliment!

I did not respond, however, as we reached the doors to the hall of fire....

__

A/N Pixie here, as per usual, replies will probably be short, I'm not really in the mood for replies at the moment…

****

littlesaiyangirl: I'd probably cry as well, though then I'd get a tension headache and Ow…But yeah, she's a strong character, if slightly misguided.

****

Haldir's hear and soul: I agree with you, I think…

****

Tigger-180: *nods* yeah, I think we want people to feel slightly sorry for her, I think *frowns* Laingalad is Mo's area of expertise, I will not pretend to know to much about her…(a/n- Hi mo here, yeah a little bit of pity is what I was trying to get at, so yay! I'm happy,! :)

****

Chibi: First of all, the American grade system confuses me, but in British standards we're in yr 11, making us all 15, Mo and Fran will be 16 in 5 months and I will be in 8 months.

****

scorpiochick103: Thank you, rest assured we will always update until we finish, whether it kills us…(a/n Mo here- right yeah! I dare say I die 1st if i keep nagging them, so sssshhhhhhhhhhh :))

PiXiE


	9. Chapter 9

****

Work in Progress

chapter nine

POV: Laingalad

By: Candy

Absent minded, I adjusted my silver corded belt. What was to become of me now? I pinched myself, for what reason I did not now, perhaps I still hope that it was a dream, though reality assured me it was not, for there was a knock on my door. Nana's voice sifted through the solid oak door.

"Aglarebwen, Haldir is here to escort you to the party." What was my Nana playing at? first she gives me that wretched name, and now she was using it once more, after so many centuries! Opening the door, the word civil constantly ran through my head as a reminder to me. My Nana was at this time offering Haldir a slice of cake, which he declined. He himself was wearing a soft blue tunic, which hardly did anything for his cold blue eyes.

"Good evening, Aglarebwen, how do you fair?" He greeted me.

"As well as the summers day, and you?" I prayed that he would not make this challenge more then complicated for me.

"I'm well, all the more better for your very presence, where have you been residing of late? I have not seen you since......the stables." I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing I had been depressed in my room as a result of our first meeting. As well as the fact my Nana was still in the room un-nerved me. 

"A little pre-occupied in my own thoughts, unfortunately." 

"I pray that you have overcome these thoughts, hopefully they will no longer trouble you." Did he know what had troubled my mind, or was he trying to be understanding?

"Thank you, they trouble me no more, shall we depart?" I said, hoping to leave now, no information of our previous meeting would let slip to Nana's prying ears.

"Aye, we must, for this engagement party, is in our honour is it not? Arriving tardily would be most impolite." he replied sounding to me as if he was very distant.

"Yes most impolite." I replied as I linked arms with him. Walking me towards the door he said "Shall we?"

"Let's." I replied as we exited from the room.

Walking down the corridor, silence was not an option, Haldir constantly tried to keep the conversation going. I feared that my mouth would betray me, it was to early for this.

"Your mother has been most.....helpful in the preparation for this event, though she is....."

"Is what?" I questioned.

"Slightly overbearing." he finally said. I wondered if he would say the same had I told him how highly my nana thought of him. However, it was good to see someone else could not stand her.

"yes, as times she does slightly over do things, she is easily excited."

"And I see you are not, you are remarkably calm, most elleths become over excited when the chance to dance and dress up is presented, though you are not all elleths." at least he had recognised that, I did not crave for such things, a simple dress does not make you better then anyone else. A very good dress would attract an eyeful of elves. Attraction I did not want, let alone need.

"A well observed fact Haldir, I hold my feelings inside." I lied, I was no good at holding in feelings, but thankfully a good liar.

"An unhealthy thing, so you are undoubtedly extatic on the inside?" He asked dryly, perhaps my lying needed improvement, for he himself did not believe the last part of the question. So I replied "One can always assume."

"Meaning?" Did he expect me to spell everything out for him? I should hope not, for where would the fun be in that? Think of a world where the was no secret's and no surprise. Life would be extremely dull.

"I shall let you be the judge of that." I said smiling at him. For a while he seemed to say nothing. When he did, he said "You are a mysterious elleth." 

Was he saying that I was different? that this made me like something unknown? I cared not, Elladan and Elrohir had told me a million times before.

"And do you not like that?" I questioned, amusing myself with the possible answers that he could conjure up. Though I was to be disappointed as he frowned, then changed the subject.

"What is your favourite flower?" He asked, once again I had that feeling as though he wanted to read me like a book.

"A flower of which you have seen before." I answered, speaking in riddles was highly amusing.

"I have seen many a flower. The golden Elanor, the white niphredil, tulips all colours of the rainbow, flowers blossoming as the sun rises catching the crystals of dew that have formed through the night. Yet, I believe your favourite flower to be a rose, and not just a rose, but the crimson rose; the colour of passion." Though he was only assuming, he had assumed right. Only in my eyes it was not the colour of passion, it was a symbol of suffering. The people who had suffered and died because of love.

"It is only the colour of passion in your eyes."

"You are a passionate elf, it represents you, a beauty yet prickly with thorns."

He was flirting now, this conversation was going well in the point that he had made my challenge a lot easier. But I myself did not like it. So I simply replied 

"I shall take that as a compliment." Even though it could be seen as clear as day, that this was exactly what it was intended to be.

Luckily we arrived at the hall of fire at this moment. Arm in arm we entered the hall. At our entrance into the hall an elf announced our arrival and everyone stood to great us, only sitting once my Ada cleared his throat and attracted the attention of all the guest's. I noticed my Nana had already arrived. How had she beat us to the hall? Had we really been walking that slowly? At the gaze of everyone in the hall I unhooked my arm from Haldir's and looked down at the floor instead, hoping those staring at me or at us would stop. Thankfully Ada began his speech.

"It is with the highest esteem that I welcome Haldir, soon to be march-warden of Lothloiren into my family." At this the crowd let out a loud outburst of awwwwwwww's . It was only at this moment that I ceased to stare at the floor, for I knew all eyes would now be on my Ada.

"For many years tales of this valiant elf have been by many throughout the land. His heroism, tactic genius, and unfounded ring of devotion to his duties makes me the proudest Ada alive to place my daughter into his hands." 

At this I looked up at Haldir, his face full of pride, though it was a different pride from my Ada's, this was as if he exceptionally proud that his reputation had proceeded him.

"Let us hope Aglarebwen proves to be as good a wife, as Haldir makes at defending the borders of his fine city!" I felt my face blush bright red as the hall filled with laughter. This was mocking and embarrassing! All I could do was stand and smile at anyone who dared look. At times from the corner of my eye, I could see Haldir glancing at me. I stroked my hair back from my face as Ada continued.

"Come, now, let us rejoice in the blessing which has befallen on my daughter, she will surely bring Haldir years of contentment." He looked at me, and from the expression on his face this was him hoping, otherwise he may have chosen the word eternity instead. Or did he fear that in saying eternity I would let my emotions run free, and shame him?

"Keeping her husband most satisfied in all her airs and graces, a toast to Haldir and Aglarebwen, I pray the valar give to you a life of much happiness, understanding and elation together." He finished and I was handed a glass of very fine wine, this surely had to be Nana's doing. I raised my cup then took a small sip from it. The thick texture of red wine and a hint of plum and cherry rushed across my taste buds and down my throat. Still embarrassed I stood there for a while as elves came forward to congratulate me, my heart only wished for them to leave. When at last everyone was done I noticed Haldir had wondered of to talk to Elrond's twins. This was fine by me, I would avoid him as much as I could. Glass in hand I walked over to Lord Elrond, at the time he was watching as many elves begin to dance.

"Good evening my Lord." I greeted him

"Good evening Laingalad."

"My Lord, I would just like to thank you for betrothing me to such an admirable elf." I said sarcastically, smiling at him.

"Yes, some elleths may even say he has become the most admirable elf in the whole of Middle earth, even over throwing the charms of Prince Legolas." I rolled my eyes, should I carry on with this little game or end it here?

"My Lord you were always one for humour." I said as Elronds' laughter rang throughout the hall.

"As are you." He finally said after trying to refrain from laughing "Honestly my child, the match that has been set for your future, can you see it being a happy one?" This was a good question, could I accept Haldir as I have this marriage, after being in my thoughts for a week? If I was able to; then how long would it take? Perhaps when the world grew old, and all elves have left for Valinor? Yes I would think so, and even longer then that. For as a friend in a different circumstance I may have accepted his friendship after about a millennia, but to wed him in such a short time, and to accept him as well would never happen.

"Nay my Lord, this cloud has no silver lining, just constant storms." I replied "To trade my happiness for me parents, will be a large sacrifice, but for my parent's I shall do as they will. For did not the elves of old say that to where thy parent's place oneself, there thy must stay?" The lord nodded at me, then looked over my shoulder, I turned to see who it was, my hair making a small fan behind me as I turned. Haldir. How long had he been standing there? How much had he heard? I hope he had heard some of what I had to say, well enough to realise how much I hated him. Whether he heard or not his expression was unreadable, he simply stood smiling at Lord Elrond.

"Good evening Lord Elrond, Could I borrow this here maiden from your presence?" He said. Borrow? What was I now? a possession? A lifeless thing with no feelings? I slowly counted to 20 taking slow, deep, silent breaths.

"You may Haldir." I turned in shock, after what I had just said, he still wished for me to dwell in this here elf's presence? I only got a look of which implied 'I know best'. Resentfully I followed Haldir, a few meters away from the main table he asked "May I have the honour of this dance?" Oh! So now he asks instead of asking someone else! I had the right mind to reject him, but behind him to the right i could see Nana. The wretched challenge! Mordor curse it! I gave him a lightened look, and agreed. Together we walked into the centre of the hall, by now my right laced sleeve was irritating me, could it not have been a twin to it's left? Sleeveless? Mother, and her sense for elven fashion was to large an obsession. It was aggravating.

I tensed as his arm wrapped around my waist, I am extremely ticklish you see. Whilst slipping one hand into his, and the other on his shoulder I realised that if I was to fool anyone, I would have to start with him. So I tried to relax, even if it was just a little, I would have to concentrate, if not then I would start letting out little giggles.

I could hardly look him in the eye, but when ever I did, all I saw in them was the same coldness as all the other times I had looked, no warmth, that I would ever find, let alone comfort. 

"You seemed to enjoy your conversation with Lord Elrond." He suddenly said, breaking the sweet silence between the two of us. Once more I wondered how much of the conversation he had heard, the suspense was not likely to kill me, but I was curious.

"Aye, his presence is most delightful." I replied, trying to give him the impression that I cared not for what he had heard of my conversation; whilst he smiled slightly. Perhaps he meant to smirk?

"Yes, he seems to brighten up many a day, whether it be good or bad. I have found solace in him upon occasion." So he had been in Rivendell before? why had I not noticed him walking around the halls, or seen a bunch of elleths swooning at the sight of him until now? Nay, i could not assume that he had been here before, solid facts would be much finer.

"You have been to Rivendell many times before then I take it." I said as we glided around the room. I noticed many elleths muttering in corners, and many more staring at us bitterly. What did they expect? I was betrothed to this elf! What would it look like if we did not dance even once?

"Not many, no, though if we were edain mortal, which we are not, then I suppose it would be a lot. I have been here maybe 15-17 times, over a span of 1500 years? 500 of which I have been general." Oh how proud and self-conscious this elf is. Had he an ounce of shame? Seeing that he was conceited about his rank, I thought it was best to make this the topic of our conversation. This would benefit me, making my task uncomplicated. 

"Tell me Haldir, how long have you been in the Galadhrim army?" I questioned trying to sound as interested in it as I could.

"1900 years arwen en amin my lady-formal" He replied addressing me formally, he had not eased around me yet. This I needed him to do, if not then i would never be able to make him think that I have accepted everything. Trying to lighten the mood between us I said

"Then I shall have nought to fear of orcs or any attacks in our forth-coming travels, or am I to question your abilities?"

"My abilities? Never! I would hear the orcs before they came upon us, though I'm sure any elf could do such a thing, orcs are not renowned for their stealth as you well know." He said winking at me. This brought back the memory from our first meeting. That still stood, but I wasn't going to retaliate to him, not when I was doing so well!

"We shall see, should it come across our path." I said daring not to look at him, should this trigger me off.

"Enough talks of orc! We are at a feast! We are celebrating our betrothal, I'm sure there are more interesting things to talk about." He said joyfully, perhaps he was beginning to trust me? So I played along with this act that I have set since this morning, remembering how he had used my name.

"Right you are, as always. Let us be glorious together." I said as I smiled at him, to my surprise he did not return it, instead he gave me an odd look, and said 

"Indeed" what have I said now to upset this irritating elf?

"Do not look at me in such a queer way, do you not trust my words?" I questioned him, whilst with my hand which was on his shoulder, I toyed with his hair.

"It is not that I mistrust your words, for that I believe, I was just wondering where you could of heard such a phrase, for it is familiar." Familiar? this was interesting, but where could he have heard it before? I had to know!  
"How interesting, that phrase have heard nought of before tonight." I said hoping he would tell me, but how disappointed I was when he said 

"That is because it was not said in your presence." Now I shall never no.

"Not a lot is said in my presence." Now I said, this was true, I had not known about this party until this morning, and had barely enough time to let the fact that I was going to be married sink in; before Haldir showed up.

"You prefer silence?" What was he trying to imply?

"That would depend on my emotions and who is by me at the time." I replied, ceasing to toy with his hair. Not even half the song had finish yet! I fear this shall 

be a long night.

"You are often silent when with me. How should I interpret this?" He said smirking at me. Now I was caught, such a complicated question to reply to. "Perhaps in your presence my feelings for you can not be expressed in words" I said. It was true, I could not express in words how much i hated him, right now all I wanted to do was kick him where it hurts.

"And how could they be expressed?" He whispered into my ears. My eyes widened in shock. He had mis-understood me! This was fine, bar the fact he was once again flirting, I was surprised at how close our bodies were by now, it was most un-becoming. Trying to ignore this I replied "Wait and see Haldir, wait and see, patience will always be rewarded." I replied, deciding that if he continued to flirt then, all the better for me. I wasn't going to build his hopes up, he was doing this by himself.

"Now what would this reward entail?" He asked, I grinned for I had a feeling his reward was not quite the same as what I had in mind.

"Now if I told you, It wouldn't be a surprise. Rewards are always better if you know naught of what it is." I said, did he expect me to tell him in front a hall full of elves? I hope not.

"I've never been a patient elf, even as an elfling. Though I have found that what I have wanted and seeked has changed over the years."

"You shall have to learn, for I shant tell you"

"As you wish arwen amin. my lady-informal" he said slightly shifting his hand that was on my waist, causing me to giggle. I was extremely ticklish, and the slightest movement could send me laughing for a very long time.

"What is so amusing Aglarebwen?" He asked. Had this been a different circumstance I would have done something about what he constantly called me.

"The change between us and our last meeting." I lied, continuing to giggle as he continued to re-adjust the position of his hand.

"Yes, though that may be because there are no vases for you to throw at me." This was worrying; he had a lack in memory. I have never thrown a vase in my life, let alone one at him.

"Nay, no vase, but still my gloves" I said whilst grinning. Perhaps this would jog his memory.

"I shall remember to keep an eye on you, though I fear only one is not enough. The task is not hard however, for your sight is most definitely a good one." He said brushing the side of my cheek with his hand, causing me to blush. He was definitely charming with words, but words are shallow and meaningless. Had he known what lay underneath these gowns I think his view on me would change completely.

"Your words are too much, I hardly deserve them."

His hand finally came to rest back at it's previous position causing me to let out yet another giggle, I was losing concentration.

"Is such a notion *that* ridicules?" He asked. I questioned the replied I was going to give. I decided in the end to let him think I had warmed to him.

"Nay, for they came from you."

"Therefore meaning that I am right. Lle naa vanima, You are beautiful don't let anyone say anything different."

Well there was a surprise, not many has said that before, bar my Nan. Then again there was no point in believing her, for did not every mother cherish her daughter? He was most likely being courteous.

__

A/n Because I'm in a good mood I'll reply properly, I think…

****

Dakota: Thank you very much my little helpful Princess, who can't quite yet have Haldir, because we've only just started his…uh…torture. Yes scorn and nasty-ness, see I agree to, I make him a gentle-elf and she's not very nice in return *sniffs*

****

chibi: Yes, the ball…Is very interesting, and long, horrifically long, took me ages to write my chapter for it, and I therefore, hate it with a passion….

****

me: Haldir most certainly id not horrible! Sorry, some motherly affection there…Yes you did make sense, though I believe Haldir was right, but that's because I wrote the argument and I made him win, therefore he is right because I am right.

****

HHS: Hola! You can't wait to see the two together? Well you'll have to wait a long time and there's still a question mark as to whether they ever **do** get together….

Well that is all

Farewell to you all

Toodles!

PiXiE


	10. Chapter 10

****

A work in Progress

chapter 10

POV: **Haldir**

By: **PiXiE**

The doors were opened, our names announced "Haldir O Lothlorien, and Aglarebwen O Imladris, daughter of Golwen"

I had always found these announcements strange; the day my name had been called for the first time had taken me by surprise. Over a millennia ago it had happened, I was the lieutenant of a troop, I entered and I was announced "Haldir, son of...."

When I became a captain of great renowned I became Haldir O Lothlorien as I became more famous, more important then my father.

All elves stood up, clapping. They soon sat down while Golwen stood, clearing his throat.

"It is with the highest esteem that I welcome Haldir, soon to be March-Warden of Lothlorien into my family." 

The seated elves awwwwed while I inwardly winced, public displays of affection such as these made my skin crawl.

"For many years tales of this valiant elf have been heard by many throughout the land." The speech was starting to pick up. Hopefully there would be no more romantic spells or talk of joining his family.

"His heroism, tactic genius, and unfounded ring of devotion to his duties-" Evidently the news of my latest scheme for the Lorien borders had been reported. 

"-Makes me the proudest Ada alive to place my daughter into his hands." I glanced at Aglarebwen who looked slightly flushed, she was obviously not used to this kind of attention, nor did she like it.

"Let us hope Aglarebwen proves to be as good a wife, as Haldir makes at defending the borders of his fine city!" People laughed jovially. He was a good speech maker, that I admit for he got his point across while using humour, evidently he helped Lord Elrond in speech writing. The elleth next to me shifted uncomfortably. Maybe she believed there were laughing at her ability or lack thereof when doing domestic chores.

"Come, now, let us rejoice in the blessing which has befallen on my daughter, she will surely bring Haldir years of contentment." At this he looked directly at Aglarebwen, as if there was a hidden meaning for her to decipher. "Keeping her husband most satisfied in all her airs and graces, a toast to Haldir and Aglarebwen, I pray the Valar give to you a life of much happiness, understanding and elation together"

Elves dutifully clapped and made there way towards Aglarebwen. Who looked quite uncomfortable with all the attention.

As they were ignoring me, I left her to deal with them, instead going over to the twins of Elrond.

"However do you cope?" Elladan asked sarcastically, I stared at him blankly "How do you cope being the.... ah....'esteemed Haldir O Lorien' you are full of 'Heroism, tactical genius and unfounding devotion' how _do_ you have time for yourself?"

"His speech was slightly...." I trailed off

"Off? Slightly? More like totally!" Elrohir joked. "Made it sound as if you defended the borders single handed"

I opened my mouth to object, but was interrupted by Elladan.

"Oh but her did! Don't you see? Our grandparent's presence had nothing to do with it!"

This was truly becoming ridiculous, as if I would think such a thing. I narrowed my eyes and the two grinned identical toothy grins back.

"I would never presume such a thing. I merely play a part in defending the realm"

"A very large part" Elladan proclaimed

"Well I sup-"

"HA!" Both Elves exclaimed. Honestly, these two elves were ridiculous! I turned to leave

"Wait!" Elladan said softly

I pivoted, the tone of his voice had changed now, more serious

"Yes?"

"Treat her well. She pretends not to care but..." Eh trailed off

"I know" I replied turning on heel and walking towards Aglarebwen, who was conversing and laughing quite happily with Lord Elrond.

This was the first time I had heard her laugh; it was light and silvery though it stopped as quickly as it had started.

Getting across to her took longer then I anticipated, as people kept on stopping me to give me a congratulation speech

".... There thy must stay?" Laingalad was finishing some sort of speech, her tone quite serious. Elrond nodded gravely and then looked over her shoulder at me. She followed his line of sight and turned. Her chestnut hair fanning, almost hitting me in the face "Good evening Lord Elrond" I bowed slightly "Could I borrow this maiden from your presence?" 

"Yes Haldir" He replied before glaring at Aglarebwen oddly. 

I walked off, Aglarebwen following, her face indiscernible, though her jaw was slightly clenched.

"May I have the honour of this dance?" She did not reply as I had expected her to; instead she looked around me as if seeking confirmation.

She nodded, not quite looking at me before walking towards the centre of the room to dance.

We took a standard formal dancing position, somewhat stiffly, well Aglarebwen was being stiff, she obviously did not want my hand to be upon her hip, but the position was non-compromising.

The tension between the two of us palpable, and I attempted to break it.

"You seemed to enjoy your conversation with Lord Elrond." I smiled slightly thinking of my own conversations with him.

"Aye, his presence is most delightful." 

"Yes, he seems to brighten up many a day, whether it be good or bad. I have found solace in him upon occasion." Why I was telling her this I did not know. I was meant to be the strong one, saying that I sought solace in Elrond made me sound like a vulnerable elleth!

"You have been to Rivendell many times before then I take it." 

"Not many, no, though if we were edain mortal, which we are not, then I suppose it would be a lot" I was rambling. Great. "I have been here maybe 15-17 times, over a span of 1500 years, 500 of which I have been general." This was safer territory; I could talk of myself that was not hard.

"Tell me Haldir, how long have you been in the Galadhrim army?" 

"1900 years arwen en amin my lady-formal" 

"Then I shall have nought to fear of orcs or any attacks in our forth-coming travels, or am I to question your abilities?" A small victory, she had definitely accepted our future marriage, but she did of course have to cover this slight admission with a question of my person.

"My abilities? Never! I would hear the orcs before they came upon us, though I'm sure any elf could do such a thing, orcs are not renowned for their stealth as you well know." I winked for no particular reason.

"We shall see should it come across our path." She was staring into space again, it seemed to be a hobby of hers, could she not look into my eyes, or was it such a challenge?

"Enough talks of orcs!" I said jovially, as if completely slating the previous conversation "We are at a feast! We are celebrating our betrothal, I'm sure there are more interesting things to talk about." 

"Right you are, as always. Let us be glorious together." She smiled and I couldn't help but wonder at the ambiguity of the comment coupled with the surprise at her paraphrasing my own thoughts.

"Indeed" I was surprisingly stunned, and his must have shown on my face for she then said

"Do not look at me in such a queer way, do you not trust my words?" 

"It is not that I mistrust your words," At this point I noticed that she was playing with my hair, it was quite unsettling, the movement of my hair not unpleasant. "For that I believe, I was just wondering where you could of heard such a phrase, for it is familiar." 

"How interesting, that phrase have I heard nought of before tonight." Definitely strange

"That is because it was not said in your presence." Did that sound pompous?

"Not a lot is said in my presence" She sounded slightly sombre and put out, the temptation to put my arm around her small form, pulling her into a hug was paramount, but I felt it was wrong, to do so in public, even if we were engaged, Aglarebwen would not let me stretch the facade further.

"You prefer silence?" I asked

"That would depend on my emotions and who is by me at the time." 

"You are often silent when with me. How should I interpret this?" I smirked, it was quite an audacious question, but one should always test their boundaries, how else would they know when to stop later in life?

"Perhaps in your presence my feelings for you can not be expressed in words" I was surprised, was she naive or was she purposely flirting with me?

I leaned towards her, my cheek too hers and whispered "And how could they be expressed?" into her sensitive ear.

"Wait and see Haldir wait and see, patience will always be rewarded." 

"Now what would this reward entail?" I questioned suavely 

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Rewards are always better if you know naught of what it is." 

I could see mirth twinkling in her eyes, baiting was soon to become another of her hobbies.

"I've never been a patient elf, even as an elfling. Though I have found that what I have wanted and seeked has changed over the years."

"You shall have to learn, for I shan't tell you"

I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"As you wish arwenamin. My lady-informal" as I did this I shifted my hand on her hip as it was becoming slightly stiff.

She then giggled, much to my surprise and chagrin 

"What is so amusing Aglarebwen?" I asked smiling

"The change between us and our last meeting." She continued to giggle and I couldn't help a look of perplexity pass across my face.

"Yes, though that may be because there are no vases for you to throw at me." 

"Nay, no vase, but still my gloves" She grinned mischievously

"I shall remember to keep an eye on you, though I fear only one is not enough. The task is not hard however, for your sight is most definitely a good one." 

My hand came to her waist and caressed it softly before putting it back down in its customary position.

"Your words are too much, I hardly deserve them." her cheeks became slightly dusted with rouge as she blushed, she then giggled _again_

"Is such a notion _that_ ridicules?" I questioned softly

"Nay, for they came from you." She said this softly

"Therefore meaning that I am right. Lle naa vanima, You are beautiful don't let anyone say anything different."

She didn't reply, as we had not the chance. The song had ended.

I was quickly grabbed and, unfortunately the hand was all too familiar. I looked down to see the petite form of Cerina, her hazel hair falling in soft curls, I didn't pause to wonder at just how long she spent doing so with curling tongs so that it was _just so_.

I smiled sat her politely only to have her pull herself closer to me. I was by no means surprised she had never been one for propriety. I didn't actually like her, after I had bedded her all those years ago, she become clingy, though I didn't act in a way that should give her the inclination.

"Haldir" She smiled, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that sickened me.

"Cerina" I replied nodding attempting to re-arrange my grip so that she was only an arms length away, unfortunately she some how succeeded in making me even closer, only 10 or so inches between the two of us.

Her arms wandered from my shoulder, down to my biceps, squeezing it. I ignored the gesture and glanced around for Aglarebwen who was frowning while talking to Elrohir.

I looked back at Cerina who had moved her hand to my chest "Cerina" I intoned, "I am engaged"

"To that mere slip of an elleth? I've seen more femininity in an orc"

"You have never seen an orc" I replied dryly, my brow creased.

"But I have seen you in bed" there was a gleam in her eye that I did not want to decipher, though it was obviously desire.

"I will take that as a compliment"

"You should" She was now closer, 5 inches separating our bodies.

"Cerina _stop_ you are just embarrassing yourself"

"How could I be doing that? If you'd just accept me" Would this foolish elleth never learn? She knew that what happened had been a no strings attached situation.

"I am in no position to do such a thing, nor would I want to" You could hear disgust in my voice. She pressed closer to me, hooking her arm around my neck.

"No one would know, I would not tell your precious Laingalad, and you wouldn't either. We could be good together"

"I am losing my patience Cerina" I spat her name out "I am going to marry Laingalad" I used her pet name to show familiarity

"You don't love her!" She pleaded

"And I don't love you, I would not give up a perfectly good relationship for a dysfunctional one with you" My relationship with Aglarebwen was by no way perfect, but it would always be better then one with Cerina "There is a reason that I have avoided you for such a long time since the incident. Yes, it was a good two weeks, but it ended when I left to go to my home. Since then you have done nothing but hound me, ruining my stays in Rivendell. I would appreciate it if you left both myself and Aglarebwen alone"

"And why is it that you call her 'Aglarebwen?'" Cerina demanded, "I know that she hates the name, all residents of Imladris know this, though you apparently do not. How can you believe that you are a match? She might as well be a dwarf!" Cerina's voice had suddenly gone frightfully cold

"You forget your position" I replied my tone matching hers. She was the daughter of a noble, yes, but he was not of high rank or of great importance.

"You are not of rank here" She replied "If you were a march-warden of _Lothlorien_" She spat "Then maybe, just maybe your name would hold some importance, but you are not a march-warden so do not presume to act in such a way"

I would never have though that a two weeks fling could cause so many problems.

"Yet I know Lord Elrond," I replied "Also, Lady Aglarebwen is of a higher rank then you" Cerina looked at me moodily but did not reply. The song eventually ended and she hurriedly left me in a whirl of skirt and petticoats.

I shook my head and started towards the chairs only to be grabbed by Arwen who pulled me into the next dance.

"Lady Arwen" I greeted relieved, a safe elleth 

"You were dancing awfully close to Lady Cerina, " She said in reply, a sly smile spreading across her face

"And I had such an enjoyable time" I replied sarcastically

"I take it that she is still after you" Arwen replied, I nodded and let out a heavy sigh "It has been six centuries and yet she still thinks that there is a hope for us. There never was a relationship to start with!"

Arwen smiled softly, her brow creased in thought "You were her first, you should have let her down gently"

I snorted at her comment; I was most definitely _not_ her first.

"Dare I ask?"

No, Lady Arwen was a Lady, I would not tell her about Cerina. If the Lady wished to believe that Cerina had been an innocent so be it.

"You seemed to be getting on very well with Laingalad"

"Aye" I replied "She seemed to be more relaxed around me today, more accepting"

"Which will make your life easier" I could see the test in the Lady's eye

"It would make _both_ our lives easier. It seems she will never love me, though I never expected that to happen, but we will hopefully become friends" I replied glancing across the room; she was _still_ talking with Elrohir.

"It has been harder then you thought" Her piercing eyes and perceptiveness reminded me of her grandmother, Lady Galadriel.

"Yes it has " I replied, having no inclination of continuing

"You thought that she had accepted you, that she knew who you were and she wanted to marry you. This marriage will test both of you, to your limits"

"I am used to such situations" It was true, acting as a general tested your physical and mental endurance.

"No you are not, while you have been tested physically and mentally, you have not reached on emotional-"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"As I was saying, most believe you are incapable of love, yes I know that is wrong" She covered seeing that I was about to retort

"But this is because you never show love openly, your brothers know that you love them, though you have never told them so. You will need to show Laingalad that you have a heart for she believes you do not. And that is where I leave you"

Arwen curtsied before walking towards her father. And, I ever the popular one was pulled into another dance.

Eventually we sat down to dine. I had Arwen to my right, Aglarebwen's ada to my left, and Aglarebwen in front of me. To her left were the sons of Elrond

"Good evening Aglarebwen" I greeted smiling at her

"Good evening Haldir" She replied

"Nice to see you too" Elladan put in smirking

"They've already forgotten about us," Elrohir continued, "Being so deeply in love! Only have eyes for each other now" he smirked

"That's why you've been talking to Aglarebwen for most of the night" I commented, my voice holding no bitterness or resentment

"No I detect a hint of jealousy Mellon nin? My friend" Elrohir asked slyly, I forced down the urge to roll my eyes instead making to with a steady raising of an eyebrow

"I'm merely stating the truth"

Aglarebwen's nana leaned over and whispered something into her ear, though I didn't catch what it was. 

"Now why would he have the need for Jealousy? After all he has an eternity to talk to me"

Oh the joy I found myself thinking sarcastically

"That's a great way to scare an elf, you know that" He was indeed true.

Elrohir continued for his brother "but he is Haldir!" I prepared myself for a senseless tirade full of nonsense "he could never be scared! He is undaunted in the face of strife! He is fearless and brave!" Oh, how I enjoy such mocking, it makes my day complete. Unless he was being sincere, my reputation does, after all, precede me.

"But this is Laingalad! A name that could strike fear in many a heart! He is brave but is he brave enough?" 

Aglarebwen laughed beautifully "Yet none here have fled yet? Perhaps they should fear you two, for I have yet to see two elves with more humour then you"

"If you can call it humour! I'm more partial to calling it their idiocy" I smiled at her wit

"You wound me my sister!" Elladan proclaimed dramatically, one could never be bored when at a meal with them

"'Tis interesting to see that your little sister has the power to put you into place" Aglarebwen noted

"If only we all had such a power, we may just live through the night." I said jesting, Arwen turned to me before exclaiming, "You don't have to live with them!" Thank the Valar

"Nay, that's why for your sanity you run away to Lorien as often as possible." Arwen smiled in agreement.

"Now, now Haldir, If they are as corrupt as you two keep saying then does this mean to say that I am also as corrupted" Why does she always insist on putting me between a rock and a hard place.

"I didn't say that" I replied frowning

"But you inferred it" Elrohir replied, these three were in it together. Then a plan formed in my mind, I don't believe that Aglarebwen had told the two about her prank, I vaguely remember her saying the prank had no been for me, it may have been for them.

"Yes, well I suppose tripping me up, covering me in leaves, and mud before hanging me upside down, dropping me into a lake and then pushing me back into it could be taken as...corrupted. I suppose you truly are a menace to society!" I smiled at Elrohir, who smiled back. Aglarebwen looked distinctly uncomfortable, maybe because he hadn't told them though I suspected it was mainly due to her parents being sat on either side of us.

"A hugely amusing menace if you please!" Elrohir replied smiling

"Wait. What misfortunate do you speak of Haldir? You mishap does suit our style of prank, yet I remember not committing it. Do tell us who did such an audacious act towards this righteous elf? They will suffer promptly as we did not perform this prank on you sooner!" Elladan decidedly. It surprised me that he felt so insulted just through someone stealing their style of prank.

"You mistake me my friends! I was talking to Aglarebwen! It was her who performed such an 'audacious' act!"

"Indeed, the impressionable maiden has been corrupted!" Elladan announced

"Fear not! Haldir we'll soon have her cleansed of our character" For some reason I don't believe Elrohir "and transformed into a fair elleth such as her nana" 

"I some how doubt that very much Elrohir, after all I learnt from the best, and too long have I been in the presence of you two"

"I feel so comforted" I replied, somehow the thought of marrying Elladan or Elrohir was disturbing, this then reminded me of the conversation I had overheard between Anawen and Vanien. I mentally winced.

"I advise you not to be much at ease. If Laingalad has our traits, she had the ability to strike when the guard is down. Expect more mishap in the future, especially when she had been wronged. Thank the Valar we will not be feeling her wrath!" Is he insinuating that I will wrong her?

"MY wrath? I have a wrath now? How very comforting to know that you wish to be rid of me so soon, after all this time Elrohir" Aglarebwen sounded slightly amused

"Rid of you, nay, spared of your accurate pranks? That does sound promising" Elrohir sounded mockingly hopeful.

"So glad o relieve you of such a burden, " I said sarcastically

"So now I'm a burden?" Aglarebwen asked, again I wasn't sure whether she was being sincere or not. Elrohir put his arm around her shoulder "Of course not! We love being saddled with you," He said affectionately

"Careful she's engaged now, Haldir may attack you in a jealous rage!" Very unlikely, if I was actually in love with her I would trust her, affection from her best friends would be normal.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned "You've known each other since you were elflings!"

"It is more customary for the engaged to be so attached at their own betrothal." I was surprised to see that Lord Elrond had joined in the conversation as well; I thought he was still in discussion with Lord Glorfindel.

"Well unfortunately Haldir is on the other side of the table, unless you would like him to upset all of the food. I was simply fulfilling _his_ duty."

"It is not a duty you are meant to undertake! Now take your arm away" Lord Glorfindel ordered, though he didn't sound very authoritive.

"You know you're starting to sound like Erestor" Arwen said, smirking slightly

"What a compliment" Elladan proclaimed

"What a burden!" Elrohir continued, his tone grave

"What an insult" Glorfindel finished dryly. I always wondered how the sons (and daughter) of Elrond could talk to Glorfindel so comfortably.

Although, technically he was my equal, Imladris' Version of a March warden. I still looked upon him with an awed reverence. He had slewn a Balrog! I had reason to feel such a thing, I suppose you could say he was my idol.

"How about we dine and let not this food go to waste, whilst changing the topic at the same time?" Aglarebwen said

" Can't you see we are all smothering the bride?" Elladan said, bride indeed, this was our betrothal dinner, not our wedding!

Aglarebwen took Elrohir's arm away from around her shoulders

"Forgive us Laingalad. We will let you dine in solace. You have been eyeing the roasted bird all night."

"I would eye anything to take my gaze away from you lot" Aglarebwen replied

"Here, here, Haldir could you pass me that platter of salad please?"

* * *

The meal passed well, good conversation being held throughout. Actually, that's a lie. I had an uncomfortable few minutes when Golwen tried to engage me in conversation. Luckily his wife drew him away in a discussion with another advisor.

I exited the hall of fire as the night was drawing to an end. I walked along those well-trodden corridors of Imladris.

As I walked I noticed a soft echo, I frowned in thought, it was not the echo of my own steps, over the years I had perfected the act of stealth, and I also recognised my own footsteps.

I listened carefully; by the sound of the step it was an elleth, or a young elfling. As I turned the corner I glanced to the left, I saw a flash of brown, and the bottom of a green dress. It was an elleth that I knew. But the hair colour did not narrow it down. Brunette elves were 6 a penny in Imladris. 

As I turned another corner, I caught the sight on the elleth in a mirror. I winced, trust my luck, these elleths would be the death of me! 

Continuing down the darkened hallways and corridors I was constantly aware of this presence following me, the echoes still following me.

As I reached my room I carefully opened the door and looked around. One could never be too careful.

I stepped in and before I closed the door I locked eyes with my stalker. "Good night Lady Anawen"

I shut the door firmly, shaking my head. Already pulling my tunic over my head as I undressed ready to sleep.

As I did this I debated whether saying this to her was a good idea. She may misguidedly think that I liked her. She did not know that I had overheard her conversing. Now she will think I have sought her out to find her name. I groaned in annoyance as I took my boots off. 3 Maidens, 2 I cared naught for and the third.... I sighed as I took off my leggings, a definite problem. I fell into bed and dropped into the paths of my memories, maidens were still, however, haunting me.

__

(Yay at last! I've finished, it only took me 2 hours and 15 min! Thank god I get to go and collapse in bed now! I swear I'm going to suffer repetitive injuries! This is child abuse! Well yeah mads never again am I doing a chapter this long. I say that but I bet I will be. boooooo!)

Ignore Mo! At least she didn't have to write that long-winded thing! But yes…. to reviews!

****

Dakota: Yes, I'm sure you would take Haldir off of Laingalad's hands, but then there would be no story to speak of! And calm it my angry little cheese!

****

chibi: Yes, what will she do to Haldir? *Grins innocently* But no, she is hiding in sharp implements under her petticoats at the moment…lol

****

nap-003: I hope the wait was worth it

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Yes Haldir will 'act romantic' towards her, soon, eventually, in a few yen! But he will be ever the gentleman.

****

Me: Oh I know I'm not always right, ask the marker of the entrance exam I took yesterday, now what I wrote there was a whole load of bullshit…but anyway I shouldn't swear in my authors notes.

****

ZIP: Well the story has finally been blessed I suppose, our first flame though I have to admit it was surprisingly shallow and quite weak. If you were going to criticise us could you go for something more then the clichéd "does grammar mean anything to you" I could respond with an equal amount of idiocy and maybe give a few clichés to match your petty views but you know, I can't actually be bothered.

First of all, none of the spellings in the entirety of this fiction are spelt wrong, according to my Microsoft word; if you would like to dispute that take it up with the company. Secondly, yes we have heard of grammar we just choose not to use it to make us look stupid and annoy petty people like you.

As for the switching viewpoints thing…I loved that condescending tone of "it's very simple." Don't feel the need to patronise us, we know it's very simple but we prefer you to see both protagonists point of view, to I don't know…build up their characters, I know that's something that most authors don't bother to do on this website but we thought we'd have a stab at it, after all we don't like reading stories where there is absolutely no character development. For this story to work and make sense you have to see the characters change and evolve otherwise there is no actual point to the story whatsoever.

An elleth? What is an elleth? Should I use a patronising tone on you and question whether there is an actual brain inside your head? No I won't. An elleth is a female elf, another word to use instead of 'she-elf' it's elvish, look it up. We're not the only people that use the term, a lot of people do.

And finally, if the entire story annoyed you then why bother to read all 9 chapters of it? That's 21793 words, are we the only people that think that's backwards, if you don't like it, don't read it, it's quite simple.

Now after I have written that whole essay- which I know you won't read it just lets me vent it all out I will bid you goodbye.

To everyone else that is reading, review please, it makes our long, boring, exam stressed lives a lot more interesting and gives us self worth.

PiXiE


	11. Chapter 11

****

A work in Progress

Chapter 11

POV: **Laingalad**

By: **Candy**

I was talking to Elrohir when I noticed Haldir pulling another maiden into his arms and dancing extremely close to her. Normally this would not annoy me, but the fact that he was doing this at our betrothal did!

How un-proper it must have looked to anyone who saw. It was inappropriate of him, and it would also look as though I could not keep him interested. Normally I would have ignored this, but with all these elleths around it would surely start up rumours. Wearing a frown on my face I continued to talk to Elrohir, I could nothing about it about now.

"So how do you feel now having taken the first step?" He asked me

"How do you think? Had you helped me out of this, I'm sure I wouldn't be here"

He laughed then said "Had I helped you, I would have been given more time helping the kitchen staff" He stated, this would have been true.

"More like flirting with them, and what do you mean 'more' time?" I questioned 

"We got punished when you and Haldir trashed our Ada's study, what were you doing anyway? Having fun? Did the seductive march warden work his charms on you?"

I grinned, he and Elladan were always one to joke and take matters lightly.

"He wished, you should know me better then to say that"

"I know you well enough to say that you would not wear that dress. In fact I dare say that you would not even attend or dance with Haldir, unless there was something in it for you"

"Nay, nothing is in it for me, just something to prove to my parent's" I replied looking at Ada who was currently talking to Elrond.

"You mean your Ada" He stated, I simply nodded "You know he is only doing this out of love for you?" He said. 

I nodded, for this was true yet, Ada's words of love and his actions so far I had taken to heart. How it pained me to see him disappointed in me. Elrohir gave me a quick hug before we turned to eye Haldir and Arwen.

"It seems she is lecturing him" Elrohir said "Will you not save him from that?"

"Nay, let her be, hopefully it shall be good for him" I replied as Lady Arwen parted with Haldir and he was pulled into yet another dance.

"Where is the third member of our trio?" I questioned, scanning the room for Elladan.

"Over there with the Elleth, would you like to dance?" He asked. I accepted and for the second time that evening I was pulled into a dance. During the rest of the evening I was required to dance only twice more. Once with Elladan and the next with my Ada.

After this we began to congregate at the main table. Slowly everyone was seated, after quite some time Haldir came and sat himself opposite me. Once everyone was seated we began to dine.

Elrohir sat beside me with Elladan to his left. Next to him at the head of table was Elrond, Lord Glorfindel sat to his right and Arwen beside him. When Haldir finally came and sat himself down between my Ada and Arwen he said "Good evening Aglarebwen" and smiled at me. How many more times must I tell this idiot not to call me that? I decided against correcting him as Ada and Nana sat beside the both of us, I would have to be careful of what I was to say.

"Good evening Haldir" I replied, soon after Elladan came into the conversation and said

"Nice to see you too" and as if they came as a package Elrohir immediately followed.

"They've already forgotten about us. Being so deeply in love! Only have eyes for each other now" I took no offence in those words for all in the conversation knew it was just him lightening the mood. 

"That's why you've been talking to Aglarebwen for most of the night" Haldir suddenly said, was this jealousy I had heard coming from the future march warden of Lorien?

Elrohir seemed to follow my chain of thoughts for he asked 

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy Mellon nin? My friend" Haldir raised an eyebrow at this and replied

"I'm merely stating the truth" the fact that he had been watching me was unnerving. I was just about to say something when Nana bent over and whispered something into my ears.

"Do not let Elrohir talk to Haldir in such a tone. Your Ada shall not be pleased," She said, playing me like a puppet, just because I took up a challenge.

"Now why would he have the need for Jealousy? After all he has an eternity to talk to me," I decided on saying.

"That's a great way to scare an elf, you know that" Elladan said 

"But he is Haldir! He could never be scared! He is undaunted in the face of strife! He is fearless and brave!" and Elrohir was supposed to by me friend? Why do people always go on about this elf as though he was something great?

"But this is Laingalad! A name that could strike fear in many a heart! He is brave but is he brave enough?" I let out a laugh at this humorous comment; the twins seriously were the funniest elves I've ever met.

"Yet none here have fled yet? Perhaps they should fear you two, for I have yet to see two elves with more humour then you" at this point Arwen came into the conversation.

"If you can call it humour! I'm more partial to calling it their idiocy"

It was interesting to see that Arwen always managed to tone down her elder brothers.

"'Tis interesting to see that your little sister has the power to put you into place"

"If only we all had such a power, we may just live through the night." Haldir suddenly said for the first time since I spoke

"You don't have to live with them!" Arwen commented

"Nay, that's why for your sanity you run away to Lorien as often as possible." Haldir replied, how dare he! These were my friends he spoke of, and at the current moment he was talking as if they were stark raving mad, and a menace to be with, light talk or not.

"Now, now Haldir, if they are as corrupt as you two keep saying then does this mean to say that I am also as corrupted" I asked

He replied with a frown "I didn't say that" 

Elrohir mirrored my thoughts ""But you inferred it" 

In response to this Haldir said "Yes, well I suppose tripping me up....." Oh no, please don't say this. My eyes widened in shock as he continued, I glared quickly at Ada then to Nana. Fortunate for me they were both deeps within another conversation.

"...Covering me in leaves, and mud before hanging me upside down, dropping me into a lake and then pushing me back into it could be taken as...corrupted. I suppose you truly are a menace to society!" He finished. This was when Elrohir came in and said 

"A hugely amusing menace if you please!" Well at least someone found it funny.

"Wait. What misfortunate do you speak of Haldir? Your mishap does suit our style of prank..." It was funny to see the puzzled look on his face. At least one of the twins recognised 'their' style of prank after using it for so many centuries. How I yearn for the younger days....

".... Yet I remember not committing it. Do tell us, who did such an audacious act towards this righteous elf? They will suffer promptly as we did not perform this prank on you sooner!" Holding in the laughter I let out a little grin. By now neither the twins, Haldir or myself were eating. I was more worried about what these 3 would say and what snippet of the conversation had drifted to my Ada's ears.

"You mistake me my friends! I was talking to Aglarebwen! It was her who performed such an 'audacious' act!" Haldir exclaimed

"Fear not! Haldir we'll soon have her cleansed of our character, and transformed into a fair elleth such as her nana" The shear thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

"I some how doubt that very much Elrohir, after all I learnt from the best, and too long have I been in the presence of you two"

"I feel so comforted," Haldir said

"I advise you not to be much at ease. If Laingalad has our traits, she had the ability to strike when the guard is down. Expect more mishap in the future, especially when she had been wronged. Thank the Valar we will not be feeling her wrath!" I found this highly amusing, as rarely did I perform a prank without them

"MY wrath? I have a wrath now? How very comforting to know that you wish to be rid of me so soon, after all this time Elrohir" I asked

"Rid of you, nay, spared of your accurate pranks? That does sound promising" Elrohir replied

"So glad to relieve you of such a burden, " Haldir said, sarcasm coated his voice.

"So now I'm a burden?" 

At this moment Elrohir placed a comforting arm around my shoulder and said 

"Of course not! We love being saddled with you," 

"Careful she's engaged now, Haldir may attack you in a jealous rage!" Said Elladan, sending an image of Haldir in full rage across my head, this was highly entertaining. I found that I could relax a lot more in the presence of these two, regardless of the fact that my parent's sat so close by.

"Why would I do that? You've known each other since you were elflings!" Haldir commented. 

This was a surprise; Lord Elrond joined our little conversation. "It is more customary for the engaged to be so attached at their own betrothal." Well I wondered, since when in this age did it become customary for elleths to be forced into marriage?" 

"Well unfortunately Haldir is on the other side of the table, unless you would like him to upset all of the food. I was simply fulfilling _his_ duty."

Oh how witty Elrohir was, so far this whole conversation had made my little challenge so much easier. All I really had to do for the rest of the evening was sit and listen, then perhaps talk to a few guests, before retiring for the night.

"It is not a duty you are meant to undertake! Now take your arm away" Ordered Lord Glorfindel. It was interesting to see the Lord join such a trivial conversation.

"You know you're starting to sound like Erestor" Arwen said after finishing the conversation with Lord Elrond

"What a compliment" Commented Elladan 

"What a burden!" Elrohir added

"What an insult!" Lord Glorfindel replied dryly. This conversation was going nowhere, and most were hardly touching their food.

"How about we dine and let not this food go to waste, whilst changing the topic at the same time?" I suggested

" Can't you see we are all smothering the bride?" Elladan jested

The bride? I was not going to be the bride just yet. I mean this was only my betrothal; I had yet to be married! And hopefully it wasn't anytime soon. Annoyed with what Elladan had just said I took Elrohir's arm off my shoulders. In response to this Elrohir said, "Forgive us Laingalad. We will let you dine in solace. You have been eyeing the roasted bird all night."

"I would eye anything to take my gaze away from you lot" 

"Here, here, Haldir could you pass me that platter of salad please?" Lady Arwen said. I noted she only ever said anything in this conversation to tone it down or to steer it into a more appropriate topic. The rest of the evening went by dreadfully slow. I had a few more interesting conversations with Lord Elrond and his son's, then a few with my Nana's mundane friends. Though perhaps the worst was with my Ada and his fellow advisors. How tedious that was.

At around midnight I retired to my room, took of the hideous dress and flung on a nightgown.

At last the day was over, and as always I had beaten my Nana. Now for the rest of my life to beat. Soon, well hopefully not too soon, I will have to move, and then there was the wedding, the marriage, the living with him. How I was going to cope only the Valar would know. I shall take one day at a time, well really I should enjoy my time here, and there was that fact had still to 'thank' Haldir for making this evening to unbearingly tedious and bothersome. Well that can wait; I'd rather rest for now. Another day, another drama, life was going so swimmingly...Not.

__

A/n Well I don't have much time to reply to reviews presently. My older brother is sitting by me bugging me to get off so I'll try you do this quickly…

****

Dakota: Yes Haldir is trying, Aglarebwen is weird, I dunno, has a warped mind completely.

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Nah! He's much too noble to do such a thing.

****

Me: Yes, it's not as long as the previous chapters and the one after this is only 5 ½ pages long.

****

nap-003: They won't be getting married for a long time.

****

chibi: No the wedding won't be coming for quite some time. Oh the first person to mention the wedding night! ;) lol Frufru is writing that particular scene. 

PiXiE


	12. Chapter 12

****

A work in progress

Chapter twelve

POV: **Haldir**

By: **PiXiE**

Nearly a day had passed since the ball, I had been lethargic for the most part, wine had a tendency to do that to me. 

I had spent the time mulling over the events, spending much time in my room by the window looking over the inhabitants and their goings on. 

Imladris was definitely beautiful, no one could contest this, though Lothlorien was better, astonishingly breathtaking and filled with light, the very essence of the elves, it was truly the heart of elvendom.

I was currently walking a well-trodden path, listening to nature, it's birdsong, the calls of animals, the soft rustle of leaves as a light wind passed through them.

"Haldir!" I turned surprised at my tranquillity being broken.

"Lord Glorfindel" I greeted, nodding slightly at him

"Are you well?"

"Aye, milord" I replied, I didn't think he had come to ask me of my well being

"Call me Glorfindel" He sighed, falling into step with me "How is the Lady Laingalad?"

"She was in good health the last time I conversed with her"

"Which was when?" He persisted 

"Our engagement celebration" I replied stepping over a stone lodged in the path

"You are to marry soon?" 

"Aye" I replied crisply "We will spend another three weeks here preparing to leave, Aglarebwen needs to sort out what she wants to take to Caras Galadhon. We will marry in Lorien just after that"

"Leaving you three weeks to sort out your problem with Lady Cerina"

I looked at him in surprise, did all of Imladris know of my problem "I thought I had solved it"

"Nay" Glorfindel shook his head "That is why I sought you out. She was talking, rather loudly with another Lady. I came to tell you immediately"

"Hannon lle" I replied thank you I sighed heavily this situation was getting slightly dire and Aglarebwen and her family were not to find out. The wedding had to go ahead without any glitches, that then brought me onto Anawen, at the present time she was not a problem, just a hindrance, but if she found some sort of twisted, misguided resolve I could be in a lot of trouble

"Something else plagues you" Glorfindel noted breaking my contemplative silence.

"Unfortunately Cerina is not the only elleth that follows me"

"Really?" Glorfindel sounded slightly amused

"Aye, Lady Anawen"

"She is quite young is she not? What did you do to her?"

"That is the thing! I overheard her talking about me, I had never spoken a word or given a second glance to her"

"You have a gift I suppose" The elf fought to keep laughter from his voice which only succeeded in agitating me.

"Always getting a bulls eye on a target from 400 yards away with your eyes closed is a gift! This is a curse!"

Glorfindel started laughing, not a light elegant laugh, but a full guffaw, he clutched his sides and tears rolled down his cheeks "You are ever the one for melodramatics Haldir!"

"Humph, you must have had this attention before and after you died! How did you get rid of these elleths?"

Wiping a tear from his eye Glorfindel replied "The elleths of *my* generation have sailed west already, or-"

"And which generation would that be, my Lord? Those from your first life or your second?"

Glorfindel frowned and blinked slightly "Both. But as I was saying, I must have realised that I like them not and do now leave me alone"

"But Anawen is hardly of my generation! She is nearly 1000 years younger then I!"

"It hasn't stopped you before"

I gave him a side long glance trying to ascertain his meaning "I will be married soon, and yet these two _Ladies_" I said the last word in disdain "Still believe that they have a chance with me. One whom I've never spoken to and the other is a misguided harlot"

"You are most amusing soon to-be-march-warden, no matter what the stars say"

"The stars?" I deadpanned "The stars in the sky say I am not humorous? I did not know you knew how to communicate with them" Maybe the Balrog hit him over the head rather hard.

"I am talking of Elladan and Elrohir, it is an Ahh...pet name, I overheard elleths calling them that and I have taunted them with it ever since"

"Furthering my belief that women loose all brains when it comes to males, though, anyone who like those two must not _have_ a brain"

"Careful, Mellon nin my friend you are insulting you betrothed best friends"

I have always insulted them, and vice-versa, though lately they prefer to patronise and shower me with sugar coated compliments"

Glorfindel smiled looking at the sun "And this is where I bid you my leave, for I have business to attend to"

I nodded in goodbye before walking down a separate path; I was in the mood for horse riding. 

I approached the stables and went in search for my horse; I found him and saw Aglarebwen washing her horse. She seemed to have her own horse housed in the same stable block. 

I was in two minds as to whether to talk to her, she was engrossed in her own task yet I was her betrothed, and surely I should talk to her, show her some affection.

The decision was made for me, however, as something threw itself at me, Causing me to stagger at the weight and momentum. Unfortunately, the thing had caught me by surprise and I found myself falling to the floor.

I looked up and scowled "Lady Cerina" I greeted through clenched teeth, would she ever learn?

"This position seems very familiar," She whispered huskily into my ear, her mouth very close to it's tip.

"No, I don't believe it is, now would you kindly get off me"

She put her hands on the ground at both sides of my face; she looked down at me her hair making a curtain around my face "And why would I want to do that?" She pushed her hips into mine and I made a noise at the back of my throat what she mistook for pleasure.

"I knew it," She hissed in a satisfied whisper "She cannot give you what you want"

I sighed and eyed her with a steely glare "And how can you presume that you know me after merely having you bed me after two weeks for some fun?" I was being unnecessarily harsh to her but it needed to be done, Aglarebwen was near by.

"You do not mean it, you are just testing my love" Love? And there was I thinking that the affair had just been a lusty one, she just had to add something to complicate this already trivial mix.

"Love?" I sneered, "I have never and will never be in love with you" 

I sat up only to have her straddling my lap "you are only saying this because she is here" 

"I thought I had explained this to you at the ball, I have never even liked you. You were a good lust object, yes, but that was where it ended. You have romanticised a situation as elleths tend to do but you have become delirious and obsessive now would you please get off of me so I can ride my horse"

"I'd rather you ride-" the nerve of this elleth 

"Don't be crude, you are apparently a lady, though I'm not so sure, so do act like one and get off of me" 

"If that is what you wish"

I have wished that for the last five or so minutes. She kissed the tip of my ear before shunting away as if nothing had happened, the nerve of that girl!

Sighing, I stood up and looked around to realise that Aglarebwen had left. Had she seen me? Most probably, What if she told her parents? Everything I wished would not happen had I made my way to my horse and went off riding. A few hours would delay the inevitable; maybe my march-warden status was not as near as I had thought.

__

A/n sorry for the delay! Mo couldn't get on the internet to send me this chapter.

****

Dakota: Be scared, no wait you'll enjoy Fran version of the wedding night, all she's doing is taking her fantasies and inserting Laingalad in her place- you know she tried to steal the end of this chapter for her won enjoyment?

****

Haldir's heart and soul: The wedding night is ages away, rest assured.

****

Chibi: Hmm.*wonders* I can't remember if she's warmed up to him by the wedding night.

****

Me: I'd marry 'the stars' as well!

PiXiE


	13. Chapter 13

****

A work in Progress

chapter 13

POV: **Laingalad**

By: **Candy**

Back in my usual gown without those irritating laces, I went to seek Elladan and Elrohir. Overnight an idea for another prank came to me. I would simply punch a hole in his pride, perhaps that might tone down his egotistical brain.

I found them in one of the gardens, chatting up maidens by the look of things. On taking a closer look, these maidens were from Lorien, their hair fair and not native to our halls.

"Elladan, Elrohir, May I have a word?" I asked, tugging at the sleeves of their tunic. They turned and looked at me.

"Excuse us ladies," they said, Elladan taking a bow as Elrohir placed a kiss upon the back of his elleths hand, causing her to blush and giggle. I could not help but roll my eyes.

Once away from the elleths presence I asked them,

"Are you two doing anything in two days time?"

"Nay" Elladan puzzled at my intention

"That is good to hear, could you by any chance challenge Haldir, to a tournament in archery?" I questioned, hoping that the mischievous look in my eyes would go un-noticed

"Dear, sweet maiden" Elrohir closed in on me, gazing down into my eyes "that false pretence will not fool us. You have a plan brewing behind those deceiving eyes"

"My friends, I should have realised that I cannot deceive you. However, will you challenge Haldir for me in two days?"

"We could, but first my dear friend, you must tell us of your childish endeavour" Elladan demanded

"Childish? Nay, more of amusement on our account. All you two have to do is challenge him, show up and say you invited me along, So will you aid me in such a task?"

"For you we shall agree, though I am certain it will only result in humiliation on our account, for we are certain to lose" Elrohir replied looking at his brother for confirmation. I grinned at them only to have Elladan question me.

"There is more to this then that what meets the eyes. Would you care to enlighten us?"

"Let's just say the outcome of the forthcoming event will be a good one, for you two," I said looking at Elladan, whose gaze constantly wondered back to the two maidens they had left a few minutes ago.

"Do you two happen to know where Haldir keeps his arrows?" I asked

"Secured in his room, is where all his weaponry is stored. He dares not to keep them in common storing. Wait...you are asking for arrows?" Thought Elrohir

"She asks for Haldir's arrows. What she intends to do with them is a mystery" Elladan raised his shapely eyebrow.

"You shall see, but promise me that you shall inform me of the time, after you have approached him with this challenge."

"Aye, we shall" nodded Elladan "I shall be hoping for your success, for our sakes. No doubt Haldir shall be suspicious of a friendly proposition from us widely known jesters"

"Aye, but being the gentlemen he is renowned for, he will not decline your offer"

"Excuse us Laingalad" Elrohir interjected

"But the attention from our dates is waning" he motioned to the two elleths.

"Have fun then, don't shatter them, I'm sure your grandmother will be more then pleased with yet more maidens that you have returned to her in a slightly infatuated manner,"

"We have that effect on elleths" Jested Elrohir, skipping to the side of the prettier elf maiden.

I left the two to flirt, as I headed for the stables.

On the way there an elleth rudely walked into me. On taking a closer look I found it was the elleth who was dancing with Haldir the other night, if you could call it dancing.

"I'm sorry, but in future please watch where you are going" I said dusting down my dress

"You can be certain that you shall be avoided, Aglarebwen" What was this? Had the whole of Rivendell switched to using my birth name? I threw her an annoyed look before replying "And what are you implying?"

"I am in a hurry, and have not the time to rebuke your insanities" Rising to her feet resuming her elegant postures, the elleth continued further along the pathway. I sighed and said over my shoulder

"I'm sure you're in a hurry. Good luck in seeking out _my_ fiancé; whilst you can"

From what I heard she stopped and turned, I turned to face her only to be greeted by a sinister grin "I will" She commented before rushing off once more.

Having humoured myself I continued to the stables where I found Celairclaur. I mounted her and took off on a trot away from the stables. For some reason, riding always cleared my head.

On my return I found the elleth once again at the stables. Did she seriously think that in waiting here he would turn up?

I feed my horse and began brushing her down. Glancing up occasionally, to find the elleth still standing there. It was at this moment that from the corner of my eyes I saw Haldir heading towards us. For some obscure reason his horse was still stabled next to mine. 

I heard a thud and looked up. There was Haldir lying on the floor with the elleth on top of him. This would be interesting, was he seeing this elleth, even though he was engaged to me? If so, perhaps My Ada would like to have a nice long chat with him. 

"Lady Cerina" He greeted her. Was that disgust in his voice? Perhaps I had judged him too soon, but I shall wait and see. I finished brushing down my horse and began to listen to their conversation.

Cerina was hissing something at Haldir; I caught a few odd words here and there, by now she was literally lying flat on top of him. I watched in amusement as he tried to push her off.

"And how can you presume that you have known me after merely having you bed me after two weeks for some fun?" He asked. That was way too much information. So this Cerina, was one of his many victims I presumed. I was sickened by the idea of what he had called fun. Leaving him to struggle on his own I left for home. I decided that this would be best kept between him and I. It could prove vital in the future, should I wish to use the event in such a way.

***

Waking that morning I entered the great hall and sat myself down beside Elrohir and Elladan. They informed me that I was to be at the archery range at mid-day tomorrow. This left me around about a day to do what I must. That evening I found Haldir talking to Erestor, and knowing him, Erestor would keep him busy for quite a while. The perfect time for me to see to the arrows.

***

While walking through the hallways, I noticed few passers by, allowing me the good fortune of slipping into Haldir's quarters unnoticed.

As expected his room was impeccable. Everything had it's own place and they stood proudly in it. I could see Haldir now, prancing around his Lothlorien talan dusting and sweeping; humming to himself as he polished the floor on his knees! Smiling at the thought of such a ridiculous thing I spotted the quiver resting in the corner full of perfectly made arrows, though not for long. 

I knew little of how to fletch arrows, but dismantling or sabotaging them wouldn't be too hard to accomplish. I loosened the fletching grip on each arrow, and turned them a millimetre. When the defective arrows flew through the air, they will swerve off course, embarrassing the soon to be march-warden, and his ability to fletch arrows. Once I had finished I put down the quiver as it had been before, and turned to leave the room.

Looking out of the door I saw that a group had gathered outside. How could I sneak out unnoticed now?

Why have these elves decided to gather in this corridor for? Oh my, did some random elleth just call the name Haldir? If he sees me in here my preparations shall be found out, and this backfire proof prank of mine will be pre-maturely laid at rest.

Scanning the room, I saw a few possible places to hide, and opted for sandwiching myself between the floor and low hardwood bed. It would seems that my vision of house maiden Haldir was shattered when I breathed in a lungful of dust, that had settled under his bed.

Haldir had not polished the floor thoroughly enough for my liking. But this whole ordeal will prove to be worth it, when humiliation further stiffens Haldir's hard brow.

It was not long before the Haldir in question entered the room. He stomped across the floor to the full-length mirror ahead of him. I could not see his face, but only his lower torso and legs standing in front of the mirror from under his bed. Haldir stood still for a while. Then suddenly and quite surprisingly, he whipped his leggings from under his tunic down to the ground. I turned, daring not to look, however I have never seen and elf's manhood before, the temptation caused my eyes to pry open. I dare not respond to the sight before me. Haldir stood there, staring I assumed at himself in the mirror. A disturbing thought now that I think about it, might I add, this elf was more vain then I had thought. Every thought that crossed my mind told my to look away, to hide and not come out until all was clear. But a sudden force stronger then my will had taken control of me. I found that I could not look away; I even found the slight feeling of desire building up within me. I lay there, transfixed at this sight, I mixture of curiosity and lust began to grow deep within me, as I began to understand what he had to boast about. I explored Haldir's lower body, from his thick and sturdy ankles to his dimpled firm looking behind. I dismissed my burning desire to carry on looking, No, this could not be desire, never had I desired an elf, and today will not be the day that I wish for that to change. This must be curiosity, whichever it was I dismissed the sight that was still before me from my mind, concentrating on more pressing matters; such as calming my heaving chest, in case it would be heard by Haldir's hearing. I must be still. I must lie silent. It seemed like hours before Haldir's finally climbed into bed and rested himself for the day. 

__

From the last set of stars, Frufru began to wrote, thought her version of Haldir was ever so slightly more *ahem* so yes I had to change various part of it to match with Laingalad's character, otherwise I don't think it would have made any sense. If anyone is interested, she made him the vision of a god in Laingalad's POV, which at present moment she don't. So I think she was kinda lost in her own world when she wrote that, *ahem* not to mention her dreams.~ Candy

A/n PiXiE here, answering reviews as per usual

****

Elvenprincess19: Hehe I think she may have warmed up to him now ;) 

****

nap-003: Ask no questions and you will be told no lies

****

Dakota: The end of this chapter was the result of Fran's fantasies!

****

dizzy izzy: About that reference to chapter 2, I take it you are a Rumil fan? Okay, here's the deal, Rumil is Haldir's brother, siblings usually know more niggling details about their siblings and usually over exaggerate them. I know I always feel that my brother talking incessantly, but he does, about football (or soccer depending where you're from), which I really don't care about…

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Well I always thought Haldir was a drama queen *ducks bottles*

****

chibi: No we hadn't abandoned the story, and 'A work in Progress' is actually the title of the story, not just us not bothering to give it a title, it's well a metaphor for the actual story I suppose… I personally **love** Cerina, probably cos she's really fun to write, especially as Cerina is one of Candyflosses nicknames and she resents me for giving that elf her name, especially such an immoral elf!

****

ashley: _Thank you, hehe! Mo you're the 'other author' *laughs* or i could be the other author *pouts in confusion* We're refreshing? I like that, hehe yes I definitely like being refreshing *runs of to tell her Colgate bottle*_

****

~*IMPORTANT NOTICE*~

Okay, I don't know if any of you actually read our bio but, a few weeks ago Candy and myself had a rather large fight, a lot of things were said etc. and one of them on my part was that I would no longer continue to write stories. I am a self-confessed stubborn person and until I dunno some time this week I realised I had to continue writing. 

So here's the thing, I am talking to Mo etc. now but I am only about a page into chapter 14, so basically you won't be getting the next chapter next Sunday as it should have been scheduled, I could have written it over the weekend and given it to Mo to type up on Monday but unfortunately I won't be seeing her until 27th Feb, so you're gonna have to wait a while….Sorry, I suppose the only thing I can say to console you is that at least it's continuing….

Also, chapter 14 will also be well not very well written (I'm digging myself deeper am I not?) as I tend to not write as well when I'm stressed or annoyed- I'm not joking I wrote a chapter of one of my own stories during the dispute and it came out rather depressing and strayed off course of what I actually meant to write.

Au revoir!

PiXiE


	14. Chapter 14

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter 14**

POV: _Haldir_

By: _PiXiE_  
  


No one had seeked me out to break off the engagement, there had been no warning, no dark looks, Aglarebwen had acted her normal self: totally ignoring my presence. 

  
Since horse riding I had gone through a myriad of emotions and at one point I almost wished that the engagement were called off. Was I actually ready to marry? Was I committed enough? And could I cope with Aglarebwen for an eternity? Elven weddings were final once they had been culminated there was no going back, you were together forever. 

  
I was sitting at the top most branch of an oak tree, staring down at Imladris, and I was wondering if Aglarebwen could make the transition between her home and Lothlorien. 

  
Despite what many think, Lorien is not just a wood full of proud elves, who spend all their years trying to gain wisdom from tombs of books. There was in fact a rather large population of sylvan elves, shameless sylvan elves who were complete flirts and absolutely corrupt. In fact Orophin, my brother, took after them quite a lot, not surprising, as all of his friends were sylvan. As far as I am concerned the only thing sylvans are good for is singing. 

  
My musings were cut short when I heard someone climbing up a tree. I looked down to see a familiar face, twice. "I told you he would hear us!" one of the twins pointed out. 

  
"Well, he could have been dreaming," was the reply. "_He _was staring ahead unblinkingly." 

  
"No matter what we think of him he is not foolish enough to slumber on the highest branch of a tree." 

  
"You do it all the time," the other shot back. 

  
"I haven't done such a thing since I was an elfling, and even then it was because you dared me! He, however, is stoic and ever the stickler for the rules. He-"

  
"He has a name," I interrupted looking at the two bemused. 

  
"So do we," one grinned. 

  
"So which of us is which?" the other questioned. 

  
They knew that I couldn't always tell the difference between the two, especially when they were interacting together, without others. They tended to pick up on each other's slight quirks that one usually didn't notice. 

  
"Elladan and Elrohir, otherwise known as the stars, so I'm told." I knew mentioning this would distract them. 

  
They both formed the identical non-plussed looks before scowling identically, with impeccable timing. 

  
"Who told you that?" I smirked at the irked tone. 

  
"That's for me to know." I replied. "It might be useful at a later date." 

  
The two looked at each other pointedly before their faces broke out into identical grins. "I fear we were wrong." One started. 

  
"Aye. I cannot believe that we did not perceive this before." 

  
I glanced at them questioningly. "You are more like Laingalad than we thought!" they announced simultaneously. 

  
Was I? Certainly, most definitely, not. 

  
"But there is a reason for our being here." 

  
"Aye, for we grace the presence of only those we wish to speak to." 

  
"Or annoy," I added. 

  
"That too," a twin agreed. 

  
"But we are challenging you to a contest!" 

  
I quirked an eyebrow at this, "You wish to loose _again_. Is this how you pursue elleths? Pester them into flirting with you?" 

  
"No, my dear Haldir, they pursue us!" he sighed dramatically. 

  
"But it has been quite some time since our last contest, we have improved since then." 

  
"You can now hit the target?" I grinned lazily. 

  
One elf, who I realised to be Elladan narrowed his eyes. "You try aiming correctly when you have a rabid elleth pinching you _everywhere_." He unconsciously rubbed his ear. 

  
Elrohir chortled. "But when shall we compete?" 

  
"Tomorrow, at midday." I decided. "I have a tedious meeting with Erestor to go to-" 

  
"We feel for you!" Elrohir did not sound in the least bit comforting. 

  
"And at midday most will be dining, so we can spare you both the embarrassment." I smirked at their glares of contempt, before falling easily from the tree.   
  
*   
  
My talk with Erestor had been arduous to say the least, constantly going over miniscule details that mattered not to me. 

  
Eventually it was decided that our, that is Aglarebwen and myself, belongings would go ahead of us, and my brothers would sort it all out and put it away. How I was persuaded to give them such a task I know not. 

  
When I made to leave, Erestor made a flippant comment about my leggings and my elfhood, causing me to hurry to my room and investigate further.   
  
*   
  
The next morning at around eleven, Erestor managed to find me, my ploy of avoidance obviously not working. He eventually finished his lengthy monologue about dust; apparently someone had told him my room needed dusting, how they would know was a mystery to me, for none but myself had been in there. I suspected Cerina. I could just imagine her stealing one of my tunics to 'help her sleep' or some other such nonsense. 

  
After I managed to decline the offer of having my rooms dusted (I didn't want people snooping) and hurried to pick up my weapons before heading to the archery range. 

  
When I arrived I found Elladan and Elrohir snickering, partnered with an elated Aglarebwen, looking as if New Year had come early. 

  
"Ahh! Haldir!" a twin started. 

  
"We thought you had backed down. Not being able to compete at our level." 

  
"An elfling could beat you Elladan." Aglarebwen commented dryly. "You have only just learnt to hold your bow the right way around." 

  
"That is my brother you're insulting!" 

  
"I know," Aglarebwen pursed her lips. "I decided not to comment on your…ah…abilities, as I did not want to mortify you in front of the esteemed March warden." 

  
"Soon to be March warden," Elladan corrected. "He hasn't done the deeds yet!" I noticed a slight pinkish tint colouring Aglarebwen's cheeks. 

  
"What?" Elladan questioned when Elrohir elbowed him in the side. A pointed glare immediately jogged his memory, causing him to blush slightly. 

  
Elrohir cleared his throat. "Shall we now approach the targets?" 

  
Not waiting for an answer he strode off towards a target while I took a chance to look around the range. 

  
It was bereft of any elves other than our group, Lord Glorfindel and a lone elfling at the end, who was haphazardly attempting to hit the target. Even from where I was standing I could see his grip was wrong causing his arrows to glance to the left.   
Elrohir stopped by Lord Glorfindel and conversed with him briefly before standing in front of the target, adjacent to his. 

  
"You can go first." I motioned to Elladan, "to give yourself enough time to fetch your arrow from that tree yonder." I waved my hand in a northerly direction.

   
Elrohir and Aglarebwen laughed, while Elladan rolled his eyes, good naturedly, before taking aim and firing, hitting a bull's eye, but not in the centre. Glorfindel beside us was firing a barrage of arrows making a star shape on his target. 

  
"You next!" Elrohir announced grinning at me. I nodded in compliance, noticing Lord Glorfindel striding up to his own target, removing his arrows. 

  
I took an arrow out of my quiver and took aim, pulling my bowstring back until, it was taught, causing the wood of the bow to ripple as it was put under strain. 

  
Taking target, I released the arrow, waiting expectantly for it to hit the target as it normally did. Unfortunately, this was not the case. My arrow reared off in a surprising arc, missing my target completely, instead hitting another embedding itself in the hall, taking some golden hair with it. I gaped in horror as Lord Glorfindel turned, wincing as the arrow tugged his hair.   
  
This did _not_ bode well.

A/n the are a variety of reasons for this chapter not being put up and I would like to comment that I actually finished writing it about 3 weeks ago.  Francesca then accidentally took it home, but said she would type it up, which she did but then her computer went A-wall and it's only just been fixed.

_She told Mo that she would give her a floppy disk of this chapter rather then Mo having to type it up again.  I believe Mo got that some time during the week (I've been absent the last 3 days) and so I received the chapter today._

_So…to reviews!_

**_Elvenprincess19:_**_  Am I the only one that doesn't think Haldir would randomly go to his room and strip and then stare at himself?  Yeah he's conceited, but not that much!  _

**_Haldir's heart and soul:_**_  Well technically he's not cheating on Laingalad as he doesn't like any of his pursuers and is actually trying to get rid of them, my poor lil elf!_

**_Dakota:_**_  Hello my dear ranger, what ever you are now ;)  Lol, you love naked Haldir!  I know you do!  Rather scary all these Haldir fans around me at school *shudders*  but at least I have Legolas for myself!  (at least in my mind)_

**_chibi:_**_  Aha!  Someone else that thinks it's disturbing!  I knew I wasn't alone in this world!  I personallt don't think he would do it, I told Fran to get him to change or something, but No!  she never listens to me!  *sighs dramatically*_

**_Kylin:_**_  Thanks!  It's not a marriage, well I suppose in a marriage you **do** order people around, but yeah we have in depth discussions, well we did but time is spread a bit thin at school so I will take this opportunity to tell mo to **WRITE chapter FIFETEEN** *coughs*  okay now that I've got that out of my system, perseverance is a good thing when you're trying to mesh ideas, we've been doing it for over a year now so it's easier, if you want to look at our early attempts see all hell breaks loose, another one of our stories, completely ridiculour but that was more for humours sake than an actual story…_

**_me:_**_  Hi Nicole.  I love Cerina, esp. as Cerina is Mo's nickname *waves*  oh how that annoys her!  Moley!  *coughs*  _

**_everdawn:_**_  well we'll just keep you hanging!_

_Will **WILL**  be updating next Sunday *glares at Mo*  she will have written the chapter and not spent time writing other things or drawing etc._

_PiXiE_


	15. Chapter 15

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter 15**

POV: **Laingalad**

By: **Candyfloss**

The three of us burst into laughter as the arrow swerved and embedded itself within the target to the right, taking along a bunch of Lord Glorfindel's hair.

"Haldir it seems as though you are not as good as my friends here say" I snickered as Haldir stood in shock horror. A moment later he jerked into motion and hurriedly ran over to where Lord Glorfindel was holding the arrow. I heard a few words that drifted with the wind into my ear. Glorfindel was saying something about the fletching, and that there was no problem. Just then Elladan shouted

"Haldir, shall we continue, or are you going to retreat? Surely the oh so excellent archer has not been defeated yet?"

Elrohir and I continued to giggle as Haldir departed with Glorfindel and returned to us stating.

"Unfortunately my fletchings have been tampered with, so I will have to withdraw-"

"We win!" Elladan exclaimed "We beat the so called 'best' archer in Middle Earth!"

"You did not 'beat' me, I withdrew" Haldir argued, eyeing us suspiciously

"Therefore by rule we win, so therefore we have beaten you!" Elrohir stated

"I will not hear the end of this will I?" Haldir muttered, causing the three of us to burst into fits of laughter once more.

"I doubt it very much" I replied "I wouldn't be surprised should word get to Lorien that their soon to be march warden can no longer shoot straight nor properly fletch his own arrows" He glared at me, a questioning look upon his face.

"I would have easily beaten them had my arrows not been tampered with"

"So you claim" Elladan interjected

"Remember Haldir it's not what actually happened that matters, but what people believed to have happened." I said

"Well then I trust that none will find out, for we are the only five here" That was true though I wondered if we would all keep this to ourselves

"Aye, but I'm sure Elladan and Elrohir would never pass the opportunity to gloat"

"But you...." Elladan trailed off, for a moment there if Haldir had been looking, he would have seen the distinct tell, tell sign on my face, which would have given me away.

"But I have to go now" I insisted and went to hug the twins good bye, and then headed for the kitchen.

After having snaked on some bread I was called home by my Ada.

Once again I entered my Ada's study, a feeling of nausea came over me. This place so far was a bad omen to me.

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked closing the door behind me 

"I will reach straight to the point, _iell_ daughter. It has been decided that you will be leaving your home here for Lothlorien in two weeks" The feeling of nausea from the pit of my stomach began making its way up as this fact was thrown at me. I knew I would be moving, but so soon! Too soon!!

"Two weeks? Why must I leave in 2 weeks? For what purpose is there to leave in two weeks?" I asked, racing to find the answers to so many questions that rushed through into my head.

"Haldir has responsibilities not to be delayed any further than necessary" adar replied, scratching something with his quill onto the parchment, laid out before him.

"Delayed? He has hardly been here for more then a month! And now suddenly I have to leave for the likes of him?" I said in an outrage. Once again I had spoken out of place.

"Get use to the idea of sacrificing to your husbands needs. You have your whole lifetime to perfect this" I could yell that at the current moment he was preoccupied, yet he had cast aside he's time for me. I was grateful for this, yet the whole marriage arrangement.......... that was just getting to my head. It had unbalanced my life; from the moment I was acknowledged, it had started to eat away at my usual way of living.

"Nay I refuse to leave" I replied, still standing in front of the door. I was being a stubborn brat now, but I was a desperate stubborn brat.

"Nay, I refuse to debate he issue anymore. You knew full well that your home in Lorien was soon to come, but still you show no effort or preparation for it. What holds you here so strong, but attracts you so little to a new life with Haldir?"

The only reason I hadn't prepared was because I didn't want to go, nor did I know I was to be going this early.

"I knew I would have to move, but this soon is a shock for me. Adar can't you see everything about Imladris olds me from moving on. Especially you and Nana, you are the last people I would wish to leave" I was moaning, you could tell how desperate I was getting. I really cannot put into words how much I wanted to stay.

"You speak as if you can never return. Our door is always open to you and always shall be. But understand your new home now lies in Lothlorien" He was right of course, he always was. Though I was determined to fight for what I felt was right.

"The doors may be open, but as what? I wish not to be a guest in my own home. For Imladris shall always be home to my heart, I know no other way of living"

"Fortunately for you, there is an opportunity to learn a new life right in front of you" Ada replied, folding the parchment up and sealing it within an envelope.

Spitefully I said "Let me guess, I have no choice on whether or not to take this path, just as you have forced marriage upon me, am I merely a puppet?" 

"Call yourself what you will. I see this union as an advantage on both counts, in time you shall see it too"

"In time I have come to see nothing, bar how much you seem to want rid of me. Answer me this Adar, why are things so rushed? Should not a usual marriage take more then a year to organise? When do you plan to give me away? Next week perhaps?" I asked bitterly, it was all getting on top of me again.

"You immaturity grates my patience thin. This is no ordinary marriage proposal..." why? What was so special about it, bar it being arranged to an elf I've never met before till last month?

"...as you well know, but the casual life style you lead here lacks responsibilities  that you are fully capable of carrying, with both arms." So I can cook, it's not like I liked it, nor was I all to good at it. I can clean, but can't anyone? What else lay ahead of me?

"Do you feel it so?" I asked, because at current moment I doubted myself.

"I fell it greatly" Ada replied in a much calmer tone. He felt I could do it.... So why can't I? These few words touched me greatly, and lit a little bit of confidence within me.

"Very well, I shall not question your judgement any further, good evening ada" I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me as if not to disturb my Ada working. The next few days' arrangements for moving my belongings ahead of me were decided upon.  I brushed it aside and left my mother with the responsibility of moving my less personal belongings. No doubt she had packed useless things that I have no use for.

This particular morning I felt the urge to catch up with my reading, which I had badly neglected since the arrival of Haldir. Not only had I neglected my reading, but I had also put on hold my practice of self-defence, and flute lessons. 

I randomly picked up a few books from the shelf ad started to read. Only after a few pages did I notice I was reading "Earendil: his rise and fall" Ignoring this fact I continued reading. This particular book was about how our brightest star Earendil came to be. I was a third of the way through when the book was snatched from my hands.

"Reading are we? Will wonders never cease!" The familiar voice of Elrohir said, as I turned round to be greeted by my best friends.

"Well she does have to catch up. Lothlorien being so full of contemplation and thinking" I sighed, propping my elbow upon the table I rested my head on my hand and listened to the twins jest.

Elrohir added, "What ever will she think of" He tapped my head gently, causing me to glance upwards "It's empty! And I fear that even the healers in Caras Galadhon can heal such an ailment"

"Very funny, now will you return my book?" I replied, glaring at the book still in Elrohir's hand.

"Nay, we have come to talk with you" Elladan stated.

For some reason I already knew what they wanted to talk to me about.

"If it is about my leaving then you might as well quit whilst you're ahead. I don't want to talk about the subject"

"Running away never solved anything," Elrohir said, placing the book back onto the table.

"And you're not one to run away when you encounter a problem you combat it head on" Elladan added

Well I'll take it he's forgotten I didn't always face my problems.

"Though I wouldn't suggest physical violence against Haldir" Elrohir warned with a tone of amusement in he's voice

"Physical violence?" I asked a grin formed upon my face at the thought, only to be wiped away be the fact he was much stronger then me "Me? Never, and who's running? Can't I enjoy a bit of light reading without being accused of running from my problems? I'm simply brushing them away for the time being" I finished, reaching across the table for my book.

"And I'm sure" Elrohir glanced at the book in my hand "Earendil his rise and fall is light reading" 

Elladan then picked up the other book that I had chosen from the oak table.

"As is weapons of the first age. What are you doing? Planning an armed escape to Valinor?" He asked eyebrows raised. I suddenly realised that in my sub-conscious I had picked such books. This did not look quite amusing and the idea isn't such a bad one. Valinor would be the perfect place to go. And I could get away from Haldir and this marriage. Typical I did not know the way, nor do I think any escort of elves would take me.

"No, I'm being fascinated by history, nothing more, nothing less" I blurted in a desperate attempt for an excuse.

"Stop deluding yourself, as an elfling you ran from you tutor during history lessons..."Yeah and I wasn't the only one ".... escaping this 'problem' will by no means stop it from happening. You need to start packing, planning what you wish to leave behind"

I glared at them and replied, "Yes well top of my list will be you two. And as for the rest of my things they've already been packed, my naneth took the liberty of seeing to that" I opened my book and was just about to continue reading when Elladan interrupted me.

"And I'm sure you want to take trunks of dresses. We know you! You'll pine for some tunics or plain dresses as soon as you arrive. Go and pack some"

"We don't mean to order you around but while you're not thinking straight the least we can do is help until you get back on your feet and think straight" Me, not thinking straight? What was I drunk of something? Seeing that they would not leave me be till I went and packed I sighed in retreat, picked up the books and replaced them upon the wooden shelves.

"Very well" I answered and went in search of tunics.

I found three pairs of travelling tunics upon my search, all various shades of green. I decided that whilst I lived in Lorien I would just wear my plain comfortable dresses. Hopefully I wouldn't stand out too much.

~*~*~*~*^*~*~*~*~

With just over a week left in Rivendell, I was grateful for every second I had left. The wonderful sweet scent of flowers in the garden was more powerful then ever. Every place in the great hall brought back memories. From the lapping water of the lake upon my toes to a ride upon Celairclaur, Oh how I would come to miss this place. So many glorious memories. All flooding back. When would I return to these halls? Will I ever return? Or would I be walking out of the door never to look back? A sudden tap broke my trance. There, standing behind me in robes of deep purple was Lord Elrond. He's gentle face looking down upon mine.

"We need to talk, Laingalad" He said sitting himself down on the lush green grass

"A common phrase everyone seems to be saying to me this last week" I replied; little emotion in my voice, yet I knew Lord Elrond could sense my insecurity.

"You impending marriage is in need of much discussion, as everyone knows...How do you feel about becoming a wife?" becoming a wife? Me a wife? I never though it would happen yet here I am, to be married at whatever time that suited everyone.

"I shall fail miserably, I fear I am not ready for such responsibilities" I answered. Lord Elrond lifted a hand to my chin and turned my face to his

"It is not a natural thing, but a desire that must be present within each of the betrothed that will make a marriage last a life time" Lord Elrond said, searching with he's eyes deep into me. Feeling exposed I turned away and said 

"A desire that I do not have"

"That was my fear, do you truly feel nothing for him?"

Good question...Did I really feel anything for him in the last month that I have known him? That spur of a moment within he's chamber for instant...NO that was just lust for something new. Nothing more, it had nothing to do with Haldir.

"Not an ounce, he has shown me no affection nor I him. I feel he has a heart of stone."

For some reason, Lord Elrond could always get every word out of me. It was as though my mouth was under his control.

"Then you do not know Haldir as well as you think. We, and I speak for all of us, could not trust you in the care of someone who we though was as incompetent as you feel Haldir is" Suddenly I felt like an elfling again. Lord Elrond being that fatherly figure that my own Ada refused to be; comforting me and telling me everything would be fine, and that I had nothing to be afraid off. This feeling warmed me greatly.

"I did not say he was incompetent, more on the terms of myself, though he is haughty, arrogant and egotistical from what I have heard and seen." There goes my mouth again, I swear it had a mind of it's own. I never did know when to shut up. Good thing Lord Elrond had a sense of humour, for he began to laugh. 

"That can sometimes be very true. I am in complete understanding of your reservations and frustration, but have faith in our choice of suitor, if not, have faith in the hope you can be happy in you match" he chuckled. I glanced at the blue sky then back to the flowers and replied.

"Faith is something that I have ran low on, one can only hope" I sighed

"As I hope for you the happy future I know you can have" What was this? Lord Elrond has said he wished for me that happy future he 'Knows I will have? When most elves said this you would automatically dismiss it, yet with Lord Elrond you would have second thoughts upon the matter, for you see the Lord has second sight. Being the elf that I am, I had to be sure, accusations could lead too a big mess, which usually means trouble. With only a week left, I'd rather stay in Ada's good book

"Lord Elrond, what have you seen of my future?" I asked. He looked at me, a mischievous glint in he's eyes and answered "The answer to that question shall be told to you in time" I knew he would never tell me, conversation with the Lord were never straight forward.

"Ah...yes time is always of the essence. Stories it can tell and stories it has yet to tell. And I can dare say you know what is to become of me"

"I do, and have made an approval of your marriage. Does that not ease you?" For some reason it did, the thought that I would not spend and eternity miserably did lighten my heart.

"A little" I replied

"Go child, you will find no resolve here" Once again I was being moved from a place, where I had found solace and peaceful contemplation. For the second time this week, all I waned to do was appreciate it and keep the view memory locked forever. Was that so wrong? 

"Very well good evening to you my Lord" I said standing up, and leaving Lord Elrond still sitting on the grass. I curtsied as taught by my parent's and turned to leave.

A talk with the Lord always did help; he held so much wisdom and knowledge.

~*~*~*~*^*~*~*~*~

In the many times I saw Haldir he was either flocked by maidens or locked in conversation. I did not stop to talk to him, nor did I wait for him to talk to me. I just carried about my business. Picking up a thing here and there, packing things I would suddenly have the urge to take. Many times did I go riding this afternoon Elladan and Elrohir had invited me to go on one last ride with them.

I pulled on my soft blue tunic, and headed towards their wing. The door was opened, and I was told to wait in the living room seeing as they had not returned from wherever they had gone. I was just sitting there, randomly staring out the window when lady Arwen came into the room. She was about to walk straight out until she saw it was I and turned back round.

"Laingalad, may I converse with you for a moment?" She asked sitting herself down upon the chair directly opposite me.

"Yes _hiril nin_ my lady, it would be a pleasure to converse with you on such a splendid afternoon" I replied knowing that it would be extremely rude for me to decline

"I believe you are having problems

"I am?" I asked in surprise, since when did the lady care about my well-being? Hmm....she is up to something

"With Haldir. I know that you have not had a very good start but he's loyal, kind and noble, he will make a good husband" I knew it, it was too good to be true, she didn't care, she simply wanted to move me along as does everyone else.

"Not a very good start? There was hardly anything there to start with. I have not spoken to him since out betrothal ceremony. And as he is your friend I shall say no more of your opinions of him. For they are your own not mine"

Now that was a lie, I had spoken to him on the archery ranges, but well Arwen did not need to know that. She sighed in response and replied

"I know you do not like me...." Now there's an interesting point to observe "...No, do not deny it, you only put up with me because of my brothers..." Then why am I still here? Your brothers are definitely not going to turn up anytime soon ".... But Haldir _is_ a good elf, he will make a good husband, he will look after you" So she keeps telling me. Why doesn't she marry him then! Would most certainly save me everyone a lot of trouble.

"I doubt he can look after himself let alone me" and as I expected she countered my response.

"He wouldn't be put in charge of a quarter of Lorien if he was incapable of looking after himself. If you just accept the situation everything would become so much easier" Well she had logics, I'd give her that...I wonder what she would have done in my position.... Then again she's not me. 

"Looking after a quarter of Lorien guards, who are trained to obey and follow his orders is one thing. Looking after a solitary person who he has no control over is a different matter," I stated

"Then you have decided to be difficult. If you go into this marriage with that state of mind you have no hope of getting anything out of it" At this point I just wished the twins would come and end me of this torture, though it was not to be, so I replied

"What would I want from something that I have been forced into? I have everything I want here. Yet no one seems to care about what I want and Haldir is no different"

I was getting agitated now and so was she for she replied

"That is where you are terribly wrong! He _is_ different, he is a gentle elf, he perceives pain and he will comfort you. He may have a facade of a hardened warrior but he has a heart of gold" 

I raised my eyebrows automatically, for how much longer could she possibly g on about her version of Haldir? I was entitled to my own opinions as well, you know.

"Heart of gold?" I questioned breaking into laughter.

"More like a heart of stone from what I've heard and seen where was this heart of Gold when he was with all these other elleths. Look at the mess he's left Cerina in. What elf with a heart of gold could do that?" I asked she was clearly not amused for she wore this hideous expression on her face.

"You know little of what you presume to know much. Cerina is a parasite; she is lust driven and thinks neither of her actions nor their consequences. Haldir has tried to let her down gently with her dignity tack but by Eru! She will not have any of it. She continues her hopeless endeavour but nothing will come of it" At this reply my mind flashed back to the scene upon the stable floor, and what Haldir's idea of 'fun' was. What elf would say that? I was just about to tell Lady Arwen this, when I decided against it. I had offended her friend and it would be inappropriate of me to tell her this. I simply said, "I apologise my lady it was out of place for me to insult your companion in such a way" And with that I left for the stables; I decided it would be best to wait for them here.

~*~*~*~*^*~*~*~*~

It had come; my last night in what has been my home for the last 1200 years of my life. So here ends this stage. I had been sitting in a tree for the last three hours. A weeping willow to be precise. Pretty ironic when you think about it, seeing that it was exactly what I was doing. The tree stood at the edge of the lake where I had first dunked Haldir in. Now it was my turn to be dunked. I had sat there; tears silently rolling down my face half the time, glittering in the moonlight before it hit the lake below. My last night and here I was, spending it up a tree Staring at the elenath and Ithil. stars and moon

When I had stopped my flood of emotions I began to climb down, hopefully in the dark; especially at this hour; no one would have seen me.

Clearing my face with water from the still lake I headed for home. As I expected, everyone was asleep. I should be too, having an early morning tomorrow and all. I opened my bedroom door and was blinded from the light within; it took me a few seconds to adjust to it. It was then that I saw my nana, in her party dress. She was sitting there...smiling at me.

"Nana...is there something you wish to talk to me about?" I asked entering the room and closing the door behind me.

"Talk about? Nay! Celebrate! It has been long since I have had such happy news. I have been blessed with such a lucky offspring!"

By Eru she was full of enthusiasm tonight. I really was in no mood for this.

"Nana, I wish to retire for the evening, so I kindly ask you to spare me the celebration" I replied taking my cloak and hung it within the wardrobe.

"Spare you? But this is your time to feel the joys of becoming a wife and lover to one of the most sought after elves of your time"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, did I seriously look like I was up to celebrating?

"Yes nana, so you keep telling me, could we not do this in the morning? I asked pulling my travelling tunic from the wardrobe and hung it on a peg, ready for tomorrow

"You are luck I must admit, but your spirit lacks the thrust for life my child, you are young and should take hold upon every happy opportunity given. Especially when you are given praise and celebration" It was clear that she would not let me be till I joined this 'celebration' of hers so I replied dryly

"Very well, how do you wish to 'celebrate'?" You should have seen her face, it was lit up with joy and a certain glow emitted from her as she said 

"I have already arranged a gathering in your honour. All the ladies of the court have been invited"

"What? I asked in horror looking around expecting them suddenly to appear "Where?"

"They are coming here, and hurry their arrival grows near. A new dress has been laid out for you on your bed"

For the first time that night I noticed the dress on my bed. In one last miserable attempt to back out of the occasion I said "nana, could I not retire and allow you and the ladies to f the court to celebrate in my honour?" I picked up the dress and winced, it was a light pink, with a terrible amount of lacing.

"I have not the time to listen to your incessant moaning, Laingalad dress you and do something with that hair of yours" and with that she left the room. I grudgingly slipped on the dress, and brushed down my hair. It was roughly under my shoulder blades now; I haven't yet decided how to do my hair this century. Perhaps I shall leave it to grow waist length then again perhaps not.

It was not way past midnight and I has lost track of time. After having many words with my nana's friends and perhaps a bit too much to drink I managed to slip into my room, resting before my big ordeal tomorrow.

A/n Well there you go all 4,633 words of that chapter, well you did say the last one was too short!  So chapter 16 is the first day of their trip to Lorien, Haldir and Laingalad in the wild all on there own, what could possible happen?

**_Dakota:_**_  Me thinks you have an obsession with being the first reviewer it's worrying for your health, really!  So was there enough Haldir bashing in this chapter?  I personally thought she was being a bit harsh but then I'm never one to cross Lady Mo am I?  (Was that a long enough reply m'dear Nico Ranger?)_

**_Haldir's heart and soul:_**_  Yes poor, poor Glorfy, don't worry I'm kissing it and rubbing it better (no I don't have an obsession with a Balrog slayer *coughs*)_

**_Sela:_**_  Thank you very much, we intend to keep this story going through the skin of ur teeth, don't you worry!_

**_chibi:_**_  Yes we're back to uipdating weekly again (so she says) this week we are going to try and get ahead again rather then posting the newest chapter we have (does that made sense?)  So…is this chapter long enough for you?  I'm afraid we probably won't go any longer then this as I think Mo may have a nervous breakdown and oit's just taken 45 minutes for me to beta this chapter, which is how long I sometimes spend typing up a chapter so that's gotta be long…_

_PiXiE_


	16. Chapter 16

****

A work in progress

Chapter sixteen

POV: **Haldir**

By: **PiXiE**

Today was the day; we were leaving to Lothlorien, just Aglarebwen and myself on our own for a week without anyone else. Oh how I was looking forward to it.

I had not seen her since that day at the archery field and I had studiously avoided Lord Glorfindel as well as the twins who had taken to making over dramatised enactments of the event, involving Glorfindel having his ear sliced off last time I saw it.

Aglarebwen had not made conversation with me. While this was good, it meant we didn't have to force conversation it also had a negative impact for we were likely to have long awkward pauses during out six-day travel.

I was up just before dawn making sure that all supplies had been packed and that the horses had been readied. Usually such a journey would take five days but I had taken into account Aglarebwen's lack of experience in the wilderness.

"Haldir?" I looked up in surprise to see Aglarebwen's father in front of me looking bemused.

"Golwen, may I help you?"

"Look after her" He pleaded earnestly much to my surprise "She is very fragile" really "This is a very important stage in her life and she is emotionally delicate. She feels we are abandoning her, which is of course ridiculous, she needs to move on, she is no longer a child. This marriage is the best thing that has happened to her, _I_ know that but prove it to her"

I nodded "I will look after her as I would my soldiers"

Golwen shook his head "Remember her _whole_ life is in your hands, both her mental and physical well being are in your hands, her very happiness"

Yet again I nodded. Did everyone think I was incapable of looking after someone on an emotional level? Had I not raised my brothers practically single handily? Yes, there were Ellyn but surely an elleth is not so different? "Yes I realise that and I promise to look after Aglarebwen"

He looked at me, boring into my brain as if searching for something "She will be difficult, of that I can assure you, perhaps her naneth and I gave her to much of a free reign" He mused "But you could perhaps make it easier,"

I paused waiting for him to continue when he did not I gave him a 'Go on' to which he frowned "my daughter, Aglarebwen" He said the name as if it was foreign to his mouth. "She...while she was named Aglarebwen at birth, it is not her name. She has never been _called_ Aglarebwen, I nicknamed her Laingalad a week after her birth and she has been called that since, it would be easier for both of you to call her this"

I sighed, "I am not purposely being difficult. I know you all call her Laingalad but, quite simply, she has not asked me to do so, and until she does I will continue to call her Aglarebwen"

Dolwen nodded "You will be leaving soon, navaer" goodbye

"navear" I replied distractedly, I could see the horses being brought to me.

Looking to Anar I could see that it was dawn and Aglarebwen had yet to arrive even though I had distinctly told her mother that we were to leave at this time.

"Well mellon nin, I believe this is the last time I shall see you as a single elf" I smiled softly at Arwen before pulling her into a hug.

"You will not come for the wedding?" I questioned slightly sad, Arwen was a good friend, and it would make the experience at least enjoyable. 

She chewed her lip slightly "Ada says that if El and El are prepared to travel with me I may go. I think they will if they can bear the loss of loosing their childhood friend, it means they have to grow up as well"

I nodded "It is odd to think that Aglarebwen is older then you" I mused aloud "She is more carefree"

"She is an only child, her father is always busy so she rarely sees him and her mother...well you have seen what she is like, always shirking responsibility. She really is a free spirit. I, meanwhile, have responsibilities to Imladris, Ada and nana raised me well" She smiled a bittersweet smile looking slightly over my shoulder "They have arrived."

I turned to see Aglarebwen, her nana, Elrond and his sons walking towards us.

"Not propositioning our dear March-warden are you?" One of the twins questioned.

Arwen rolled her eyes "Elladan I really think you need a wife" She replied grinning wickedly at his chagrined expression.

"Now, now, cease your bickering" Elrond smiled. I smiled at him, gave Arwen an extra squeeze before mounting my horse and waiting for Aglarebwen to say her goodbyes.

Leaving Imladris was then a slow progress, riding very slowly as Aglarebwen stared at everything hard, tears starting to well up in her eyes. I looked away and left her to her grief riding steadily.

Countryside rolled by through the day both of us not exchanging words. We stopped two hours past sunset and started to set up camp, well at least I did

"What are you doing?" I asked, as she sat on the ground staring despondently ahead.

She raised a brow in question "Sitting" She replied. The cheek, honestly, why did I think this journey would not be easy?

"The horses need to be untacked could you do that please?" I asked civilly.

"Ok...and what do I do with the reins?" She asked, one does wonder what her parents taught her; surely she had travelled between elven realms and even if she hadn't common sense told her that there were no pegs in the middle of nowhere.

"Put them where I put all the saddle bags, and water skins" Surprisingly she complied

"What are you doing?" She questioned after finishing the task

"Making a fire" was my succinct reply, what else could I be doing with a tinderbox?

"Oh.... ok then..."

There was a pregnant pause while I continued to build the fire not really up to make strained conversation.

"Where are the horses going?" She asked urgently

I looked up to see the horses trotting off somewhere, most likely to graze; I repressed the urge to laugh at her innocence "Don't worry. They will be back in the morning" I consoled going back to my fire

"Are you sure? I am not prepared to walk all the way to Lorien"

I couldn't help but laugh this time. Walking all the way to Lorien? More as likely we turn around and walk back to Imladris. Her general inexperience when it came to things such as this surprised me, but then it shouldn't, she was an elleth, most don't venture out of their realms unless they were marrying, which she was. "Perfectly sure, Anarion will not stray too far, he is only grazing and I'm sure Celairclaur will stay with him."

"I'll take your word for it, seeing as you have been through these procedures most likely a million times before"

"I wouldn't quite say a million times, but could you pass me that pan? And the water skins?" I had now finished the fire and needed to boil some water to make dinner.

"Well, more times then me anyway," She answered giving me the pan and water skin before sitting by the fire.

I meanwhile stood up shouldering my bow and quiver, leaving my knives at a safe distance away from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To hunt" I replied "We shall be eating rabbit for dinner. We are in a safe area but I will leave my knives here just in case. Do not touch them unless you have to, they are very sharp and dangerous"

She gave me a funny look and I suppose it was justified, I was treating her like an elfling rather then the 2540-year-old elf she was.

"I'm over two thousand years old. I do know what knives are"

I laughed, that was an answer I would have expected "I would hope so, I should be back within the hour.

The rest of the evening was conducted without conversation, other the cursory saes please and Hannon lle thank you

She unrolled her bedroll an hour before midnight, though she didn't fall asleep for another hour, instead she rolled around on the ground trying to get comfortable.

I didn't sleep, not because the ground was too hard, I was used to sleeping on hard ground, but because I had to keep watch.

The sun rose and she showed no inclination of waking, so I prepared the horses, which had been sleeping nearby and ate my breakfast which was a piece of lembas.

As the sun started to rise, I decided to wake Aglarebwen, I called her name a few times, but this didn't seem to do anything.

"Aglarebwen, wake up. I know you need your beauty sleep, but we must be leaving"

She stirred before replying shakily "First of all that is not my name, second you didn't tell me we were leaving at the crack of dawn"

"The sun rose an hour ago, now get up, have a quick breakfast, and then we ride" 

Her expression said it all, she was not happy to be up, particularly by me. Growling she threw back her blanket before grumbling, "I've only just managed to catch some sleep, and you want me to get up, and ride? Very funny" 

I pulled her blanket out of her hand "am I laughing? To make the best time we must leave early. As for not sleeping you have been doing so for the last four hours, more than enough"

"Four hours may be enough for you, what do you want me to do? Fall off my horse or something?" 

Why am I so sure that she has had two or three days without sleep before this, and as for sleep...."I have not slept Hiril nin. I have seen Ithil rise and fall, and Anar has crested over the Misty Mountains. You will not fall off the horse, you can hardly be weary, only riding for 16 hours yesterday, it is hardly of any note"

I heard her mutter something along the lines of "Stupid elf" But I may have misheard her. She then said aloud "Fine!" She walked over to a bag and pulled out a piece of Lembas "At this rate I'll look worse then an orc on our arrival"

"When did you last see an orc?" I asked eyebrow quirked in question "For I can truly say you look nothing like them" My hand as if working on its own reached out and stroked her cheek. I pulled back abruptly, my mind trying to ignore how soft her skin was. Getting up and walking away hurriedly I started to bury the remains of the fire.

"How many more days until we arrive?" She asked I could hear her take a bite out of the lembas.

"Already tiring of me?" Why did I think her answer would be yes? "We have five until we arrive in Lorien, and then an extra day until we arrive in Caras Galadhon" We had already started climbing up Hithaeglir misty Mountains and the high peaks of the mountains were not yet capped with snow so it should be relatively easy to cross them, arriving at the other side of the mountain this evening. 

"What is it like there? For I have heard that it is a sight to behold"

I smiled, I loved to talk to Lothlorien, my home, the most beautiful place in Middle Earth as far as I am concerned "It is indeed full of gold and silver like our Lord and Lady. The trees are magnificent and reach quite a spectacular height, but you will see this when you arrive. The people there are all friendly and welcoming, not everyone is a scholar as you are lead to believe. Some of them are quite the mischief makers, including my brother Orophin," I added sourly. 

Sorting out the mischief my brother had sometimes cause problems, though he had become better at shielding them from me, Aglarebwen would probably get on quite well with him as long as he didn't flirt with her too much, though I would hope that he would respect the fact that she is my betrothed.

"I see, and are your brother's anything like you?" I frowned in thought, it was a good question 

"It depends on who you ask, I suppose we all share certain aspects of each other, I raised them so in many ways they're my children rather then siblings, but they can be irritating and I suppose they feel the same way about me. I suppose I can be slightly overbearing sometimes."

"I can hardly judge as I hardly know you" Though she has an eternity to do so, and I her "Shall we leave? Have you eaten?"

I nodded "I ate before I woke you, and the horses have already been bridled and are ready to ride, we are just waiting for her ladyship" I easily mounted my horse and waited for her to attach her bedroll to the horse before mounting.

***

Our next conversation, or argument as it turned into occurred as we set camp that day, just over the peak of the mountain, still on the high pass.

I had just caught yet another rabbit and spent over an hour doing this, as rabbits at this altitude were rare. "Could you prepare this rabbit, saes? please" It was a completely polite and acceptable question

"Can't you do it?" She asked

"I just spent an hour trying to find the rabbit, and I made the dinner yesterday" It was only fair for her to make the dinner today.

"I'm not touching that" She said her voice full of distaste

"You were quite happy to eat it yesterday" I pointed out logically.

"That doesn't meant I want to take it's guts out" She replied 

"Surely you have been taught how to de-gut an animal, as well as skin it?" I asked incredulously

"No, that was left to the cooks" She replied as if my idea was ridiculous

"Well then...I shall show you how" This seemed fair, she didn't know how, I did, I could teach her this.

"No, I'm not touching live flesh, the poor thing was alive"

"You are jesting!" I said disbelievingly

"You ate that rabbit yesterday and it had been alive less then an hour before"

"But it didn't look like a living animal then" She continued persistently "It didn't resemble the creature you have in your hands"

I was getting slightly angry now "Well you are going to _have_ to learn to deal with it. In Caras Galadhon you cook your own meals for most of the week, we only eat as a community one a week. You will have to cook for us the rest of the week" Surely she already knew this?

"Cook? If you want me to cook, then don't expect meat on the table, you can have anything else, so long as it's not meat"

"Well then, I suppose you won't be touching a cooked meal then" I snapped, my usually cool temper rising.

Aglarebwen stood up, "expect me back in a few hours then" She said before walking off. I spent the time she was away cooking the rabbit, and then eating on my own. After this I worried. Surely she should have been back after an hour. And she hadn't taken any form of weapon to defend herself with.

Just as I was about to get up and go in search of her, she arrived. Well at least her footsteps did, she was obviously still angry stomping around like that. Attracting Eru knows what.

When I did see her, she was holding some berries, at least she could tell what wasn't poisonous, while I could heal wounds to an extent, herbal remedies to counter poison was never my strong point.

"You know in the time it has taken you to get those berries you could have prepared, cooked and eaten that rabbit?" I commented by way of greeting.

"Yes, well seeing that I'm unwilling to prepare it, berries will suit me fine"

I couldn't help but ask "And do you plan on living off of berries in Lorien?" it was a valid question for she had all but said she could not cook, and I am not going to add to my already increasing workload the task of cooking for an ill fated elleth.

"I'll find something to suit my needs, if not I shall write to Ada for advice"

"And you know he will tell you precisely what I am telling you. A March warden's wife cooks and cleans while he is away"

She narrowed her eyes, I had clearly touched a nerve "yes, well, I am not your wife quite yet. I have to do nothing for you"

"You might as well get into practice now, for we are to be wed in two months" Upon her face came a look of shock, perhaps she didn't quite no this yet...."then I propose you practice a bit less chauvinism, and a lot more compassion towards an elleths first journey through the wilderness. If I had not know better I would of though you had a bitter relic of an ellon then the favoured march warden you claim to be"

She was definitely getting into it now, it seemed her tirade would never stop.

"Even in my soldiers first outing they will pull their weight"

"I am not one of your soldiers!!!! I am in individual!"

So she keeps on saying, the difference between the two as far as I could see was very small.

I glowered and yet again I lost my temper "Yes you are, an impudent, impertinent and incompetent individual. Who does not know a good thing when she comes to it." It was a good idea we were in the middle of nowhere. 

"Good things come to those who wait. If I wait long enough maybe you will abandon this obvious mismatch, like I hope." How did an argument about a rabbit go back to the never-ending question of just why we were betrothed?

"And disappoint both your parents, Elrond and my realm? They want a March warden and I will give them one," I declared somewhat pompously.

"If I cannot stomach the trial and tribulations of a week journey with the proud soon to be March warden Haldir, an eternity shall prove to me my insanity"

She was basically saying that our marriage would be her undoing, and somehow I agreed. The urge to break this so called sham of a marriage was strong "And yet here I am, stuck with a non-forthcoming elleth who seems to know nothing about marriage, not how it works"

"A marriage based upon pride, peer pressure and rebuke is no marriage at all. A soldier you may be but an intellectual you are not, warden of trees"

The urge to climb up a tree and stay there for all eternity was strong but I restrained myself, I would win this argument.

"You are claiming that I am proud yet I am not the one that refused to cook because the though of blood was much to unappealing for them"

"You Ellyn are all the same! Do I not know my place Haldir? I _do_ apologise. I should be the complacent, bright eyed door mat males dream of their wives being" The sarcasm in her voice was virulent and I couldn't help but reply scathingly my voice like ice.

"Like your mother for example?" I walked away from her fists clenched, jaw set. This.... this.... Elleth brought out the worst in me. So excruciatingly infuriating the urge to wring her neck was high.

I sat at the base of a tree, body tensed and listened as Aglarebwen got into her bedroll, Violently pulling her sheet around her. I couldn't help but feel remorseful though, it had been wrong of me to condemn her mother in such a way, and if someone had said such a thing about my own, well I don't think I could take responsibility for my actions.

***

She woke herself up the next morning, which I was thankful for, I spent the rest of the day studiously avoiding contact of any sort with her, it was not until late evening that I ventured to speak with her. She was sitting at the base of a tree, her neck arched looking at the stars starting to appear in the dark sky, still touched with hazy oranges and dusk hues as the sun made its last farewell to arda for the day.

I cautiously sat next to her and waited a moment before I spoke "I apologise for what I said about your mother yesterday. I was inconsiderate and ill-mannered."

"But you were telling the truth" She replied her voice but a whisper catching ever so slightly on the wind.

"That still doesn't give me the right to say what I said, she is your mother, I had no right, I barely know her"

"Well it does not take long for opinions to form, and I didn't have the most perfect manners"

"But if you had said that about my mother" I shook me head as if to rid such a thought "I don't know what I would have done" My Naneth was the closest thing to my heart although I have not seen her in nearly 3000 years. I still had a very close bond with her.

"You said you raised your brothers yourself. What became of your parents?"

I sighed heavily before replying, "My Ada died in the year 3441 of the second age, the year Sauron was vanquished. In 3440 my mother conceived and ada went to battle never knowing of her pregnancy. Orophin was born and in a way I have been his father. When I was 500 in the year 253 my Naneth left for Valinor. My ada and her had been so close it was heart wrenching for her. So when I was old enough to look after my brothers she left. Rumil, I don't think he has ever forgiven her for it, he was 375 and I don't think he remembered my parent's relationship very well. Orophin meanwhile had never seen my mother truly happy, and he was so young...I was his mother, father and brother"

"That is a lot of responsibilities, is a March Warden another burden to carry?" That was odd indeed. When most elleths heard of my 'miserable' history they insisted on making cooing noises, and other abrading noises, and theories in hope of comforting me. My respect for her increased.

"I have carried burdens and responsibilities all my life, extra work will not be a problem, in fact I quite welcome it. Through all the years I have aimed to become a March Warden, and now my goal has been fulfilled" I suppose I will have to find something new to aim for, it was odd in a way I had finally achieved a goal I had spent so long pursuing.

"You should lighten your load, enjoy your life. Do you plan on spending an eternity with these burdens and responsibilities? Do you have a dream Haldir? Something you really want more then anything in the world"

I laughed at her tone; she did not quite believe me 

"I see you do not think I actually want to be March Warden. As hard as it is to believe I will enjoy the task. The friendships that are formed and developed are valuable and special. Eventually I will leave for Valinor just as my predecessor has done, but I do not think this will happen for quite some time" Definitely not until the Lord and Lady leave Lorien and as Galadriel is not permitted to enter Valinor so that will not be for quite some time.

She smiled in response "I see this means a lot to you. I guess it is better to have responsibilities you enjoy doing than having none and not being of use to the world."

I nodded in agreement "Aye. What would you like to do with your life?"

"I have not found my calling. Well not yet. In going to Lorien maybe I shall suit an occupation there. Instead" she said all this haltingly a frown marring her face.

"You do not have any interests?" I questioned, though unfortunately she had no chance to reply. A well-aimed arrow landed inches to my inside leg. The long-range bow that had fired it had not the propulsion to hit its target, which, would seem to have been my groin. An understandable gasp erupted from Aglarebwen. For now her safety would have to be my main priority, although my better judgement demanded the grown elleth to find her own camouflage while I went to seek out our unwelcome visitors.

"Is it possible for you to find a safer position, without my help?" 

"It is," She answered with her eyes darting to points on the horizon. Under different circumstances I would have smiled at Aglarebwen's attempt to search out the bowman herself.

"Go then to safety. I will not be long, as these arrows are orc kind. They will be of no threat to us pretty soon" She gave a not too convinced look at my ability to protect her. Although if it hadn't of been for our intimate baiter I would have sensed the air disturbance the arrow had caused. With a nod Aglarebwen left the camp swiftly, and submerged herself in the thick forest close by.

Without anything to divert me attention I eagerly focused on out intruders. Rolling my self onto my stomach so my ear could rest on the ground. I heard a disturbance of the Earth to the North East. Many clumsy and heavy disturbances. There were four possibly five orcs, charging towards me and I would be ready for them all. Snatching my bow from the ground, slinging my blade belt around my wrist and hoisting my quiver onto my back, I hid in the forest's foliage, just on the surface so as to gain an advantage from not being exposed in the open like they were going to be.

The first orc came into view, sniffling for my scent loud and crude. I acted with speed and precision as to keep my position hidden for a while longer, I wanted to avoid a five orc strong charge on myself alone. This was not a time to act the hero. My first arrow pierced the orcs stumpy neck and my second arrow quickly followed embedding itself into the orcs chest the orcs attempt to cry for his allies failed, his throat drowned as blood choked the orcs lungs. Swaying from one side to the next the orc surrendered to death sounding a thud as he fell to the ground. 

Two others arrived, one of which held a primitive bow, attracted by the scent of orc blood. But instead of fleeing the scene in fear of their own lives they began sniffing for my scent as loud and as crude as the fallen comraid had done. Holding my long range Lothlorien bow taut, and armed with a three feather arrow, I then released it aiming for the orc bow man to my surprise the bowman dodged the shot, leaving it to hit his partner in the back of his head. This bowman was not as primitive as I had anticipated. Nevertheless, I would not underestimate him again, and so fired three arrows in the same shot, how many could he dodge this time? None missed this time, but a thundering cry at his death meant that bowman alerted the remaining two intruders of my whereabouts. Stepping from the forest's shade I intercepted one of the orcs in mid-stride with the stroke of my blade. His putrid head collapsed from his torso and bounced along the floor behind me. As I turned in time to deflect the second orcs scimitar. They had charged from two directions at the same time. Very effective if they had the speed to perform it, with three clashes I had the advantage when the orc broke his lower defence stance. Slicing his meaty stomach had the foul creature howling in pain. While he held in his spilling guts I spun to his side and stuck my blade towards his head.

Adrenaline still pumping I looked around to make sure they were all dead. I went to each in turn and stabbed each one between the shoulder blades to make sure that they were truly dead. Just then I heard a scream, and a rather loud thud and I whirled around to see Aglarebwen sprawled on the ground.

__

A/n Well there you go, sorry that it's a day late but Mo lost the chapter (don't even get me started on my visions of having to re-write the first 10 pages) But to reviews which will be very quick as I have an update I want to read (I really have my priorities in order)

****

littlesaiyangirl: Yes, any normal person would have spent the whole time evading various well wishers/ advisors, it appear Laingalad just wanted to say goodbye to Imladris though.

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Really I would never have guessed! It's all in the name!

****

chibi: Sorry about the his/he's typos. Blame Mo once I'd seen and corrected it 20 times I just sort of forgot they were there…And yes she does dislike Arwen, we didn't mention it at the engagement ball as she was bust concentrating on other things, but there's over 2000 years of history and relationships that we could not quite cram into 15 chapters.

****

Tigger-180: I think that's the general consensus

****

Whitney: Why thank you very much

****

Dakota: Can I pretend to be peeved with you for saying that? :P But as you managed to post stalking for us being the wonderful person that you are I'll forgive you!

****

elvin scarf: Thankies

****

Lothelena: We've posted! Don't worry! We update every Sunday GMT so don't worry! It will be completed etc.

****

Gamma balls: G'day Zoe! Glad to see you finally caught up and stopped reading it in school. I'm hoping for another 'oh my god' soon

Well that would be all

PiXiE


	17. Chapter 17

****

A work in Progress

Chapter seventeen

POV: **Laingalad**

By: **Candyfloss**

I was halfway to the top right branch by now, it wasn't a big tree, but hopefully it was big enough. From behind came the nose of a blade slicing through flesh. Hopefully that was a fallen orc, and not Haldir.

I continued to climb, my pace lessened somebody was creeping around now I dare not look. There was a sudden snap, and in all the commotion I lost my grip. Slowly I began toppling backwards, then next thing I knew the floor was hurtling towards me, I screamed as it came closer and then with a thud I landed. Pain screaming at me from every part of my body, I sat up moving my right leg in the process.

"Ow!!" I cried, clutching my right ankle.

"Are you hurt?" came a familiar voice, thank the Valar it was Haldir, and not an orc. I looked up and there he was, standing there, towering above me.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, I've only just fallen out of a tree" I replied sarcasm coating my voice. What did he expect? That I'd fall twenty feet and land perfectly unharmed?

"What hurts then? I am not the best healer but I can help" He said, kneeling in front of me. Did he just admit a flaw?

"Right now...." I pondered, what did hurt? All I could feel was a lot of numbness. "Everything hurts! But seeing as I'm clutching my ankle, it's most likely I've twisted it" I stated 

"Well you stay there, and I'll get some bandages"

This surprised me...surely he knew how to fix a twisted ankle? It wasn't exactly hard. All you had to do was feel out the direction it was twisted, then pull and twist it back in the opposite direction, making a click if done properly.

"Can't you just twist it back?" I asked 

"While with the sons of Elrond did you gamer any healing knowledge at all? I have only rudimentary knowledge of healing, I do not want to cause you any further damage" He answered, well this would have been funny, had I not been injured. Come on, who put an elf in charge, if he only has basic knowledge of healing? Then again whilst with the twins we have managed to injure ourselves a numerous amount of times...and have come to healing injuries ourselves when the healers complained that it was a bit too much.

"Leave it then, I'd rather not move my foot then try and talk you through it, and run the risk of you severely damaging my ankle"

"I'll get them anyway, you may change your mind" He replied, I ignored him as my mind wondered how he had taken on the orcs, how many were there exactly? Where there any left? Any hiding for the opportune moment to strike? Just then my mind flashed back to that time in Rivendell...

"You lied in Rivendell..."I said absentmindedly, more to myself then to anyone else. Unfortunately he heard and stopped in mid-stride, turning around to face me. I noticed how none of his clothing had blood stained upon them, other then the odd splatter, and how his blade still shimmered jet black, covered in orc blood.

"Pardon? What do you mean my Lady? I would never deliberately lie to you," He stated... I wonder how long this tone of manner would keep. He was calling me 'my lady' again.

"Deliberately or not, you still lied. You said never to question your abilities. Yet here, had the orcs not fired upon us, I dare say they could have had a knife at our throats before we noticed" I replied still clutching my ankle to reduce movement, for any movement sent a jolt of pain across my body.

"While, yes, I was distracted, I would have not let them get so close"

"So you claim, what would the Lord and Lady say about you ignoring me to go and act the hero?" I cursed myself as that slipped through my lips, what else could he have done but protect us both by killing the orcs?

"They would congratulate me...."Oh dear, here goes he's egotistical brain again "...What would you rather have me do? Run away and climb a tree like you did..." what did he expect me to do? Fight some orcs? I may know some self defence, but I don't think I'm ready to kill anything just as yet "...It was by your sheer incompetence that you fell out of the tree, not mine"

Oh but it was his fault, had he not been creeping around, then suddenly making abrupt noises, I wouldn't have been startled and lost my grip.

"My incompetence? If I was unable to climb a tree I would not attempt to do so in the first place!" I exclaimed what was he doing? Just standing in the middle of the forest? I think he has forgotten about the bandages.

"So you can climb a tree, yet you cannot get out? Very intelligent" He sneered, what was this? If you don't know the full story, you shouldn't say anything, well that's what I think.

"Go away Haldir, if you're not going to get the bandages I'll do so myself" I replied, attempting to get up, only to fail miserably, as my ankle caved in beneath me after the first step, sending me once more to the soft earth.

"Havo dad sit down you told me you did not want bandages, but I will get some for you" When did I say that? Last time I checked he was going to get them.

"What is the point? It's not likely I'll be moving anywhere tonight" I sighed

"We have to move, orcs may still be in the area" Now that was a threat, I assumed it was a small group of scouts that he had just defeated then, seeing as he feared more were on the way.

"How exactly am I going to move; if I can't even stand up? Let alone move on of my foot?" I asked 

"I'll have to pick you up then, to put you on your horse" He replied, well that was reasonable enough, but...I laughed and said,

"And how do you expect me to ride the horse? And what speed are you planning to go at?"

"You have been taught how to ride side saddle, you will do so now" He replied and he whistled for the horses to come.

"What speed?" I asked again. if he was planning to go full speed then he could go by himself, with all the jolting in that I'd only cause further damage to myself.

"At what ever pace you can handle," He replied, it was good to see he could be reasonable.

"Very well, we may at least get a move on, how far do you plan to go from here?" I asked

"That depends on our pace, until dawn would be good, and we can rest for five hours. That's about four more hours of riding" He replied turning around to greet the horses, which fortunately were not injured at all.

"Four more hours...." I drifted off, wondering what pace we would be capable of going at. After readying the horses, he came over and scooped me gently into his arms without any difficulty. I winced as my right leg jolted causing a searing pain.

He placed me upon my horse then went to pack up camp, whilst I adjusted me position upon Celairclaur.

He returned mounting his own steed, and then we set off on a steady trot.

The next few days went quite well, there were no more arguments, though conversations were rare. 

Sleep would have been easier had my leg not been twisted, though not once did I moan, complain nor whine about it He had enough on his mind, I sometimes wondered if he had, had any sleep at all on this journey, for every time I woke he was there, busy with something or other.

Two days later we arrived on the edge of Lothlorien. I marvelled at the beauty of the woods. It's littered carpet of gold and how the trees grew strong, straight and tall just like those who guarded it. At that precise moment an elf jumped from one of the trees, like Haldir he had silver hair and light blue eyes. At first I stayed mounted on my horse and watched as he said

"Who are you and what is your purpose in Lothlorien? " I turned to Haldir and watched him do all the talking.

"Most amusing Orophin" He replied to the elf, so this was Orophin, his little brother? I turned to study his face, I should have known. The resemblance between the two was small, yet still noticeable.

"Who are you and what is your purpose In Lothlorien?" Orophin asked his head held high. Now this was interesting, why would he want to deny the existence of his own brother? It turned out that Haldir wanted to now the same thing

"What ridiculous notion has made you forget your own brother?" He asked

"I do not know _maybe,_ hypothetically my brother became March-warden, and did not tell me. He then became betrothed and did not tell me, _then_ he left for over a month without so much as a backward glance" Wow, now that was a justified reason. I turned to Haldir once more to see what he would say in reply.

"It was all decided upon very quickly, you were here guarding the borders, what would you have me do? Become delayed looking for you?"

"That would have been a nice gesture to make, brother. And who is this Maiden?" Orophin asked, as if noticing me for the first time that evening. I couldn't help but smile. Haldir however, shook his head in disbelief and said,

"I went to Imladris to meet my betrothed, this is she. Orophin this is Lady Aglarebwen. Aglarebwen this is my youngest brother" Aglarebwen!! Stubborn elf, how may times must I tell him it's not my name!

"A glorious maiden indeed, you are very welcome to Lothlorien my lady Aglarebwen. I look forward to seeing your dark beauty wondering our fair city" 

Typical, I was just beginning to like his annoying bickering with Haldir, and it turns out he's like his brother. A total flirt, though I should not pass judgement too quick.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Orophin, However, I am not Lady Arwen" At this Haldir snorted, I rolled my eyes as he said

"Indeed you are not. Now Orophin you have hands of a healer. Aglarebwen twisted her ankle three days ago, and though I believe it to be healed, I would rather it was checked, just in case" 

"Really Haldir, it will heal itself, do not fuss and allow your brother to return to his duties" I replied, for it was my ankle, and it was true. The pain had declined and I could now put some pressure upon it.

"It would be my pleasure to ease your ankles strain, and no bother to me at all. It pains me to see a beautiful maiden such was yourself hurt in a way that can be healed" I smiled at his kind gesture, Haldir however, shook his head once more and rolled his eyes.

"Well off you go Orophin. Your supplies are in the tree above us; and Aglarebwen will not be climbing any trees until I am sure her ankle has healed. She is dangerous enough when doing so without an injury" He smirked.

"And what exactly are you implying?" I asked

"Absolutely nothing" He replied winking at me. "I don't know what connotation you are making" at that moment Orophin returned and said

"Come and lay beside me Aglarebwen" at this I frowned, why would I need to lie beside him? He's only checking my ankle. 

Haldir coughed and said, "Last time I checked Orophin, you did not need to lie down when checking ones ankle"

"I think I'll be quite fine just sitting," I added

"As you wish Hiril nin my lady I will need to take off your boot"

"My ankle may be injured, but my hands are perfectly capable of removing my boot's on my own" 

"I see you have a head strong elleth. I'm sure Haldir will soon whip you into shape"

"There will be no whipping involved Orophin" Haldir intercepted, and for some reason I laughed, and replied

"I certainly hope not for my benefit"

"Are you going to heal her or not?" Haldir questioned, I began to remove my boots and one again protested.

"Why fuss? It has already begun to heal"

"Because I will not allow you to arrive in Caras Galadhon tomorrow with a wound, would you like to explain to everyone that you did so falling from a tree?" And who's fault was it that I fell off a tree!

"How would anyone see if my ankle is in my boot?" I questioned

"Because you are limping" that was a fair point, 

"It's a tiny limp, what? Are people going to stare at the way I walk or something?"

Orophin who had been standing there watching us said  
"They would be staring at you anyway, our new March-warden's wife. It also helps that you are quite a beauty" Well wasn't he a charmer, so now I'm going to have the population of Lorien staring at me, great.

"Very well, seeing as you both are as determined as each other for my leg to be healed" In my submission, Haldir turned and began conversing with another elf. I decided to start my own conversation with Orophin

"I hear that you are the youngest out of the three of you"

"That I am, have you any siblings?" He asked

"No, none at all" I replied

"Your life must have been quite uneventful then, I'm sure we can liven it up"

"Uneventful?" I laughed, "Not with Elladan and Elrohir around, we shall see though, what it will be like here"

"You know the twins then?" he questioned

"Yes they were my closest friends" I answered as he sat down upon the floor before me.

"Then we most definitely do not have a plain elleth with us!"  
"I most certainly hope not, I've heard you are quite a mischief maker, or am I to be corrected?" I asked out of interest

"Haldir has not been telling tales on me has he? Now does that hurt?" He questioned tilting my foot up and down upon the sockets of my ankle.

"Just a little bit, and no Haldir has just been telling me how many times he has had to cover for you"

"Has he not told you his own tales of mischief? They are few, and far between, but they exist nevertheless. Like the time he accidentally entered the bath house during the women's time, completely naked. He still blushes at the thought of it" Orophin said grinning widely "he is quite the exhibitionist really" He added. Yeah I could tell, standing in front of the mirror for hours on end. 

"I'm sure he is, and Haldir a mischief maker?" I laughed at the thought of Haldir scheming and executing a simple prank. "So the dull march-warden is not as dull as he makes out. When we have the time Orophin, perhaps I shall tell you what happened in Rivendell"

"Is he really keeping his droll facade? I thought he would lose it while he was away. Now we have plenty of time. If I know Haldir he will rest here tonight. Now what did he do to you?" Orophin asked, I pondered on what event to tell him about, and decided against the archery ranges, for Haldir would be sure to hear, and I wasn't completely sure if he knew or not that I was behind it yet.

"Him to me? Nothing, he as not touched me bar to dance, escort, or help me mount my horse. I, on the other hand managed to dunk him in a lake on his first day there, not intentionally, for the trap was set for the twins, but nonetheless, you should have seen his face" at this Orophin laughed, causing a few elves to turn our way.

"A lake? Oh I truly wished that I could have seen the event. He can be terribly vain sometimes. I am sure he did not want to walk around Imladris in a bedraggled state"

"Of course not! For when I supposedly met him for the first time, he was dry, clean and had changed into another tunic"

"Did he know you had committed the deed?" Orophin asked

"Unfortunately for me at the time, he did, and accused me of purposely setting a trap for him" 

"He is always jumping to conclusions"

"Who is always jumping to conclusions?" Haldir intercepted

"You my dear brother, now I believe your soon to be wife is capable of getting to our talan, but were she not I am sure you would have carried her" I stood up and tested my leg, and I can tell you that Orophin indeed had the hands of a healer.

"Thank you Orophin, for healing my leg, and where may I ask is this talan?" 

"In the tree where it always is" He said, did this family like treating people like an imbeciles or something? First Haldir and now his brother. With a whistle came a long and silvery rope ladder.   
"And here is the ladder, all you have to do is climb...." Er...what else would you do with a ladder? Hopefully the third brother (though the second oldest) does not treat me like a child "I assure you, there is a friendly elf on the other side"

I giggled and replied "I'm sure there will be, once again thank you" Then I began to climb up the ladder

That Night I was given a separate room within the talan. Dinner was brought, and thankfully a bed was provided.

I sat there at first, staring out the window for a while before I was bored. The view was wonderful though, and it was the perfect night for sky gazing. After a while I started to think about the past. Only a week ago I was back at home, in my own bed, perfectly happy within the halls of Rivendell. At this thought I decided to play myself a little melody to remind me. I ran to fetch my bag and pulled out my flute, a present from Ada from when I was younger. I must have been playing for 15 minutes when I was interrupted,

"You play beautifully" Orophin stated, I turned around to great him with a smile and said 

"Thank you. Nice to hear some appreciation"

"We did not want to disturb you. Your music painted a beautiful picture" he replied

"You over compliment me"

"Nay, I can see Imladris as you play, in spring, the flowers are starting to blossom, and there is dew in the grass"

"I used to play to please my ada, though now I play to remind me of my home It please me to hear I am able to conjure up such and image" Why was I telling this elf this? Perhaps I had the urge to speak with someone other then Haldir

"Haldir will allow you to go to Imladris, in fact he visits quite often. It is quite odd that you had never met him before. He is good friends with Arwen, and you are good friends with her brothers."

"Yes, I sometime ponder upon that myself, It is indeed quite strange" I replied, placing the flute back within my bag

"I will leave you to play my lady, though remember you have had a tiring journey and still a day ahead of you, remember to rest"

How could I forget with a bed lying there in front of me?

"Don't worry, I shall remember, and don't call me my lady, after all we are to become family" I replied, all this formality was beginning to get to my head, my lady this, my lady that, I have a name! Use it!

"As you wish Aglarebwen, good night" all right... maybe I have two names, I decided on correcting this, for I refuse to be known in Lorien by this horrendous name

"Nay, that is not my name, your stubborn bother insists on calling me that, regardless of the amount of times I've told him not to use my birth name. Please call me Laingalad"

"Have you told him explicitly? If you do not literally spell it out for him he will not do so. He is too 'honourable' to do so without permission" Orophin replied. Typical, not only am I going to marry a stubborn elf, but this elf just so happens to be difficult as well. I sighed and said

"I will keep that in mind" 

"Good night Laingalad"

"Quel Kaima sleep well Orophin" And with that he left

***

The next morning we set of, just as early as we have been doing so for the last week. We said farewell to Orophin, and headed off in a steady trot. The woods of Lorien never failed to amaze me. Birds singing their sweet songs, the scent of flowers all around, and the wildlife that called these woods their home, were large in number. Ranging from rabbits to deer all alive than the Valar.

Though amazed by all these things, nothing prepared me for the sight of Caras Galadhon, the city was splendid, even from where we were, and that was the edge. In the night the lanterns illuminated the forest, giving it this wonderful glow, though not much was upon the forest floor, looking up you could see the beautiful talans these people had so skilfully crafted. Pity I stayed in Rivendell all my life, I should have gone travelling, especially if there were sights like these to behold.

We headed got the stables then Haldir gestured for me to follow him. Nightfall had long passed, and though with the canopy about us, you could tell tonight was quite cloudy for there were no twinkling stars or the light of Ithil to be seen. We finally reached a talon and Haldir said.

"Welcome to my talan, our talan. It has everything you should need, a kitchen, a bathroom, the general living space and of course the bedroom"

However tired I was, I couldn't let myself walk into this talan. It symbolised the end of my old life, which I was still reluctant to let go off, and the beginning of my new life, which I did not want. I was not ready to enter this talan.... not yet.

"You want me to live in there, with you?" I questioned

"Where else did you expect to live? Mirkwood" He replied sarcasm coating his voice. That was getting really irritating; he always used that tone to belittle me.

"Don't use that one with me. I'm not staying in the same talan as you" I stated once more

"Why not?" He asked, I was just about to tell him why, and then I thought to myself, if I did tell him, he'd only laugh in my face.

"I may be betrothed to you, bit I'm not married to you yet. Give me some dignity!"

"You are being ridiculous! There are simply no spare talans..." how did he know that? He's been away for nearly two months. People come and go, especially now, more and more elves were starting to leave for Valinor.

"...For you to stay in for the next two months. How would your dignity be taken away or sullied?"

"I will be keeping in you company against my will, that's how! I do not wish to sleep anywhere near you Haldir, not now, not ever!" I complained turning way from him. "Find me another place to stay"

"Stop being obstinate" He replied, I felt his warm hands upon my shoulder as he turned me round to face him once more. "There are no other talans. Also, it is not safe for a defenceless elf such as yourself to live on her own in a city she knows little of...." What was he implying about the citizens here? "...It as been a long journey, I want to sleep, and I am sure you want to as well. So can we please go in and go to bed?" He pleaded. He was weary, I could tell. For as I expected, he had not slept at all within this journey. I was tired as well, but I could most likely put off sleep for a while longer then him. The door was there. It was a perfectly normal looking talan.... yet...it frightened me.

"And where will I be sleeping?" I asked 

"In the bath" He said, sarcasm in his voice again "In my bed of course"

"And how many beds are there in your talan? Because I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, not in a million years"

"Well we will be together in a million years. So you should get used to it, do you no trust me?" Do I trust him? I guess in some situations I did, and in others I have yet to find out.

"This conversation is leading us no where. You are obviously too stubborn to allow a lady to keep her pride intact. I will not stay here, so I will find a place out there. The golden city Caras Galadhon must offer at least a comfortable branch to sleep in with all these-glorious-trees of yours" I said making my way down the stairs, to the forest floor.

"If you wish to remain outside due to your stubbornness so be it. I will go inside" I heard him shout from behind me, before a door slammed shut. I continued down the stairs until I found a suitable branch for passing the night by.

***

I woke with the sun shining in my eyes, clearing them I turned to face an elleth, she had long fair hair and she was standing there...Just staring at me.

"May I ask why you are sleeping on a branch when this realm offers many talans of much more comfort?" She asked me, if only she knew, and what was it to her anyway?

"Can I not sleep where I want?" I questioned, perhaps a bit rudely. But you try being happy just when you've woken up from sleeping on a branch.

"I do wish you happiness here. But this is most odd, when your talan is just across the way. Why do you not sleep there instead?" My talan? Perhaps this strange elleth had mistaken me for someone else.

"I am new here, I don't have a talan, so have resorted to staying up a tree" I replied

"If that is the case, I will station you a place to sleep, although I am sure Haldir would not approve of it" What? This was getting queerer by the second.

"Haldir? How do you know I am associated with Haldir? Are all elves here this nosey?"

"I'll excuse your outburst as I feel the anguish within you, The journey ahead is demanding and sometimes a lonely one, but with an unclosed mind it shall prove an experience of a lifetime."

Oh no...The wisdom talk. Please don't let this be here. What a great way this would be to meet the lady of the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked precociously. Without an answer she began gracefully walking away. A few seconds later a voice echoed in my head. Her voice. "_I was similar to you as a younger elleth"_ Oh dear this did not bode well. This was the Lady of the woods, and I'd just made myself look like an insolent brat!

__

~*~

A/n Okay sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter, it can all be explained. We are on holiday for the next 2 weeks and on Monday Mo sent me the chapter, unfortunately I was out all day so I could not beta the chapter. Then, I spent Tuesday and Wednesday working for 10 hours straight each day attempting to complete my ICT coursework, which was due in today-, which I gave in at the grand total of 150 pages (Go me!) But yes, methinks the next chapter will be delayed for several reasons. 1. I'm only on page two of the chapter and having trouble remembering what's meant to be in it (So I'll bug Mo on msn when I've emailed this back to her) 2. I have to type it up and as I am not the dominator of the computer, like Mo, I have to compete with my younger brother for computer time. 3. As said previously we're not at school, which is where we get most of our writing written, that means I have to remind myself to do so, and I have no willpower. 4. We have many conversations to do for the next chapter (I think), which are done over msn, oh how I love having 'Haldir' as my screen name, what do my friends (who no not of the lotr fetish) think? Anyway I will not cease my mindless prattling and instead babble back to you all in the form of reviews!

****

Chibi: The cliffhanger wasn't actually intentional I just sort of realised I could put it in there and thought what the hell. Yes, imagine what would happen if he did get hurt, somehow I don't think Laingalad could glower the orcs into submission, though I think that would be interesting to see.

****

Haldir's heart and soul: Trying to work out what we've got (what you said is probably in reply to my last reply which I can't actually remember, damn my short term memory)

****

Sweet A.K.: No I wouldn't like to skin a rabbit either (though I still think it's practical- damn Haldir is invading my thought patterns again) But yes, I don't mind blood etc. like Laingalad and I don't think Mo minds it either though…

****

Word junky: Well…Fran thought it would be amusing for me to say that we get taught Elvish at school (which is true in some schools in Oxford- after all the Mighty Tolkien was a professor at the university) But in truth they know well…not much and neither do I. I've learnt Elvish through a variety of different ways. I pick up quite a lot of it through Fanfiction's I read a lot and as I've been reading lotr ones in particular for over a year you learn to pick it up. You can also learn at the council of Elrond (w w w. counciloflerond. com) - get rid of the spaces. Also, the grey company also give out elvish, though this is not 'tolkien' elvish, but nevertheless used by many authors on this site. The address for their elven phrases is (w w w.grey-company.org /Circle/ language /phrase. htm) - delete spaces. I hope that helps

****

littlesaiyangirl: Don't worry we will keep up the work. And Laingalad is fine really, lol, falling out of a tree is perfectly normal, specially for an elf *coughs*

****

DesolateAznVamp: I hope we haven't kept you in suspense for too long.

****

Tigger-180: Lol, and I hope it becomes more interesting as we progress

****

Curious: To tell you why she can't go to Valinor I'd suggest you read the Silmarillion, though that takes ages and is, to be honest, rather boring. In it's most simple form she was the daugher of Finfarin, who was brother to Finfarfin who decided he wanted the Silmarils. There was a huge Kinslaying between the elves and at the end of the first age after the wars of Beleriand she was banded from returing to Valinor. Because she gave shelter to the fellowship and refused the One ring when she was offered it by Frodo, as well as because of her endless opposition to Sauron the Valar permitted her return to Valinor.

****

Gammaball: Hi zozo, yes you have to be submitted to cliffhangers as well, makes our lives more interesting and we're sadistic, lol. When are they going to 'get it on' erm…that cannot be disclosed and as for whether it will be steamy you'll have to ask Fran- but don't it would be an unfair advantage to those who don't know us (that goes for Nicola too) and she has no self restraint. 

Well there you have it…until next time, whenever that may be

Navaer

PiXiE


	18. Chapter 18

****

Work in Progress

Chapter Eighteen

POV: _Haldir_

By: _PiXiE_

I awoke happily, the familiar singing of the dawn chorus making me content. I easily got out of bed and wandered around in just my breeches, collecting a tunic before heading towards my bathing room. I had gone straight to bed after Aglarebwen has, had her childish dispute over beds and having to live in the same talan as me, what else did she expect?

After bathing I made myself a quick breakfast of dried fruit and bread before leaving my talan. After looking around I noticed Aglarebwen was not in the vicinity, where she was residing I knew not, but I hoped she had not been found by a Sylvan elf. There were many in Caras Galadhon and not all of them were as trustworthy as me.

Making my way to the forest floor, I decided to visit some of the patrols, to find out if anything significant has happened in my absence. I then planned on making a visit to Rumil to see how moving the various trunks to my talan had gone. They were currently sitting in front of my rather large bookshelves, restricting access and the flow of the room.

"Haldir?"

I turned in surprise to see Lady Galadriel standing before me a serene aura about her, a small smile gracing her lips "My Lady Galadriel" I greeted bowing

"You have arrived back then, how is Lady Laingalad?"

I paused, there was no point in lying to her, and she would know anyway and could give me some advice. "To be honest I do not know. I have not seen her since last night. She is very obstinate and our relationship is somewhat tenuous"

Galadriel's smile widened slightly much to my surprise "she refuses to stay in your talan because she wants to keep a vestige of the self respect she one had. In Imladris she could do what she wanted. Now that she is here she is dependant upon you, whenever she wants something she has to ask you where. Laingalad cannot simply walk off, the way of life is different here, until she has learnt to adjust, you will be here stabling force."

What she said did hold truth and wisdom, which wasn't really surprising as she had access to hundreds of minds all over Caras Galadhon. "I will keep that in mind"

Galadriel looked at me piercingly for a few moment "she reminds me of myself when I was in Valinor."

"Pardon?" I frowned in confusion

"Laingalad reminds of myself," she repeated slightly slower "although she is an only child, I had only brothers, and to an extent I was allowed to do as I pleased. I went to meeting where elleths were not permitted, fortunately my families name carried weight" I could not understand, nor comprehend why she was telling me this, fortunately this was noticed "What I am trying to impress upon you is the fact that she will mature, she will not have to cross the Helcaraxë like myself but I am sure that you can be just as hard" she laughed at my mortified expression "Go Haldir, think about what I have told you and then talk to her, attempt to make peace."

"But what if she continues to be so unforthcoming?" I questioned

"Be the sea Haldir"

Sometimes her ambiguity was frustrating and nonsensical, this was one of these times

"I am afraid I do not understand Hiril nin"

"The sea pounds against the earth, against the rock. To you Laingalad is currently an unyielding rock. The sea eventually erodes rock away"

I tried to reiterate what she had said, "So you think I should pound into her, and eventually she will be worn into submission?" I chocked on the realisation of what I had said. The connotations were many, and the innuendo, in front of the Lady of Light of all people. I averted my eyes to a nearby fountain, of two scantily clad nymphs, covered only by various leaves and flowers.

I twitched slightly rubbing the point of my shoe into the ground forming a slight hole "Yes Haldir, I suppose I was saying that, though I wouldn't suggest to much pounding…or thrusting" she smiled slightly before walking off. I, meanwhile, gaped after her blinking rapidly in shock. Hurrying over to the fountain I splashed my face in attempt to wake myself from the surreal situation.

The cold water was welcome, though it did not rid me of the shock. Small streams of water made their way down my face, as well as soaking my hair, I rested my head on the cool white stone.

"Now Haldir, this is certainly not normal behaviour, what has changed in the last two months?"

I turned and looked blearily at Rumil, who was leaning against a nearby tree, arms crossed and smirk plastered across his face. Wet hair framed his face, a towel thrown over his bare shoulders.

"What are you wearing? Or not wearing as it is?" I asked while standing up properly 

"I was bathing Haldir. Not all of us are so fortunate, having a bathroom with _running water_"

I rolled my eyes "that still does not explain your lack of tunic. There are no elleths here to entertain, and you are certainly not impressing me"

I came to stand next to him awaiting his reply "and how do you know I have not been entertaining an elleth? Someone had to replace you and I was all to willing to oblige"

I laughed, "Rumil, you may be my brother but you will never replace me" I winked at him motioning that he should walk with me.

"So how is the lovely Aglarebwen?" he questioned

"I suppose you could say she is lovely, to anyone but me. She is so set on rejecting the match that she will not even contemplate me as a husband"

Rumil frowned "if she does not want to marry, why did she accept the offer?" his voice was full of thinly veiled suspicion

I sighed thinking how to form a reply "it appears that her parents agreed on her behalf, and that she now resents me for the very idea"

Rumil laughed hollowly "and I thought it was bad that she had accepted just for the position" he seemed incredulous at my frown "You are not simply in a marriage for convenience, you are in an arranged marriage!"

"No I am not," I snapped glaring at him

"Don't you see? They had agreed to the marriage before you were even asked. I hate to say it but the Lord and Lady have blackmailed you, luring you in with the promise of the March warden status"

"You are being ridiculous Rumil" was he jealous? There was no reason for his slander of our leaders.

"Listen to be Haldir! As soon as Randor said he wanted to leave they picked you and miraculously, they had a match waiting for you. You were, and still are a general-in-chief; surely you would have been informed earlier? There is something not quite right about this match. The ode of your marrying her is folly!" he was becoming quite irritated, his voice rising

Putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him I stared at him directly "While your cynicism is commendable Rumil, I believe that you have received a few too many blows to the head"

He scowled "Do not patronise me Haldir, I am a full grown elf, and I can make my own decisions without your attempts to cloud my eyes, heed my warnings that is all I ask."

I sighed "before you make fully fledged accusations I suggest you meet Aglarebwen first, I will arrange the time and day later, you can go and change" I looked at him pointedly

"Yes _ada_" he replied sarcastically "have fun with your new lady"

I rolled my eyes before making my way back to my talan; perhaps she would have had the decency to return, in one peace preferably.

Climbing the steps easily I pushed open the door to see Aglarebwen curled up in my favourite chair, her nose buried in a red leather bound book. Leaning against the doorframe I said "I see you've decided to grace me with your presence then" by way of greeting. I suppose this statement could seem quite snarky but she ignored this.

"Looks like it. You have an interesting collection of books."

I surveyed the room, I sensed something different from its normal meticulous state. "They were my parents, But where did your trunks go? They were here this morning, restricting access to the bookshelf, it appears that this is no longer a problem."

Still not looking up from her book she replied "in the bedroom" that was appropriate, my bedroom was somewhat Spartan compared to the rest of my home "they started to annoy me after a while" she then looked up at me "and has someone emptied a bucket of water on your head?" She sounded quite amused

"Pardon? Oh my hair…no one would dare empty a bucket of water over my head" I replied cockily "But I will go get a towel" I walked into my bathing room, went to the chest of draws in the corner of the room and pulled out the top draw to find various…things, that were not mine and certainly not towels. "Where have my towels gone?" I wondered aloud

From the main room came Aglarebwen's voice "They're in the second to bottom draw"

"Why exactly are they in the second to bottom draw?" I followed her directions "They are usually in the top draw" Taking out a towel I started to un-braid my hair

"Because there are more important things in the top draw" came her reply while I started to towel my hair dry.

"And what exactly gave you the right to move my towels?" I questioned suddenly feeling quite childish.

"How else do you expect me to fit my things in here?" she asked reasonably.

"Somehow I doubt that your mother packed you extra _towels_" I left the towel on the clothes horse before coming back into the main room "So would you please stop reading that book and tell me why you decided to move my towels around"

She closed the book with a snap "It's only towels, stop making a big fuss over them"

I glared at her before walking into my kitchen to pour myself a drink "and where exactly are my goblets?" I asked exasperated "because they're usually on the top shelf." I added

"In the cupboard"

"I'm currently looking in the cupboard" I replied through gritted teeth "yet I can see no goblets on the top shelf"

"Look down" came the calm reply

Suddenly angry I walked back to Aglarebwen, hauled her out of the chair before taking her into the kitchen "What new childish notion has set upon you this time? Why move my goblets from a perfectly good shelf for no reason? Shall I walk into my bedroom and find my bed on the ceiling, just for your enjoyment?" sarcasm thickly coated my voice.

"Get off me. First of all, not everyone is as tall as you, and how can I pick up a bed and hang it from the ceiling?" could she not see I am embellishing? "I'm just making myself at home, after all you said this is as much my talan now, as it is yours."

I took long steadying breaths "Yes this is your talan as well as mine, I'm glad you finally decided that I was correct" I conceded "However, there is no need to move everything around." I looked around the kitchen finding more and more changes "Why are the pans on the opposite side of the room? At precisely the same height? And my plates! There was an order to this room before you decided to…to…move everything. The pans were near the larder so that you do not have to move far between them. The plates were nearest the table, as that is where one sits when they eat."

"Yes, your type of order, but seeing as you keep reminding me that I have to cook I decided I like it this was around, rather then the way you had it," a way that had taken centuries to perfect.

"And what else has moved exactly? Just so I don't get lost in my own home," I replied sarcastically

She rolled her eyes "a lot of things, so you can go explore and I'll get back to my reading" the cheek of this elleth! I followed her as she left the room.

"Oh no. I'm not going to waste my time doing that, we, or more precisely _you_ are going to put everything back where it used to be, if I do not like where you have put it. Starting with my towels. They were in the top draw so that I didn't have to bend to get one out after I'd had a bath"

"I'm not doing it," she declared, "if you don't like it then you go put it all back"

"I was not the one that moved all my belongings in the first place. I am a tidy elf, Aglarebwen, there is a system to everything in this talan, you have disorganised this system and you will, therefore fix this problem."

"That is not my name for the last time, and there still is a system, so if you don't like it I suggest you go and fix the 'problem' yourself because I am not moving anything."

"Yes you will" I interjected strongly

"Or else what? You can't _make_ me do anything!"

"This is _my_ home," I declared angrily, only to regret it immediately 

"And it is not mine?" she questioned quietly "Very well Haldir, I can tell when I am not wanted."

With a flurry of petticoats she vacated the talan leaving me to fall into the chair she has been sitting in just a few minutes earlier. Dropping my head into my hands exasperated I wondered how life had become so complicated.

***

Two hours has past before I decided to go and look for Aglarebwen. I had already prepared a cot for her to sleep in. It was in the bedroom; for there was simply nowhere else it could go. The main room was occasionally subjected to various soldiers and messengers arriving, which would wake her as well as raise questions as to the suitability of our match. Also, a cot in the bedroom would not get in the way as much.

It took nearly an hour for me to find her, in a secluded garden, she was sitting on a stone bench, in front of a curtain of ivy, which had attached it self to the pavilion she was sitting in, providing a dramatic back drop.

I stood silently simply watching her, an air of gloom encompassing her in a thick and heavy smog. "Are you well?" I implored quietly

Her eyes focussed in a glare on me "What do you think?"

"I apologise for what I said earlier. It was callous and immature, I was acting like a petulant child and for that I am sorry" I evoked

Aglarebwen's visage changed slowly, her stiff countenance visibly relaxing "Do you still want me to move everything?" she enquired slowly

"No…" I decided to be honest with her "This is just as new for me as it is for you. Your moving my things around seals the proverbial deal in a way. Both our lives will be changed irrevocably and having my things moved around culminated in my anger. The talan is both of outs now, I will respect that fact." I finished looking at her beseechingly.

"Good because I wasn't prepared to move anything back"

I laughed; her spirit was returning, "I don't suppose you were. Shall we leave and go back to _our_ talan now?"

"It's alright. I'll stay here" she replied turning her gaze away from me.

I frowned, she has seemed…pleased with me just moments before. "But I've prepared a cot for you. Besides, it is going to rain, look clouds have started forming in the east." 

I nodded upwards into the night sky. Aglarebwen, however, didn't bother looking, "I'll go hid under a tree, what is a bit of rain" she replied ambivalently

"It is not simply 'a bit' of rain, those clouds are very low and very heavy, you will be soaked through in seconds." I explained patiently, I did not want to be caught in the rain.

"Weather to match the mood" she muttered to herself before sighing "I don't mind, you can go if you want"

"No, I'll stay with you" I persevered, I needed to show her that I cared "If you are going to get wet, I'll get wet as well"

"Stop being stubborn and go, you've had a week of me, aren't you tired yet?"

I frowned at this statement; did she think I thought of her as an utter nuisance? "Both of us are stubborn, so one would not want to be a hypocrite would they? And I am not tired of you, though I would like to sleep" I added as an after thought.

"Well take yourself home and sleep them, if you sit here you're just going to get more tired."

I tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear "but I will not sleep if know you are out here"

She bit her lip before replying "I want to go home Haldir" she pulled down my hand.

I sighed and looked directly into her eyes "I really wish you could, but…" I trailed off, not knowing how to form words of comfort.

"But what?" she demanded pleadingly.

"Laingalad, you know that you can't go home, at least…not now." I tried explaining

"But…" her voice held hope "Oh never mind" she admonished herself.

I took her hand into my lap "What's wrong?" You seemed to like Lothlorien just yesterday…and now…what has changed?" I asked

She pulled her small hand out of mine "Nothing" she replied all too quickly.

"Laingalad, although I angered you, I can see that you have forgiven me for it, at least partly. But this…aura of melancholy, what had induced it?"

She wrenched her eyes from my beseeching gaze "It is nothing. Didn't you say you wanted to go and get some rest?" she asked digressing from what I had asked.

I decided not to pursue whatever it was that was bothering her the rain clouds were getting nearer. "Yes" I stood offering my hand "Are you ready to go?"

"Most definitely" She took my proffered hand, standing up.

"Well my lady, your talan awaits" I winked at her to earn a week smile in return. With a squeeze of her hand we started to return to our talan.

Just before we arrived, at the appropriate tree, still hand-in-hand I started to pout, by the time we entered our talan we were soaked through.

Smiling at Laingalad I collected a towel and put it around her shoulders before drying her hair slightly. She frowned at me slightly to which I smiled reassuringly "You probably want to change." Nodding she made her way into the bedroom.

I took my tunic off and changed my leggings in the bathing room before moving into the kitchen where I prepared a simple meal before knocking hesitantly on my…no our bedroom door. "Come in" Laingalad called.

I entered to find her standing in her nightgown, the moons light casting a glow around her. A slight blush stained her cheeks causing me to avert my gaze. "I don't believe you have eaten anything today, so I prepared you dinner"

"Thank you." she smiled taking the plate from me and sitting on the cot.

***

Throwing back the covers I quietly crept out of my room, sparing a glance at Laingalad who was sleeping soundly, one arm tucked under her head, the other clutched to her chest, just under her chin.

Entering my kitchen I started to prepare breakfast, starting the fire and cutting some crusty bread. As I made my way around the larder I noticed that it needed to be restocked, I would do so while I took Laingalad on a tour of Caras Galadhon.

Putting a pan over the heat I cracked two eggs before going to butter the bread. While waiting for the eggs to finish cooking I made a mental list of what needed to be bought.

After everything was ready I took out some plates (from their new positions) and served up. Going back into the bedroom I crouched beside Laingalad who was still sleeping her eyes unfocused staring straight ahead "Laingalad?" I said softly.

Eyes coming into focus blearily she stared at me "Good morning" I greeted

She yawned, "That depends, is that eggs I smell?"

"Aye. So you should get out of bed before it goes cold" I smiled before leaving the room and setting the table.

A few minutes later Laingalad emerged, her hair slightly mussed, a rove wrapped around her. I motioned for her to sit and she did so in silence before starting to eat the food with vigour.

"Do you always do that?" she asked after finishing eating

"Do what?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Walk around without a tunic?" she replied blushing slightly.

"Well yes, I've never really thought about it" I admitted.

"Well could you think about it tomorrow?" she asked red still staining her cheeks.

I laughed, "Why would I want to do that?" I replied leaning back in my chair.

She glared at me exasperated "I don't walk around topless!" she exclaimed

I had to laugh heartily at that "I don't think you want me to reply to that. Now today I am going to take you on a tour of Caras Galadhon."

Laingalad nodded "I am going to have a bath" she declared getting up, leaving me to wash the plates.

***

"And this is the north-western contingents stables, there are at least one hundred horses here at any one time" I had already taken her to the marker, the library and a variety of other places. I was showing her the stables, as this was one of my usual retreats.

"Really? That is a large number"

I nodded "we have a large number of elves in the army"

"Is your horse stabled here?" She asked looking around happily, patting the neck of a nearby horse.

"Aye, Aldarian's stall is over there, it is empty currently, he was put out to pasture earlier."

"I see" she replied, her voice trailing off

"Ahh! The Valar has blessed me again this morn, for once again I see the divine sight that is you my lady." I stared in shock as an elf took Laingalad's hand and kissed it.

Laingalad recoiled at the touch, coming to cling at my sleeve. I raised an eyebrow, and seeing that Laingalad obviously wanted comfort I put an arm around her. "Helethel, how…nice to see you, though I can see you have met my betrothed already." The sylvan elf stopped short slightly as Laingalad smiled brightly resting her head on my chest. I was struck with the thought that a loving Laingalad was not all that bad.

"I did not realise you knew Haldir" Helethel said stiltedly.

I kissed Laingalad fondly on the forehead "evidently"

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have some…things to be doing…yes things…" he practically scurried off, much to my amusement.

Laingalad pulled away from me leaving a vague sense of loss "Do you always scare people off like that?" she asked obvious relief spreading across her features.

"No I don't only those that hurt those I care about get that treatment. So how does he know you? And what, exactly, are you afraid of him?" I asked wondering why I had been forced to act as if I were in love with her.

"Who said I was scared of him?" she demanded "and I…met him this morning." She ended lamely.

I would have thought she would have learnt to lie believably after being friends with Elladan and Elrohir. I reached out and tipped her chin up towards me so that I could look directly into her eyes. "And how pray tell did you do that? As I recall, I woke you up this morning, made you breakfast and ate with you. Since then we have toured the city, so there is no possible way you could have spoken to him today, this furthering my point that you are scared of him." And are lying to me "As soon as he arrived you visibly stiffened and held onto me, now will you please tell me what he has done to make you feel this way" our faces were just inches apart.

Laingalad turned away from me "It must have slipped my mind, most likely I met him yesterday then, can we go somewhere else?" she asked, yet again coming up with a blatant lie.

I sighed loudly before sitting on a nearby bale of hay. "We are not going somewhere else until you decided to tell me what is upsetting you" I said softly, though my voice held an obvious command.

She shook her head "No, I'd rather go somewhere else and then tell you" she replied

"What? Somewhere away from Helethel?" I asked slyly.

"No, somewhere not so public" she persisted

"If you wish" I stood and took her hand "I will take you to a nearby garden"

"Thank you"

A few minutes later we were sitting on a bench in a garden, brightly coloured flowers all around. "Well?" I pursued.

She pulled a face admitting, "This is embarrassing"

"If you tell me, I promise to tell you about the time I entered the bathing springs at the wrong time" I petitioned smiling.

She laughed "A bit late, Orophin has already told me, I don't want to tell you now" she added.

"Ahh, I should have known better then to let you meet my brothers, now" I paused in thought "I will think up something else that is completely embarrassing, for your enjoyment, while you tell me what is wrong."

She stood up shaking her head, plucking a nearby flower from its stem "It is nothing, just me being a bit stupid about things."

I let out a long stream of air "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what the problem is"

She sat back down next to me "By letting me help myself?" she offered weakly.

I out an arm around her in comfort, pulling her to me "as much as you'd like me to do that I cannot. Leaving you to face all your demons on your own wouldn't be good for your state of mind. And as I'm the resident demon/ orc slayer I must offer my services."

She laughed at this "So you do have a sense of humour, very well…hmmm…how should I put this…?" I could feel her move against my chest slightly "Let's just say people here are a bit…different from those in Imladris. And he was well…like Orophin, only…a bit bolder?" she offered. Her explanation surprised me slightly.

"Ahh…I see you have met a Sylvan elf in his prime. Is that why you were sad last night? I must admit that I has not intended for you to meet a Sylvan elf in full swing, so to speak, for some time and, unfortunately, Helethel is one of the worst." I admitted. I had only met him a few times while with Orophin, who doesn't like him either; apparently he is far to forward.

"Pretty much, I told you it was a stupid reason"

"No, it is not a stupid reason, it can be quite intimidating, and when Sylvan elleths decide they want you" I shuddered theatrically" there's no escape."

Laingalad smiled "I do believe you were showing me your glorious city. Shall we continue?"

"Of course" I replied happy that she had decided to confide in me.

***

We were in my favourite garden, sitting in the grass leaning against a Mallorn. Laingalad has been in awe of the small, yet nonetheless striking water fall that appeared seemingly out of no where forming in a deep pool, framed by long lush grass.

"Return the cot Haldir, I'd rather sleep in a tree again, or no the floor, it is extremely uncomfortable"

I laughed in both surprise and at the sheer conviction in her voice "Now you did bring that up abruptly, but you are quite welcome to sleep in the bed if you do not want to sleep in the cot" I replied astutely.

"No, that means sleeping next to you" she explained much to my amusement.

I glanced at her laughter playing in me eyes "Oh you over compliment me! I happen to know that that cot is quite comfortable, for I have slept in it before."

"Comfortable for you, but not for me" she replied, sliding down to rest her head on my lap.

"And that is why you fell asleep straight away last night" I replied sardonically. 

"I was tired," she explained easily.

"Because you slept in a tree"

"Which didn't really help, because right now I really want to sleep"

I couldn't help but continue to pursue a win in the argument. "If you're so tired, you will fall asleep straight away in the cot"

"But for how long?" she questioned, "Last night was the worst night sleep I've has since the first day out of Imladris"

"Are you suggesting that my cot is harder and lumpier then the ground?" I questioned incredulously 

"How long have you had the cot?" she intoned 

I paused in thought "a few hundred years perhaps"

"And when did you last sleep on it?" she quirked a brow grinning up at me.

"About 20 years ago."

"Well then you should try it now. It feels like it's been around for a lot longer then you claim."

I grinned "alright, fine" I would let her believe she had won this spar "I will let you sleep in my bed while I sleep in the cot. What is a month anyway? I have to be at the borders in just over a week, that's only 6 weeks on sleeping in the cot, I will be fine, and _I_ not complain. Now shall we go back home, so that I can sleep in my comfortable cot?"

Laingalad gave me a long-suffering look. "You do realise it is only just the start of the evening? And what do you mean you're going to the borders in over a week?" she added in after thought, quite surprised.

I answered the first question "I thought you were tired, and in case you haven't noticed it's sunset. And yes, I am going to the borders in just over a week, it is my job after all." I smirked at her too which she rolled her eyes at.

"How long are you out there for?" she asked hesitantly.

"At the maximum twelve days, though hopefully only nine, three days with each troop, I need to assess how each of them are doing and assign a new general-in-chief to replace me"

"As exciting as that sounds I think we should go and sleep" Laingalad decided starting to stand and brush herself down.

"Remind me to give you a full report when I return" I replied sardonically standing up myself.

As we strolled out of the garden a familiar voice resounded in my head _'I told you so'_ ringing laughter then followed, inwardly I replied _'I never said you were wrong'_

~*~

__

Helcaraxë: Quenyan: 'ice-fangs' Straight in the North of Arda in the first age between Araman and Middle Earth. Helcaraxë was filled with the grinding ice, ice flows that could only be crossed on by foot, with great danger. Galadriel, her family and quite a few elves from Valinor travelled to Middle Earth this way as they lost their boats (in the simplified form)

~*~

__

Hi, Mo aka Candy here for a change. And reason for the tardiness off this chapter is well Mad's was not motivated to write, so this is this weeks chapter and next update will be next Sunday :) Well Interesting chapter with loads of bonding time, though one question for you all to ponder on, how long do you think it's going to last? Also as I am reviewing this chapter I take it's quite obvious me and Mad's swapped roles for this week, so if my betering suck please don't kill me! Well now to reviews :)

****

Dakota: Lain is not being mean to Haldir, think about it, how would you feel Nicky? well I know you will have liked this chapter, she's not so horrid in this one :)

****

Chibi: lol Well it's happening in more then a month so we'll see how she deals with it. And yes I thought that as well poor Haldir no sleep, but well I'm writing her character and I considered her offering to keep watch for a night but decided against it. 

****

Littlesaiyangirl: Well it rained now!! and well looks like she has been able to tell him some things, but not all. And about him understanding or not, or even listening you can ask mads, or else you can decide for yourself upon this chapter. I think he does, though it doesn't seem to me like he understands much, Then again it might because I know future plots :)

****

Haldir's heart and soul: huh? sorry I haven't a clue what you are on about bar your name thing. You can so tell I'm really bad at this. Anyway thanks for reviewing and plz continue.

****

Ashley: heheh I'm glad you like our female protagonist, we decided that there were way too many stories in which the girls gives in way to fast. Which I think was why we came up with this plot. Thanks for reviewing, :)

****

Tigger: lol yes a very interesting way to meet the lady. Do you like how we have portrayed her? I like our version (mad's version) of the Lady of light.

****

Sella: No matter how many times I hear that., I'm never bored of it. I'm glad you've enjoyed reading our story so far, Hope that you continue, and thanks for reviewing :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A wrok in Progress**

**chapter Nineteen**

POV: _Laingalad_

By: _Candy_

Well during my first week in Lorien I had seen parts of the city, been scared to death by one of Caras Galadhon residents, and seen that Haldir can be reasonable and quite funny when he wants to be.   

            In moving into the talan I had made my mind up, that if we were stuck together for the rest of eternity, it might as well be bearable. Meaning we had to get on and be friends, if not then well; lets just say life would be pretty tough.

            This was all new to me, and still is, with Haldir going to the borders in a couple of days I would be left on my own for the 1st time ever...I wonder what that is like? For you see in Imladris you could never really be left alone. There were always elves around, after all it is the last homely house.

            Home...the winding stairs, and extravagantly decorated halls...The gardens and how they were always in bloom; even in winter...My room...they way the sun filled it with this warm glow...I really have to stop thinking about this. Home is here now, in Lothlorien, In Caras Galadhon, in this talan.

            Anyway it was about late-morning, and I was in the bedchamber, rummaging through my trunks that were still left unpacked. I was looking for my riding tunic, as I had a sudden urge to explore the woods. I'm sure I packed it, if not then Nana should have. She knows how much I love to ride. However, before I could take a thorough look, Haldir entered the room, stood behind me for a while, perhaps watching, then said.

"Laingalad.... may I speak to you for a moment?" He was using my.... Nickname now, which was so much more bearable for me, it was also a good sign. A sign that he was willing to be more open minded I guess. 

"Of course, what is it Haldir?" I asked shutting the trunk.

"I cannot believe that it slipped my mind but I have something of a great urgency to tell you" The Liar, if it was something important I doubt it would ever slip his mind. Only thing that did slip were the things he wanted to, like the fact we were getting married in more then a month. In fact, that slipped quite a few peoples mind, but like I said, no one ever told me anything.

"Well?" I urged. He sat himself upon the bed and replied.

"My brothers are coming here tonight" 

"That's nice," I said, so I finally meet the remaining member of the family.

"For dinner." He added

"Pardon?" I questioned, giving him a funny look, well wasn't this short notice?

"My brothers are coming to eat dinner.  Rumil has never met you so I thought it would be a good idea for him to do so, and Orophin has just got back from the borders and I know he would enjoy a good meal" I sighed, cooking for Haldir was fine, I at least knew that he wouldn't mind if something was slightly over cooked, or the bread was a bit burnt. But with his brothers...Oh how embarrassing it would be...and the fact I still can't touch raw meat, this past week Haldir has been kind enough to prepare and cook that.

"Fair enough, but like I told you before, don't expect meat on the table if I'm cooking by myself" I reminded him.

"I wouldn't leave you _all_ the cooking.  I have already collected a leg of lamb, and prepared all of the seasoning, it just needs to cooked.  I would like you to cook the trimmings, and perhaps a dessert if you are up to it" he replied, what did I say about being reasonable if he wanted to be?

I stood up from where I was sitting the last time I looked, which was this morning there was hardly much left in the kitchen, so unless Haldir picked up a few things up along the way of collecting the lamb leg, then we'd have to go shopping. Also...I wondered.

"What type of food do your brothers like?" To my relief he said.

"They are not particularly fussy, most things please them.  Although Rumil avoids pears for some unknown reason" At this I laughed, and wondered why he avoided a harmless fruit.

"Ok then, but we have to go shopping because I don't think we have all the things I need in the kitchen right now" I had decided we'd need gravy to go with the lamb, trimming would be some vegetables that I had yet to decide on, and roasted apples they were pretty tasty with lamb.....Oh and some sweet bread rolls....and perhaps a salad. I had still to decide on dessert.

"If you wish" Haldir said, I left the room, with him following behind me and said.

"By the way, if your brothers die of food poisoning I'm taking no credit for any of it" there, that solved the problem of them, not liking what I come up with, though hopefully that will not be the case. He raised an eyebrow in question and stated.

"Surely vegetables cannot kill them, after all I am cooking the meat" 

"You never know, something else might slip in there" I said winking at him, he laughed in response.

"I will remember to tell my brothers that"

"Come, what time is it?" I urged fearing there will not be enough time to prepare the meal.

"Just after mid day, they will be here in a few hours, I said 4 o'clock" He replied, great just enough time

"Well we better hurry then" I said exiting the talan. 

The shopping took longer then I intended, but I was able to gather all my ingredients. Haldir was ever so considerate to suggest we buy the bread rolls, rather then making them ourselves. This most certainly saved a lot of time.

We hurried home and headed straight for the kitchen there was little time to spare. Whilst I sliced and boiled the carrots and potatoes, Haldir cooked the lamb. Then whilst the apples were left to roast I made the gravy. 

"What are we having for dessert?" Haldir asked, having a peep in one of the pots. 

"You'll see" I replied, "Do we have any ice?" He raised an eyebrow at me and nodded his head. I intended on making ice cream, as there simply was no time to bake or make anything else. With all the food cooked, bar dessert, Haldir set the tables, whilst I transferred dinner from pots and pans to dishes.

"Are you finished?" He asked placing the napkins upon the table.

"Aye, I'm coming" I replied bringing over a few dishes.

"Is that everything?"

"Let's see" I said standing back and started to count the dishes "Bread rolls, lamb, greens...Oh hang on, I left the gravy" I said as I went to retrieve it whilst Haldir placed the goblets upon the table.

"That's it, dessert I'll make later, if I do it now it'll spoil" I stood back and admired what we had achieved in the few short hours.

"I think I can hear my not so quiet brothers approaching," He suddenly said, and of course, from somewhere outside, laughter could be heard.

"Oh yes, what are they laughing about?" I wondered out loud.

"They will laugh over the fact that the sky is blue of the fact that a bird might sing, in short they laugh over inanities" So they are easily amused? For some reason I found this funny.

"An interesting fact," I replied giggling.

"And it appears you share that trait as well" Haldir responded, winking at me, causing my little giggles to turn into an outburst of laughter.

"It appears so, shall we see to your brothers?" I asked, placing the pots and pans into the sink and drying my hands.

"Ahh, I don't know if I'm up to it, but alas it appears they are already upon us, I believe I can grin and bear it though" He said sweeping his hands towards the door. "After you"

I walked towards the dinning room door; I opened it and hid myself behind it, making sure to conceal myself, should his brothers let themselves in. If he thinks I would greet his guests for him, he had another thing coming. 

"No, no Haldir, after you" He looked at me witheringly and said

"They're not that scary, but I believe that they are getting impatient!" And with that he entered the living room and went to open the main door, whilst I followed behind him.

"Rumil! Orophin! Mae govannen" They entered the talan, with Orophin in the lead and the other elf who I assumed was Rumil behind him.

"Laingalad! How good it is to see you!" Orophin greeted me, kissing my hand, whilst Haldir stood and watched 

"Nice of you to say hello Orophin" He said shutting the door. I smiled and said to Orophin "Nice to see you again Orophin" Then I turned to Rumil "And you must be Rumil, 'tis a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm sure it is" Why did I have a feeling that he didn't like me? From the corner of my eye I could see Haldir glaring at him, attempting to break the tension I said

"Well.... er.... shall we eat..."

"Of course!" Orophin exclaimed full of enthusiasm   "What divine dishes are you serving us this eve?" He asked

"Lamb seasoned with rosemary and thyme, just as you like it. With various vegetables, as well as rolls and a pudding that Laingalad has prepared, though will not impart the knowledge just as to what is it. Though she has warned us that it might be poison!" He replied laughing as we began to sit ourselves down upon the table. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, whilst Orophin said, 

"I'll take my chances" 

"Would anyone like something to drink?" I asked, there was a pause, and thankfully Orophin replied, 

"Elderberry all round I believe," Well wasn't he one who knew his drinks, I started to pour the wine when Orophin suddenly said.

"I see my dear brother has started calling you by the correct name then" I laughed and said

"It seems so, about time he got it right!" At this Haldir laughed and said 

"I was told your name was Aglarebwen" I finished pouring the wine and replied 

"Yes and the amount of times I've told you it was the wrong name, to think you would have realised a bit sooner. "

"Ahh, but you m'dear, did not tell me that name by which you were to be called"

From across the table, I could see Orophin giving me this tell tale look that said 'I told you so' 

"'Tis beside the point, anyway tuck in an help yourself, 'tis not poison as your brother here has said"

As if by command they all started to eat, not a single word was said during this period of time, leaving and awkward silence, bar the clanging of cutlery 

"How were the borders Orophin?" Haldir asked, breaking the silence.

"Just like they usually are, though we did have a beautiful maiden come play the flute for us" I smiled, turns out Orophin was quite a flirt, but at least he knew where he stood, unlike a certain sylvan elf....

"I can hardly play Orophin"

"Do not belittle yourself, you make quite a musician" hmm...It was sis opinion not mine, I don't want to sound bigheaded, nor egotistical, but well one millennia of lessons, it's good to hear I can actually play. 

"Can you play an instrument?" I asked out of curiosity

"My voice is a beautiful instrument!" Orophin exclaimed, which caused Rumil to raise an eyebrow and ask 

"Is that what you call it? I've heard dwarves sing better then you"

"You wound me my dear brother! And I have yet to speak of your 'poetry'" Orophin replied.

"There is nothing wrong with my poetry! Lord Celeborn loves reading them!"

"Oh we must no forget you love Lord Celeborn, you must remember that he is already taken!" Orophin stated, its time like these, I'm glad I have no siblings.

"Don't be obscene Orophin! You know he holds the keys to the library, he puts my poems in books!"

I wonder how long these two could go on for, for it seems each could always counter what the other had to say

"Where they can never be found! Or they are burnt!"

"Now, now brothers.  Though I do not disagree, Orophin you have a terrible voice.  Rumil you should stay slaying yrch it's what you are good at." Haldir finally interjected, causing both brothers to glare. 

"You wouldn't want us to turn on you dear brother.  Laingalad, if you ever hear him preparing to act, bolt the door, he is a _terrible _actor!" Orophin said. It was beginning to look as though pointing out each other's flaws were quite a sport...however strange that was. 

"I pretend to put up with you do I not?" Haldir pointed out 

"See, he is ever the loving brother." Orophin replied sardonically

"But, to answer your question both Haldir and I can play instruments.  I play the harp while he plays the lute" Rumil said, finally answering my question to think that such a simple question would lead to such a debate

"I have not played the lute in many years Rumil" Haldir stated 

"Once you learn an art it is hard to forget it" Rumil replied

"A true saying, I shall have to get both of you to play for me one day," I said, trying to cut short anymore debates between the two brothers.

"And I will sing!" Orophin added with enthusiasm 

"Oh yes Orophin, most certainly" I replied. Rumil groaned and replied

"Kill me now!" It seems that both him and Haldir shared the same trait of sarcasm.

"You're worse at acting then me, there is no need to be melodramatic" Haldir replied

"I don't think my ears can take it!" Rumil exclaimed 

"Now Rumil, I'm sure Orophin can not be _that_ bad as singing" I reasoned, after all it wasn't exactly hard to sing

"I would rather face a band of orcs then listen to Orophin sing.  In fact I think next time we meet a band we shall get Orophin to sing!" Rumil said, causing me to laugh.

"Rumil, you are not in the same troop as Orophin." Haldir pointed out

"Which is a good thing as far as I know" Rumil replied

"I will be accompanying you when you leave next, and Orophin, I will be seeing you last" Haldir said changing the topic. I decided to go and make dessert seeing as everyone had almost finished dinner. 

"Excuse me whilst I go and make dessert" I said standing up and heading for the kitchen. Whilst pouring the mixture of milk and sugar into the ice bags I wondered what had happened to cause such silence in the other room.

"Do you need any help?" Haldir asked, followed by some mumbling where I heard the odd words such as "trained" I presumed they were talking about the army again

"No not yet perhaps in a few minutes time" I said filling the last bag. On bringing the bags back into the room, I found them sitting in silence once again.

"An interesting bit of silence there, now Haldir could you just shake these bags for the...next twenty minutes or so" I said with a large grin on my face, as I gave him two of the bags my hands. After all he did ask to help.

"And what exactly is in these bags?" He asked taking the bags and shaking them vigorously within his hands. For some reason I didn't want to tell him if he didn't know then that was his problem.

"You'll see later, just shake them, and no peeking" I replied sitting down 

"Ahh an elleth of intrigue!" Orophin exclaimed

"What if my arms get tired?" Haldir questioned

"Then you are not fit to be a march warden then I hope you two don't mind waiting a bit, like I said I couldn't make this earlier as it would spoil" I replied

"What is it?" Orophin asked, finishing his lamb.

"Now aren't we curious?" I said still shaking the bags.

"Curiosity may have killed the cat but I am no cat" Orophin replied. At this point I noticed that Rumil was sitting there, glaring at me, and the fact that he had hardly spoken during the whole time. As if he sticking to the saying 'do not speak unless you are spoken to'

"Are you sure? You seem able to land on your feet when jumping of a tree," I said 

"Unlike some people" Haldir said winking at me, I was beginning to doubt if he would ever let this drop, like I said, I did not *purposely* fall of the tree, I rolled my eyes at him and said

"Don't start Haldir"

"Start?  Start what?  Now what is this cold thing I'm shaking? It's ice cold and it reminds me of making butter"

"Now where would be the fun in telling you? Have a guess"

"Haldir doesn't _do_ guessing" Rumil suddenly interjected, was it me? Or was he being purposely rude?

"Perhaps you'd like to do it for him?" I asked

"Why would I want to do that?  And anyway I would not have to guess, it is clear to see that you are making ice cream" Rumil replied

"And how would you know that?" Orophin asked 

"I knew an elleth from the kitchens"

"Very well answered Rumil " I said smiling, perhaps he was just having a bad day all round. It was then that Orophin started to hum. 

"Stop that before I am forced to do something drastic" Rumil said in an attempt to stop him. It wasn't just me then, he was being spiteful all round. 

"But I enjoy humming the lay of Luthien!" Orophin exclaimed innocently

"Is that what it was?" Rumil asked

"Haldir I'll take these now, thank you," I said, quenching what would obviously turn into another dispute between the brothers. I took the bags into the kitchen and emptied out its contents onto dishes to be served. Once again there was a silence that hung in the room on my return. Ice cream in hand, I began to place the dishes in front of each one of them

"I have not eaten ice-cream in quite some time" Haldir said as I placed a dish down in front of him

"Well hopefully my ice cream isn't too bad" I said sitting myself down.

"Nana used to make us ice-cream" Orophin suddenly said causing Rumil to scowl, obviously like Haldir said, he was uncomfortable about such matters

"Yes she did" Haldir said after downing a spoonful of ice-cream

"Will you be our new Naneth Laingalad?" Orophin suddenly asked, causing me to laugh

"Nay Orophin, I would never dream of such a thing, though anytime you fell like ice cream just ask. I'll be happy to make some" I replied, trying my best not to sound disrespectful, especially when I knew how touchy Haldir was upon the subject.

"She's definitely a keeper" Orophin said, well at least someone likes me

"I had no intention of getting rid of her" Haldir replied, like if he could throw me out like trash.

"You wouldn't be able to even if you tried" I said, speaking my mind. We were stuck, whether we liked it or not, my comment caused Rumil to whisper what sounded like

"I told you so" To Haldir, who in return shook his head and said.

"Now let us tuck into this ice-cream before it melts!" by this time I had finished mine, so decided I should clear the clutter on the table

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that I'll just clear up a bit," I said, picking up a few dishes and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Let me help you" Orophin said, picking up a few dishes himself. We left the room and he helped me to wash and dry some of the dishes, in which a conversation, most definitely not for our ears was heard.

"Rumil why are you being so rude?  You are not even giving her a chance?" Haldir exclaimed

"She's caught you in a web of deceit!" What was this? Was he speaking of me? Most likely yes, unless he's been introduced to another elleth today.

"Do you not trust me?  Why would she get into a marriage purposely?  And then pretend to hate me when it would be just as easy for us to get along in the first place!  You are being ridiculous, our mother did not raise us in this way!" Yes they were most definitely talking about me; well at least Haldir had some sense in him, and the decency to set his brother straight. Perhaps noticing my irritation Orophin set out to retrieve the remaining dishes. After this a few murmurs could be heard them Rumil said.

"Thank you Aglarebwen for your hospitality, and cooking, it was a pleasure to meet you." With that, I could hear the front door closing, or you could call it slamming before Orophin and Haldir entered the kitchen with the rest of the dishes.

We spent the rest of the evening with Haldir and Orophin _planning_ and talking about their duties and the borders, whilst I sat in what had now become my favourite chair and continued working my way through Haldir's bookshelf. I had found one in particular that interested me.

After what must had been two hours I lost concentration and decided to go for a walk, leaving Haldir and his brother to catch up with each other.

I had hardly gone far before I noticed a figure sitting in the tree above, clouded by the shadows. Whoever it was I would have ignored, had it not been for the clouds to shift and reveal by the light of the moon, Rumil. I decided that now was the time to see why he hated me so.  
"Good evening Rumil, May I join you?" I asked. There was a muffled reply of

"I suppose so" I climbed up the tree and sat myself down beside him

"How are you this eve?" I asked as a general greeting.

"Positively ecstatic" He replied an obvious note of sarcasm within his voice. I decided that I'd try small talk before actually getting to my point.

"Why do you sit here by yourself?" I asked

"I was thinking" Was the simple reply, obviously he did not want to talk to me, and nor I if he wanted to be so moody.

"Well forgive me for disturbing you" I said, I was just about to leave when he said

"You would have to do something wrong first, and I do not mind the disturbance much. I was thinking of Haldir" causing me to sit down once more.

"I see..." I said prompting him to go on

"He is an intelligent Ellon, but I think _you_ have clouded his mind"

"How so?" I wondered

"He sees nothing but a means to an end, he does not think of what he is doing to himself." what was he trying to say? As far as I knew Haldir said he was doing it for Lorien and it's people, and however much of a burden this would be, he'd gladly carry it.

"And what exactly is he doing to himself?" I asked

"He is ignoring his fea soul and happiness" Came the reply; he was ignoring mine as well when he decided to accept this match. 

"Rumil, what _exactly_ are you implying?" I questioned trying to get him to move straight to the point.

"I imply nothing, I am telling you that you can not make him happy" This was strange, did he not know that this was an arranged marriage?

"I never said I could" 

"Then why marry him?" Well there was my answer, obviously not.

"You think I had a choice? Had it not been my parent's will, I would never set foot anywhere near Lorien, let alone be marrying anyone" Now that was one big lie, entwined within the truth.

"But from what I have seen of you, you have not contested the fact " What did he expect, for me to still be raving mad three months later? Aye, things die down, though by no means am I happy about the whole situation, I'm just trying to move my life on, make the best of it. If I had to be married to an arrogant march-warden, then so be it.

"What difference will it make now that I am here? There is no turning back," I said, glancing upon he splendour of the full moon.

"I'm sure that Galadriel would arrange an escort for you if you wished to return" He said, was he even listening to me? And why on earth did this elf want rid of me so? He was being...being like an overprotective father!

"Even if I wished to leave, I can not, why do you want rid of me?" I asked

"I am speaking on behalf of my brother, Haldir" was the reply, as though I didn't know whom he was talking about.  And speaking on behalf of his brother? More like speaking his mind! I wondered how well he really knew Haldir.

"NO, you are not! You seem to just speak without listening to what any of us have to say, I do not want to marry, and I never have. My parents conversed with the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and they prepared the match, I knew nothing of it, I was just as surprised as Haldir, however, I know that it's futile to fight over such a matter, the conspirators will not back down, so rather then acting foolishly and embarrassing myself, I am being ladylike and accepting it, unlike you, I will act like a lady" I said in my rage, glaring at him. For a moment he stared back at me, then the queerest thing happened. He started to laugh, as though everything was a joke. I continued to glare at him and asked, "What do you find so amusing?"

"I would hope that I don't act like a lady" He replied raising an eyebrow, it was clear that whatever barrier there was between us, had obviously broken, and there was a sense of humour within the elf.

"No, so do you have it in your head why I am marrying your brother?"

"Aye, I suppose so, you have made me think clearly. Although your tirade was unladylike, I deem you fit to be Haldir's spouse" Now he really was acting the father figure.

"Interesting, so know I have the approval of his brother, surely it should be the parent's? Never mind, some approval is better then none" I replied

"_Unfortunately_ our mother is indisposed, has Haldir not told you?" He asked, I was conscious that I maybe pulling a nerve here so replied, pulling back a stray strand of hair. 

"Aye, though you seem uncomfortable in talking about it earlier, so I shall say no more"

In response to this he started to stare at me, then said  "Would Haldir not be worried about your being out this late on your own? I do not mean to insult your intelligence but even though you are safe within the city's walls it can still be dangerous."

As if Haldir cared, he let me sleep on a tree on our first night here, knowing what 'danger' laid within his own city, I doubt if he even noticed I had left the Talan. 

"I doubt Haldir will notice, plus he can't expect me to stay in that talan forever, I'd die of boredom!" I exclaimed

"He would not notice that you were not in his bed?" Rumil asked, causing me to laugh. "Perhaps if he was actually in his bed he might notice, but seeing that he's not, I doubt it. Unless he has surveillance on me day and night"

"You allow him to be in another's?" Rumil asked incredulously, "That is very out of character of him, he is a faithful elf" In saying this, I realised how if taken in a different way; such as Rumil's; could sound so wrong. OI certainly won't be repeating this to anyone else.

"I'm sure he is, what I meant was he sleeps on a cot, and not in the bed"

"Really?" Rumil asked, his eyebrows raised in interest.

"Aye" 

"He has never thoughts of chastity before...are things different because you are to marry?" I stiffened as he said this; I had completely blocked such matters from my mind since the beginning, and had no intention about letting it overtake my thoughts now. I realised I was blushing and said.

"I have not talked of these matters with Haldir and certainly do not wish to speak of them with you, this turn in conversation leaves me too uncomfortable to continue, but thank you for finally talking to me, nonetheless." I blurted, perhaps a bit ruder then I intended. He smiled at me and I noticed how he had a strong chin, just like his brother...what was I thinking? Since when did I notice Haldir's features? Brushing such thoughts away, I said farewell to Rumil and began to head home. 

On my return I noticed that all the lights were out, I took it as Haldir had gone to sleep. I ran myself a warm bath, then changed into my nightgown, before climbing into bed. Where I laid in the dark for a while, my gaze drawn towards the night's velvet sky. 

*           *           *

The next morning I awoke, to find that Haldir had already long left the talan, I wondered where he had gone? Changing my clothes I made myself a quick breakfast. When finished, I was about to see to the ever-growing pile of dirty clothes that had started to build in the laundry basket when there came a knock at the door. I went to answer it, and to my surprise, there was an elf, taller then myself with fair silver hair. I would not make the same mistake twice.

"Sullaid Hiril Laingalad lady" He greeted me.

"Good day Hir ninmy lord please do come in," I said, gesturing towards a chair

"Ahh forgive me, I am Hir Celeborn," He said as he sat down, well at least I hadn't repeated the past, or was he here to talk to me about that? 

"'Tis a pleasure to meet the Lord of this wood" I said taking a seat opposite him, he smiled at me and said

"How has your time here been so far?"

"Quite pleasurable so far, though I fear I may have offended the lady, please send my apologises" I said speaking my mind, at least that would solve that problem. 

"Nay she found you quite amusing" came the reply; surprisingly it caused me to blush

"So long as I have not offended the Lady"

"No you have not, fear not we will not be driving you from Caras Galadhon. Yet." Well there goes my hope, if he did, I would be more then happy to leave, put an end to all this implications in my life. I smiled and replied

"My lord, pardon me for asking, but what brings you to this end of the woods?" I asked

"I came to see how you were settling in, in our fair city, however, I usually come here to think and look at nature"

"I see, indeed the amount of nature here is vast and highly inspiring" I replied, remember the creatures I had seen earlier upon my arrival. 

"Aye, the minstrels find much to sing about" He started 

"Like Orophin for example" I laughed, I could still not work my head around, how someone can be so bad at singing.  "Are they really as bad as they claim each other to be?" I asked

"Well, I do achieve Rumil's poems in our library, and Haldir is actually quite good when he decides to loose his stoic, and somewhat.... shall I say arrogant exterior" 

"And what of Orophin?" I asked seeing as he seemed to have missed him out, or had he done it on purpose?

"Oh...ummm.... he is different shall we say, when he sings with the sylvan elves you barely notice" Well that could mean two things, either the sylvan were so good they droned him out, or else he was actually good that he fits in with their singing.

"And do you milord specialise in any instruments?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The harp and the flute Hiril Nin my lady"

"You must be highly talented, to be able to learn such skills along with the responsibilities that you have." I replied,

"I have been alive since the first age, there have been lulls throughout this time, and remember I was not always the Lord of Lothlorien," He answered, The first age, so much wisdom he must hold. 

"I must admit that, it seems hard to imagine your heart in any other place then Lothlorien. How do you come to love a place, such as this? Although you heart aches for your homeland." I said speaking my mind, more to myself then to the Lord.

"I take it you speak for yourself as I have not been in my home land for over an age. Yet I do yearn for my 'homeland' but were I to leave Lothlorien I would feel the same ache. A homeland is not _just_ a place; it is memories, and feelings. You create new ones when you move, and I have found each new place holds a place in my heart." yet my heart refuses to give into any other place the Imladris.

"I hope my heart is as big as yours, to accept Lothlorien into it. Although part of me does not want to stay here, your strength gives me hope to endure. I just wish I wasn't so alone here...." I replied trailing off; remembering how I had no friends at all, bar the ones I had left behind....

"You have yet to meet the march-wardens, their wives, and the lady of lights handmaidens, such a meeting should and could be arranged." He said, giving me a bit of hope that perhaps I would fit in, then again what if no one liked me? 

"I would like that very much. Perhaps I could find my own place here" at this point he stood up and said 

"Very well, I shall arrange that for you, and give you a date and time later on. And I'd also like to speak with Haldir, though seeing as he is not here, I shall go in search of him" and with that he left, leaving me to ponder how the forth coming event was going to turn out. And the fact that my so-called best friends had still not sent me a single letter.

~*~

A/n Well author's notes and replies will be extremely short as Angel is on in about 2 minutes and I have to upload the chapter as well! 

**Dakota:**  Lol, surprisingly nice?  What's wrong with that?  Stop groping the elves or you'll get no more topless Rumil/Haldir/Orophin! Mwah! **huggles**

**Ashley:**  Thank you very much; we're trying our best to make her true to character.

**word junky:**  that's for dropping us a line.  And why?  Well both Galadriel and Elrond to have foresight…they may use it occasionally…*winks*

**Whitney:**  Thank you very much.

**Haldir's heart and soul:**  Thanks for the review, keep on reading!

**Tigger-180:**  lol, I love writing Galadriel, she's a great character to explore.

**Karly:**  Pink fluffy towels? ::gets ideas:: thank you so much for the lovely compliment.

**chibi:**  Yay!  Someone actually quoted that line!  Lol there was a internal debate over whether that would be put in there or not, in the end my daring side gave in!

**littlesaiyangirl:**  Lol, Haldir ever the sweetie!

**Arathriel:**  Peace, but for how long?  Yes, we feel the gradual friendship of the characters is good; this is just as much an exploration of their chracters as it is a romance.

Well we love reviews!  Sorry for the delay for this chapter, don't have enough time to explain but 20 will be here in Sunday- I know cos I'm 2/3 of the way through it!

PiXiE


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter twenty**

**POV:** Haldir

**By:** PiXiE

I had been practicing my archery for nearly an hour before two familiar shadows appeared on either side of me. Sighing I took my last shot before turning around to see both my brothers grinning widely, their eyes sparkling with laughter and mystery.

"I see your aim is still as perfect as ever," Orophin started.

"Though I would suggest moving targets," Rumil mused.

"Shall I start with you?" I asked before going to fetch my arrows.

Upon my return Rumil started talking without hesitation, "I had a most intriguing conversation with Laingalad."

"Really?" I asked surprised, Laingalad hadn't said anything about a conversation with him. "So you decided that she is not manipulating me into a marriage without my consent?"

He laughed humorlessly, "nay, she is not manipulating you, the Lord and Lady are. But, Orophin and I did not come to have this conversation with you."

"And what did you come to tell me?" I questioned glancing at Orophin who was still grinning unchangingly.  
"Laingalad! Well, both you and Laingalad" Orophin noted.

"Really? And just what do you have to say?" I asked not quite wanting the answer to the question.

"Well she told Rumil-"

"Yes?" I asked impatiently, not quite liking the gleam in Orophin's eyes.

"-that you do not sleep in the same bed!"  
I sighed not surprised that they had found this out "and you would like to know?"

"Why you do not, if you are to marry her, you may as well reap the benefits," Rumil stated bluntly.

I shook my head "I will not speak of this with you, Laingalad and I have yet to discuss it."

"Have you both decided _not_ to talk about this? For that is what she said!" Rumil leaned against a nearby tree, arms crossed.

"Your marriage will have to be consummated, so you will have to discuss it eventually," Orophin said softly staring at me intently.

"Laingalad has only just accepted the fact that we will marry, I will not jeopardize that and scare he."

"And when will she be ready for this discussion?" Rumil persisted "You have just over a month and you will be leaving for two weeks, in four days, do not let her delude herself into thinking it will not happen."

"At least you will not be her first," Orophin mused aloud.

"I wish I could be so sure," I replied, surprisingly uncomfortable about this conversation.

"You jest!" Said Rumil amazed. "I know they like to keep up propriety in Imladris," I snorted at this but he continued to speak, "But she is well into her second millennia, surely she would have...."

"With Elladan or Elrohir perhaps?" Orophin ventured, "She said they were her best friends."

I shook my head "They are like her brothers." I frowned in thought. "She seems opposed to the thought of romantic ventures with males in general."

"I do not think flattery will help you," Rumil decided.

"Help me?" I questioned "Help me do what exactly?"

"Bed her off course!" Rumil exclaimed.

Several elves turned in surprise to see who had caused such an outburst. "Rumil!" I hissed, "I will not have this discussion with you _especially_ not on the archery ranges!"

Orophin continued, "I suppose tact and tenderness will be needed. What exactly have you done with her?" Why was I having this conversation with my brothers? I pursed my lips, "Nothing I have held her hand and that is it."

They both stared at me, shock written across their features "You have not even kissed her?" Orophin ventured.

"Nay, I told you, she does not even like males. At the moment I am attempting to be her friend rather then the keeper she believes me to be." It was true that she was starting to win over to me, she trusted me of that I was now sure, but I do not think she will ever think of me as more then a friend.

"Might I suggest maybe a chaste kiss just before you leave?"

I laughed at this, "To come back and find that she has left? Nay, I will not risk such a thing, I will leave all of these talks between us until I come back, at least then I can keep an eye on her."

They both nodded, "So you will leave the seduction until after you come back."

"There will be no seduction! Everything will be done on her terms when she is ready," I said plainly.

"And what if she is never ready?" Rumil persisted.

"So be it," I said firmly not quite knowing what I was signing up for.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The conversation with my brothers weighed on my mind, but I was resolute, if anything were to happen between the two of us, she would initiate it. A life of celibacy, however, did not appeal. While I had not been so frivolous in the last four hundred years due to Cerina, the thought of an eternity… it didn't bear thought.

The object of my thoughts was currently wrapped up in a book, a common past time for her this last week.

After staring at her from a doorframe I eventually asked, "What are you reading?"

Laingalad grinned up from her book "Your Naneth's diary"

I frowned "The only copies of my mums diaries here are from my conception to when I became an elfling (_a/n- becomes and elfling at the age of 5, before that he's an elflet_) I then looked at her in horror.

"Exactly! It seems your personality was decided at a young age, before you were even born."

I smiled, "I have to admit I have never read them. No, don't worry I do not mind, it would feel odd to read them. I have Rumil's as well somewhere."

"Why doesn't he have his own? And what about Orophin's?"

My families very simple politics, "Rumil has never had closure with our mother, he still feels the abandonment and insecurity due to her loss, he refuses to read it."

"But surely that would help him achieve closure, if he could see the obvious love your Naneth shows from this diary."

I nodded slightly "I have told him so. And as for Orophin's...he owns his, though I don't know if he has read it. Though he is more somber, our Naneth was full of obvious pain during that time, Orophin does not like to speak of it."

Laingalad nodded, her brow slightly creased, midnight blue eyes full of sorrow. She was about to ask a question, but I cut her off.

"But I have come for a different reason, come get up, we are baking bread today."

Laingalad looked quite perturbed at my sudden change of topic, but nodded nonetheless. Untangling her legs, she eventually stood, brushing her skirt for none existence specks of dust.

"I shall wash my hands!" She announced before walking off at a steady pace. While she did his I decided she was indeed an enigma that needed to be cracked.

"Well? Where do we stat?" She questioned drying her hands on a towel, before unceremoniously flinging it over the back of a chair.

"You can grease the tin whilst I clean down a surface to knead the bread on," I replied. "I have already put the flour over the heat to warm up, along with the water."

Laingalad appeared pensive for a moment, "Do you ever do anything spontaneously?"

An odd question, "I am a very thorough person, everything has too be well ordered and thought through."

She nodded slightly before turning back too her task, a frown on her face.

I took both the flour and the water away from the heat, placing them both on mats, so as not to burn my wooden worktable.

"Laingalad?" I asked suddenly, and idea wormed its way through my mind.

"Yes?"

I smirked slightly, "you have flour on your nose."

"How could I have flour on my nose? I haven't touched any yet," She replied frowning slightly.

"You have now!" I sprinkled the flour I had in my hand across her face, catching her hair and cheeks in the white substance as well.

She gaped at me, grabbing for the bowl of flour, "Why did you do that?" She demanded, pulling at one arm, whilst attempting to pin the other one to my side.

"I was doing something spontaneous." I deadpanned, easily removing the bowl from her weak grasp and held it above her head.

"Give me the bowl!" She insisted, jumping for it.

"Why?"

"I want the flour!" She exclaimed pouting.

"Fine," I tipped the bowl slightly causing a waterfall of flour to descend through the landing, and thoroughly covering her hair and shoulders.

Staring at me disbelievingly she made a few noises before turning on heel and walking to the larder.

Throwing open the door, she took out a jar, and I was dimly aware that the flour was usually stored in it, a wave of flour came in my direction. I ducked but unfortunately I had reacted slightly too late, and her aim had been poor, a mouthful of flour, did exactly that, causing me to cough and splutter. This was enough of a chance for Laingalad as she quickly dumped the rest of the contents over my head.

"Now this _is_ a surprise, my dear brother, bested by an elleth, what would the sentinels say?"

My gaze slowly shifted from Laingalad, to the doorframe, which was currently housing Orophin, as he casually leant against it, a grin spread across his face.

"Why are you here?" I questioned attempting to brush off some of the flour.

"Oh, it's about Laingalad's horse," he said languidly his gaze shifting to look around the room. Laingalad frowned,

"What is wrong with her?" She questioned urgently, stepping towards the door.

"The stable master said there was something wrong with-"

Laingalad bolted out past Orophin and through the front door, not even pausing to close it.

"Is she as bad as you when it comes to her horse?"

I merely shrugged before following her out of the door, Orophin trailed behind.

"This should be interesting." He muttered more to himself to then to anyone else.

I turned back to look at him in question but he merely gave me an indulgent smile before continuing ahead of me.

As we walked to the stables, I received many odd looks, which wasn't really surprising as I was covered in flour.

We arrived at the stables at the same time as Laingalad, who in her rush had taken some wrong turns, meaning she had to turn back. She hurried into the stables and immediately made her way to Celairclaur's stall, which currently had a stable hand next to it, putting fresh hay into her stall.

"What is wrong with my horse?" She demanded absently stroking Celairclaur.

"Well..." He trailed off, appraising our flour-covered garb.

"Stop staring, and just tell me what's wrong with my horse!" Laingalad glared at the unfortunate stable hand, who straightened up under the intensity of her gaze.

"Well, we believe your horse to be pregnant," Laingalad visibly stiffened. "Its aura has changed slightly. We have not checked yet, we were waiting for your permission."

Laingalad stepped towards her horse protectively.

"You are going nowhere near my horse, and how can she be pregnant? She can't be pregnant!" She stared at the brilliant white horse pleadingly.

"Well you could check," I said slowly, not wanting to cause her ire.

"Fine!" She entered the stall, slamming the stable door closing with a bang.

We waited as Laingalad put her horse though the invasive probing. She came out of the stable, her face sour, before washing her arm in a nearby bucket of water.

"She's about 17 days pregnant, which can't be possible...that was when we were traveling here," She paused frowning before whirling around to glare at me, "You got my horse pregnant!" She accused, taking a step towards me, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't think that's quite possible." I replied eyebrow raised. I should have realized that humour rarely soothed her anger, especially when I was involved.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! 'Leave them alone, they'll be fine'" She parroted "Yes Haldir, my horse is perfectly fine, your brute of a horse impregnated mine," Her voice was starting to rise, though luckily, we seemed to be the only ones there.

Orophin leant against a pillar laughing at Laingalad's anger, which I seemed to be remarkably good at encouraging. "I'm sure she enjoyed it as well."

"Don't you dare!" She burst seething, "how could you let him do that to my horse?"

"You are acting as if I stood there and watched!" I retorted, arms crossed.

"How do I know you didn't?" She replied scathingly.

"What a lovely picture you must have of your betrothed," Orophin muttered riley, enjoying our exchanges, though I continued to ignore him.

"I can assure you that I did not know what my horse was doing. It is not _my_fault your mare happened to be in season," I said reasonably, surely logic would calm her.

"'Tis your fault, you cannot control, nor keep watch on your horse." Logic was clearly not working for her either but I persevered.

"And I'm sure I would have been able to haul Aldarian off of your innocent and naive horse." Where did that sarcasm seep in from? "Anyway, this may not have happened had _you_ been watching Celairclaur, you are the one that can not control _your horse_." How could she pass all the blame onto my horse and I?

Suddenly the stable hand who I had forgotten about spoke, his tone surprised "These two are betrothed?"

Orophin interceded attempting to mediate, "You are acting as if these horses are children you can control! They are horses, and they did something they have been doing since arda was created! If they have the ahh...urge shall we say, who are we to stop them?"

Laingalad's gaze shifted from me to Orophin, "Keep you and your urges out of this," She turned back to look at me "And you, Haldir, were the one who told me they'd be fine by themselves, and that I wouldn't have to watch my horse."

"I was inferring that they would not run back to Imladris, and leave us stranded." I defended.

Laingalad turned to stroke Celairclaur who seemed to be looking at us in a vague amusement. For a minute I wondered how long they had known each other, then I head Laingalad mutter something,

"My poor beauty....'tis a conspiracy! Now not only can I no longer ride you, they made sure I could not leave by any other means then foot...and they know I would never leave you behind."

Did she truly believe this? Was her anger causing her thoughts to rise? I thought she had finally decided to stay.

Orophin looked between the two of us slowly.

"Laingalad, calm down, I can assure you that Haldir did not tell Aldarian to impregnate your horse."

"If I wanted to stop you from leaving, I would do so without involving my horse, he is too precious!" As if I would use an innocent creature to do such a thing.

"If they love each other, why would she want to leave?" The befuddled stable hand ventured,

"They argue so they can enjoy making up" Orophin explained cheekily.

"Dina Orophin" I said, sharply sparing a glance at him before returning to the hysterical Laingalad, who looked as is she were about to cry. "Don't cry! If you ever feel like riding you can ride Aldarian."

This was, apparently, not the right thing to say,

"I'm not going anywhere near your warg of a horse! Not after this." She said with conviction. How dare she just brush of an act of kindness like that, and calling my noble horse a warg!

"Insulting is not going to help anyone," Orophin seemed to notice my back stiffening.

"I am going to leave you to calm down, I will see you later," I stated calmly, realizing my anger would set my progress further back. As I stepped into the sunlight, still covered in flour I heard the stable hand brightly say,

"Well that went surprisingly well"

After a few hours of aimlessly walking around Caras Galadhon, the sun eventually set, the light shivering down through the sky. I had conversed with various friends I had not had a chance to speak with since my departure. All were surprised that I was to marry, as far as they knew, I had had no intention of marrying in the past, and then there was the question of why we were not waiting a year span to marry.

A haphazard explanation would then follow whereby I stated we had become engaged on my last visit some twenty years previously. Luckily I had not had any...activities with elleths since my last stay in Imladris, much to my brother's amusement. Though this was not because of lack of appreciation, more my aim of achieving march-warden status stood for most in my mind.

Most friends took my reassuring dubiously though seemed to accept it, merely asking for an invitation to the wedding, which I of course gave.

The sun had been set for some two hours and I was slowly making my way up the familiar stars leading to my talan.

I started to open the door only to find that it stalled. I frowned in thought before hearing Laingalad shout aggravated,

"GO AWAY! KELA!"

"Have you barricaded the door?" I asked slowly, slightly incredulous at her cheek.

"Leave me alone and go away!" She called back irritatingly.

"I believe I live here," I stated plainly, hoping that calm reasoning would placate her and allow me a good nights rest; I had too leave early the next day.

"I don't care" Was the impertinent reply.

"But I do, I am not willing to sleep in a tree."   
"Well go and camp in the wood, I'm not talking to you" All of this over a horse.

"My sleeping does not require your talking."

"But It does require my being in the same room as you" She retorted. General thuds and bangs could be heard; she was putting more things against the door!

"You are being ridiculous. I tried not to let the frustration seep into my voice.

"You are being inconsiderate," She replied childishly, I could visualise the pout on her face as she glared at the door, arms crossed petulantly.

"What am I supposed to be considering?" I sighed.

"I am not going to spell it out for you," she never does, "You're old enough to figure it out yourself"

"And you are old enough to act like a petulant elflet!" I responded sharply.

"Go away!" the pleading tone in her voice made me reconsider my actions.

"She can not keep me out all night," I murmured to myself. "I will go" I called slightly louder, so that she could hear.

An hour later I decided to make my chances against Laingalad. Ingenuity would be needed; going through the door was not an option. After slight consideration I decided to climb through a window in the kitchen. All I had to do was open the shutters and climb through. I could outwit orcs Laingalad would be easy.

I pulled myself onto a nearby branch and stealthily made my way up the tree. Eventually I came to a branch that ran parallel to the kitchen, odd that I had never noticed this before in all the years I had lived there. About eight feet separated where I was and the windows, though the question of how I was to open the shutters still needed to be answered.

Scanning the area I noticed that another branch came about four feet from my talan, It was, however, smaller and obviously less sturdy then the branch I was currently standing on.

If I jumped onto that branch, leant and pulled open the shutters and then grabbed the windowsill to pull myself up into the room I would be fine. I had attempted and succeeded such a feat as an elfling I could do it again.

I precariously leaned over to the shutters, and pulled them open before a sharp and commanding voice shouted "DARO!"

Unfortunately the momentum was lost so I resigned myself to the inevitable. I landed on my feet with a slight thud, a jolt of shock upon impact, rippling through my body.

I stared at the woe-begotten elf with disdain; he had stopped me from getting into my talan,

"Can I help you?" I questioned patiently.

"What were you doing? Entering an elleths talan without their permission."

An elleth has never _not_ allowed me into her talan.

"I think that you'll find that, that talan is in fact mine."

"And you just decided to enter via a window?" He asked sarcastically "I would like the truth this time, I am a sentinel" _fear me_ I appended for him, with a derisive snort.

"While I am a March-warden," I drawled "Four of my type and 100 of you, I wonder which is more important?"

The sentinel was taken back slightly, but to his credit he persisted,

"No march-wardens live here, give me your name so I may speak to the Lord and Lady, who will then decide on an appropriate punishment.

I scoffed at that, being punished for entering your own home?

"While I disagree, your inclinations need to be noted I will acquiest. My name is Warden Haldir, soon to be March-warden."

The elf took a step back in surprise, but persevered,

"And why would you be entering your house through a window?"

"I was ahh...testing a theory. You may not know this, but I am betrothed, and my brothers being the elves that they are, will find it most amusing to ahh...interrupt us. Locking my door will, quite simply, not work so I am trying to find out whether they can enter in another way, they can be quite creative at times." The sentinel was starting to believe this obscure explanation, "Also, I have recently been preparing new ideas."

"Such as?"

I floundered before eventually replying,

"I shouldn't tell you but, we have recently been pondering over the idea of bridges in the trees on the outskirt of the woods."

His eyebrow rose at this "The branches form the bridges, why would you need a bridge?"

I took a deep breath ready to go into a complicated explanation "The mellyrn on the outskirts are not as all or sturdy as those in Caras Galadhon. They are interspersed with other trees such as oak, beach, and poplar, which are not as strong. Bridges would greatly help. However, weaker branches surround some of our outpost. So using my talan as an example I was trying to find out if it was at all possible."

The sentinel blinked rapidly trying to take this information in "ahh...well continue your work then."

I grinned broadly before starting to climb the tree again. This time my attempts were successful and I easily hoisted myself up into the kitchen.

I quietly walked into the main room and got out a blanket, sleeping in a sitting position would be no problem.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Just before dawn I awoke and started to get ready, I ignored the mess in the kitchen she could clear it up. Grabbing my weapons and my bedrolls I slowly made my way to the stables.

Most of the troop had already assembled and their wardens, Dinengwath was giving out orders; He nodded his head at me in greeting breaking apart from Rumil, his general.

Rumil stride up to me clasped my arm before grinning widely "how's the mother to be?" He asked loudly his voice carrying easily through the clearing.

A few heads turned in surprise, while I suppressed a groan.

"I have not seen Celairclaur but Laingalad is not impressed" I dropped my voice to just a whisper, "She locked me out last night."

Rumil stared at me before breaking down in fits of laughter, causing even more stares.

"You realise I'm assessing you singularly as well as a whole troop? You know I have to choose a new warden, from the remaining generals."

He immediately quieted; this would be an interesting trip.

* * *

_A/n sorry for the delay, I actually finished the chapter 3 days before it needed to be posted. But then it was Frufru's 16th birthday so we were out all weekend. Then we had French orals which are 12.5% of our grade so we spent the week busy with revising for that. Then it was Mo's 16th and we were all at her house so she tidied her room our something and promptly lost the chapter and she didn't find it again until Thursday ::takes a deep breath:: I think we're posting next Sunday, but I don't know if Mo will be finished, it's a very long chapter and she'll have to type it up. Also, it's the first week of our GCSE's, which are like the American S.A.T's so yeah…work, work, work._

_**Haldir's heart and soul:** Why is it such a surprise that she can cook? Lol. She just doesn't cook meat…ever._

_**chibi:** ::smiles nervously:: this chapter was just a bit late as well. _

_**Maeve:** Erm…no I wouldn't call it a lemon, as you can see from the last 20 chapters there is a recognizable plot. But yes there will be 'R-rated' bits you're just gonna have to wait…a while. As you can see the horses are getting more action then our protagonists._

_**Gammaball:** Hi Zoe! I'm wondering if you're reading this, as you should be revising like me (ok I've done 11hours 30 minutes this week, go me! That's 41 hours since Easter ::collapses:)_

_**Tigger-190:** Yes, tolerating each other ::twitches::_

_Wells no Haldir in the next chapter, how ever will you all cope?_

_PiXiE_

_**Posted:** 23rd May 2004_


	21. Chapter 21

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter Twenty one**

POV: **Laingalad**

By: **Candyfloss**

Haldir left early the next morning, which was a good thing as far as I was concerned. I had no intentions of speaking with him as a result of the events yesterday.

After changing and having a quick breakfast, I cleaned up the kitchen, which had been left in a flour-coated state, only then did I notice that he had un-barricaded the door, and most of the furniture was back where it should be. How could he be so...so nice, and so free one minute, and the next be an irritating elf that cared for no ones feelings then next? It was as though he had two personalities switching them around at will, as if life was a game.

Two letters came for me today; one with the seal of Lord Celeborn; the other to my delight, was from my two favourite elves: the twins. It was about time they remembered this friend of theirs! Putting Lord Celeborn's letter down on a table I sank into my chair and tore open Elladan and Elrohir's letter. It read:

> _'Dear Laingalad,_
> 
> _ How goes life with our favourite march-warden in Lorien?'_

Bad? I wondered how they would handle it if I replied saying so. Most likely they'd come to Lorien and berate Haldir for not looking after me correctly.

> _'Both Elladan, and I hope you have performed enough subtle pranks to ensure Haldir finds little peace at home, as he must find little satisfaction observing orcs trampling along that border line of his!'_

I wished I hadn't been myself since I got here, my guard was up, and I was more concerned about being gracious and polite to these people. Though, knowing me this wouldn't keep up long. I'll get bored sooner or later.

> _'We ourselves have thought up antics between us, feel free to use one if you find a reason. Or you could just use one when your inevitable boredom sets in'_

The twins, they knew me so well and were ever so helpful when it came to the less serious matters in life.

> _'Sew his tunic so it seems especially tight, it will then cling to him as if it had shrunk to an elflings size'_

Now there was an idea, where as I had others, such as sewing his tunic to the bed with him in it.... I should do that one-day; when I'm especially aggravated with the elf, seeing that he now sleeps with more then just his bare skin. Though I wondered how long he could keep that up for once we were married.

> _'Use the itching powder ingredient, we taught you to make, so that all of Haldir's boots itch as if ants nested in them. Or, as you did to Elladan, apply the powder to his leggings.'_

At this I laughed. I remembered that day, I'd just mastered making it and needed to test it on someone, and who better then the person that taught me? He was scratching for days after that, I had to climb out of the window to escape.

> _'And the best of the three, mix black berries into his red tinted shampoo bottle, so that his hair will be stained pink!'_

Now this was definitely one I would be using, in the near future. At this point the handwriting changed.

> **'I, Elladan, have taken over writing this letter to you as Elrohir's fit of hysterical laughter leaves him unfit to hold his quill straight,'**

For some reason I had the image of Elrohir clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor laughing his head off.

> **'We are missing you very much in Imladris, as Ada often notices.'**

And I you my dear friends, I sighed at the thought. Unfair was a word that continually ran across my mind. Unfair that I had been dragged from a place I loved, it was unfair that I had to lead a new life with an elf that was literally a stranger to me.

> **'But we will be glad to hear that you are well and at the very least tolerant of Haldir's company.'**

I'd be happy if he stayed at the borders for a few centuries.

> **'We both requested a military visit as an excuse to see you, but Ada intercepted and refused-'**

Lord Elrond has refused to allow his own sons to visit me? Was that saying something about me as a person?

> **'-As he feels that we would most likely attempt an escape plan if you asked us to. Do you need one?'**

No, if I wanted to escape I wouldn't depend on these two. They were leagues away, and by the time they got here most likely I will have lost my mind,

> **'We can never know what you are going through'**

Trust Elladan to bring it back to the same droning topic.

> **'But be glad in knowing that we are as much as prisoner to authority as you.'**

Well that was interesting to hear. The future lords of Imladris were entrapped like birds, within their own cage.

> **'Our Ada is having us watched constantly, our conversations are also being monitored until we are trusted not to persuade you or others to abet you in an escape.'**

Trust Lord Elrond to go to desperate measures.

> **'We will be seeing you next before your wedding ceremony unless we find a way to get to you before hand.**

**Thinking of you always,**

**Elladan and Elrohir'**

At this point the handwriting changed once more.

> _'P.S. Say hello to Haldir for us and be sure you consider our pranks, unless you have better ones of your own, which no doubt you do!'_

Well that cheered me up considerably, bar the fact that they couldn't visit me until perhaps a few days before my wedding.

I shouldn't hold a grudge against them though, that was the twins off course, it wasn't their fault, in fact, I might not have been here had it not been for them.

I was just about to start writing my reply when I remembered Lord Celeborn's letter, still left in-opened. I put aside my letter from the twins and began to read Lord Celeborn's letter. It asked me to attend a little tea party in the royal quarters before dinner.

Joy, I had to dine and put on an act again. Though I hadn't done this since the engagement feast. I would have to act as if I was in a happy couple again, though this time it would be on my own terms, no Naneth to remind me, nor Haldir to make things complicated.

Anyway, with my spare time at hand I decided to go through my self-defence. Not that I'd need it living here. I'd have to be cautious for when the twins arrived; I could just imagine what they'd say if I told them I dropped it. I sometimes seriously think that I'm an ellon rather than an elleth.

I went through various moves to practice what I should do when attacked from the back, as well as when incapable of using my hands. How queer I must have looked to anyone if they came upon me in the talan at the current moment.

After eating a lunch of salad and fruits I decidedly continued to work my way through Haldir's bookshelf. Thankfully there were no history books hidden amongst the others. I dare say that would have put me off completely.

That night for the first time ever, I went around the talan and turned off the many lanterns I had turned on to fill the strange absence of people.

I worked my way from one end of the talan until I reached the bedroom, the last light in the house. I shut the rattling shutters before changing into my nightgown, which no doubt to my Naneth's amusement had to been extremely low cut. Thank the Valar Haldir had not made any haughty comments about my bedtime attire, though he had not seen this one. I was beginning to wonder if my Naneth had the intention of turning me into a harlot.

I slipped into the large bed. This time it was different, there was no one breathing in the corner, there were no other noises but the beat of my heart and steady intake of my breath. So this was what it felt like to be truly alone, so.... so quiet! I could hear the owls' hoot and the trees swaying in the wind, but no other living things that were like me.

..................................................

I woke the next morning only to find it was near mid-day. Being the fool that I am, I had overslept. Then again the absence of people was quite peaceful.

I got out of bed and went to take a bath, then returned to the bedroom, where I stood and stared at the wardrobe. Annoying dresses, there were ones in here I'd worn once and had forgotten about, I randomly picked a light blue one, which was sleeveless, pairing it with blue gloves which wound there way up my arm to the elbows.

With a few hours left to go I decided to go to the stables and see how Celairclaur was doing. To think that I had been there before her birth, whilst her own mother was pregnant with her, and now I'm here, when she is pregnant with her own child. I had gone a full circle with her. Perhaps I had over reacted last night, but I couldn't stand another change. So much in so little time, one can only take so much. I sat at the stables, brushed her down and fed her. She was the only thing left that reminded me of my past, and now she too had moved on with time. So why couldn't I?

Some hours later I decided that I would have to tell Elrohir of this, after all it was his horse that mothered mine. He had the right to know. I was just about to go home and write a letter to the twins when I noticed the time. I was behind schedule!

Late as I was it did not help my tardiness when I found myself lost. I just couldn't remember my way around. In the end I resorted to asking a sentinel. Who after ten minutes of trying to make annoying small talk gave my directions.

I rushed into the hall and was greeted by Lord Celeborn.

"Welcome to the royal residence, havo dad,"

Remembering etiquette, I curtsied before saying,

"Good afternoon, Hir Nin," I sat down in the chair he pointed to, whilst Lord Celeborn inspected the table, before sitting down on his own seat.

"I would like to introduce you to Anoreirien, Auraglar, and Dolenmir, other wives to our other March-Wardens, Eluthorod, Thinfileg and Idhrendir, I would like to introduce you to Aglarebwen from Imladris, soon to be wed to Warden Haldir."

I really should be used to the use of my other name, seeing as people insist on introducing me to everyone via it, however, being the person I am I simply couldn't ignore it.

"Nice to meet you Anoreirien, Auraglar, and Dolenmir, and please call me Laingalad," I replied.

"We were just discussing the arrangements Haldir proposed for the formal ball," Lord Celeborn said.

"Ball?" I asked out loud, once again I was conveniently not told.

"The one where he is acknowledged as March-warden a most important event," said Anoreirien, obviously not important enough to tell me.

"One must choose what they will wear in advance," Auraglar added, my first impression o these two were they are like my naneth, I noticed Dolenmir the corner of my eye, she had yet to speak. Hopefully she was not like her two companions here; otherwise this would be as waste of time. I have no intention of making friends with people who constantly reminded me of my Naneth.

"Especially you and Haldir, you can not clash with each other," What was this? Don't tell me they expected my presence there?

"You will be on his arm all night," Oh the joy in that, another chance for us to act like a happy couple, my life would turn into one big lie at this rate, a great way of living.

"Yes.... most certainly, and may I ask what gowns you will wear on the event?" I asked, if these elleths were as predictable as my naneth, they'd jump at the chance to talk about gowns.

As I said this Anoreirien's face lit up before she said, "Well there are many choices and I have not fully decided yet."

"Randor should have told us in advance that he was leaving, his wife Silias, she gave us no inclination," Auraglar said.

"But I have a choice between a forest green with silver velveteen trimming or a pink silken gown. I have the material; I would just need to get my tailor to make it. With silver filigree of course." Pink!?! Was she insane? I cringed inside whilst putting on yet another smile.

A tailor, I should find myself one of those, get them to make me a few tunics, these dresses were getting extremely uncomfortable.

"What do you think?" Auraglar asked, before I could come up with some polite lie, Dolenmir, finally spoke,

"Honestly, I think that those who have worm pink in the fashion you describe have looked fat, as well as quite repulsive."

At last!! An elleth with common sense! Her comment left an awkward silence at the table. Lord Celeborn coughed and said,

"Ladies," to prevent further argument, "Laingalad, when Haldir returns, would you remind him to confirm the details?" Oh sure and I'll do a lot more about the fact everyone else knew and I didn't!

"Aye, of course, I would never forget such a thing" I replied.

"So what's it like being the betrothed of Haldir?" Anoreirien suddenly asked now to start my fun. Auraglar grinned before saying,

"You're the maiden that melted away his icy heart."

Before I could start to say anything Anoreirien said,

"I wouldn't say icy...more tepid, he was just unwilling to love. But that's no surprise, with his troubled childhood," Dolenmir snorted in reaction. With the way he walks around it's surprising he had a childhood at all I thought.

"It's..."I started, "quite amusing, he can really open up when he wants to..." I trailed off, unsure of their reaction. From the corner of my eyes I could see Lord Celeborn was highly amused, when he noticed me, he threw me a wink before sipping his wine.

"Aren't you worried about his going to the borders?" Anoreirien asked.

"No. He's perfectly capable of looking after himself, I do not question his skills, what about you? When your husband leaves for the borders?" I asked, already working out the answer for myself. Most likely she worked herself into a tantrum on his departure.

"Ahh.... you are a sensible girl. She knew the dangers of marrying a Warden, and now March-Warden when they were betrothed. It's quite lucky really, now that he's a march-warden he shouldn't be out on the borders as much as he would have been," Dolenmir said. I was beginning to like her. She wasn't like Anoreirien or Auraglar, she had more sense and intellect then the other two.

"All the better as far as I'm concerned," I replied, wondering how the would take that comment.

"Yes, more lie ins" Anoreirien said, I hope not, sure I wouldn't mind sleeping an extra hour or two, but the thought of Haldir being there when I woke was un-nerving.

For the past two weeks he had always woken before me. I didn't have to deal with him when he first woke. I picked up a biscuit and took a bite; the cooks here were really talented, though the biscuit could use a bit more milk.

"Not that they'll lie in much" Auraglar exclaimed, by the Valar she had an imaginative mind!

Lord Celeborn coughed and said, "Ladies," stopping further conversation upon the topic as well as causing Auraglar to blush.

"Sorry Milord," She apologised.

"Perhaps we should change the topic, as it is quite inappropriate," I suggested smiling.

"We're among friends here, worry not. So tell me, how _did_ you meet Haldir?" Anoreirien asked, the question I had dreaded, but was well prepared for, having had the time to think.

"Well, we met on his last visit and it was via the twins of Elrond really, they introduced us and everything just, clicked." I said.

"Aww, I didn't think he was looking for love," Auraglar cooed.

"He works in mysterious ways," I said a bit too quickly, sealing down any more of her increasingly idiotic questions that just _had_ to be answered to keep up decorum.

"So Laingalad, how have you found your stay here in Caras Galadhon?" Lord Celeborn asked, didn't he mean my move? A stay meant you could leave whenever you wanted I, however, could not.

"Quite pleasant thank you, just like its residence," I replied.

"We are most flattered of your saying so I was hoping that you would find an activity to occupy yourself with while Haldir is on duty. Do you have any suggestions?" So there was something to do to help past the time.

"My lord, my skills are limited, however, perhaps you could suggest something?"

"Archery?" I don't know how to use a bow. "Textile work?" an annoying possibility.

"Library clerk?" that would be good, a large supply of books to read. "Gardener?" I could do that. "I'm afraid the list is so long I have trouble remembering them off-hand. But I assure you, whether you feel your skills are too limited or nonexistent, there will be many distractions to help occupy you here." Well one thing was sure I wouldn't be bored,

"Thank you Hir nin, I'll take them into consideration and will tell you once my mind is made up. And what of you? Anoreirien, Auraglar, and Dolenmir? What do you do to pass your time?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Embroidery, painting, and then of course the cleaning of our talans," Replied Anoreirien, a creative elleth she must be then.

"We also help to organise balls, and design dresses," Auraglar added.

"If you would like too Laingalad, you could join me in the art houses where we paint for our annual exhibitions. Or else you can join our orchestra where I play the harp," said Dolenmir.

Well there was something I could do, and most likely Ada would be pleased that my endless hours of tedious lessons were paying of.

"I would like that, thank you" I replied

"Dolenmir doesn't just merely play the harp she helps to conduct as well, and write new compositions," Lord Celeborn added. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amazement.

"You must be very talented," I replied.

"You are most kind in saying so, but do hear the orchestra play before complimenting us, or you might just change your opinion about my conducting once you arrive!" She exclaimed.

Not only that, but I would have to play under conduction, instead of freely as I pleased; this would take some time to adjust to.

"We would not use you at balls if you were not any good." Anoreirien said.

"Though when you let Orophin sing, we did question that," Auraglar added tittering.

"Not that we intend to insult your soon to be brother in law" Anoreirien said.

"I shall have to hear him sing before I can pass judgement upon your comment," I replied.

"Do ignore their exaggeration, Orophin was not as bad as everyone implies, so will you be joining us?" Dolenmir asked.

"Most certainly" I replied with a smile

"Good!" Dolenmir exclaimed.

With a smile on his face Lord Celeborn said, "I knew this meeting would be productive. Haldir will be glad to see you have something to do, especially with your horse out of action"

Before I knew it I let out a small growl.

"What happened to your horse?" Anoreirien asked.

I took a deep breath, stabling my anger, then considered the situation. If I were supposedly _Madly_ in _Love_ with Haldir, I would have to take the news with a positive manner.

"No, quite the opposite, she is with child" I replied, with as much tone of happiness as I could. She squealed and said,

"Oh congratulations, who is the lucky father?" She asked, with a false smile upon her face.

"Thank you, 'tis Aldarian," I replied  
"Aldarian.... that pretty stead of Haldir's, how appropriate!" She exclaimed giggling. I took another sip of the wine, to keep myself from throttling the pompous elleth.

"Maybe 'tis a sign of things to come in the near future," Added Auraglar, almost causing me to choke on the wine. I'd kill myself, or better yet, the man that impregnates me. No child should be brought into the world where its parents had little love for each other. Then again Auraglar didn't know this.

"Just think how handsome Haldir's children will be..." Anoreirien mused. I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window.

"Oh yes, the Ellyn built steady and strong with those piercing blue eyes...." Auraglar added, here they go again, bouncing of each other as per usual.

"And the Elleths with Laingalad's dark hair and Haldir's charming smile," said Anoreirien.

"When was the last time you've seen that elf's lit his face with a smile?" Asked Auraglar. A few days ago? When he decided he'd rather dumb a bowl of flour on my head then bake something?

"It is true that it has been some time but the moment etched into my memory when Haldir filled the room with deep throated laughter and when those full lips parted into his chiselled jaw line" I take it he didn't really lighten up, nor let go very often. Perhaps I should feel privileged.

It was then that Anoreirien and Auraglar let out a yearning sigh I was shocked!! To think there were married! No one in Imladris, well no one that I've known or seen would ever show such things, let alone in public!

Perhaps Lord Celeborn noticed my reaction as he said,

"Please ladies we have met here to welcome Laingalad into out society, not introduce her to the gossiping of our bath houses." Bath houses which I'm thankful for, seeing as I didn't have to bathe in one of them. I began to wonder if Lord Celeborn was here for his own pleasure or to keep everyone in their places.

"You'd think they hadn't seen the male form in the last millennia," Dolenmir said causing Auraglar to twitter once more before saying,

"Actually last night-" Thankfully she was cut of by Dolenmir,

"We'd rather not know Auraglar," However she ignored Dolenmir's glares and continued.

"No, but it was quite amazed, his fingers...." She said before sighing, I was quite in awe that things that happened in the bedroom, _private_ things were able to seep themselves into everyday conversation.

"Ladies!" Lord Celeborn exclaimed, reassuring my theory of why he was here. His outburst caused Auraglar to blush; I started to play with my blue silken sleeve when I heard a whisper from Anoreirien

"Tell me later..." To think they were willing to share with each other such information! "Now tell me, we need to know all the juicy details, how did he propose?" She asked,

Another one of those questions I head dreaded for so long, but I was well prepared for it, which was why my mind was now completely blank, I had wished to talk to Haldir about this first, but seeing as he's not within talking range I would have to do this myself, I was about to start when,

"Oh yes! I'd imagine he can be quite romantic when he wants to be," Well she can keep imagining seeing as I have yet to find out myself.

"Er..." I started "Well...the usual way...Haldir invited me for a midnight stroll I had told him once before that I enjoyed the stars," They sighed, well when I was 'they' I meant Anoreirien and Auraglar, if this was all it was going to take, then lets just say this would be easy.

I could see Lord Celeborn was enjoying the entertainment, but Dolenmir held no expression on her face.

"He's so thoughtful" Auraglar said, causing Dolenmir to roll her eyes.

"He lead me to a place in Imladris where I often met with my friends, Elrohir and Elladan, except Haldir had set a romantic mood with lighted candles, and picnic of my favourite foods, and a blanket sprinkled with rose petals."

"How romantic," Anoreirien exclaimed, I wished, one could tell that she was easily amused. I started to wonder where all that had come from, I brushed the sordid reason of it being from my own fantasy aside, before continuing.

"It was; until Haldir stepped beneath the old willow tree, activating a defence trap Elladan and Elrohir had practiced building. The land crumbled beneath us both, and we landed in a pit fifteen feet deep," Well I wasn't going to give him all the credit! I toyed with the thought of having to tell him this, as well as the reaction on his face.

"Oh no! What happened?" Asked Anoreirien excitedly, no doubt, if she was like my Naneth the word of this will be all over Caras Galadhon before the next sun rises. It was good that I still lack the confidence to go into crowded places.

"Well, Haldir seethed at the irresponsible site planning for a trap, which I found utterly amusing..." and that I would "...So when he proposed on the notion that we might have to spend our immortality in a crater if no-one could reach us, or hear our calls, I laughed even harder, I'm sorry to disappoint your expectations of Haldir,"

I felt sorry for myself, for the thought of having to live with this white lie for as long as I live was no nice. There had been no romantic start to this sham of a marriage no sparks between us; just the truth, which hurts the most.

"However did you get out?" Auraglar asked, I smile and replied,

"Haldir thought it wise to propel me to the surface, so that I cold find help for him. But unfortunately finding help took longer then I thought it would, and while I searched a thunderstorm had began. When I returned, the pit had partly collapsed so that Haldir was set chest deep in mud. Once hoisted to safety, Haldir seemed in no mood for the celebration of our engagement, he was in quite a sour mood for a while," Why was I doing this? Perhaps it was because I envied what he had in the past. Why was I blaming him for being the reason I would never love in a way that he may have done so many times before? For I'm sure this marriage will consist of nothing but friendship, that much I had accepted.

A friendship that had still to be built upon, made stronger, a friendship that was already being tested. If there was anyone I should be blaming it was the people who set this up, and myself for holding back from the world.

No! This was not the time, nor the place to become emotional. I put on a straight face and locked away my emotions, to notice Anoreirien asking me a question.

"Is that why no one heard of your engagement before you arrived?"

"Well it has been a very long time since that happened" I replied.

"When I became engaged I told everyone as soon as I could," Auraglar reasoned

"Oh but I did, most likely the news did not reach as far as Lorien" I said, hoping that like before they would simply accept this lie, and make my life easier.

"On Haldir marrying? We in Lorien are quite surprised, it has made quite a ripple here," Just as I am surprised not to have met one of the love sick elleths, who spend their time fantasising about their Warden, like Cerina. I paused, trying to think of a reply for her comment before saying,

"Haldir isn't so.... unloving in Imladris" Auraglar smiled at me and said,

"Your love has softened him," I suppressed the urge to snort, it was then that a set of bells began to ring.

"We have to leave now, dinner must be cooked," Anoreirien said before both her and Auraglar stood from the table.

"Navear Ladies Idhrendir has a late meeting tonight, I can stay here," Dolenmir said, well talking to her will most certainly be more bearable then the other two.

Out of courtesy I said,

"It has been a pleasure meeting you both."

"We shall see you again soon" Anoreirien said.

"Make sure you look after Haldir for us" Auraglar added.

"Have no doubt about it, I will" I answered causing them both to laugh as they parted from the hall, leaving me with Lord Celeborn and Dolenmir.

I sighed as they left; the tension held within me for the last hour or so, slowly began to drain.

"They can be quite tiring," Dolenmir said.

"Yes they are," I simply replied.

"So tell me, what really happened?" She suddenly asked.

"Pardon?" I asked in shock.

"If Haldir wanted to propose he'd have checked the area in advance, he's a perfectionist, he likes to be in control of everything," Well it looked like someone here knows Haldir quite well.  
"Why do you think that? What do you think happened?"

"I do not know what happened but I do know that it could not have happened. He would have at least told Rumil and Orophin, and even if he said to keep it a secret, which I doubt, they would still give clues and drop hints, it is in their nature." That's the thing with lying about someone you hardly know, someone else always knows them better then you do.

"Do you really want to know the sordid truth?" I resorted to saying.

"You are exaggerating Laingalad," Lord Celeborn interjected; well I much prefer the one I just made up compared to the truth. At least that way I can have my pride, and not say that I allowed other people to shape my future for me. Dolenmir looked at him and asked.

"You knew?"

I sighed before saying, "One can only lie to a certain extent, 'tis an arranged marriage, not of twenty years ago, but two months" Perhaps Lord Celeborn heard the hurt in my voice, for he refused to look at me.

Dolenmir frowned, "You put them in an arranged marriage?" She asked incredulously, making Lord Celeborn look at her, "And why would either of you accept such a thing?" She turned and asked me.

"Ask Haldir, he was the one who agreed from the beginning, there is nothing in this for me, I'm just here to live it out. Meaning no disrespect to you Lord Celeborn, but I'd much rather be back in Imladris" I said.

"I don't think this is the time to have such a conversation," More likely he is uncomfortable with the topic. I decided he would not be the one to go to, to have my questions about this arrangement answered.

"Aye, but Dolenmir, please keep this to yourself. Haldir and I have come to a silent agreement about the matter," I cannot even begin to think about the consequences should people find out what really is the base, the foundation of this marriage was.

"What? You're ignoring both their feelings! Laingalad obviously doesn't want to marry him, and I doubt he does either," Oh what I would have given to have a friend like her two months ago...but now...now it didn't matter anymore.

"Dolenmir, you do not know the full situation," Lord Celeborn reasoned, nor do I for the matter.

"And how much is there to know? I do not know how you could put two elves together to marry for an eternity with no love between them," I looked at Lord Celeborn, and seeing the great discomfort in his posture, I decided to say:

"Dolenmir, how about we talk about this another time?"

"When Haldir is here preferably but I have to go and dine with the Lady Galadriel now," He said, before making a hurried exit.

Dolenmir began to laugh and said,

"Haldir will not be pleased to hear he got stuck in the mud whilst proposing it will be around Caras Galadhon by sunrise tomorrow noon."

"Let it be, I'll find it amusing to see his reaction to such things, though the aftermath is another story altogether," I replied.

"Aye, his pride will be somewhat hurt"

We sat there for another thirty minutes or so, talking about life in general. By the end she told me where and what time to meet for orchestra, as well as to my pleasure, inviting herself to the talan so that she could show me the places that an elleth may need to know about, ones that ellyn would be embarrassed to show and elleth.

...................................................

For the rest of the week I managed to clean up most of my things that had been left in the trunks.

Orophin came around once to check up on me, and to see if he could have some ice cream, before facing his elder brother. It was only by the end of the week that I remembered I had yet to write a reply to the twins.

I had just finished when the door opened and a strong, horrendous smell drifted with the winds towards me. I sealed the envelope and said,   
"Gosh Haldir, you reek!" Once I finished I turned around to face him, only to find a blood-covered elf. Hurriedly I rushed over.

* * *

_A/n Ok this is going to have to be very quick, I was meant to be off the computer 30 minutes ago and I still have to post and format this thing. So excuse any of the grammatical mistakes I may have accidentally missed, if there are any truly glaring ones don't hesitate to point them out._

_Thank you to **Haldir's heart and soul, Michelleb102, chibi06, In the Depp End and Gamma Ball,** I really wish I could reply individually but I simply don't have the time!_

_The next chapter should be up next Sunday, hopefully, it depends whether Mo can fit in typing up 3-4 pages a night in between all the revision we have this week- 8 exams for Mo and Fran, with 9 for me (PiXiE)_

_Review!_

_PiXiE_


	22. Chapter 22

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter Twenty-two**

POV: **Haldir**

By: **PiXiE**

Legs aching I slowly made my way up the stairs towards my talan. I had been away for eleven days, two longer then I had hoped, but I doubted whether Laingalad would be worried.

I was currently covered in orc blood, it smelled foul, its repugnant smell poisoning the fresh sweet air of Caras Galadhon. Looking forward to a long soak in a hot bath I started to open the door to my talan.

I stood in the doorway taking in the sights, had Laingalad moved everything around in my absence? Fortunately she had not.

"Oh gosh Haldir, you reek," It was nice to know I was appreciated, she could at least greet me, I merely grunted before walking further into the living area.

"What ever happened to your manners?" She demanded before turning around to look at me, "Oh by the Valar!!" She got up and ran to me, "Are you alright? What have they done to you?" I have to admit; I was surprised over here genuine concern for me.

"Fortunately they have done nothing to me. This blood is from the orcs, and unfortunately, as you said, it smells."

She eyed me critically before responding "Well then, take your shirt off," Well that was surprisingly informal ".... and put it in the bath to soak, I'll get you some clean clothes,"

"Generally I wash before I do that," I replied slowly.

"First, I want to make sure you are alright," She pressed firmly.

"I will be fine, I assure you I have participated in many battles before, gaining more serious wounds then these, I am more then capable of tending to them myself." I had been doing so for such a long time, it was odd having such concern over something so normal to me now, this would take some time to get used to, but this 'perk' of our marriage was not altogether distasteful to me either.

"But you are bleeding fiercely to the head, and do not tell me that is orc blood that I see," her tone held a note of finality.

"I am?" I briefly touched my head to find the crimson of my own blood, other then that of an orc. I did not recall the blow; in fact no pain had registered during the skirmish, "Let me change before we see to it."

I left to go to the bathroom, where I attempted to scrub off as much of the blood as possible. The bath quickly filled with dirt and blood, going an unsightly brown colour. I towelled myself down and put on my breeches before attempting to find a tunic, only to find none, she must have put the ones I had left drying before my departure, back in my draws.

When I came back Laingalad had various pieces of cloth, a large bowl of water, and a pot of honey, to use as an anti-septic.

"Well where do you want me?" I asked uncomfortably, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"In front of me might help," Came the sarcastic reply, "Do you care to tell me what happened out there? Bar the fact that you were attacked by orcs?"

I raised an eyebrow only to wince, now that I was aware of the wound it seemed that I could feel the pain radiating from it.

"We attacked them late last night, before that planning was involved as well as the normal sitting, watching and waiting."

"Sit still," She reprimanded dabbing my head with water, while gently pushing my hair out of my face, "did you find a replacement?" She inquired.

"I have the next few days to decide, Rumil, Orophin, and another elf you do not know, by the name Rodonrus" I replied, I was not looking forward to choosing, though from the events at the borders I believe I had chosen already, at least my brain had, my heart was a different matter.

"I'll let you choose between your brothers, it should be interesting."

"And Rodonrusé as well," I added thoughtfully.

"'Tis a tiresome life you lead is it not Haldir?" Laingalad questioned, squeezing the water out of the rag.

I smiled "Sometimes I suppose. How is my wound?" I asked as she frowned peering at it.

"I think I can see some soil embedded in it, I do not have it in a good view." Leaning further forward to search the wound on my head, it seemed that Laingalad chest held less support then the newfound feeling she was showing to me now. Her subtle cleavage rose and fell to her shallow breaths. She was worrying for me, but I felt most at ease and close to aroused at the feminine vision thrust before me.

Without her stern face to occupy me otherwise I could trace this elleth's youthful, admirable figure from beneath her light, flowing gown.

I throbbed at the thought of the reactions I would have liked to act out upon the body like this one, but I forced myself to a calm. Tensing my lower waistline, only for my lips to escape my clutches releasing the words "I have a very good view indeed," I could imagine a confused turn to Laingalad's face, she would wonder what I mean, and with a glance down she realised how much of her bare chest was open to me. Her flat stomach twinged with embarrassment and I should think her cheeks erupted with a rosy blush, in the thought that she had been adorning her body in front of me.

"Forgive me," Her voice trembled, with her face still close to mine, and her body to nervous to move.

"There has been no harm done," I could not repress my lip curled smirk, "on the contrary you need not be forgiven, but complimented on your astounding beauty, glorious maiden."

If it were possible, I would have though Laingalad turned a deeper shade of pink to my flirtation. She swallowed hard, and slowly turned her eyes to mine. The connection lingered between us. Her chest quickened and her delicate breath began to pan, at my slow advance towards her luscious plumped lips. I was dangerously close to my target, she looked upon me with anticipated eyes, she was yearning for me, and I for her. Our passion would meet both fires kindled with one another.

I was sure to grant the pleasure of this elleth; ten fold, if only she hadn't pulled herself out of my reach too abruptly for my hands to catch her.

"I...I must find some more clean cloths for your wound0.s" He head hung low and eyes to the floor, she left the room.  
I held back my loud gasp on my lips. _My_ advance had failed, Haldir, accomplished honourable ellon with a truly irresistible male form that had every elleth in a league radius quivering with excitement; was rejected? What was wrong with this elleth! My accumulated arousal had very much depressed, with my usual hush temperament well set back into place.__

. .. … … … .. .

Laingalad made sure to avoid me during the next day, though I did manage to corner her into telling me what she had done during my absence.

I was less than pleased with her explanation of how I supposedly proposed to her, as if I would fall into a hole; ridiculous!

I didn't allow myself to concentrate on her rejection, finding a new replacement was currently more important, though my brother's sycophantic behaviour was becoming increasingly irritating, as if I would give into flattery!

Thorough lists had been compiled by myself, giving various advantages and disadvantages for each candidate.

I found that even leaving the talan to clear my head would not work. I would be sent a constant barrage of questions about my March Warden position, the Warden replacement, congratulations of my engagement, and questions on how I had managed to keep the betrothal a secret. Then there was the romanticised elleths who would stare off dreamily as I recounted the tales of my proposal through gritted teeth. Arrangements for the wedding and my appointmentship ball also had to be finalised. My new position did indeed involve a lot more work then I had anticipated.

"Haldir?"

"I will give my announcement tomorrow," I replied through gritted teeth, "I am going riding. You, Orophin, will stay here, and not give me further ire." Without pausing for a reply I strode of my face set.

. .. … … … .. .

The tension in the room was palpable, Rodonrusé and my brothers sat tense in the room averting their eyes from myself and the other March Wardens and Wardens.

We sat at a circular table, a few leafs of parchment in front of me summarising various points.

I remembered this happening to me, so many centuries ago; the memory was strongly imprinted upon my mind.

I had to give a brief synopsis of each candidate talking about their strong points as well as their flaws. At the end of this I would then tell the assembled audience who I had chosen and why.

"Everyone is here Haldir you may begin," Said Thinfileg, March-Warden of the Southeast. I nodded in acquiescence before clearing my throat and launching into a speech about Orophin.

Eventually, after giving talks about all three of the candidates I gave my final decision "I have chosen Rodonrusé, after seeing the way he leads others, as well as his superb planning and correct orchestration of these plans, I believe him to be suitable replacement for myself," I grinned at Rodonrusé, who smiled back weakly, relief spreading through his body.

I didn't dare look at my brothers; I knew they would be upset that I had not chosen either of them.

"Rodonrusé is indeed a fine choice" Said Eluthorod, one of the Wardens of the Southwest, "You are a hard worker and will go far."

"Congratulation Rodonrus" Said Idhrendir, the March-Warden of the Northeast, he was the oldest of all of us March-wardens, married to Dolenmir a dear friend of mine.

Congratulations, as well as condolences were made before the room was left empty, I slowly collected all sheaves of parchment arranging them in a neat stack. Snuffing the candles I let my gaze linger on the chairs Rumil and Orophin had been sitting in.

As I closed the door, nodding at a nearby sentinel to confirm that he could lock it, I noticed Rodonrusé standing patiently nearby, a bittersweet smile upon his face.

"Haldir!" He strode towards me, letting out a multitude of sentences without giving me a chance to reply.

"Thank you for giving me the position, I know I am younger then most, but I really believe that I can do this. Tell your brothers not to be too harsh, it must have been very hard not to choose your brothers, and I know how close they are to you. I hope I have not created any undue stress between the three of you, that was not my intention-"

"Peace Rodonrusé," He had brought up my own worries, but there was no need for him to know this. "Worry not, I have a strong relationship with my brothers, it shall withstand this easily." Well one hoped, "Also, there is no need to thank me, I choose the ellon I believed to be more suited to the position. I know you are younger than most, but this position should work for you. I look forward to future meetings." I smiled at Rodonrusé, I had known him for some time, after all I had been his Warden.

"Thank you Haldir," His eyes we alight in happiness, "But I must go and tell my Naneth, she will be most pleased." His voice was fill of exuberant energy and he practically ran after I nodded, giving him leave to go.

I made my way back towards my talan using lesser-known routes, hoping to avoid the many people that wanted to talk to me.

I was about two minutes away from my talan when two elves appeared in front of me. "Rumil, Orophin," I greeted nodding my head at them. "How are you?"

Orophin pursed his lips, not replying.

"We are as well as can be expected," replied Rumil.

There was an awkward pause where we merely stared at each other, "Why choose Rodonrusé? I wouldn't have cared if you had chosen Rumil at least he was related to us!"

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, I was not surprised that Orophin was complaining, some of his sylvan friends characteristics had obviously rubbed off on him.

"Orophin, you are thinking with you heart. You know why I chose Rodonrusé I will not repeat myself. You are a good team leader, but you are currently lacking the strategic abilities needed as a warden. Do not misunderstand me, you carry out what you are told to do with a great deal of accuracy, but strategically you could improve." Rumil nodded, "Haldir's right Orophin, you know this. Do not question his decisions." His voice was soft yet it held an underpinning tone of command.

"But Rodonrusé is so young!"

"So was I," My reply didn't appease him.

"You might have been replacing yourself, but you are not finding a new Haldir!"

Why did he succeed in irritating me in such a way? I had practically raised him, I should be used to his persistent nature,

"Orophin, cease your childish prattle. You would not care as much if it had not been me, your brother, choosing between the three of you.

"But this is the army, I cannot let the fact that I am your brother get in the way. You all had to be given equal footing at the beginning. Any grudges or friendliness had to be ignored. Respect my decision, that is all I ask."

Not waiting for a reply I walked away, heading towards my talan.

Upon arrival I found that Laingalad was not there, odd, as she had not said she would be going anywhere.

It was not a worry to me though, she had been fine while I was away, and I would leave her to her own devices. Perhaps she had found an elleth to befriend.

I settled down to read various reports that had appeared on my table since I left that morning. I noted that each one was less thorough then those I used to write, I would make sure to detail this to Dinengwath, Maeglam and now Rodonrusé. I would need to know as much about the borders as possible now that I was no longer there.

Four hours past as I immersed myself in various reports and maps, only to be broken by a hesitant knock on the door to the talan.

Frowning I wondered who it could be, Laingalad would enter without doing such a thing, after all she lived here as well.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see a sheepish Orophin, uneasily shifting his weight from one foot to the other,

"Could I, erm...come in please?"

I gestured for him to do so, allowing him to uneasily make his way in, "May I borrow a towel?"

I rose an eyebrow at this, "A towel?"

"Aye, I'm going to the bathing springs, and I've just realised that I've forgotten one, and as your talan was near by I-"

"In the bathroom," I replied, "They're in the bottom draw."

"Bottom?" Orophin queered, already walking in that direction, "Why have you changed where they were?"

"I did not, Laingalad, however, decided that things should be moved."

There was a silence as Orophin opened the draw and found a towel. "Thank you," He said leaving the bathroom, "I'll bring it back later" and with that, he left.

It was of no surprise to me, Orophin can loose his temper easily, but he does not hold a grudge for long. His lack of 'I'm sorry' was quite normal, the three of us never wasted time with these, we already knew this in out hearts. Our forgiveness was unconditional words were not needed.

. .. … … … .. .

After some therapeutic archery I made my way home, fixed upon the idea of a quick bath before going to see Lord Celeborn.

Laingalad was sitting at my desk when I arrived, after pushing all my documents out of the way. She glanced up from her parchment, which she was frowning over, to smile at me before looking back down, quill in hand.

"Where were you earlier?" I asked carefully putting my weapons down on the cabinet they were stored in.

She lazily scrawled something on the parchment before replying, "Lady Dolenmir has asked me to join the Orchestra."

I nodded and started to walk away, "What are you doing?"

"I was intending on having a bath" I replied.

"But that could re-open your wound," Laingalad interceded, glancing at my sharply.

Was this concern? She had been avoiding me since the near kiss, and I had made sure not to mention horses in her presence.

"It has practically healed!" I continued to walk only to hear, the scrapping of a chair on the floor, as Laingalad stood.

"'Tis beside the point."

"I wish to wash my hair," I replied plainly wondering when she had suddenly become a healer.

"You for one will not be touching your head, seeing as you hardly know where that cut is," She replied obstinately.

"And what do you suggest I do?" I demanded, glaring at her, arms crossed.

"You will go nowhere near water for the next few days," Laingalad replied grinning.

"You can not stop me from washing my hair," It was true, I am much bigger then her. She would not be able to stop me. It would also involve her coming near me, which would not happen.

"It is true that I cannot, but if you do I'll hold a grudge against you, and trust me. I never forget".

"Why am I not surprised?" It would not do so to have her annoyed with me though. Any headway I seemed to make was quickly removed by situations that I had no control over. "I need to wash my hair though. I have to meet Lord Celeborn later to discuss the preparations for my ball."

"A ball that you failed to inform me about" Opps. "But if you _must_ wash your hair, I'll do it."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, washing my hair for me meant coming near. "I wasn't aware that you were a nurse as well."

"I'm not," She replied easily.

"If you feel like washing my hair, feel free to do so." I replied, mocking her slightly.

"Well move yourself then," She pushed my arm slightly.

"To the bathroom?" I queered.

"Obviously," I could see her roll her eyes. While walking there I decided to test our limits, as well as disconcert her slightly, not everything should be done on her terms.

I pulled my tunic up and over my head, dropping it to the floor, before turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyes riveted to my form unblinkingly. Her eyes flickered with, was that attraction? She shook her head slightly raising her eyes from my chest to my face.

"I don't want my tunic covered in water," I replied innocently, cocking my head slightly, awaiting her reaction.

She rolled her eyes, "Lean back."

I sat on the floor and leant against the bath, putting my hair over the edge. There was a silence as Laingalad slowly upbraided my hair, being especially careful to avoid contact with my head, my ears in particular. She slowly combed through my hair with her fingers causing me to sigh in contentment, closing my eyes.

"So who did you pick?"

"Rodonrusé, Orophin was less then pleased, though he seems to be fine about it now. He came and borrowed a towel earlier."

She started to rinse my hair, being careful not to get water in my eyes "And Rumil?"

"He respects my decision." At least that is what he had lead me to believe. If he had an adverse reaction he had made sure to mask it. Laingalad started massaging my head, building up foam with my shampoo, which smelt somewhat different from normal. But this could perhaps have been Laingalad's scent, which was subtlety invading me through her close proximity.

"Well is seems to me that they took that surprisingly well."

"Yes they honour my decisions, usually. You are very good at this," I complimented, It's very relaxing," I could do with a full body massage like this when I came back from my duties.

I could see her smile, dark hair framing her face falling over her shoulders and partially obscure my sight "Thank you, your hair is surprisingly healthy. And why wouldn't it be? "On account of having mud and Valar knows what else in it"

"Mud is actually quite good for the hair, I informed her, willing myself not to play with her own.

"What, with large quantities of orc blood?" She replied sarcastically as she started to rinse the shampoo out.

There was a fearful gasp as Laingalad took her hands away from my scalp. "You hair!"

I looked up at her in surprise "What about it?" I questioned frowning.

She bit down on her lower lip in horror "It's...it's...pink!" The pitch of her voice went up.

"What do you mean...pink? Why would it be pink?" I demanded, surely she was jesting.

She held her hands out in front of me; they were stained pink "I thought your shampoo was red!"

"My shampoo _is_ red," I replied jumping up, ignoring the water as it tricked down my back. Standing in front of the mirror I stared at myself in horror "MY HAIR! Our wedding is in two weeks!" I bemoaned staring at my pink locks in disdain. "I can't possibly have pink hair!" I would look absolutely ridiculous, it was not becoming for a March Warden, or any elf for that matter!

"Who would do such a thing?" The image of a familiar elf brushed across my mind "OROPHIN!" Laingalad stared in shock as I threw on a tunic before hastily vacated the talan.

I hurried towards Orophin's talan, ignoring the surprised looks I received, my hair of great amusement to them. I threw open the door to his talan, not bothering to knock. I could hear noises coming from his bedroom. So I entered to find him entwined with an elleth, her bodice mostly unlaced and her skirt up to her knees

"Orophin, a moment please," I said through gritted teeth.

"Could this not wait?" He replied still focused on the elleth, who seemed to be so full of lust that she had either not noticed my presence or was ignoring it.

"You can pursue your vapid elleth later," I said bitingly.

He sighed recognised my tone "Asmiel," He flipped her over so she was on her back, as I closed the door to leave him to sort her out.

Reclining in a chair I sat stiffly waiting for Orophin to come out. The door opened and a well-dressed Asmiel came out, she started to glare at me, before her eyes widened and her mouth formed an O shape.

"Orophin!" I called, my eyes glinting.

Asmiel hurried out of the talan, closing the door softly.

"Ai Elbereth!" Orophin came into the room; his eyes riveted on my hair, in shock "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I replied inwardly fuming, he was going through the innocent routine.

"Well someone must have put dye in your hair shampoo. I would have thought," He frowned staring at me directly in the eyes, "You think I did it don't you?"

"Are you denying this?" I pointed at my hair.

"Yes," He confirmed. "Why do you believe I would do such a thing? I am hardly an elfling anymore; I would not do such a thing to you. Especially at such an important time in your life."

"I know of no one else that would do such a thing. No one else would have the audacity, or the reason!"

"I do not have a grudge against you!" Orophin replied his voice slightly raised.

"Then why would you dye my hair pink?" I challenged.

"I did _not_ do it!" Orophin replied obstinately.

"No one else has such an access to my talan."

"_OUT,_ " Said Orophin.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Get out, I refuse to listen to your accusations, come back and talk to me when you are calm." I gaped at him; surely he did not mean this? He had never banished me before from his talan.

"If you are going to act like an elfling I will treat you like one," He said calmly, pushing me out of the door.

"But-" I tried, how dare he do this and then act like the victim.

"No Haldir. You insult my honour by insinuating such a thing. Go home and wash your hair."

Orophin closed the door abruptly, leaving me reeling at it in shock.

. .. … … … .. .

"I can not believe Orophin is lying about my hair!" I burst, pacing across my room. "He refuses to confess. It's so unlike him. He has always owned up light heartedly. But this, this is ridiculous."

"But how can you be so sure it was him?" Laingalad questioned from what was quickly becoming her favourite chair.

"Who else would do such a thing? I know of no other with grievances for me."

She sighed, averting her eyes to the window, "Are you sure? Because to blame a person for something they have not done it quite spiteful."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked sitting opposite her.

"That it may not have been him" She answered simply.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked slowly, scrutinising her.

"Why do you ask me? How would I know?" she said, holding her hands up in defence.

"Well...you seem to believe that Orophin didn't do it" I replied.

"That does not mean that I know who did it."

"But it is so unlike Orophin," I mused out loud, "I have questioned him and it wounds me that he would not listen. We usually have such a close bond...I do not know what has gone wrong." I sighed, "I never realised he cared so much about the position."

Laingalad licked her lips slightly "He doesn't he cares about you more, like every brother should."

"Well then I am flummoxed, I cannot think of who else would do such a thing, and just before our wedding as well."

Laingalad blinked slightly, staring at the floor pensively. Suddenly her head snapped up, and she looked me directly in the eye, "She's looking at you."

There was a stunted pause as I stared at her incredulously.

What had I done this time? She was discontented again? Was it worthy of pink hair?

"But why?" I eventually articulated after a few moments of thought where I could not find an answer.

"For fun?" She offered.

How dare she say such a thing so flippantly! "You dyed my hair before our wedding for fun? We are meant to be in love!"

She narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips. I had mentioned the marriage and love all in one go. "Who needs to know?" I don't know, maybe no one will notice my _pink_ hair. "It will have faded within a week, ten washes to be precise. At least people can't say you smell bad, for you smell of wild berries." I believe they would be giving me wide birth due to the daggers I would be sending them.

The fact that she did such a thing for 'fun' weighed on my mind. There was another reason; I could see that, "But doing it for fun to raise my ire? This makes no sense. Truly, why did you do it?"

"There is no other reason, I'm a jester, it's in my nature to do things for fun," She averted her eyes, staring at anything but me.

"You refuse to meet my eyes, you are lying. I would rather you told me the truth, whatever it is, instead of lying to me."

Her expression was gloomy and she muttered loud enough for me to hear her, "To pay you back."

She got up and walked purposefully towards the bedroom, to get away from me. I followed her, demanding, "Pay me back for what? I have done nothing."

"Work it out yourself," She replied, her back stiffening in realisation that I would not let the issue lay.

"I'm rather tired, I'd rather you just tell me," I replied tersely, steeping nearer to her.

She glared at me, her cheeks starting to flush, hands in a fist, "I'd rather not tell you."

I closed the door to show her I meant to get to the bottom of this. I would not let her walk all over me, "And I rather you did," Her eyes flickered with panic.

"What are you doing? Open the door."

I crossed my arms, eyes hard and defiant "I refuse to do anything, until you answer me."

"I'm not telling you anything, open the door!" She insisted slight panic in her voice.

"NO!" I exclaimed, I did not have the respect for her, her pleas meant nothing to me.

I sat next to her, "I helped raise two elflets, I assure you I am quite patient." I explained in a tone I had oft used with Rumil and Orophin.

She moved away from me on the bed, pressed up against the headboard, "I'm an only child. It makes me more stubborn then most."

"I am a Warden. I can sit for hours on end in silence," I replied shaking my head, "But I will not play this game. We are too mature for that. I simply want to know why you did such a thing and then allow me to go and jeopardise my relationship with Orophin."

Laingalad stiffened in disapproval, her fingers picking on the coverlet, pretending ambivalence, "You wouldn't have jeopardised anything had you not gone off assuming things."

"And you could have told me rather then feigning innocence!" I retorted irritated. "You pretend that you didn't know there was dye in the bottle."

"It's not my problem you can not tell the difference between the truth and an act," came her waspish reply

"I shouldn't have too!" I thundered angrily, "We are going to get married whether you like it or not," I explained my voice suddenly soft, "But _you_ insist on complicating the matter for no reason. Now will you please tell me why?"

"You knew full well from when you met me for the first time that I like to _complicate_ things," She hissed. My life has been nothing but complicated since I had met her. "I get bored with acting like the so called 'happy couple' we are meant to be."

I replied rubbing my temples "But that doesn't mean making my hair pink! And you are still avoiding the question," I added as an afterthought glaring.

She glared back at me scornfully, "What if I am avoiding the question?"

"I can see you are avoiding the question," I replied sarcastically "You do not need to reiterate what I have just said. I would prefer a straight answer rather then these pathetic evasion tactics you seem intent upon using for, quite simply, it's not working."

"Well then I'm leaving" She stood up and walked towards the door, "I have no intention on telling you anything, everyone has secrets, Haldir. Maybe this will become one of those secrets."

I grabbed her arm; replying through gritted teeth, "Sit! I have not finished this conversation. Secrets are all well and good; if you decide to keep them to yourself I respect that. But whatever you tumultuous mind had concocted by way of a secret has obviously been revealed. Otherwise, you would not have decided to befit me with pink hair."

She looked at my hand, which was still gripping her arm, pointedly and muttered, "Let go of me Haldir," She then grinned up at me, sunnily as though the previous conversation hadn't happened, "I think the pink hair goes with your temper quite well."

I locked my jaw, trying not to tighten my grip on her arm, "Do not attempt to be witty, it will not work. Now sit down and talk," She sighed. "If I sit down I can not show you what I need to," She went to her bureau and pulled out what seemed to be a letter.

"The middle part,"

I took the proffered letter and recognised the hand writing to be that of the Sons of Elrond, after quickly scanning the middle I looked up at her in shock of her.... idiocy. "So you decided to dye my hair because Elladan and Elrohir suggested it? I never thought you to be a sheep."

"Be glad I didn't sew you and your leggings to that cot, or the other things that they have suggested to keep me from boredom."

Was I marrying an elflet? How could she not see the consequences of her actions? Did she not think before she did anything? "That sill does not validate what you did, you'd barely seen me in a week, how could I raise your ire? You have just joined the orchestra, how could you be bored? You are making no sense. You are being impulsive, you act like a child," I condemned standing up and pulling her closer to me.

"I refuse to have this conversation with you if I decide to do such things, 'tis up to me, at least I had the hart to own up, instead of leaving you to jeopardise your relationship with your brother further."

Had she not been present during the beginning of the conversation? She should have confessed before I left!

"It is not simply up to you! Your reactions not only impact upon out sham of a relationship. My relations with Orophin, and his with Asmiel, they _were_ impacted, and there are other relationships you fail to realise. How are people supposed to trust me if I could not even prevent having my hair dyed pink?

"We may not want this marriage, but the least we could do could be to make sure it was bearable for _both_ of us" I pleaded. She gave me a cold look before saying

"_Nothing_ is bearable when it's to do with _you_. Now I think I'll go and apologise to Orophin and then perhaps the Lady might care to have my company for a while.

Somehow she pulled herself from my grip, quickly leaving the house.

I sat on the bed for a while contemplating the situation, our relationship had definitely taken a colder turn. I decided to wash my hair before I too went to apologise to Orophin, hopefully Laingalad would have left by then.

_I feel like I'm all alone  
__All by myself I need to get around this  
__My words are cold  
__I don't want them to hurt you   
__If I show you  
__I don't think you'd understand_

_All the pain  
__I thought I knew  
__All my thoughts lead back to you  
__Back to what  
__Was never said   
__Back and forth  
__Inside my head  
__I can't handle this confusion  
__I'm unable come and take me away.

* * *

_

**_Additional Disclaimer:_**_ The song above is owned by Avril Lavigne and Don Gilmore._

_

* * *

__A/n Wells both Fran and Mo are going to kill me for sticking Avril Lavigne lyrics in this, ::shrugs:: I happened to be listening to it and it fit. Anyway, it's my chapter! I can put it in there if I want to! _

_Sorry for the delay, a mixture of the exams, both Mo's and my laziness, ::coughs:: and the lack of computer time when she sent it to me. Luckily the exams are over! Okay, so there's one left but let's not think about that (Germany and Russia, 1917-1941) To reviews…_

**_Chibi06:_**_ Well loads of love and drama in this chapter! Not quite wounded, no. Just a mini cliffhanger, sort of._

**_Michelleb102:_**_ Not enough updates? Lol, hopefully that shall be rectified over the summer, though that said Frufru has the chapter that Mo's meant to be writing and we won't be getting that back until Wednesday and we were only at the beginning there…we can be a bit scatter brained. Yes…accepting her situation, or not!_

**_Name1:_**_ Your wish is our command! ::winks::_

**_Haldir's Heart and Soul:_**_ Of course it was Haldir!_

**_Latia:_**_ We'll continue to proceed, just continue to review!_

**_Eltavor:_**_ Here! Here! Here!_

**_pikabo:_**_ Don't worry we weren't abandoning this! We won't. I have the epilogue planned I couldn't just not write this!_

_And now for something different. While we were discussing this story and then Footballer's wives (which only Frufru watches) we carelessly mentioned 'March Wardens wives' and Fran was struck as if by lightning! So her you go!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**March Warden's Wives**

**Part One**

**By Frufru**

All had gathered to the cities edge, the hunt was soon to begin. The hunters being of the right age, skill, and ability, searched the close woodland for the largest f deer to win the golden reef and the kiss of victory from their proud wife at the end of the days long hunt, no wife wanted to bring home a loser.

"Ithildin, my wife. I will be the elf that rests the largest deer at your beautiful feet," the slim built elf knelt before his wife.

"Stop making a show of me Firielanath, and start hunting. Victorious or not I want to see you return unharmed when the day is done."

Ithildin kissed her husband's happy brow.

"See you when the day is done meleth," smiled the elf rising to his feet.

The chimed twice. The hunt had begun and each wife and elfling watched as their husbands, brothers and sons were swallowed by the forests wilderness.

"Do not fret Ithildin. He will be fine. Come," motioned Nebridë, "We can retire to my talan until their return."

"That is very kind of you, friend. But I am afraid I would not be much company, as all my thoughts have left with my husband, out there. I will return home and wait for him."

With a small curtsy Ithildin retired to a not so empty talan as everyone expected. "Randor, are you here?"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, my sweet," the tall, broad built, muscled elf emerged from the shadows cast in the talans main room.

Quickly shutting the talans front door, Ithildin ran into Randor's arms. It was only in those arms that Ithildin ever felt heart wrenching love, all consuming love, the type of love she had not ever felt with her husband. "Oh, when will we be together?" sighed her lover.

"We can never be together, Randor. But know that you will always have my heart."

"And what of your mind, your feä, your body?"

With a temptuous smile Ithildin confessed, "You have my body. You command it to yearn for you, to burn at your every touch, to reach pinnacles in ecstasy that I thought one would never feel every time you make love to me."

"But we are on borrowed time, Ithildin, and it is not enough." With a kiss Randor teased Ithildin's lips, "I cannot live an eternity with you, but I cannot live one day without you. This could be a problem!" They laughed gently together.

"Yes it could. You're both my curse and my blessing, Randor. Let's not waste time talking."

Turning her head to face him, Ithildin brushed her lips against the elf's sensitive ear tip, "Come to bed Randor."

"Not today meleth," he lied. "You need to make a decision." Randor unwrapped his muscle toned arms from around the slim elleth's waist, willed his feet to defy reason and walked himself to the door.

"If I leave Firielanath is sure to fade," Ithildin pleaded her lover.

"And what of my and my heart? You decide before the day is done, or else…"

"Or else what?!?"

"Or else my love, for you will be my minds undoing." Randor left with the sound of Ithildin's faint sobbing muffled behind the heavy oak door which he closed and leant against. "This is for the best my darling," he whispered. "You will see," with tears brimming his eyes, Randor walked away.

. .. … … … .. .

"I'll get it for next week, by the Valar I will."

"That what you said _LAST week!_"

"Well, that was then and this is now, isn't it," Helethel smile hid his fear of having his neck completely crushed from under the moneylender's strong hands.

"Yes, Helethel. This is a new week; with a whole new interest rate that will increase the longer you take to pay me your ridiculous debt. Your _ada_ was right you know. You're a disappointment, to him, to your family, wife and to all that there had been of elven kin. Your pathetic, and no matter how much you will ever try, you will always be a pestering nuisance to those around you."

Helethel did not know what hurt most, the hands clamped to his throat, or the truth.

"Randor!" Helethel gasped to his friend, above him.

The moneylender snapped his hands from his client's throat falling into an easy position by his sides.

"Helethel, Elandir," Randor nodded politely his mind to strained to suspect an interruption of a teeth clenching conversation.

"Randor, mellon-nin, walk me down to my wide would you? My injury is slow to heal."

"And it won't be your last injury if your debt is not paid before the week is out," Elandir hissed silkenly soft in Helethel's ear. "Unfortunately I am headed in a different direction, a warden meeting has been called," Elandir turned to Randor, "So I won't be able to take him."

"That's fine," Randor clasped Helethel's forearm and elbow. "How do you manage to do these things to yourself?" Randor's head gestured to his broken shin.

"I'm clumsy I guess! I wasn't born with enough grace as other elves."

'Or enough brains,' Elandir thought to himself.

"Good luck with the meeting, Elandir. It's been…educational talk to you," Helethel diverted his eyes from Elandir's warning gaze and let his March Warden friend direct him down the spiral staircase.

END OF PART ONE

* * *

Frufru's A/N (Yes shock horror! :o) )- A very subtle beginning to ease you into the shenanigans that will follow. Who knew elves could be so naughty!

_Wells PiXiE here, I hope you enjoyed that! Now I'm not sure that Part Two will be up with the next chapter, it depends on Fran's oh so busy schedule of sleeping! ::glances around worried::_

_Anywhoo, feel free to read and review both of these stories!_

_PiXiE_


	23. Chapter 23

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter 23**

**By Candyfloss**

**POV: Laingalad**

Almost a week had past since Haldir had returned from the borders, and we were now on speaking terms. I had been to the orchestra twice, during which time Dolenmir had offered to play for the wedding, even though we were still practicing for Haldir's appointment ball, seeing as on his return he had ask her to do so.

At the same time she had asked me to come shopping with her. I agreed on the account that I needed new clothes, and this would be the perfect time to sort out my wedding dress. She would be meeting me in the talan later this morning.

I sat down to breakfast with Haldir sitting opposite me, and told him that I would be going out.

"Where to?" he asked, whilst taking a bite out of his apple.

"To the tailors..." I trailed off.

"That's nice, enjoy yourself," he simply said. When I said speaking terms, I meant the bear minimal. This will not do, with us getting married in more then a week; there was still not a sign of my family or friends. I was beginning to wonder if they would come at all.

Almost everything was in place, everything bar my dress...and the ring, I had to go and pick that up later this afternoon whilst I shopped for my dress as well.

"Though I must wonder; do you enjoy shopping or is it merely a necessity?" Haldir suddenly asked.

"Both, I am going with Dolenmir, and to order my dress," I replied.

"Speaking of other necessities," He suddenly said sitting up in his chair. Why did I have a feeling I wouldn't like where this conversation was going?

"Yes?" I questioned wondering if he would decide on a direct approach or not, and to make sure I wasn't mistaken.

"You are to buy your dress, have you thought what else you must prepare for...for the wedding?" He asked.

I knew it, a topic that had long been niggling at me from the back of my mind. I wasn't sure whether I should be glad that I would finally get it over and done with, or dread having to go through with this. Sighing I replied,

"Must we talk about this?"

He finished his apple before leaning back and crossing his arms, "Yes."

I looked across the room, breaking eye contact with him, having his undivided attention when talking about such things as this unnerved me.

"Very well then," I replied.

"I don't think that wall will give you any answers Laingalad," he said still watching me. I gave him a sarcastic smile and replied,

"Funny, neither did I." Pulling back a stray strand of hair I turned to face him again. He sighed before saying to me,

"This is complicated, I do not.....I do not want to feel as if I am stepping on your toes, and I know I am already in dangerous waters with you as it is. But I feel that this must be discussed to reduce as much embarrassment as possible on the night."

I took in a deep breath, replying,

"What is there to discuss Haldir? What has to be done, must be done, there is hardly more to it." I began to play with my goblet.

"You must know of what I speak." He must think I am extremely naïve not to know of what he speaks.

"Indeed I do."

"And you have nothing more to say about it?" He asked, what more could be said on such a subject? Bar the fact I was feeling highly uncomfortable!

"Erm...well...do you?" I asked. Without hesitation he replied,

"Not really, I have partaken in such an event before."

"I'm sure you have," I replied blushing, "...I on the other hand...am a different matter."

"I could show you the rudiments if you would like." He said smirking, causing me to abruptly stop with my fiddling, I snarled at him saying,

"Watch your mouth Haldir" swiftly giving him a kick from beneath the table.

"Ow! I was just being considerate."

"You were being bold."

"And what is wrong with being bold? If it wasn't so nothing would ever get done or decided."

"There is a time and place for it Haldir, and that was not it." I stated.

Shrugging as if it were nothing he replied, "I've heard worse, usually coming out of my younger brothers' mouth." Oh how people here are....so different. Or perhaps it was just me? I was beginning to wonder just exactly how sheltered my life in Imladris was.

"And who allowed for such tings to emit from his mouth?" I asked.

He simply replied, "He is over two millennia, it is not my role to correct him." Well....he did have a point.

"So long as it is not within my hearing range, I care not." Picking up a piece of bread I began to tear at it taking out small chunks, and popping them into my mouth.

"You are digressing," He said interlinking his fingers and propping them on the table, leaning on them.

"And you wonder why after that comment of yours?" I asked, finishing my tea.

He rose and eyebrow before saying, "I didn't think you were so prudish."

"You didn't think at all!" I snapped back at him.

"That's quite an assumption, especially as I'm the one thinking of your feelings having brought this topic up. I could, instead have left you to brood by yourself. By the Valar you would deserve it."

It had been almost two months living with this elf, and yet I still could not for the majority of the time, prevent him from getting the better of me, nor winding me up,

"Is this a sport for you? Winding me up?" I asked.

He simply replied, "No."

In lieu of finishing the conversation I picked up my cup and plates and brought them over to the basin.

"You're evading the conversation," He chanted in a sing song voice.

I glared at him, as I ran the water over the dirty dishes, and replied, "You're being annoying."

"Not so much as you my dear," He said turning his back on me, as he began to wipe down the table.

"Is that so?" I asked, filling a cup with water.

"Yes it is."

Cup in hand I tiptoed over to him, before emptying its contents on his head, causing him to gasp, before turning round to face me.

"That was un-called for!" He said, water dripping from him he comes over to the sink and dropped the towel in. On turning to leave he ran his hand under the water before quickly bringing it out, splashing me down the front. Hurriedly he left and entered the bedroom.

I shook my head and finished the dishes, before drying my hands and going over to his book shelf to grab a book.

--------------------------------------------------

Being so absorbed in the scroll before me I hardly noticed the gentle knocking on the door, though when I eventually did, I hurriedly got up and rushed to open it.

In opening the door, Dolemir's smile greeted me,

"Good Evening Laingalad, ready?" She asked.

"Give me a moment," I said mindlessly inviting her in whilst going to the bedroom, grabbing the bag of coins my mother had given me before I left.

I re-entered the living quarters to find Dolenmir, admiring a small plant by the window.

"Shall we?" I asked opening the door for her, she nodded before exiting; I followed her shutting the door behind me.

One of the first things we did was to go to the jewelers to pick up Haldir's ring. As the jeweler handed it to me I wondered if he would even like the thing. Made from Mithril it was a simple yet elegant design and well obviously if he didn't like it he'd be stuck with the thing for eternity anyway, so either way I don't think he had much of a choice.

Dolenmir came in after me, in her hand a basket full of fruits and vegetable, she took one look at the ring in the palm of my hand and smiled, was that a look of approval? Or was she perhaps being polite?

"I had to pick up a few things for dinner tonight," She said to me as I pocketed the ring.

"Did you get everything?" I asked as I followed her out.

"Do you want to go and sort your dress now?" She asked me. I nodded fumbling with the ring in my pocket.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you order last time you were here?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I gown for the Celumereth" She replied as we rounded the corner.

"Really? And do you recommend them for all occasions? As well as every day clothes?" I asked, wondering if they were any good at fulfilling the customers' needs.

"I believe so, but there are a variety of different tailors in Caras Galadhon, and indeed other dwellings in Lothlorien. They all have different styles, some which you may like and others that you will not." She replied as she pushed open the doors to the tailors. "Though worry not Anoreirien, Auraglar do not get their clothes here."

I laughed at her comment "Thank the Valar for that, for I would be worried if they did." I replied, cringing for a second as I remembered what they said they would be wearing to Haldir's appointment ball. It was then that a tall elleth came over and asked us,

"How may I help you ladies?" I looked up and said to the elleth, trying to remember how my mother went about doing this, it was at times like these that you regret not paying as much attention as you should have.

"Well....I'd like to sort out my wedding dress if possible, and oh yes, I'd like to get some gowns for wear on normal days, as well as a few tunics."

"Would you like to do it in that order?"

Hesitantly I replied, "Erm...whichever order is easiest for you."

"We shall start with day to day dresses; it will help me to decide which type of wedding dress you would like." Well she made sense there.

"Ok then, I'll go and pick out the materials....I want about three dresses," I said counting them off the top of my head.  
The tailor stood beside Dolenmir and watched me as I went through the pile of coloured fabric.

"Is there any particular colour you would like? We do not have a variety of colours in some of the materials."

"Well I was looking for a subtle colour, green perhaps," There was no way anyone would catch me in such colours as pink and yellow, I believe those colours should not be seen on clothes.

"Green?" She asked, "We have a variety of shades in most materials appropriate for dresses. Have you narrowed down your choices?"

"Forest green would be nice." I replied, turning around to face the two.

"We have forest green in a variety of silks and velvets....and knits for that matter, my sisters' new venture." Knits? Interesting.....

"I think I'd prefer silk" I replied.

"Well I will need to measure you," She said looking around the room.

"Of course, where would you like me to stand?" I asked.

"That stall would be most appropriate. Just let me go and fetch my sister," She said as I went over to the stall. Turning to Dolenmir I asked, "What style do you think I should have it made in?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After many measurements had been taken we went back to Dolenmir.

"And now we get to move onto the wedding dresses" She said clapping her hands together excitedly, it was at that point that I realized she would be the first to see my dress, or rather have a vague idea of what it was to look like.

"Oh my, you will really need to help me on this. I have no clue on this subject," I said, hoping that having been married she'd be able to give me a bit of help.

"You are marrying Haldir." The tailor stated rather then asked.

"Yes she is," Dolenmir answered in a matter of fact tone, before I could open my mouth.

"Do you know what he will be wearing?" She asked me, causing me to frown.

"As I matter of fact...I don't."

"Worry not," The tailor said reassuringly, "Have you had any thoughts as to what style of dress you would like? I take it you would prefer white."

"Well the style, I don't want any frills for sure," I said happily, it would be the only formal dress that I have with no frills, no thanks to my mother. "And white would be nice if not then a light shade of blue," I tried imagining the picture in my head like a painting.

"Well I suppose we should decide on the cut and fitting of the gown first," She said going to a rack and pulling out many dresses. "Could you tell me what parts you like and which you do not?" She said showing me the first dress.

I frowned again as I studied the dress before replying, "I like the bottom of this one....though could you bring the tail in, so it's not as long?" I asked looking at the extremely long tail.

"Yes of course," She replied, before Dolenmir suddenly said:

"What about this neck line?"

"Hmm......well, I don't want it too high...nor do I want it too low. I think just about here," I said lifting my hand to show both of them where about. And so the evening continued like this, with me picking out various parts of my gown and hoping it would fit together well.

After an extremely long day we both said farewell before departing for our talans.

-------------------------------------------------------

A few days later I was told that my family and friends were finally arriving in Lorien later that afternoon. I couldn't wait. Though it was only a short period of time, I still missed them so.

One thing I didn't quite like was the idea that I had to put on an act all over again, even for them. It was not fair, then again life was never fair.

"Have you decided upon the dress that you shall wear tonight?" Haldir asked as we walked down to greet the arriving company.

"I have a fair idea, though like someone reminded me. We can not clash. So what colour tunic are you wearing today?" I asked thinking back to the first time Dolenmir spoke to me.

"Blue I suppose," He replied making me have an image of my wardrobe, slowly I scanned through and found a blue dress.

"Do you like the colour blue?" I asked absentminded, the dress was a two piece. The top half lighter then the bottom half. It had a tail which dragged out a bit at the back and did a cross at my neck, acting almost like a ribbon necklace.

Haldir quirked and eyebrow and replied, "As much as any other elf I suppose. Why such a maudlin question? Surely my colour preference would not effect what you would wear. You have never dress to please me before."

Too right I didn't, though he did seem to wear blue a lot.

"Just random questions out of my curiosity, seeing as for the majority of the time you seem to wear blue."

"Blue and silver are part of my uniform as a Galadhrim soldier. I suppose I subconsciously choose blue as I know it suits me. Can you hear that? The drum of horses!" He exclaimed.

"So it is," I said excitedly. "They're finally here!"

At this point Elladan and Elrohir came careering forward, hastily dismounting before coming over to hug me. "My friends, so _nice_ to see you both again" I said hugging them, hiding and toning down my excitement. I couldn't believe it, they were really here!!

"What has he done to you? _Nice_? You haven't seen us in ages!" Elladan exclaimed looking at me.

"It's to be expected, she has been Haldir-ised" Elrohir added, causing me to laugh at his phrasing.

"I have not!" I exclaimed, before whispering to them, "Thanks for the ideas" A huge grin appeared on my face as I said it.

"Ahem," Haldir interrupted as though they had forgotten about him, trust him to ruin the moment.

"Don't be so possessive Haldir! Starting next week you'll have her for eternity!" Elladan exclaimed, causing me to pull away from their hug.

"Thanks for reminding me El, so where are the rest of the company? Or were you so anxious to see me that you are days ahead?" I asked looking behind them trying to see if there was anyone there.

"Nay, they will be here soon. We left the company they were riding slowly," Elrohir said looking at something behind me. Suddenly the twins burst out,

"Daernaneth! Daeradar! Suillad."

I turned around to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, curtseying I greeted, "My Lord and Lady."

Galadriel returned the greeting and asked the twins, "How was your journey?"

"Why ask?" Elrohir replied grinning, "You already know."

"As impertinent as ever I see. So you didn't run into any trouble?" Lord Celeborn said looking around at us all.

"Our journey was fine, quite leisurely apart from the tears." Elrohir said causing me to wonder and Haldir to ask,

"Tears?"

"Yes, it appears Laingalad's mother is getting pre-wedding jitters." Elrohir informed us.

I quirked an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Trust my naneth to be so, what of Ada?" I asked.

"He as been as stoic as ever." Elladan simply replied causing me to sigh.

"They're here," Galadriel said. I turned around, a smile suddenly on my face.

"Nana! Ada!" I exclaimed going over to hug my Ada, "How faired your journey?" I asked.

"As good as can be expected from a weeks riding, you look well." He replied.

"Aye you do. Lothlorien suits you," My Nana suddenly said. I wondered what they meant, I felt as I always did, did I somehow in a short period of time change in physical appearance? Or did they expect less of me? Slightly confused I replied,

"Thank you both, what joy it brings me to see you both again." I then went to hug my nana, during which time I could hear my Ada ask Haldir,

"She as been good to you?"

"Of course, she will be an excellent wife" He said smiling as he put his arm around me, the nerve of him!

I smiled back and replied, "Glad you think so," before going back to the twins, leaving Haldir free to talk to Arwen.

"So, did you use our suggestions or did you come up with some ingenious ideas of your own?" Elrohir asked, throwing a cautious look at Haldir, who looked as though he was beginning a deep conversation with Arwen. I grinned and replied,

"You like slightly tinted coloured berries don't you Elrohir?"

"He doesn't seem to have pink hair," Elladan interjected throwing another look at Haldir who now had his back to us.

"Obviously, El, you seriously think that I'm dumb enough to allow my parents to see I'm still my immature self?" I asked.

"Very clever L, We did indeed teach you much," Just because they were slightly older then me, didn't mean they taught me everything I know. Laughing I asked,

"How goes life without me?"

"Utterly boring," Elladan stated.

"Especially as Erestor has had us cleaning the stables." Elrohir finished, I was glad to see some things still hasn't changed about the two, though his saying caused me to wonder what they had done now.  
"Awwww...poor twins" I said winking, "Or perhaps I should say poor Erestor?" I prompted wanting to know more.

Elrohir laughed and replied, "Poor Erestor. We gave everyone sour milk, that's why we we're in the stables, we thought the kitchens were a great place to execute another prank."

I continued to laugh, and managed to say, "Trust you two to take advantage of the situation."

"Of course!" Elladan exclaimed, "We had to make up for your leaving and this trip."

"Glad to hear you're coping so well without me," I said with a positive note, which thanks to these two, were taken otherwise.

"Coping? No!" Elrohir exclaimed.  
"Compensating for you. Life will never be the same without you." Elladan said, making me think a numerous amount of things.

"Nor you my friends," I said pulling both of them into a tight embrace. "Life has definitely taken a turn for all of us," I muttered.

"We shall not be so somber, this is a celebratory time, for Galadriel's grandchildren are back in Caras Galadhon, I'm sure they're counting the days." Elladan started making me smile.

"Until we leave," Elrohir added, a grin managing to sneak it's way onto my face at this moment, seeing that they were still the unique people I had left two months ago, still being their old self, which for some reason made me extremely happy inside.

"I bet they are, how long do you plan to stay?" I asked.

"Ada says that we'll stay for a month, Imladris will not be able to cope without him." Elladan informed me, So why can't they stay... I thought to myself, before shaking the thoughts from my head, now was not the time to be selfish.

"Only a month...what are we wasting time for? Come!" I exclaimed, pulling on their sleeves, and excusing us from the rest of the company, before running off.

_

* * *

_

_A/N I supoose I should start with huge apologies all round for the humungous wait for this chapter. The main reason for this is because it was the summer holidays and we were all busy doing other things to meet up and write this. After our exams there was general chaos and disorganization. _

_The three of us our now starting college, (that's British College mind you, not University) separately, but we will finish this story._

_Now the next chapter hasn't even been started yet, my fault to bust being with family and being on holiday when I'd scheduled to write the chapter, so it won't be up until the 26th, maybe the 27th as the 26th is my dads and my aunts birthdaysâ€.if it's not up by then you have permission to banish me to Pluto._

_Now I would reply to reviews now but I have a large piece of maths homework, a large pile of ironing and about 10 chapters of Stalking the Fellowship to beta, so I don't think I can fit that in._

_Suffice to say we love reading your reviews, it's great to know that our writing is appreciated, so to:_

_Soccer Bitch, The Maltese Mouse, angel13, Everdawn, Angela, Haldir's heart and soul, Maria and Chibi06 and all of you who don't review_

**_THANK YOU!_**

PiXiE


	24. Chapter 24

**A work in Progress**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

As Laingalad ran off with the twins I rolled my eyes causing Arwen to laugh, "This is their last few days before you marry," Arwen noted following them with their eyes.

I nodded, wondering what they were plotting together.

"Haldir," Elrond greeted breaking away from the Lord and Lady, striding towards me.

"Lord Elrond," I smiled, his personable aura flooding me.

"Come, walk with me," I nodded, smiling briefly at Laingalad's parents who were now being sheparded towards their accommodation by Arwen.

"You are to marry," Elrond started causing me to frown.

"Aye," he knows that I am to marry, he created the match.

"You wonder why I say this."

"Aye." I had always though that cryptic questions and answers were reserved for Mithrandir and Lady Galadriel.

"I sense the trepidation in both of you," Elrond turned to face me, stopping. "Perfectly natural I assure you; the days before I was to marry Celebrian...they were interesting."

Where was he going with this line of conversation? "I had fears of course but I knew that she was my life partner, our feä were one; we loved each other."

I gazed ahead pensively, "whereas Laingalad and I do not," I replied softly.

"Are you so sure?" Came the assured reply.

Startled, I scrutinized Elrond's expression. He was gazing at me his eyes soft, mouth quirked into a fatherly smile, "Laingalad does not love me, she barely tolerates me. As for myself, I do not love her, I wouldn't dare. We are too different." I reasoned.

"And yet opposites attract. Look at Luthien and Beren; they were even of a different race."

Anger suddenly flared within me, "They choose each other! Laingalad and I would not be given grace by Mandos to live again if we were to die. It is more likely that they would separate us so that we could cease out continuous arguments!"

Elrond's expression did not change, "and yet you want to be March warden."

"Aye, but that does not really give me the right to change Laingalad's life so drastically. The Galadhrim are not her people, she has no ties with them."

A smug smile spread across Elrond's features, "You have come to care for her I see." I started to reply but he continued, "Do not think us fools. Galadriel and I would not have put you together if we believed you to be completely incompatible."

With that he left, quickly blending into the shadows.

... ... ...

Standing in a corner I was attempting to conduct a conversation with Arwen between the bombardment of pleasantries that went hand in hand with balls. Well, the ball hadn't actually started yet; it wasn't due to start for another two hours. I had gone to the main pavilion in hope for quiet, to contemplate what Elrond had said. Arwen, however, seemed to have second guessed my actions and had arrived shortly after I had.

"Haldir!"

Turning away from Arwen I came face to face with Elrohir, Elladan grinning next to him.

"We see that you have not yet dressed for out welcoming feast," Elladan noted appraising my attire.

"We shall help you," Elrohir continued, unceremoniously grabbing my arm and dragging me out, "don't worry, dear sister, we shall bring him back in one piece!"

"We thought we should have a word with you." Elladan explained when we arrived at an empty platform.

"Really?" I questioned, eyebrows raised, "What words of wisdom do you need to impart upon me?"

"No need to be sarcastic," jibbed Elrohir.

"And there was no need for you to write a letter to Laingalad telling her to dye my hair pink, but you still did so!" I retorted, arms crossed, lips pursed.

"I thought it had a slight pink tinge..." Elrohir trailed off noticing my dark expression.

"There was no need for such childish idiocy!" I reprimanded, "It is hard enough having to live peacefully with her without your immature recommendations. Life may be one big joke to the two of you, but you are playing with people's lives. It does not just affect Laingalad or me, others-"

"While your pontification is amusing it is not needed, we hear it from our Ada enough." One of them said; I didn't pay attention to whom.

"Your father is a wise man, maybe you should listen to him for once!"

There was a heavy silence as I glared and they stared nonplussed. "We are not your brothers, nor are we under your command. Do not take out your situation on us." Elladan started, his face becoming a mask, "We actually came to give you some advice, though I can see you obviously do not need it. We will leave you now."

They strode away, backs tense, leaving me to fester in a pool of uncertainty.

... ... ...

Arwen bit her lip, "Maybe you should have given them a chance to talk. While they have a façade of not caring they did inherit some wisdom. While I do not always agree with them I find them a good source of counsel."

Arwen squeezed my arm in reassurance as the first song of the evening started. "I suppose I should ask Laingalad to dance..." I trailed off unsure.

Smiling softly Arwen nodded, "That would be clever Haldir," she replied condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes, she could change from being serious to, well...whatever would best suit my mood quickly.

"Wish me luck," I replied deprecatingly.

I wandered around for some time before I spotted Laingalad and her father talking. Stepping towards them I said, "Laingalad, Golwen. I am sorry to interrupt your reunion but I believe we are expected to dance."

Golwen nodded waving his hand in Laingalad's direction. "Worry not; take her, it was not a conversation of much importance."

Laingalad gave her father a tight smile; it was more of a grimace. "Perhaps we shall finish this conversation after the celebration." She turned towards me, "shall we?" she asked stiffly as a matter of courtesy.

I nodded, taking her hand and leading her to where elves had already started to dance. "You have missed your family," I stated lamely not really paying her that much attention.

"They are dear to my heart," she replied emotionlessly. "You seemed intense in your conversation with Arwen."

She had noticed then, "We were not talking of anything important..." I lied not wanting to disclose the truth, "just the wedding."

"I see..." Laingalad frowned almost doing a double take, "wait a moment, did you just say unimportant?"

I paused, that probably wasn't the best thing to lie about, "Yes, I suppose I did."

I could see a flame appearing in her eyes, I had easily caught her ire, again. "I cannot believe you just said that! It is supposed to be the most important day of our lives, and you cast it aside like a piece of rubbish."

"I did not cast it aside; I simply decided it wasn't overly important. You are taking me out of context." This was not going to appease her.

"There you go again! Not overly important? Do you know how much my life has changed in the last three months?"

Of course I did, I had just said this to Elrond, of course I did not word this in the same way, "Both of our lives have changed irrevocably but what I am saying is that while what the wedding represents is important the actual event is negligible."

"_What_?" she questioned loudly.

"Be quiet!" I hissed, "We do not need the whole of Caras Galadhon's attention. If you think about it the wedding is but one day in the eternity we shall spend together."

"The one day that results in us spending an eternity together." She uttered dangerously, eyes hard.

It seemed that I was intent upon digging myself a deeper hole, "Do not tell me you are still annoyed about the wedding. We have been betrothed for three months. We marry next week; you have had plenty of time to get used to the idea."

"I am used to the annoying idea," came her biting reply, "but the fact that you said the day is unimportant is another matter altogether!"

"You are being most temperamental, what does it matter?" I questioned.

"It matters because it is important to me," she replied through gritted teeth, "and if I'm being temperamental it is _your_ fault." As she said this she stamped on my foot, "Oh, I'm so sorry Haldir," she simpered thinly.

"My fault?" I questioned ignoring her behavior, "I do not control your feelings, for if I did you would not be so volatile."

"Don't insult me Haldir, there's still the rest of the evening to go..." she trailed off insinuating everything.

"Do not be childish, it is unbecoming," I snapped.

"Am I now to embarrassing to even talk to?"

"No, just too immature."

Her eyes narrowed, her navy eyes carrying a cold fire, "you are infuriating."

"So you have told me on many separate occasions."

Laingalad took a deep breath muttering, "Mismatched, a complete mismatch," as she exhaled, "The sooner this is over the better."

"Do you mean the dance?" Or the marriage?

"Aye," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, I believe it shall end soon."

"Thank the Valar for that," she murmured effectively ending the conversation. We continued to dance in a dense silence.

After several meaningless dances the music quieted in preparation for the feast.

"It is good to dine in Lothlorien again," Elrond announced after taking a sip of wine from a silver goblet.

"Aye, it has been long since we last saw you," Lord Celeborn replied grinning.

"Your betrothed does not look too happy," I turned to my right to see Thinfileg glancing towards Laingalad, who was sitting across from me.

I looked up before replying, "Nay, she does not like being seated next to her naneth for too long."

As if feeling my gaze upon her during my reply, she looked up to hear the tail end; she proceeded to kick me under the table. "He is jesting nana, of course I love sitting next to you, it has been so long since we last had a meal together." She glared pointedly at me, giving her mother a sickly sweet smile.

"We all love being with you Doldaer, you are a pleasure to be around," flattered Elrohir.

I turned from the conversation; I did not want to listen to more sycophantic talk.

"No, he appointed Rodenruse," Celeborn was explaining.

"A wise choice," Elrond stated.

"You cannot fault Haldir's choice, especially as his brothers were involved. He stayed level headed." Galadriel pronounced. I was flattered, though I could not say this, they would realise I was eavesdropping.

"As he should," Celeborn replied.

"A fine choice for both March warden and son in law," Golwen enthused.

As he joined in from the other end of the table he caught Elrohir's attention. "All of these compliments for your future husband Laingalad, you must be proud," he smirked, he knew better of course.

"Of course!" Laingalad replied falsely.

Elrohir, who was sitting to my left jolted in surprise. "Did she just kick you as well?" I asked in a hushed undertone. He nodded.

"I assume you have chosen a dress, Laingalad?" Doldaer asked loudly.

"Aye," she replied through gritted teeth.

"You must show it to me and the ring of course." Doldaer continued not noticing her daughter's terseness.

"I can see why Laingalad feels the way she does," Thinfileg remarked in a whisper.

"Pardon?" I asked, having forgotten his presence.

"About her naneth," he prompted.

I nodded absently, turning to the twins' zesty conversation.

"And then Elrohir rolled into a puddle of mud!" Elladan finished vivaciously.

Arwen shook her head, "it was not that funny."

"You only say that because he then ran after you and put mud in your hair," Elladan grinned.

"Yes, it was so mature of him," Arwen grated.

"Arwen whatever did you do to taunt him so?" Laingalad questioned smothering a smile.

"Nothing, they are just immature brats with nothing better to do," she replied matter-of-factly.

"It is not exactly a wise chouse to call your brothers brats; they might just be immature enough to be vengeful!" Laingalad smiled, winking at Elrohir.

"I thought you had grown out of that childish nonsense." Golwen groused.

"Children will always be children, no matter how old they get, for they shall always be younger and less wise comparatively." Elrond winked at his daughter, who smiled back.

"Ada, worry not I have done nothing but suppress my childish nature of late," I tried to stop myself rolling my eyes , if this was her suppressing her nature, Valar knows how her parents coped with her in Imladris. "Ask Haldir if you believe otherwise." She smiled to all. Under the table her foot brushed against mine as if in warning.

"She has been nothing but a lady," I deadpanned.

Elrohir started to cough.

"Have you something in your throat Elrohir? Maybe Arwen would like to _pat_ your back to stop it?" Laingalad quirked a brow, her hand clasped around a wine glass, finger idly tracing the rim.

Elrohir stopped coughing, "No, I merely had some food lodged in my throat."

"And I trust you have dislodged it now" I asked grinning.

"Of course," Elrohir glanced at Laingalad briefly.

"You seem fast to answer Elrohir," Laingalad continued, sipping some wine.

Elladan laughed, "You are between a rock and a hard place my brother."

Rumil and Orophin had come to me after the meal had ended, wanting to know all that had happened. They would have known if they had accepted their invitations to sit at the head table.

"How was your meal?"

"Entertaining, a lot of sibling rivalry," I replied as we followed the Lord and Lady out onto the forest floor to continue the festivities. Laingalad and the Peredhil twins were behind us.

"We wouldn't know anything about that, of course," Orophin grinned, making both myself and Rumil laugh. "Though we all know that I am the best with the sword!" Orophin proclaimed.

"Nay, we kn-" Whatever Rumil was about to say was cut short as I found myself flying through the air. I closed my eyes anticipating the hard jolt, only to have a surprisingly soft landing.

I heard the music stop, and padded feet coming rushing towards me, "Ai Elbereth!" I opened my eyes to see a lot of white fabric. "Haldir are you alright?" I could feel Laingalad tugging at my arm.

"Lady Galadriel! Are you alright?" I heard Thinfileg ask, concerned.

I mentally groaned; I had taken the Lady Galadriel down with me!

"What happened?" Elladan questioned urgently.

"He just...tripped!" Laingalad replied. How did she know this? And just what did I trip on?

"Onto my Daernaneth?" Elrohir asked dubiously.

Realising that I was still lying atop the Lady of the wood I got up hurriedly, my face burning.

"I am so sorry my lady, I do not know how it happened," my gaze flickered towards Laingalad who seemed to be smothering a grin.

Galadriel got up gracefully, her hair still immaculate, "Worry not, I am not harmed." She rearranged her skirts.

"Are you sure my lady?" Laingalad probed, "the scorn he would get, should you be harmed by your own March warden." It was as if she wanted me to be reprimanded!

"No, I am fine. Everyone can be clumsy at times."

"Honestly Haldir, you should choose these clumsy moments better!" Elladan mock scolded.

"Though better here than at the borders, "his brother noted.

"By Eru Haldir, you can be more embarrassing than me at times!" Laingalad clung to my arm her cheeks tinged pink, but I still didn't believe that I could have just tripped.

I glanced at her, wanting to get to the bottom of the matter, "Maybe we should retire for the night."

"Nay! You have not given us enough time to make fun of you!" Orophin exclaimed.

"Imagine falling on the Lady like that," Rumil pondered aloud.

"Haldir doesn't need to imagine it though." Orophin replied grinning from ear to ear.

"What ever got into you Haldir, you are never this clumsy..." indeed I am not, maybe someone helped me trip? I cask an inauspicious look towards her, "Well the Haldir I have seen anyway." She turned to my brothers, "Is there a side of him I have yet to see?"

"Oh I am sure there is," Rumil smirked.

"But you shall have to wait for the wedding night for that," Orophin continued.

"I'm surprised he allows you to speak so openly of him." She was uncomfortable with this line of conversation.

"He doesn't, and nor does he allow them to be so presumptuous," I replied.

"Why is he talking in third person?" Orophin questioned.

"You tell me, you've known him longer then me," said Laingalad.

"No one knows Haldir, he is a riddle," Rumil explained.

"Wrapped in an enigma?" I questioned dryly. I shook my head; they were distracting me from my aim of getting to my talan and having a discussion, which would quickly escalate into an argument, with Laingalad. "Anyway, I feel that Laingalad and I should leave now."

"But the night is still young," said Orophin smirking, "or are you planning to have a run through of the wedding night?"

I hit him on the arm, "we are not at the border, show a bit of decorum. Come Laingalad."

We walked to the talan in silence, her arm still linked with mine, my mind buzzing.

"What was the rush for? I was having fun." She sank into her chair, turning to look at me.

"On my account! What were you playing at? Tripping me up in front of all those people. I thought you had decided to act maturely after the hair dye incident."

"I can only tolerate so many insults," she replied levelly, not looking me in the eye.

"Insults?" I questioned incredulously, "I have not insulted you."

"Oh is that what you think? Are you so unaware of your actions?" Obviously, "first you tell me I am temperamental, then you say I am volatile, then you continue your insults by saying I am childish and immature. I may be all those things, but I do not need to be told so. The amount of times those words have been drummed into me, I don't need to hear them day in, day out, especially not from you!"

She did look genuinely upset, arms wrapped tightly around her; I came and crouched next to her seat. "I was not aware that you took what I said to heart," I said softly.

"Half of the time you are hardly aware of anything I do or think. The other half you are at the borders. If not, you are worrying about what I am going to attempt next, rather than thinking I am not up to anything at all." She got up and went to the kitchen to pour herself some wine.

I frowned, why was this just coming out now? "Why have you not spoken to me of this before?"

She took a gulp of wine before replying, "Why do you think?"

Why does she always answer my questions with a question? "I don't know...you are not scared of me." I hope.

"No, I have no reason to fear you. I know you have the decency to respect my wishes: when you deem them appropriate. I guess I didn't say anything because it is not in my nature...being an only child and that. I've learnt to keep things to myself and deal with it in my own way."

"We should be sharing things. As you have said I have no trouble telling you when I think you are not acting as you should. Rather than playing pranks on me, we should discuss it. I am sure I would be more likely to see from your point of view as well."

"Or be extremely argumentative." She poured the rest of her wine down the sink.

"Is that what you think? That if you ask anything of me it would end up in an argument?" I asked softly, "I am not that set in my ways."

"You should try to listen to yourself sometimes." She murmured softly.

I tugged at a braid in frustration, "I will listen to you more then, and you shall not play any more pranks?" I asked hopefully.

"What opportunity do I have for pranks? Do you realise how rushed we shall be? But, alright, no more pranks...I suppose I have to grow up some tome soon," she sighed.

I smiled softly, enfolding her in a hug, dropping a kiss on her brow, "we make a pair you know, set in our ways as we are." I could feel her laugh against my chest, "I suppose it is time for bed."

"Aye, it is. Separately mind you." She added pulling herself from my arms and walking into the bedroom.

* * *

_A/n Well I have basically written, typed and edited this chapter in 2 days, which is very bad as I am a month late, exactly, for posting...I don't think I should set myself deadlines...I can never stick to them! Next chapter is the wedding (and wedding night!) the three of us our meeting up this weekend to write this chapter, but I don't know when the actual chapter shall be posted, though I do know that we aim to have finished by the new year (she says this now...) _

_On to reviews!_

_**Lady Glory**: Not dead, though I suppose you already know that. I think it's unheard of for a dead person to email, but you never know!_

_**Chibi06**: And the wedding is ominous, ::pulls face:: it's an unbelievably complicated chapter, I am not looking forward to it at all._

_**Odile Von Rothbart**: Laingalad seemed to be slightly tepid towards him at the end of the chapter._

_**SunShine**: Thanx_

_**Poolbum**: If I met Haldir I wouldn't get on with him, at all. Which is funny as I write his POV..._

_**Anna**: ::pulls face:: I don't suppose you'd believe that I broke my arm and couldn't write and that is why I didn't update? ::looks downcast:: I didn't think so._

_**Leggylover2004**: lol, it took me ages to remember how to spell Laingalad's name, and her proper name Aglarebwen. I still have to use a name list to remember everyone! I am absolutely hopeless! Mo and I spent 5 minutes re reading chapters to find Laingalad's dads name._

_Katie: Thank you very much, as you only read this 7 days ago it mustn't feel like such as long wait compared to everyone else..._

_Thankies to all those who review, and don't for that matter._

_Much love,_

_PiXiE_


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning**: This story is rated M for a reason

**A Work in Progress**

**Chapter twenty five**

I woke that morning, the feeling of nausea drifting around inside me; I guess it was due to me being nervous. Looking around I remembered where I was and sighed. The previous day I had moved to a temporary accommodation due to the fact that Haldir's talan had suddenly become overcrowded with all the wedding preparations. Right now I was lying in a talan nearer to the forest floor, which was close to the one I was supposed to go to later this morning with my Naneth and Dolenmir to prepare. I didn't even know exactly what time they'd be arriving here, though they did reassure me it would be quite early. Going over to the wooden desk across the room I sat down, and couldn't help but wonder what Haldir would be doing at this precise moment.

It was then that there was a gentle tapping on the door, in opening it I was greeted by the over radiant face of my mother, and similarly, a happy Dolenmir, who literally dragged me out into the open.

"My! What a beautiful day for your wedding!" My mother exclaimed excitedly, as we walked towards the other talan, I couldn't help but notice that my Naneth was already dressed, and ready. All she had to do was pin her hair back.

So with the birds singing somewhere in the canopy above, and the sun gently shining through to the forest below, casting dancing shadows as we walked, I wondered for the first time that day, what my life would be like after the ceremony. With a brief silence between all three of us I was able to ask my self questions and attempt to answer each, before I was interrupted by the over excited voice of my Naneth.

"We are here!" She exclaimed, "Lady Galadriel has told me that everything we need has been supplied. Your wedding dress is already there, obviously. I do hope they haven't creased it. I can not wait to see it for the first time." I frowned a little and began to wander what she would do to it if she didn't like it. Then again, what could she do but let me go through with the wedding wearing my own choice of dress? After all this is my day…Haldirs and mine. "Oh, I do hope you've chosen a nice one. I remember my wedding dress, not that I wore it for long. Your Ada wanted to get it off me right away, though I suppose you do not want to know that."

Cringing I looked over at Dolenmir for support, though there was a glint of amusement in her eyes as I replied, "no nana that was just a little bit of an information overdose."

"Perhaps we should go inside?" Dolenmir suggested, perhaps saving me from an oncoming lecture. In my head I began to muse with the thought of whom I found bolder, my naneth, or the two March Warden's wives.

"Of course! Come now Laingalad," My naneth exclaimed pulling me by the hand into the talan almost causing me to lose my balance.

"Naneth. Calm down, we have plenty of time on our hands!" I told her as I looked around the room. To one side there was a screen, and in the centre was a table with various accessories and brushes.

"Time? A mere four hours! Just a blink of an eye before an eternity of bliss!" Naneth stated as I spotted my dress on the far side of the room, this too was the first time I saw it in its completed form.

Noting what naneth had just said I muttered, under my breath, " Bliss…what bliss?" hoping that no one had heard, though Dolenmir did look up for a brief moment from the various things on the dressing table. "Four hours is more then enough for me to get ready nana." I carefully started to take my dress from the hanger causing my naneth to screech:

"What are you doing? You have to bathe first! And then we shall do your hair and then you may put the dress on! You must not crumple it."

Frowning slightly I looked over to Dolenmir who had now seated herself down and was watching us contentedly, "If you wish it so," I replied to my naneth, before mouthing to Dolenmir 'help' which cause her to grin ever so slightly.

"Yes, perhaps you need a nice relaxing bath. I believe they already have a bath filled with hot water behind that screen. You go and relax while I discuss what to do with your hair with your mother." She said taking a deep breath as though this was going to be a tiresome conversation.

I smiled and nodded before disappearing behind the screen, slipping into the warm bath I took the chance to relax and let the water calm me, half listening to the conversation on the other side of the screen.

"I have spent centuries thinking of what to do with it!" My naneth exclaimed her voice suddenly having a dreamy breathless quality to it, "I imagine flowers, for Laingalad loves them. They will be braided into her hair and shall be all the colours of the rainbow, particularly pink for that shall go with her hair well" I cringed slightly, all the colours of the rainbow…?

"Wouldn't niphredil and elanor suit? And perhaps the blue flower of Imladris, to represent what she is and what she shall become. The blue would also go very well with her eyes." Dolenmir replied. I nodded approving of the choice, hoping that my naneth would somehow come round as well. "Though, then again, we could leave her hair simply…" Dolenmir added.

Hearing my mother take a breath as though she was about to suggest something I quickly said, "Naneth I think you have spent too many hours planning this, shall we just see what suits the mood after I come out?"

"What? Are you suggesting that we shall just see what we feel is best?" yes…. it would save me from a headache… "No! This is the happiest day of your life and you shall have the best!" Which is why I am overcome nausea rather then being over filled with joy, but I wasn't going to ruin this little fantasy for her.

"We don't want anything too complicated, Lady Doldaer" Dolenmir reminded her; thankfully somebody was on my side.

"Yes I suppose it shouldn't be too complicated with too many pins. I'm sure Haldir will not want too wait to long to consummate…" My naneth suddenly blurted, causing me to sit abruptly up, splashing water out the side of the tub.

"Nana, please do not talk like that in front of my friend...and too many pins would be uncomfortable," I said slightly annoyed that she would embarrass me like that, though I should have suspected she would.

"Come now. Lady Dolenmir knows what is going to happen. After all she has done the same thing her self," My naneth replied, to my horror, making me almost trip coming out from the bath. From the other side of the screen I could hear something that sounded like a small chocking noise, which I assumed came from Dolenmir. Wrapping a towel around myself I re-emerged from behind the screen and proceeded towards the dressing table saying,

"Nana, that was inappropriate. Now what do you plan to do with my hair?" I hoped to change the subject.

"A lot. Lady Dolenmir, would you be so kind as to go and fetch those elanor and niphredil you were speaking of?" Nana asked.

"Of course," Dolenmir said with what sounded like forced cheerfulness, "I will go and do that right away," and with that she left.

Taking a deep breath I sat down and muttered, "I didn't quite imagine it this way…"

"I have something to give you," Nana suddenly said pulling a small box from her robe. Taking it from her I opened it to find a mithril pendent. Its design was delicate, yet sturdy. It was a drop pendent, a mithril flower encasing a white jewel with a frame of mithril twisting from the top of the flower head to the bottom.

"I had this specially made in Imladris as a wedding gift for you. I would like you to wear it during the wedding. Do you like it? I think it is simply divine!"

I brushed my finger against the metal and smiled genuinely before replying, "Nana it is gorgeous, and I would be honoured to wear it at my wedding." I stood to give her a hug.

"Good!" My naneth suddenly exclaimed making me slightly concerned as she smiled what looked to be quite a menacing smile, "for I want you to wear it for eternity, you must never take it off," She added, I knew there had to be a catch to this. Though I didn't mind because it was a piece of art.

"I wouldn't dream of taking it off, a gift from you means more then the world to me. I shall wear it and think of home." I answered letting her go.

"Good, now let me see your dress. Don't pick it up mind you." She said, back to her normal motherly tone.

"Nana, how am I supposed to show you my dress if I am not permitted to pick it up?" I reasoned, not really wanting to pick up the dress or indeed put it on, those little butterflies were still fluttering around inside of me.

"I mean do not man handle it like you usually do with your dresses. The only thing I have ever seen you touch delicately is a flower, though I don't suppose I will be seeing much of that any more." She pursed her lips and walked over to the dress. She was right; she would miss some major changes in my life, changes that she had imposed upon me. "What tailor did you use?"

"Oh, one recommended by Dolenmir. She's really good, extremely talented. Did exactly as I asked. I'll point her out to you before you leave." For some reason part of me wanted her to be pleased with the design I had picked, her having a keen eye for dresses.

"I am sure you will be too busy performing your duties as a wife," She smiled, "I had been so worried as to what we were going to do with you, what you were going to amount to. I am so glad to see that you have found love, and so happy that your ada and I could contribute towards your happiness." She replied.

Love? Hardly. I've simply taken this act to heart and learnt to deal with that fact that there was no leeway in this situation. Surely she couldn't be convinced that I would be truly happy like this? I sighed and picked up the dress, asking, "Well here it is. What do you think?"

"It is beautiful, though I shall reserve my judgment until I see you in it. Now you should sit down while I try and see what we should do with your hair. Ahh and here is Lady Dolenmir with the flowers," she replied.

Pleased I sat down and let myself be pampered upon.

**Oooo0oooO**

I gulped and swallowed the air, there I was standing in the middle of the forest waiting for the cue that I should proceed towards the ceremonial area. I was so nervous now, as I held a posy in my slightly shaking hand.

It was then that Dolenmir popped her head around the corner and waved at me to come, before disappearing again. At first I did not move, I took a deep breath once more to calm my nerves. Then I counted to five, just to tell myself there was no going back now, before I took the first step.

Less then a minute later I entered the clearing, everyone was silent as all eyes turned to me. I blushed slightly and tilted my head towards the floor as to not have to look into so many eyes. I felt was though there were a thousand expectations and pressures behind them. "Pull yourself together." I told myself, before smiling and looking up, my eyes locked on Haldir now.

This way, at least, I could pretend that everyone else wasn't there; it calmed me slightly.

Standing beside him now I turned to face him, to see how he was feeling at this particular moment, though as usual his expression were unreadable.

I was finally here, with the Lord and Lady before me, seeing me off, yet I couldn't help but yearn for the past, with my two best friends who were glowing somewhere slightly to my left.

I smiled at Haldir, and watched as he turned to the Lord and Lady as though to tell them to start. So that was it, he just wanted to get this done with. I felt now, more then ever, that marrying me was more of a duty to him then anything else.

I half listened as Lord Elrond made his opening speech, I wanted to turn away right now, but then the Lady's gaze fell upon me and she smiled. A smile that reassured me that everything was going to be fine, such a simple thing, but yet it was the best that anyone had done for me all day. My uneasiness settled slightly, yet still simmered at the pit of my stomach.

We exchanged our vows soon after, neither saying a word of lie, we had both worked around that somehow, promises which we would try to stay true to.

Orophin then approached with my ring, I shot a vague glance at it, seeing the blue of sapphire, a moment later Haldir placed the ring upon my finger. He had good taste, and surprisingly, the same taste as me, well as far as the ring goes. For I loved it, loved it as much as the pendent my naneth had given me.

I now turned to Dolenmir who was standing behind me, Haldirs ring resting upon a cushion in her hand. I picked it up and turned back to him, not looking him in the face. Now it was my turn, I had picked his ring with practicality in mind. It was a simple design, yet an elegant one, as I didn't want something protruding that he would catch it on, or have it get in his way when he was out in the boarders. But most of all I had picked one he could forget about. It was made of mithril so it was very light, the weight barely noticeable. I wanted him to be able to forget about being married to me if he wanted to. It would just be an ornament upon his finger.

All too quickly we were at the exchange of gifts, having no parents Haldir had chosen Rumil to stand in for him. Rumil made a little speech before handing me a box, I smiled and thanked him, for some reason I couldn't help but feel that he still disapproved of me. Yet I knew that he did not dislike me. I opened the box to reveal five small silver bangles.

My mother then approached Haldir, and I had this gut instinct that I shouldn't have left her alone to pick out his gift. Yet she had insisted, so I could do nothing but agree.

She handed him the box, which contents revealed to be a metal clasp and some other accessories for his hair, it was fine, a little dull perhaps, but none the less fine, until she added: "I would so hate for your hair to impair your sight and lead to your death."

I shot daggers at her, not being able to believe what she had just said. No I lie, I do believe it because this is my naneth, but it was so absurd and on my wedding day as well. She just had to embarrass me in front of all these people. I looked at Haldir who had his lips pursed, Rumil looked less relaxed behind him, and somewhere else I heard a cough from Orophin. Great. My mother made an idiot of not only of herself, but also me. I sighed and looked away, hearing the twins giggling in the crowd.

I heard him thank my mother and her stepping down again, before feeling the softness of his hand taking mine. I turned to him attempting for the second time that day to read his thoughts, though with his body language it was near to impossible. It was now the hand fasting, this part had got me the most worked over, I had stressed over to which colour cords would work. But I had managed it. All I had to do now was let the man I supposedly love tie himself to me, and me to him. Catching Haldirs gaze, I smiled and squeezed his hand to make sure once again that this was all real, that the whole thing had been real up to now. If it was a nightmare I would love more then anything to wake up now, but it was far from that, the hand in mine was solid, as solid as everything else I saw around me.

I watched as Haldir picked up his cord first, a pink one…for unity and friendship, well there was a good sign. I then picked up mine, an orange one for adaptability and encouragement. I had picked this as much for me as for him. I wanted him to be able to adapt for me, and to not always to be so stuck in his way. I also wanted this for me, because I knew I had many flaws, I wasn't exactly the ideal wife, but I wanted to change and be able to adapt so that our lives would be easier. But for this I needed encouragement, and for this only he could give it.

A few more chords and it was all over, in the eye of the public we were now married, and there was no denying it. We turned towards everyone, and I tried to keep a radiant smile on my face, yet a little part of me kept creeping in with sorrow. I was telling these people a lie, and I was going to live that lie for eternity.

However, as I caught the eyes of Elladan and Elrohir I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, they were pulling faces, and the most odd ones at that. They were my friends, the best friends anyone could ask for, and I was grateful I still had them, even if we couldn't spend as much time together now.

We made our way to a pavilion, put there for us to change our clothes; I entered and waited for Haldir to close the door. The bindings of our hands had left us that ever so slightly more vulnerable to even the simplest of activities. We needed each other more than ever now consciously having to work together, aware of each other's moments always. I guess it will have to be like this from now until eternity.

We still had tonight to go through I told myself, wondering, worrying about how that would go. In all honesty I was tired, and had given up to the idea. Today I felt like I wasn't myself. That someone else had been walking around in me all day, talking and moving for me in my place, as though I was haunted, possessed even.

"Orophin thought the pink would suit my hair," said Haldir breaking the long silence, slamming me back into the here and now. "He was most disappointed when he found that the dye had completely left my hair." I couldn't help but smile. The fact that he was trying to ease the tense atmosphere set on us was genuinely touching.

"Trust him to note the humour of the situation." I replied as we sat down and he began to pull at the cords around our wrists.

"Could you pull at that loop in the orange chord please?" He asked, I nodded and began to pull at the cords with him, his slender fingers colliding with my own once, and then twice.

"Why did you pick such a strange combination of colours?" I asked, distracting myself from the feel of his touch. I needed to know the reasons behind his significant choice cords.

"Strange? They do not have to match I chose them on their meanings. I hope for tranquillity, patience, wisdom and truth. These are represented in the blue rope. Unity, happiness and friendship are in the pink. I thought these to be good attributes." He replied smiling, fair enough, I thought we we're going to need all of those things if we were to get through this at all, not just luck one its own. Not that I believed in that much.

"Orophin said they were good colours…for a nursery. Thinking about it now I probably shouldn't have brought him with me." I laughed nervously, children? I hadn't thought about us having children. Was he? I hope this wasn't his attempt at a hint. I wouldn't bring children into this relationship anyway. These were no condition to raise a child, even if we both would love it unconditionally. What good would it be if its parents did not love each other? The mere thought was absurd.

"But even if you didn't want to bring him he would have come. He wouldn't miss his older brothers wedding would he?" I replied, changing the topic.

"I did suggest sending him to the borders but, alas! The lady would not allow it, perhaps she thought I was joking." He said, as we pulled another cord out, as I placed another one onto a table beside us. "I did not think you would hope for a marriage of balance, harmony and joy. No, I lie, you would hope for joy. A sad life is something no one would yearn for." He added. I had the distinct feeling that he was still trying to test my resolve towards this union.

I nodded "Precisely. I doubt that we could live together were there not some sort of harmony between us. When I chose the chords, I chose them for their meaning. Harmony is not just something that I want out of the marriage but also something which I will try to give, as hard at times as it may be." I told him, not undoing the cords anymore. Thoughtless as to how my hands were now resting on his.

"Then a lot has changed since out first clash of wills in Imladris." He told me, shifting his hand and now pulling out the last cord, causing me to bring my own hand back to my lap. I watched as the blue cord dropped from the table to the floor. Blue for tranquillity, of we have never had, and patience which we have never had for each other, and the wisdom which we have never fully exchanged, or truth…the truths that we never managed to admit to ourselves and least of all to each other.

"There! We are free." Yes I was free but felt unwilling to move apart from him all of a sudden. I tried with all my might to wave away all previous thoughts and preconceptions of the March Warden… my husband. Both of us stood still, holding a steely gaze into one another's eyes, professing subliminal messages into the depths of our beings which I knew not how to translate. What was this unfamiliar feeling building up inside of me? Fear? Excitement? Longing? Surely not. I didn't say a word; there was nothing to say.

"Would you like me to help you with the fastenings of your dress?" Haldir's offer trailed off at its end, as if he regretted letting such a request escape his lips. Nevertheless I did need help loosening the many ties that kept my dress so firmly in place. It was actually quite thoughtful to offer his services to help me, but how long would this new found chivalry last for?

I turned around, "Thanks. Things have to change whether we like that or not. Fighting it just makes things difficult. I have grown weary of trying to fight every second of the day." I admitted.

Upon hearing my words I felt him stop very suddenly. I was about to turn back towards him and ask what the matter was before he replied, "if I knew marrying you would bring about such a change I would not have put it off until we reached Lothlorien." He continued to undo my ties. "I'll turn around now for you modesty." He said as he finished, which I was thankful for. We were married now and would be seeing a lot of each other in a very immodest way in future. Yet, he still had the decency to allow my confidence in that knowledge grow before enforcing his marital rights on me, his lowly wife. I felt a pang of admiration deep within me for him I couldn't help it. This was just, yet another feeling towards Haldir that I knew I would eventually have to deal with. But not now. Later. Perhaps.

I crossed the room and picked up a light blue dress, one that my naneth had picked out for me. So it was the usual lace and such, and showing as much of my flesh as possible without being too skimpy. I sighed and slipped on the dress and realised I couldn't do up the cords for this one either. 'She set this up' I suddenly thought, paranoid.

I shook my head and turned towards Haldir again, who was half dressed. The large expanse of his bare shoulders and back clearly visible to me now, with his muscles tensing all the way down to his equally firmly sculpted behind. The curve of which was just as visible beneath the thin, single layer of tightly fitting leggings. Why was I taking such notice of these things all of a sudden?

"Erm…could you?" I asked, tapping his shoulder as lightly and as quickly as I could, simultaneously clutching my weighty dress which threatened to pull itself from my grasp at any moment.

"You want me to do up your ties?" He asked.

I nodded and replied. "I can't do up formal dresses myself." I turned around and waited for him to do my ties up this time.

"Your wish is my command, my wife," he said out of the blue. Surprised, I turned and looked directly at him, was he teasing me? Or was he genuinely pleased that my first demand as his wife required us to be at such close proximity to one another. The naughty elf! Deciding to not dignify him with an answer, I ignored it and turned away from him yet again.

"Tell me if I pull it too tight," he said as he began. The feel of his weathered fingertips tickled, and I couldn't help but tense as not to laugh out loud. I was used to my mother doing up my ties, but this was Haldir, a stranger to the sight of my exposure.

"Sorry, I haven't had to do this in a while." He was slightly struggling with the bindings now. I took a deep breath and reminded myself, 'this is a new start, a new start. No more quarrelling.'

"It's alright," I mumbled, not trusting myself to say more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." he reassured as he moved my hair out of his way, and did the last of my ties as speedily as he could, perhaps not wanting to touch me any longer than he already had to.

I turned around and looked at him, feeling thankful for some strange reason. At least my paring was a superior one, I wouldn't be degraded amongst society, nor would I have to labour myself dawn till dusk. Maybe these were shallow observations on my behalf of me, but I wasn't getting married to an ogre, the only fault was that he didn't love me, and I didn't love him. How could I? I don't even know what love truly is!

Perhaps things would have been different had I not dunked him in the lake back in Imladris well, that was one thing that I would never know.

It was then that I noticed that his naked chest lay exposed a hands breadth away from my face. I gulped, not being able to help but look down, but not completely away, only to notice the faint silvery blond trail of hair running, tantalizingly, beneath the front of his waistline. The flash of him vainly looking at himself, _that_ part of himself, back in Imladris came flooding back to me. I looked up at him as appropriately as I could muster, with such salacious thoughts drifting further and further into the forefront of my mind. Blushing I said, "Haldir...your top."

"What's wrong with it?" He asked, his hand taking my chin slightly to turn me to face him.

Still not being able to look at him, nor rid myself of that image, and the many others I had fabricated since then involving the both of us, I decided to look over his shoulder, "Put it on," I implored.

"Put it on? What?" he asked slightly confused, as he looked about, before looking at himself, "I am sorry Laingalad." Only just realising that he was still topless. His bashfulness would have made me laugh at any circumstance other than this one. I crossed the room and left him to dress, as I brushed down my hair, and re-arranged the circlet that made it look as though dewdrops had come to rest on my hair.

"I know. I know we may not love each other but I still meant what I said in our vows." His words comforted me.

"Thank you that means a lot," I glanced at him in the mirror to see if he was done dressing.

"Earlier Rumil tried to persuade me that marrying you was a foolish idea." He told me abruptly.

"He did? I thought he was over the idea that I was trying to force you to marry me." I asked. Thinking back to that look he gave me as he handed me the box of bangles, the bangles that were now jingling as the hit each other on my wrist.

"As did I. He got quite worked up about it. I was quite surprised." He replied, I couldn't help but think what I had done to make him feel that way about me. As far as I was concerned I had tried my best to be pleasant to the brothers, more pleasant than I had ever been to Haldir, not that it ever proved that difficult as they were charming themselves when they weren't being spiteful, like our first meeting at that disastrous dinner party.

"Maybe I should talk to him later." I mused knowing how much his brothers meant him, sometimes it seemed that his family was his whole life.

"That is not needed. He respects my decision and he cannot change anything, can he?"

I placed my brush down before saying, "True…but…oh never mind." it wouldn't make a difference now that he was set about it. And it was true we were married now, he can't change that, no one could. Not even me.

"How long do you think we are expected to be here? Orophin suggested at least an hour. Then again, he thought that we would have different things on our minds." Was that meant to be a joke or an indicator towards your disappointment that I'm not jumping all over you? I sneered to myself. "I'm not sure. Until someone comes and calls for us I guess."

"We should get used to it I suppose. We are to be left alone in our talan for three days." he took pleasure in reminding me.

"This is going to be awkward," I muttered a little too loudly.

"Aye, it is. It is somehow quite different from living in the same house where we have out own rooms; our own beds."

That was no understatement. Things had changed, and would continue to change, because they have to. Time can be so cruel sometimes.

I stood up a false smile on my face as I set a distance between us by standing by the window, which gave a wide eagle eye view of everyone running round outside preparing for our banquet.

"Everyone is so happy today." I told him…everyone…everyone but me…and perhaps him I suppose.

"And why shouldn't they be? They are at a wedding. These occasions do not occur frequently, do they?" He said now standing directly behind me.

"Nay, a rare event for them to celebrate, though I didn't quite picture it this way, then again not everything works out the way you want it to." Half wanting to cry, the day was straining on me. I was an actress at the centre of all these theatrics, and the pressure was building inside me, I wondered how much longer I would be able to hold this happy pretence.

"I'm sorry," Haldir said softly, placing his hand on my arm. The sudden, unexpected contact made me bite my lower lip. I willed myself not to cry, not to collapse against his chest in a flood of tears.

We stood there in tranquil silence, staring out of the window, watching the joyous people below as we waited for someone to come and get us. I wanted to turn around and hug him. Hug him for my own reassurance, to hug in gratitude for his every attempt to quell the unease that surged within me. He was the only one who would ever come close to knowing what I felt at that moment. We had both lost our bearings. At least I would never be as alone as I once was; I at least had that to be thankful for.

**Oooo0oooO**

Although ever dish lay before me looked nothing less than delectable, as well as imaginative in their colourful presentation, my appetite failed me. I was too nervous from the many pairs of luminous eyes staring at me, gawking at me.

The words said to both Haldir and I by numerous speakers had been very kind and cordial. None the least Lord Elrond's speech that had brought every elf, both eating and attending to the banquet, into a fit of laughter with his rendition of the first time he had met his wife-to-be. Apparently, his attempt at gaining his beloved's attention and admiration failed when he misplaced his step along a slippery pond edge. He not only fell in the water leaving him looking like a drowned rodent, but he managed to knock his side with such impact that he bruised two ribs, which she had mercifully attended to quickly and deftly with naught but affection in her manner towards him. At least she noticed him he had admitted, with a wide grin. As Haldir had noticed me when my trick had backfired all that time ago, but mine and Haldir's dynamic has shifted greatly since our first full encounter back then, something I'm sure Lord Elrond had purposefully set out to remind me about as he spoke.

Last of all was my father, who purposefully postponed his speech to the very end, so as to be the most memorable speech in the minds of all whom had been listening all this while. He rose from his seat near mine at the head table, tapped the side of his goblet to gain everyone's attention, and began in his most ominous and baritone of voice's "I'll admit to you all and to myself now that on second thought I had actually dismissed the idea of Haldir being a suitor for my daughter." That certainly gained the whole banquet's interest, including my own. Silence fogged over every guest. Every eye was on my father. All eagerly anticipating what he could say next to justify any doubts that he dared to have in their precious March Warden. "You see, I had thought that Laingalad wasn't nearly enough accomplished, or conventionally beautiful for that matter, to ignite a genuine interest from such an honourable ellon like Haldir."

I should have seen that coming. There I was thinking that my father would actually be proud of me for doing as he wished for once. Even on this most momentous of occasions he could not resist humiliating me in front of all these elves, with his intense disappointment of my very existence.

"I asked myself if she had any chance in uniting with such a fine ellon. She had not the wit, the feminine charms or indeed, the maturity that would attract an elf of such high standing." The unease radiating from Haldir at my Ada's words was palatable. Don't over do it with the compliments now will you ada you may hurt yourself! Oh, how I bet he wished that Haldir had been his offspring instead of pitiful me. If I could just get through this speech without breaking down into tears I'd show him. Show him how grown up I am now, how much I don't need, and will never need him ever again.

"And I thought this question over long and hard, and now", he drew in a deep breath. "… and now that I see her sitting here before me my answer to my own question is a resounding and undisputable yes." WHAT? I almost screeched out loud, I was so shocked. "I would never have thought that my Laingalad would turn out to be such an admirable elleth and for that I am no less than ashamed. I'm ashamed that today, of all days, I did not have faith enough in my own daughter to stop myself thinking that she would not get through with this union after all".

Stifled gasps could be heard from amongst the guests, least likely from the knowledge that my own ada doubted my honour and most likely from the fact that I had not been totally besotted with the idea of making Haldir my husband. "But here she is hand in hand with a partner that I can find no fault with." When had Haldir taken my hand in his? It felt good, his warmth, his thumb softly sweeping caresses against my wrist, a hidden source of support that had been secretly comforting all this time. "She is no elfling any longer. I have done all I can for her now and it is the turn of Haldir to best advise and direct her now, as I have tried my best to do over the centuries. I raise my cup to them both." Everyone raised to their feet, their cups held high in their hands, all arms extended above their heads and mine and Haldir's "May the Valar bless you with all the marital bliss that this life we lead allows. I pray for the happiness of my daughter in the home, and for the protection of the March Warden on the borders"

"Here, here," cried the crowd, just as I realised that I was also crying…bountiful tears running down either cheek. "I love you, my daughter and am proud to be your father this day, for you truly are Aglarebwen, a most glorious maiden." He said, with his last words sounding a little rugged, as he struggled to contain the swell of emotions in his chest. He had said he loved me…and in front of an audience for all to hear! Just when I thought I had him figured out my ada he goes and pulls a stunt like this! With no motivation I could think of for him to lie, I believed him and showed my gratitude to him with a firm hug that seemed to have lasted an age. At last, the words from him that I had always longed to hear, he was actually proud of me, and all it took was to marry a complete and utter stranger!

Everything after that moment was an entire blur. With my Ada's words still buzzing round my head I was sailing on a cloud on contentment for the rest of the night. No amount of dancing, feasting or musical interludes could distract me from my own personal triumph that my parents finally approved of me and saw me as a responsible adult for once in my life.

Nothing could distract me until the sun began its decent.

Haldir had leaned over to my ear so that no one but myself could hear his next words "Are you ready to retire to our talan now? The time draws near to make our exit." I was very abruptly brought back to reality at his restrained enquiry. What he really wanted to say was 'are you ready for love-making as I cannot take exchanging pleasantries with any more of our guests while you are sat there staring off into space.'

Deciding against teasing out his obvious tedium at our own wedding celebration, I nodded offhandedly, twining my arm around the bulge of his bicep and forearm, as he escorted me from the head dining table, across the dance floor to the nearest exit. "Three cheers for the newlyweds!" I heard over my shoulder, what seemed to be the drunken voice of Orophin. "HIP, HIP," he cheered. "Hooray" the guests bellowed. But it was the first and only cheer I heard as we continued to walk briskly away from the festivities to the talan that had been formally prepared for both Haldir and I in amongst the forest. We had reached our destination. It had grown darker now, twilight enveloped all around the tall trees, the talan's rough edges, the loose strands of Haldir's silvery main of hair. "Are you ready to enter?" Did I truly have a choice!

"Yes Haldir. I am ready. Take me inside." Without any hesitation Haldir, strode to the door, opened it and gestured for me to come to him. Uncertain, I walked toward him; his arms choose then to sweep me off of my feet. Clenched tightly against his chest and looking deep into my eyes, gauging my response, he manoeuvred us both over the door's threshold. With one tradition out of the way, there only left the final and most definite marriage rite to perform with one another. With a swift nudge of his leg the door closed behind us, shutting out the sights and sounds of the world as I once knew it. I would not be the same once that door would be reopened to me again, once I had returned from the forest's hidden depth back into civilised society. I was completely alone from here forth, alone with my husband and his swelling urges…the mere thought of what was to come terrified me.

"Thank you Haldir. I can walk from here." But he seemed hesitant to let go of me. After a delayed pause he set me on my feet and I turned to take in the sight of our lodging for the next few nights. It was not a large room as a huge meticulously carved; four-poster bed took up most of the space. There was a kitchen to the left and a small bathroom to the right; perhaps I could hide in there for a while? Maybe even the whole entire evening! "Excuse me a moment." The door didn't have a lock on it, damn! Maybe I good jump out of the window and escape back to the party, except that I didn't know the way back, I was far to nervous to concentrate on which direction we were travelling, double damn!

"Is everything alright in there?" oh go away you horny elf!

"Yes, thank you. I will be with you momentarily." Sex was no longer an if, but or maybe it was a certainty, and since my parents and family thought me to be a mature elf I couldn't exactly have Haldir getting back to them and complaining about my childish prudery. Or could I?

"Laingalad, will you please come out of there I have something to show you." I BET YOU DO! Slipping out from behind the door, the first thing I noticed wasn't Haldir sprawled out nude before me as I had expected, in fact he was still fully clothed minus his outer tunic. He had actually bundled a few of the bed's many blankets together in front of the now roaring fireplace. "Is that for us?" my nervousness clearly evident in my faint murmur of a voice.

He actually laughed at me "No. This is for me. You can have the bed, I left you plenty of coverings, besides I am more accustomed than you are to sleeping on the floor, as the softness of your back suggests. We've both endured a long day. Goodnight, Laingalad."

Was that it? Didn't he want me? I mean…this is a relief…but why then did I feel a twinge of disappointment wash over me?

"Goodnight Haldir and thank you," I curtsied, "sweet dreams." I didn't mean to say that but he kindly smiled down at me a small grin.

Climbing into bed, I undressed clumsily as I fought to untie my dress's fastenings under the sheets, the last thing I needed was for this situation to escalate into a seduction, and draped my dress down the far side of the bed. Haldir, however held no such humility or perhaps he thought I lay asleep already for in one swipe his under tunic was off, and there it was again that broad expanse of naked chest and back, only this time the fire's light danced honey coloured hues across his taut muscular frame. His thumbs hooked beneath the waistline of his leggings but he paused and looked towards me, huddled as I was underneath a heap of bed linen. Could he sense I was still awake, watching him? Nevertheless, he continued his undress, slipping the silky fabric from around his narrow waistline, letting it fall and gather around his ankles and then onto the floor. Then quite unexpectedly he twisted himself, all of himself, directly toward me. "Is this view more to my lady's pleasure?" my heart skipped a beat. He had seen through my sleeping charade.

"Don't take another step forward!"

"Well do you not think it unfair that whilst you have so lovingly observed my naked body I have not even been given a peak at yours?"

"Lovingly, indeed, you brutish elf! Do you think so highly of yourself that you deem me impressed by your form, do you?"

"Yes, my darling wife, I do think that. On the contrary, I did presume that you would be too indifferent to pander into possible physical pleasures with me this night, but your keen curiosity toward me belies your previous intent."

"Trust me, I am entirely dispassionate towards the likes of you, on this night and on every night!" I was sitting upright and shouting very loudly by now.

"Tell that to your blossoming assets. They seem very keen to go ahead to say the least," he smiled, his eyes tilted downward.

Oh my goodness, in my fit of rage I had let the covers slip from my bare chest, revealing my bosoms, and my areolas response to his masculinity, for him to see. Clenching the sheet back around me I threw him a hateful gaze. "My shame amuses you does it?" he stop laughing abruptly.

"Sexuality and sensuality are nothing to be ashamed of. None the least between consenting partners such as ourselves."

"Consenting! Speak for yourself!"

"I see. Well, I and your pert nipples seem to have gotten you wrong."

"Yes you both have…YOU have, not my nipples. I mean…forget my nipples!"

"I'll try but that may prove more tasking than you think," he was provoking me, yet again!

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" with that I shifted my gaze, and my whole body to the other side of the room, as far away from Haldir as possible.

A short time had past but fury still held a firm grip on my better resolve. I want to settle this once and for all. "How many women have you had?" it sounded like my voice saying it, but how could such an audacious question come out of my mind. Haldir seemed equally taken aback by my unusual forwardness.

"I have no wish to disclose that information to you, my honourable wife, especially in your current state of unease."

"I just wondered why in all the land any elleth in her right mind would want to bed a malevolent elf such as yourself. I'll never be yours, I can assure you that."

"But you are in fact mine."

"And for your information in your presence I am always in a state of unease!" he was laughing at me again; a full and hearty laugh this time round. I disrupted the silence for a second time. "So you're implying that you were never shy about intercourse with the opposite sex at any point in time?"

"No I am not," he huffed. "I'm trying to sleep Laingalad, so if you don't mind."

"Well, I do mind. As your wife I demand that you answer my question."

"Oh really…so, you are disgusted at the thought of me casting my marital rites over you, yet you feel free to exploit your own over me." All of a sudden the sheets of the bed were lifted and I felt Haldir's weight strain the bed's mattress behind me, not far from where I lay.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"All this shouting across the room to each other is very uncivil. Much better that we share the great breadth of this sturdy bed if it is your wish to continue disturbing my reverie at whim, don't you agree?"

"I CERTAINLY DO NOT!"

"Pity. Now where were we…Ahh yes, my first sexual experience."

"Stop it, Haldir! Just, please stop." Tears swelling at the brim of my eyes, "Don't you understand? I'm scared, alright," I blurted out. "It's hard enough for me to be a dutiful daughter after these many years, let alone being the perfect wife and the perfect lover as well."

"It is not perfection that I am asking of you, Laingalad, I never have and never shall. How could I when I myself fall short of such a feat. As for being my lover, you have every right to be nervous. You are delving into the complete unknown. But I am here to guide you, if that is what you want."

"I want to be able to please you Haldir. You are my husband. That is what I am supposed to do."

"No, you are wrong. You are supposed to be yourself; in actual fact I forbid any false charades or biting doubts from here on in. Do you understand?"

I was trembling now and Haldir knew it. Cautiously, he wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand rested itself above my brow. "Don't cry, dear heart," he soothed, his hand stroking my hair loose of pins and ornaments. Once the last pin had been freed and tossed to the floor, he fanned my tresses onto my shoulders and down my back. "Beautiful. You are truly a glorious elleth."

"Haldir?"

"Do you wish for me to stop?"

"No," I said, rather too eagerly, "it's just…no one has every thought I was beautiful in the way you mean. Please don't stop."

"Don't stop which, the compliments or my touching you?"

"Both." My curiosity was getting the better of me. I wanted to hear how beautiful I was, nay needed to hear it above anything else. I had felt so inadequate and unworthy for so long, but here was an ellon paying me unadulterated attention for just being my inexperienced, unsophisticated self.

"As I did the ties of dress this afternoon, all I could think was how magnificent the silky suppleness of your back was", as if to confirm his admiration he moved my hair aside and skimmed feathered kisses down the column of my neck all the was down my spine, which tickled under the foreign feel of fleshy lips caressing my skin. Kneading the curve of my behind he confessed, "Do you realise how many times my eyes have gorged on your splendid behind and the subtle sway of your hips." His trail of kisses leaving the small of my back all the way round to the flat of my stomach, where a fire inside was igniting just for him. I can't believe I'm enjoying having this done to me, having Haldir doing these erotic things to me. And how natural it all seemed, as if I needed him right now as much I as needed food to eat or air to breathe, I wished with all my might that he won't stop, that this wasn't all a dream.

"And I love your breasts. Not to small and not to big, faultless," Haldir's hands ran slowly up my stomach, cupping one breast in his palm and capturing the others nipple in a seductively searing kiss. Then another kiss this one was even wetter and more firm, savouring every moment. His lips parted, "Laingalad, if you've changed your mind and do not want me to carry on, tell me now before we go on any further. I have almost reached my point of no return, you have bewitched me and I won't be able to stop myself very soon."

"I don't want you to stop," my voice husky with desire. "I want you to kiss me and I want you never to stop this feeling."

"That's all I needed to hear, dear one." I weaved my fingers into the silvery softness of his hair, steering his lips to mine. Eyes closed in anticipation our lips met, a light, warm meeting of flesh. Leaning up I forced the kiss to become firmer. He opened his mouth slightly and I did the same, allowing his tongue's tip to flicker in and out of my mouth. His hands holding my face, he deepened his strokes, slowly tasting me, I whimpered. Taking my repose as an invitation to precede, his fingers slithered down past the cleavage of my heaving chest, across the stretch of my abdomen to the tousled hairs of my feminine folds. Stroking ardently, but gently, he delved into me encouraging the seeping slickness of my arousal. I would never have imagined he would touch me there like this, but with every caress more and more of my self-consciousness drifted into oblivion, a wave a sensuality crashing against my every sense. Then I faintly heard Haldir's voice saying something in my ear. "Wh-h-hat, what did you say?"

"I want your completion to come before mine. I may hurt you when I enter you for the first time and I want nothing but intense pleasure at our first union, so I will take you where you are rearing to go, dear one, and then I will take you there again and again and again…" Before I could think of what to say, he had captured my mouth again, an urgent demand that felt both right and natural, the rhythmic stroke of our tongues blending more than just our mouths. I could have sworn our souls had met, secretly pledging eternal gratitude to each other for these tantalising moments of paradise.

His dextrous thumb working my feminine centre fuelling the fire inside of me, internal flames blooming brightly, climbing higher and closer to the shattering conclusion for which I unconsciously yearned.

I screamed out his name, that beautiful name…my lover. Aftershocks seeping out of my every pore from that explosive feeling that had been more wonderful than I could ever have imagined, "Are you ready for me now? All this gets better, trust me?"

"I trust you."

He smiled sweetly down at me and shifted to a kneeling position between my legs. Feeling more exposed than sexy under his scrutinous gaze he rubbed either side of thighs in reassurance. "You are beautiful Laingalad, especially there," and his thumb returned to my aching nub. With renewed passion I felt that familiar cavernous yearning wash over my body all over again. Looking down I almost gasped at the menacing size of his sex poised at my opening.

"You are to big, you won't fit in there!" I panted.

A broad smile lit up his every facial feature, "I assure you that I will fit perfectly, and I thought you trusted me."

"I do but…"

"…then trust me, wife." Pressing a light kiss to my lips and then at the tops of each of my breasts, he placed a single hand beneath my knee, raising it up slightly. "I will go in easier this way," he said in response to my quizzical brow. His other palm resting against my hip, I swallowed hard as he began to edge into me. He felt, long and thick and hot and hard all at the same time, and as his shallow strokes began, my fears waned as my pleasure was rekindled by the unfamiliar meeting of organs. "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful…"

"I'm going to fill you with all of me now. You can hold me closer to you if you like."

Taking this as an order more than as a request, I gripped hold of his tensed shoulders, which were covered in a coat of sweat. His brow in a concentrated contort, my female intuition telling me that he was holding back, but in complete control. I was more than glad at that, because at least one of us knew what we were getting ourselves into.

His stroke delved deeper and my feelings grew more intense, half wanting to soar back to completion and half afraid at the beckoning unknown, was I even doing this right?

"Relax, my dear. Anxiety will bear no fruit. Just stay in the moment with me, I will guide you to were you want to go I swear." Then came an acute piercing pain from the breaking of flesh tissue. He had tied to distract me with his words but I still felt it. "Stay with me," he rasped, his movements becoming more uncoordinated.

"Don't hold back, Haldir. Do you not trust me? I want all of you, just as you are, don't stop, don't ever stop, yes…that's it…oh…yes…oh, Haldir…Haldir…oh!" All coherent thought lost as he half closed his eyes, and the sounds vibrated from his throat in an almost savage fashion, governed by primal instinct and desire. He was shaking, shaking every time that he surged into me again and again with a force and lustful urgency.

Then I heard my name being said as a cry of release, pure undiluted heat pulsing deep within me as he came to his own completion. I clutched to, holding him tightly, my hands on his back, feeling the relief of the muscles, his back arching erotically and then the boneless relaxation as he spent his love fluid inside of me, ragged hot breath against my ear, yet he still held presence of mind enough to shift to the side as far as her arms would allow before collapsing. Our breath mingled into the fog of our lovemaking, aftershocks of the climax shuddering through our very core.

**Oooo0oooO**

**A/n** Yes, we are very late. Yes, we apologise. Yes, the next chapter is nearly finished and yes, this story will be completed, by the end of the summer if I have my way. I will answer any further questions in the reply section; so that's a good incentive to review.

Thank you for staying with us.

Love and hugs

PiXiE xXx


	26. Chapter 26

**A Work in progress**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Gold shimmered hazily as Anor rose slowly across the horizon causing the _Hithaeglir_ to sparkle as if diamonds and mithril has been carelessly scattered by the Valar as a gift for the wedding. I turned my gaze from the Northeast back towards Caras Galadhon, encircled by the protective walls wrought centuries ago to defend the inhabitants of the fair city.

A wry smile spread across my face as I took in a lungful of air and closed my eyes hoping for some quiet, some calm. But alas! That was not to happen. My mind was racing; going over all my convictions, all my plans, checking for any cracks, any errors that would be troublesome. It amazed me how I could be so calm in the heat of a battle, so firm in my beliefs. I knew my few weaknesses and I could cover them well. And yet this one short day in my eternal life was causing such turmoil, and it had yet to start!

I sighed, my hand gripping the rail of the balcony tightly, was I truly ready to marry? Shaking my head I turned towards the staircase that would take me back to my talan. I was surprised to see two concerned eyes, exact replicas of my own, staring back at me.

"You seem sombre."

I pursed my lips, my hand coming up to rub a knot that had formed in my neck.

"And nervous?" I could head a slight tone of amusement in his voice.

"And wouldn't you be?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing, "wouldn't you be nervous on your wedding day?"

A heavy sigh came across from the stairwell, "Nay, I would be joyful for I would be marrying my love, the other half of my heart, the one bound to my fea."

"You think I am foolish." I replied heavily, "I realise this is not horseplay, the lives of the Galadhrim rest on my shoulders."

Rumil laughed harshly, "Your arrogance is comical. Elvendom survived long before you were born and I have no doubt that it shall continue to do so whether you are Marchwarden or not! You are having doubts: do you not see? You cannot marry her when you yourself cannot justify the reason for this. It will make both of you miserable."

"The Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond-"

"Do not know everything!" Rumil exclaimed striding towards me and grabbing my shoulders, trying to look me in the eye.

"Do not be disrespectful." I snapped angrily, pulling out of his grip.

"I am merely stating the truth," he replied lightly, "they can see one outcome in a many pathed future. Not even Vairë knows what is to come of us."

I turned from him and closed my eyes, which were suddenly heavy. An image of a very angry Laingalad came to mind, her eyes full of fury, hands clenched into fists, her hair static with the power of her passion. And then I realised, I wanted that passion, I wanted that energy, I wanted _her_.

I frowned, startled. I wanted her? Even with her temper? Her childishness? Her stubbornness? Her difficult disposition?

Turning to Rumil I smiled softly, "I am ready."

"What?" he questioned mystified, "haven't you listened to what I have said? Stop thinking and follow your heart."

"That is precisely what I am doing," I replied, strolling around him and making my way to the stairs.

"But you do not love her!"

"No, I don't." I confirmed not turning to look at him.

"Then what in Eru's name are you doing?"

"Getting ready to marry. Are you coming?"

Rumil followed me towards my talan, his footfalls heavy, "In all my years I have stood firm behind your decisions. Yet I fear that I cannot see the logic behind this one."

Turning towards him I smiled, "did you not just tell me to follow my heart? The affairs of the heart follow no logic. Now come, my brother, we have much to do."

Rumil pursed his lips, frowning, "I dare not pin down what has brought about this change but I will leave it with you. Just remember to think of Laingalad as well."

I smiled, patting Rumil on the shoulder, "I must wonder, which would you prefer me to use? My heart or my head?"

"Somewhere in-between," Rumil laughed, "I promised Orophin that I would bring you back to the talan safely and quickly."

"And of course you shall." I replied, once again making my way towards my talan.

**Oooo0oooO**

Orophin grinned widely, "Fabulous. I don't know why you didn't let me do this before."

I blinked several times staring at my reflection. I counted; I clenched and unclenched my jaw.

"You know your eyes are twitching?"

"I wonder why," I growled, already attacking my hair with a brush, "Rumil, remind me never to let this halfwit near my hair again!"

"Don't be such a girl," Orophin exclaimed, pouting.

"Well he certainly looks like one," Rumil shot back, barely concealing his mirth.

"Then in future he can just get Laingalad to do his hair," replied Orophin now examining an arrow he had pulled out of a nearby quiver.

"Or I could just do it myself."

"Not willing to let her near you?" Orophin questioned slyly, "in but a few hours your mouth will be plundering hers, your-"

"Orophin!" I ground out, "would you kindly resist the urge to speak and leave me in peace."

"You are not nervous are you?" he weaselled, mirth clear in his eyes.

I opened my mouth to reply, but then closed it again.

"You are!" Orophin proclaimed, "That's such a shame for I was looking forward to being an uncle."

I resisted the urge to hit him, instead Rumil did, making Orophin rub his arm in mock pain, "I do sometimes wonder if you are related to us. Try using your brain, and if your in an exceptionally good mood, some tact."

I laughed as Orophin gaped at Rumil, "it is not as if he is out of practice. I'm sure Cerina, or a variety of other elleth would vouch for that."

"Yes I am sure Laingalad would love to talk to Cerina, they are quite alike. They could talk of our two week tryst, I'm sure Laingalad would be put very much at ease." I responded sarcastically.

"It is not as if she is a prude," pondered Orophin, "you have discussed tonight with her haven't you? Asked her what she would prefer to set her mind at ease."

There was a tense silence as both my brothers stared at me expectantly.

"No."

"No?" Rumil echoed, "haven't we already has this discussion? Didn't you say that you would speak to her?"

I felt an inexplicable surge of guilt, "I did try to talk to her but she kept on changing the subject."

"I have never known you to pussyfoot around something, especially something as important and integral to your marriage." Rumil stared at me in disbelief, "no wonder you are as much fun as Erestor in a forest circle."

"The biggest question is, however," started Orophin, "will you be able to perform with your nerves as bad as they are."

"Way to make him feel even more nervous," Rumil snorted.

"What I would give to be at the borders at the moment." I muttered to myself.

"Well you're not," came Rumil's blunt reply, "and you are giving up the chance of freely going to the borders with this marriage."

Orophin looked between the two of us, frowning slightly, "Anyway, you have yet to do your hair. Would you like me to try again?"

**Oooo0oooO**

I stood.

I stood trying to take it all in. All I could feel was the cool, sharp grass beneath my bare feet. There was a dull murmur behind me as our guests waited for Laingalad.

Elrond and Galadriel stood before me on the white marble path that meandered through the clearing between the tall Mellyrn. They were not speaking, at least not aloud, though there was laughter in both their eyes. Perhaps they were thinking that their collaboration had come about well, without any hitches or problems; all that was left was for the ceremony to finish, or indeed start.

And then it happened. Laingalad entered the clearing. She was dressed in white, a mithril circlet nested in her hair, a drop pendent of opal hung upon her forehead, sparkling incandescently. Her dress was fitting yet flowing at the bottom, creating the illusion of water rippling. It had an intricate flower pattern around the collar, which revealed much of her pale skin.

She was standing beside me now, to the left. She turned her head to smile at me slightly. It was not a sad smile though it was not necessarily a happy one either, altogether bittersweet. I turned back towards Lord Elrond who was making a speech, welcoming everybody.

Galadriel turned her gaze towards me, her eyes penetrating. She smiled softly, '_I knew you would come to see her as we all do_'. I let my eyes drop, finding the base of a mallorn more interesting.

We were soon exchanging vows, repeating eternal promises that had been uttered by all elves in matrimony. Orophin softly came to stand next to me, giving me a bright smile. He was holding a small, red velveteen cushion: Laingalad's ring sitting squarely in the middle. The sapphire twinkled brilliantly from its mithril setting. I had chosen a stone that shared the same hue as Laingalad's eyes, which were currently bright, alive and clear as she watched me pick up the wedding band. Softly taking her right hand, I carefully placed the ring on her finger, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before letting my hand drop to the side.

My gaze turned to Doldaer who was holding the band Laingalad had chosen for me. It too was made of mithril, set in a common, yet altogether delicate design of a knot. I decided to take a much greater look at it later.

It was now time for the exchange of gifts, chosen by our parents. In place of my ada Rumil stood, holding a small, carefully carved box, silver filigree running through it. He made a short speech before handing the box to Laingalad who opened it slowly to reveal five, small delicate bangles.

Doldaer came forward, her eyes misty. She too had a box, which she gave to me eagerly. Opening it I found a metal clasp for my hair. Beside it were a few hair ribbons and leather thongs. She smiled widely, "I would so hate for your hair to impair your sight and lead to your death."

I pursed my lips as I felt Rumil stiffen beside me. There was a poorly concealed cough from somewhere behind me, which I believed to be Orophin.

I murmured my thanks and passed the gift to Rumil as I readied myself for the last part of the ceremony: The Hand Fastening.

Taking Laingalad's left hand in my own I turned my gaze to her eyes, which seemed to be scrutinising me from the top of my head to my bare feet. Catching my gaze she smiled softly, her hand gripping mine tightly, as if trying to reassure herself.

I watched in a haze as first one of my own cords were used, pink for unity and friendship. The next chord intrigued me; it was orange, chosen by Laingalad. It represents adaptability and encouragement, something I didn't expect from her. Light blue came next and then yellow for harmony and joy.

I was vaguely aware of people clapping as we turned to face them, a smile of relief, hope and happiness spreading across my face. It was done! The ceremony was over and we were officially married, well nearly. I glanced at Laingalad from the corner of my eye. Would I be able to seal the deal?

Unbidden Orophin comments from earlier came to mind. What if I was too nervous? What would she think? I was to be her first, her only. It was to be embarrassing enough without that problem. It had never happened before of course, but they had always been lust filled affairs.

As we entered the pavilion, that had been set-aside for us to change in, there was a heavy silence, the soft click of the lock resonating around the room in a heavy and dull echo. Laingalad was staring ay me unblinkingly, an odd expression on her face.

"Orophin thought the pink would suit my hair," I started trying to diffuse the situation, "he was most disappointed when he found that the dye had completely left my hair."

Laingalad's face split into a smile, "trust him to note the humour of the situation."

That was indeed true, you could never be depressed when around him. Looking at the complicated interwoven chords I started to pick at them, all too ready to free my right hand again. "Could you pull at that loop in the orange chord please?"

She nodded, her fingers nimbly jumping over the chords. "Why did you pick such a strange combination of colours?"

"Strange? They do not have to match. I chose them on their meanings. I hope for tranquillity, patience, wisdom and truth. These are represented in the blue rope. Unity, happiness and friendship are in the pink. I thought these to be good attributes." I smiled in remembrance, "Orophin said they were good colours…for a nursery. Thinking about it now I probably shouldn't have brought him with me."

She laughed gently, her fingers still pulling, finally freeing the pink chord. "But even if you didn't want to bring him he would have come. He wouldn't miss his older brothers wedding would he?"

I shook my head gravely, "I did suggest sending him to the borders but, alas! The lady would not allow it, perhaps she thought I was joking." I paused, staring at her hand as it worked in harmony with my own, as if they always had. "I did not think you would hope for a marriage of balance, harmony and joy. No, I lie, you would hope for joy. A sad life is something no one would yearn for."

Laingalad nodded, "Precisely. I doubt that be could live together were there not some sort of harmony between us. When I chose the chords, I chose them for their meaning. Harmony is not just something that I want out of the marriage but also something which…I will try to give, as hard at times as it may be." She looked at me sincerely, her hand stopping on top of the chords, on top of my hand, and what a delicate and enticing hand she seemed to have all of a sudden.

I smiled down at her, "then a lot has changed since out first clash of wills in Imladris." I pulled out a blue rope and the chords fell to the floor. "There! We are free." There was a pause then; how long it lasted I could not say. We simply stared at each other, utterly still, neither one daring enough to disturb the tantalising uncertainties building up between us in a thick sensual fog. "Would you like me to help you with the fastenings of your dress?" The timing of my question was off, very unlike me usually but then again this was very unusual situation to be thrown into. I hoped I hadn't made her more nervous than she already appeared but to my complete surprise she nodded curtly and turned around, allowing me full and unadulterated access to her delicate, feminine shoulders and back.

"Thanks. Things have to change whether we like that or not. Fighting it just makes things difficult. I have grown weary of trying to fight every second of the day."

I paused, halfway through her ties, releasing more and more of her pale, deliciously seductive flesh, "if I knew marrying you would bring about such a change I would not have put it off until we reached Lothlorien." I pulled the last of her ties out. "I'll turn around now for you modesty."

I looked around in front of me to find my new tunic and leggings. I had stripped and was half dressed when I felt Laingalad tap by bare shoulder. "Erm…could you?"

I stared at her blankly as she turned around slowly, firmly clutching the front of her dress to her chest. "You want me to do your ties up?" I questioned.

She nodded again, "I can't do up formal dresses myself."

I blinked slowly, staring at her back, white porcelain skin bare all the way from her neck to the small of her back, "your wish is my command, my wife."

She turned her head to stare at me in surprise. Was that a glint of approval of my use of the words 'my wife' in her eyes, or was it just my imagination?

"Tell me if I pull too tight."

She nodded slightly, her head resuming a forward position, her neck tensed, as if waiting for my reaction to our closeness.

I fumbled as I tried to put the ties through the correct holes, "sorry, I haven't had to do this in a while…" I winced as soon as the words came out of my mouth. How very unaccomplished working with the feminine form she must have thought of me now…but how very wrong she was.

"It's alright," she muttered quietly, her back somehow tensing even more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I pulled her hair out of the way as I quickly completed the last of the ties, my last ditch attempt to affirm the trust she had in me to have exact control over what I was doing to her…and over what I would soon be doing to her.

She turned around and stared at me, her gaze falling downwards. She visibly gulped before looking away, a blush escaping from her cheeks. "Haldir, your top…" She trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned turning her around to face me, lost in the moment.

She averted her eyes from mine, instead choosing to stare at a point behind my shoulder. "Put it on," she murmured.

"Put it on?" What?" I looked down and saw what she meant, "I am sorry Laingalad." I seemed to be saying that a lot of late. I sighed and turned back to where my tunic was, 'she'll be seeing it soon anyway,' I smirked to myself.

I started to put my tunic on as she walked across the room to a mirror where she started to fiddle with her hair. "I know…I know we may not love each other but I still meant what I said in our vows."

She glanced at my reflection in the mirror, "Thank you that means a lot to me."

"Earlier Rumil tried to persuade me that marrying you was a foolish idea."

"He did? I thought he was over the idea that I was trying to force you to marry me." She looked genuinely quite concerned.

"As did I. He got rather worked up about it. I was quite surprised."

She pursed her lips, turning to face me. "Maybe I should talk to him later."

I shook my head though I was touched that she would care about my family, about our family. "That is not needed. He respects my decision and he cannot change anything, can he?"

Laingalad put her brush down, "True…but…oh never mind."

I leant against the wall, right leg crossed over the left. "How long do you think we are expected to be here? Orophin suggested at least an hour. Then again, he thought that we would have different things on our minds."

"I'm not sure. Until someone comes and calls for us I guess."

"We should get used to it I suppose," I mused, "we are to be left alone in our talan for three days."

"This is going to be awkward," she muttered to herself rather quickly, too quickly.

I grimaced, "Aye, it is. It is somehow quite different from living in the same house where we have out own rooms…our own beds."

Laingalad stood up and went to look out of the window, as far away from me as she could get herself "everyone is so happy today."

I went to stand behind her, deliberating whether or not to put my arm around her slim waist, "and why shouldn't they be? They are at a wedding. These occasions do not occur frequently, do they?"

"Nay, a rare event for them to celebrate, though I didn't quite picture it this way, then again not everything works out the way you want it to."

"I'm sorry," I muttered for the third time, putting my hand on her arm in comfort.

We waited in silence for someone to come for us, for someone to come rescue us from the discomfort of our own making.

**Oooo0oooO**

"I'll admit to you all and to myself now that on second thought I had actually dismissed the idea of Haldir being a suitor for my daughter..." Finally we had reached the last of the speeches. It was Laingalad's ada now, when just before both my brother's had jointly embarrassed me with their tales of the one and only night I had let myself indulge in their debauchery and childish escapades. They will pay for this humiliation later.

"You see, I had thought that Laingalad wasn't nearly enough accomplished, or conventionally beautiful for that matter, to ignite a genuine interest from such an honourable ellon like Haldir." Now that's not entirely true. I'm sure I would have noticed Laingalad one of these days, eventually.

"I asked myself," he continued. "If she had any chance in uniting with such a fine ellon. She had not the wit, the feminine charms or indeed, the maturity that would attract an elf of such high standing." Oh please someone stop this tirade before Laingalad really gets upset. Or perhaps she was used to her Ada's humiliating outbursts, but I surely was not.

"And I thought this question over long and hard, and now," he drew a pause. "And now that I see her sitting here before me my answer to my own question is a resounding and undisputable, yes." Thank goodness for that! He was just, albeit cruelly, drawing out a point. "I would never have thought that my Laingalad would turn out to be such an admirable elleth and for that I am no less than ashamed. I'm ashamed that today, of all days, I did not have faith enough in my own daughter to stop myself thinking that she would not get through with this union after all"

I took her hand in mine at those words, almost as a thank you for not running out on our nuptials even with the doubts I knew she had about getting married…about marrying me. "But here she is hand in hand with a partner that I can find no fault with. She is no elfling any longer. I have done all I can for her now and it is the turn of Haldir to best advise and direct her now, as I have tried my best to do over the centuries. I raise my cup to them both." Everybody rose to his or her feet in toast of both Laingalad and I. "May the Valar bless you with all the marital bliss that this life we lead allows. I pray for the happiness of my daughter in the home, and for the protection of the March warden on the borders."

"Here, here." cried the crowd.

"I love you, my daughter and am proud to be your father this day, for you truly are Aglarebwen, a most glorious maiden." Ahh yes. Glorious maiden indeed, _my_ glorious maiden, who may have been sitting still, but held within a storm emotions bellowing inside of her, stirring her to tears over her Ada's tender words. With a warm embrace she thanked him for his speech and continued to wear a glaze of contentment over her eyes for the rest of the afternoon.

Although I felt glad that her Ada's speech had pleased her so ardently Laingalad's apparent day dream left me with the mind-numbingly monotonous task of thanking each and every guest who came past our table to wish our marriage well. But once the number of well wishers became less frequent, it seems that my brothers had started up the band and were now sweeping every unmarried elleth onto the dance floor, I saw my chance for escape. "Are you ready to retire to our talan now? The time draws near to make our exit." My impatience had effectively brought my wife back to reality, where all other more subtle attempts had failed.

With her leading by the arm, we left the celebrations with cheers of delight from the now rowdy guests. No doubt they all assumed that we both had more important things on our minds that needed more privacy. I had no desire to correct their misgivings. Instead we smartly made our way through the thickets of the forest of which I knew so well. Our secluded talan had been built not too far out from the main city, close enough to not be in any immediate danger but further enough as to not be disturbed. Laingalad would have naught but my company for the next three days, whether those days would be filled with silence or more vigorous noises would be entirely up to her.

"Are you ready to enter?" By the look of her quivering form I should have guessed not. Perhaps I should have taken a longer route to our formally prepared private talan, but then again the sooner we got this over with the better.

"Yes Haldir. I am ready. Take me inside." Not wanting to break from tradition, well, not all of them any way, I surprised her, much to my own amusement, by taking her into my arms and carrying her over the threshold of our first resting place together as husband and wife.

"Thank you Haldir. I can walk from here." Her nerves were understandable, but could she not sense my own. I willed her to take notice of my own reservations at this daunting arrangement. Did she think me such a savage brute that I would attempt to ravish her against her will? I had hoped not. She had much to learn about me, and we had an eternity together for her to know it.

Placing her onto her feet as softly as possible she hurried out of my reach as soon as she could. "Excuse me a moment." Barricading herself in the bathing room won't make me disappear, dear wife, I thought to myself. Best not let her onto the fact that I am in no hurry to jump into bed together with a partner who is still petrified of very presence, even if we are husband and wife. Love and physical attraction will grow between us in time. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes, thank you. I will be with you momentarily," came the clipped response from the other side of the heavily adorned doorway.

I smiled, 'how quaint my wife is' I sighed to myself. Once the fireplace was lit, flickering flames that kept total darkness at bay with its radiant amber glow, I decided it was best for me to spend my wedding night elsewhere than the bed and from my own wife. Besides, I had to admit that I was a little worn from all of the other activities that had occurred since the day's dawn. "Laingalad, will you please come out of there I have something to show you."

She was stalling for time, but when she finally did emerge from behind the safety of the large door, she anxiously glanced at my make shift bed by the fire. "Is that for us?"

"No. 'tis for me. You can have the bed, I left you plenty of coverings, besides I am more accustomed than you to sleep on the floor as the softness of your back suggests. We've both endured a long day. Goodnight, Laingalad."

"Goodnight Haldir and thank you, sweet dreams." Oh yes, my imaginings of my wedding night were proving to be sweeter than its reality. Pity. I turned away from her, waiting to hear that she was under the bed covers. Was she undressing? I thought she had difficulty undoing the ties, or maybe she would rather struggle than have me touch her in bed?

Now it was my turn to disrobe. And why should I hold such modesty as to fight under bed linen, I have nothing to hide from her, for I knew very well that her sleeping position was a façade. She was wide-awake, and curious of my movements, I could hear her breathing quicken, even if she could not. Perhaps I should provide a show that she will surely never forget. After having removed my under tunic, slowly, and my leggings even slower I turned directly toward her lying form. "Is this view more to my lady's pleasure?" I teased.

"Do not take another step forward!"

"Well do you not think it fair that now that you have so lovingly observed my naked body, that I don't at least get a peak at yours?"

"Lovingly, indeed, you brutish elf! Do you think so highly of yourself that you deem me impressed by your form?"

Well, I certainly couldn't think of any part of my body that I was ashamed of! "Yes, my darling wife, I do think that. On the contrary, I did presume that you would be too indifferent to pander into possible physical pleasures with me this night, but your keen curiosity toward me belies your previous intent."

"Trust me, I am entirely dispassionate towards the likes of you, on this night and on every night!"

She sat up suddenly and to my delight completely unaware that her covers had slipped away from her chest. "Tell that to your blossoming assets. They seem very keen to go ahead to say the least," I gleamed.

"My shame amuses you does it?"

"Sexuality and sensuality are nothing to be ashamed of. None the least between consenting partners such as ourselves," I spat tersely.

"Consenting! Speak for yourself!"

"I see. Well, I and your pert nipples seem to have gotten you wrong," my jest being an attempt to lighten her mood of embarrassment.

"Yes you both have! YOU have, not my nipples. I mean…forget my nipples!"

"I'll try but that may prove more tasking than you think." Would she rise to my bait?

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

It seemed not, as at that moment her whole body turned to the other side of the room, as far away from me as possible. A short time had past before a ferocious tone spitted out "How many women have you had?" from somewhere behind me.

"I have no wish to disclose that information to you, my honourable wife, especially in your obvious state of unease."

"I just wondered why in all the land any elleth in her right mind would want to bed a malevolent elf such as yourself. I'll never be yours, I can assure you that."

"But you are in fact mine." I rightfully corrected her.

"And for your information in your presence I am always in a state of unease!" I could not help but laugh out loud at that. Disrupting the silence, and my attempt to fall into a comforting reverie for a second time, I heard Laingalad's voice again saying, "So you're implying that you were never shy about intercourse with the opposite sex at any point in time?"

"No I am not," I puffed. "I'm trying to sleep Laingalad, so if you don't mind-"

"Well, I do mind. As your wife I demand that you answer my question."

"Oh really. So, you are disgusted at the thought of me casting my marital rites over you, yet you feel free to exploit your own over me." I will have to take this ballsy elleth down a peg or two. Knowing full well that I would shock her, I jumped into bed as heavily as I could, not far from where she lay.

"_What are you doing_?"

"All this shouting across the room to each other is very uncivil. Much better that we share the great breadth of this sturdy bed if it is your wish to continue disturbing my reverie at whim, don't you agree?"

"_I certainly do not_!"

"Pity. Now where were we…Ahh yes, my first sexual experience."

"Stop it, Haldir! Just, please stop." Where those actually tears swelling at the brim of her eyes? "Don't you understand? I'm scared, alright," she blurted out, emotionally. "It's hard enough for me to be a dutiful daughter after these many years, let alone being the perfect wife and the perfect lover as well."

I wasn't her taskmaster, so why would she think she owed me as much as perfection. "It is not perfection that I am asking of you, Laingalad, I never have and never shall. How could I when I myself fall short of such a feat? As for being my lover, you have every right to be nervous. You are delving into the complete unknown. But I am here to guide you, if that is what you want."

"I want to be able to please you Haldir. You are my husband. That is what I am supposed to do." Although as pleasing as it was to hear those words finally coming from Laingalad after all this time, I did not reckon that I would now be wanting differently.

"You are wrong, Laingalad. You are supposed to be yourself; in actual fact I forbid any false charades or biting doubts from here on in. Do you understand?"

Sensing her trembles, I carefully wrapped one arm around her waist and my other hand rested itself along her brow. "Don't cry, dear heart," I soothed, my hand stroking loose the pins and ornaments still assembled in her hair. Once the last pin had been freed and tossed to the floor, I fanned her sultry tresses around her shoulders and down her back. "Beautiful. You are truly a glorious elleth."

"Haldir?"

Had I said too much too soon? "Do you wish for me to stop?"

"No," she said to my relief, "it's just…no one has every thought I was beautiful in the way you mean. Please don't stop."

I was very fortunate then, to be the first, her first, not doubting that fact. "Don't stop which," I asked. "The compliments or my touching you?"

"Both."

I had underestimated my own wife. A feisty temptress had been hiding beneath that cold exterior all along, just waiting to be discovered and explored. "As I did the ties of dress this afternoon, all I could think was how magnificent the silky suppleness of your back was", moving her hair aside, I feathered kisses down the column of her neck all the way down her spine. Kneading the curve of her behind, much to her delight I confessed, "Do you realise how many times my eyes have gorged on your splendid behind and the subtle sway of your hips." Leaving the small of her back, I headed all the way round to the flat of her toned stomach. "And I love your breasts. Not to small and not to big, faultless," I continued, believing in every word I said and every kiss I delivered to her quivering flesh. Her skin tasted sweet but her feminine scent smelled even sweeter. Cupping one breast in my palm I captured her other breasts nipple, stimulating both points of contact simultaneously, savouring every moment of the joy I provided for her. "Laingalad, if you've changed your mind and do not want me to carry on, tell me now before we go on any further. I have almost reached my point of no return, you have bewitched me and I won't be able to stop myself very soon."

"I don't want you to stop," her voice husky with desire. "I want you to kiss me and I want you never to stop this feeling."

"That's all I needed to hear, dear one." Thoroughly convinced I dipped in for a kiss, which she readily accepted, with open arms and the parting of her thighs. Teasingly I trailed my fingers down from her cleavage the tousled hairs of her feminine folds. Stroking ardently, but gently, I let one finger slip into the seeping slickness of her arousal. "Since you are much closer than I am, I will bring you to your climax before we work on mine." But my instruction fell on deaf ears she was too far-gone already.

"Wh-h-hat, what did you say?"

She was still coherent then, just barely. "I want your completion to come before mine. I may hurt you when I enter you for the first time and I want nothing but intense pleasure at our first union, so I will take you where you are rearing to go, dear one, and then I will take you there again and again and again…" Delving into her mouth again, our intertwined tongues danced so passionately that my soul almost leapt up from within me. What paradise this was to behold, Laingalad, finally in unison with me, submitting to me and me to her.

My thumb working her feminine centre, into aching wanton had Laingalad's hips bucking and arching in sub coconscious sexual frustration. She was close and I could feel it with every fibre of my being. But my own needs would have to wait, besides she won't be able to handle me unadulterated and completely unleashed just yet, she will though, in time…after her internal explosion of excitement, my own need for completion increased tenfold, "Are you ready for me now? All this gets better, trust me?"

"I trust you."

Smiling at her faith in my ability I shifted into a kneeling position between her legs. Seeing her discomfort at her own exposure I reassured her as best I could. "You are beautiful Laingalad, especially there," I began again at her aching nub to bring her back to yearning, ignoring the fact that she had a full view of my now very prominent erection. Looking down with worry she seemed to be in shock more or less.

"You are so big, you won't fit in there!"

A broad smile escaped across my face, "I assure you that I will fit perfectly, I thought you trusted me."

"I do but…"

"Then trust me, wife." Pressing a light kiss to her lips and then at the tops of each of her pert breasts, I raised one of her knees up slightly. "I will go in easier this way," I explained. Edging into her was sweet agony, how tight she was. Even tighter than I had imagined, as it has been a long while since I had taken a virgin. Shallow strokes kindling her desire but stunting my own, I had to work hard at ignoring my primitive urge to ravish her hard and fast until we both were fully spent. "How does it feel?" were my desires getting the better of me?

"Wonderful…" she panted.

"I'm going to fill you with all of me now. You can hold me closer to you if you like."

Feeling a firm grip on my shoulders I thrusted deeper. "Relax, my dear. Anxiety will bear no fruit. Just stay in the moment with me, I will guide you to were you want to go I swear." Then came the tense and release of flesh tissue breaking. "Stay with me," I rasped, I was starting to lose hold of my senses, but I had to make sure I was not alone in my fervour.

As if she had just read my mind, I heard that honeyed voiced of hers say in a hot breath "Don't hold back, Haldir. Do you not trust me? I want all of you, just as you are, don't stop, don't ever stop, yes…that's it…oh…yes…oh, Haldir…Haldir…oh!" All coherent thought lost as I accepted her request hastily, half closing my eyes, throaty grunts vibrated from primal instinct and desire. Shaking with every surge of my hip I pounded into her again and again and again.

Uncontrollably I gasped out her name and convulsed with vigorous shudders as nature had me spend myself into her swollen mound.

"How was it?" She asked soothing my hair with her hands.

Still disorientated with the weight of my now seemingly boneless body, I swung over to the empty space beside of her, feeling a mixture of both tenderness and humour toward her question. "It was exquisite."

"Good."

"And it will get even better."

"How can that be?"

"As with anything else…with practice."

"Oh you shameful elf! Best be glad that I actually enjoyed our intimacy otherwise it would have been an eternity of celibacy for you."

"I perish the thought! No, I would have got you to come round eventually."

"Do you always get what you want, March warden?"

"No, but I have noticed how much you, dear wife, want me. And perhaps when I have fully recovered you will want me again?"

"Perhaps…is this love do you think. I mean, this happy feeling you have created inside of me now that I know that you will be near me again?"

"I know that this is love-making. Maybe in time we will make a love that would have prompted us into a more conventional marriage arrangement in the first instance."

"Well, I'm looking forward for that time to come sooner than later."

"So am I."

**Oooo0oooO**

I awoke to the light caress of the sun on my skin. I could feel the sheets tangled around my legs, hear the dawn chorus of the birds in the tree above us as they flirted. I could even feel the low hum, the pulse of the tree I was in, full, invigorated with life. But as I slowly shook off my drowsiness I could feel that Laingalad was not in the bed with me.

Opening my eyes I could clearly see where she had folded back the sheets on her side of the bed. Quickly running my hands over it my thoughts were confirmed, she had been out of bed for quite some time. I hurriedly thrusted my feet into my leggings, haphazardly did up the ties. It seemed that I would have some exploring to do.

I strode purposefully towards the door, which was already flung wide open. Had I scared her that much? Had she not been ready for the passion? Had she lied to me, just to please me? I shuddered at the thought that was effectively taking her against her will. She had seemed so loose, so free. Such a free spirit. But if she had accepted me, why had she left? Had she chosen to leave? Had someone taken her? With that, I quickly vaulted off the platform, ignoring the stairs. I had to find her, and I had to find her quickly.

**

* * *

****Translations:**

_Hithaeglir_: Misty mountains- Sindarin meaning 'mist-peak-line' (I didn't make that up, it's proper Tolkien!)

_Vairë_: One of the Valar and the spouse of Mandos. She weaves the tapestries, which cover the halls of Mandos and tell the story of all things within time.

* * *

**A/n** He he. I feel like going 'dun dun duuuuuun'. Well that has to be the quickest update in quite a while, though I suppose that's not really saying much, is it?

Thank you to the **two** people that did review. I have to say the three of us were slightly, no, very disappointed. The last chapter and this chapter took a lot out of us with regards to what wedding stuff we do include, what we don't, how much do we stick to LACE etc. It was just a lot of headaches. Well, not the last part, I think Fran had a lot of fun with the last part (apparently she has an even raunchier version, but I think that's under lock and key, she won't even let me see it!)

I hope you are more generous with your reviews this chapter, we love to hear your opinions!

Did you think Orophin was well…camp at the beginning of this chapter? (I did)

Do you think Rumil's argument with Haldir was justified?

What did you think of Laingalad's Ada's speech? Was he evil or nice?

In turn, you can feel free to ask us questions such as:

'Where is Laingalad?' 'Did she leave him?' 'Has she been abducted by orcs/trolls/Elladan and Elrohir/ Cerina?' Though we may not necessarily give you proper answers to those questions!

Anyway, I have to go get for a friend's 18th Birthday bash.

PiXiE


End file.
